Rare Pairs
by Moi Fah
Summary: Collection of random drabbles. On hold for awhile, please check inside for a variety of pairings!
1. MinakoKakuzu

_**A/N: This is my version to a response for the SMMFFC for the merry month of May. Now for those of you who don't know what the theme is, its strange couplings or rare pairs. I believe they assigned some people to do certain pairings, but since I'm not a part of SMMFFC, I believe that I am free to post my version of a rare pairings collection in the crossover section. Pairings range from far and wide in terms of characters and anime/manga, and will be updated everyday (unless something happens, as you have noticed, I had to start this on the 5th of May instead of the 1st.)**_

* * *

**Title: My Heart  
**

**Author: Moi Fah  
**

**Genre: Romance/Humor  
**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto  
**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Word Count: 923**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey!! Time to wake up!" Minako cheered, rushing into the sleeping, missing nin's room. With a practiced leap, the Senshi of love landed like a ton of bricks atop the jumbled mass of covers that appeared to be Kakuzu. He grunted at the feeling and contact of her weight, burying his face further into the pillow, which didn't go unnoticed by Minako. Grunting herself, she began to shake him back and forth, chanting some kind of ditty that included the announcement of a brand new day. "Stop..." he moaned, grabbing the pillow and forcing it over his head.

"Geez, what's wrong with you, grumpypants? Did you break a nail yesterday or something?" she teased, grinning from ear to ear like a little fox. He sighed, a muffled noise from under the pillow, "Not all of us received the same amount of sleep last night," he reminded her, hinting at the fact that his mission had taken way longer than necessary. Straddling him still, Minako seemed to lean back and think about this, "Oh yeah!" she said after awhile, "I completely forgot!" she giggled, remembering that she had gone to bed long before either he or Hidan had come back.

"Now that you remember, can I please get some sleep?" he roared from under the pillow. "Nope," she stretched the word, leaning over to get closer to his ear, "Your Leader-sama called a mission this morning, and since I overheard, I thought I'd come and wake you." she smiled, unbeknown to him. "...Great..." he mumbled, sighing as his shoulder blades popped up, signifying that he was going to get up soon. Without a second thought, he promptly pushed her off and walked over to a lone chair where his cloak, mask, and headband lay. Minako, meanwhile, sat boredly on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest while her lips were pooched out in thought. She cocked her head to the side, blond tendrils falling sideways, as she locked her crystalline blue onto the masks on his back.

She'd been able to vaguely recall a conversation with him and the man named Hidan about this secret ability of his. In each of these masks contained a heart he'd stolen from someone, and by planting it inside of himself, he'd basically achieved immortality. This idea, though, soon gave way to another one...a better one. She smiled from ear to ear once more, her eyes closed in bliss and slight embarrassment. "Well," she started, sliding off of his bed in the most inconspicuous way that she could, "I'll see you downstairs." Kakuzu didn't even nod, believing to know the exact reason why she left. Of course, he didn't really care where she went as long as she didn't leave the hideout or the general vicinity without orders, but...something wanted her to stay. He'd have to figure out which heart it was, and destroy it.

Going to the meeting room, it went pretty much as he anticipated (in short, Hidan cussing, Deidara and Tobi being general pains in the ass, etc.), and he sure as hell didn't want to be there lost in the aftermath. Sliding away, he figured he'd go to back up to his and Hidan's room to count his money or something...anything to pass time while he awaited another mission or for another target to move into a desired place. Upon arriving, he gathered his necessary materials and basically set up 'camp' at the small table he used for calculations.

"Kakuzu!" he jumped, a heart of his nearly going out at the sound of that screech; truly, he'd been so immersed he'd hadn't even heard the tiniest of sounds. He sighed, "What is it, you brat?" he asked, not even turning to look at the blond-haired princess behind him. "Is that anyone to greet someone? Smile once in awhile!" she seemed to advise, quickly changing the subject to make sure she still had his attention, "Anyway, I brought...something for you." he wasn't quite sure, but it sounded as if her voice had given out halfway...as if she scared or something.

"And what would that be?"he asked uninterestedly, fiddling with an amount on his calculator. Minako sighed from where she stood behind him, her shoulders slumping into a defeated position, "Look," she started humbly, causing him to wonder for a second if this was really the princess he'd come to know, "I guess to you, I'm just bait and a money-ticket, but I've been doing some thinking lately. Really, ever since you kidnapped me, I've been thinking of a way to get back home and what I was going to do if you ever turned me over to _those_ people." Anyone could catch the emphasis on the term, the girl obviously referring to assassins or men of the same sort. "Anyway," she began once more, "I made this for you. Take this..." she held it out to him, expecting him to turn around to reach for it.

"...?" he questioned, doing exactly as she had wanted.

"My heart." his green eyes widened in shock, but soon discovered it wasn't quite what he had been thinking. Instead, what lay in the girl's palm was a cut-out of an orange heart, decorated with sewed-on pebbles and such. "Your welcome." she stated with a smile, bursting from the room with so much energy, she almost trampled Hidan on her way out; her next destination: the closest place to heal the cuts from the sewing needle.


	2. MakotoDeidara

**Title: Confusion**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor **

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto**

**Version: Anime and Manga respectively**

**Word Count: 721**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (for Deidara's mouth)**

* * *

"There, all done!" Makoto announced, wiping the sweat, as well as the hair that had stuck because of it, from her brow. She gently set the tray on a rack to let them cool, but the idea was short-lived as a purple-nailed hand abruptly snatched something from the tray. She sighed, "Geez, Deidara, can't you wait at all?"

"Ah, fuck, it's hot!" he yelled, dropping the half-eaten remains of the pastry to the ground; Makoto only rolled her eyes and moved to pick it while the blond artist popped his burning fingers into his mouth to soothe the pain. "Ha ha, senpai, now you don't get anymore." Tobi joked, taking his time in picking out a pastry from the tray, his gloved hands unable to feel the burning pain. Deidara growled, mostly embarrassed by the action, "Shut up Tobi!"

"And that's the round!" Makoto stepped in between, "You can spar with each other later, but for now, you can help me clean the kitchen." it wasn't really a suggestion...more of an order really. "On second thought, Tobi, why don't you go into the dining room and enjoy your treat, okay?" she smiled sweetly, Tobi nodding happily as he raced off. Deidara was silent for a moment, his mouth agape, "Why did you do that, un? It's going to take forever to get this stupid kitchen clean, un! I mean, why did we even choose this apartment in the first place?" he complained, causing Makoto to roll her eyes and continue to clean her side of the kitchen. Forget arguing with him, the man was so hard-headed...argh...but, that was one of the reasons she loved him.

Suddenly, a noise at the back door was heard, and yet another person walked in. Makoto didn't really pay too much attention to it...Deidara's friends were always popping over to speak with him and Tobi about things. Things that she never got to know about. Most of the time she'd just try and give them space, and not be too nosy like Usagi would, but other times, she couldn't help but sneak a listen at the conversation.

"Delectable to the palate." Wait a minute, she recognized this voice. Makoto turned, greeting him as she did so. "Sasori-sama! Long time no see!" she cheered, wiping her hands on the apron she wore before quickly disposing of it on a counter. Deidara nodded his head in the man's direction, "Senpai...you know, as much I respect you and everything, I think all that 'lasting art' has gone to your head, un. A palette is something you paint with, un." Crossing his arms, the blond smiled smugly.

"You haven't changed," Sasori remarked, straight-faced.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, un?"

"Dummy...palate is the roof of your mouth, not an art tool!" Makoto stated, Deidara not liking being ganged up on. "You too? Quit inhaling the fumes from your cooking, it's making you delirious."

"Says the mouth who can't keep my food out of it!"

"And to think, I've missed out on all this fighting..." mused Sasori under his breath, his eyes blank as he watched the two lovers continue to go at each other's throats. He decided finally to step in, "Quiet down, you're both right."

"Proof!" Deidara demanded instantly, his blond ponytail in a tight grip by the lightning senshi. Sasori shook his head, "Give me a dictionary." he ordered. When he received one, he flipped the pages expertly until he reached a desired page, a purple nail pointing to the two words. All was silent as the ponytailed-lovers pulled away, Makoto with a slight blush of embarrassment and Deidara with a scowl on his face.

"There, now stop acting like children." Sasori said, laying the dictionary aside with a slap.

"Mommy? Daddy? What was all that noise?" the entire trio turned at the sound of the soft yet confident voice. In the doorway stood a small child, a little girl, with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and two large section of bangs clouding her cheeks.

Sasori was speechless for a moment as was Deidara, "Seems I've missed out on more than just the fighting..." Deidara blushed, looking away from his friend as Makoto put their sleepy-eyed daughter back to bed.

* * *

_**Okay, excuses time...nah, just kidding, but my grandmother really is in the hospital right now. It seems like the world is constantly conspiring to interrupt my writing. So instead, I've decided to use this story for those one-shots I've promised some of you. And to Sailor Taurus Angel, I wanted yours to be a surprise! So...SURPRISE! Hopefully, you still like this pairing.  
**_


	3. PallapallaTobi

**Title: Ephemeral Dream**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Word Count: 1170**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating:K**

* * *

"Alright, Palla, its high time you put down those dolls and actually did some work!" the pink-haired Cerecere demanded, her hands on her hips. Pallapalla looked up from her play of make-believe with innocence in her eyes, "But Pallapalla is working! Bob Billcollector is coming to pay a visit to Dreamboat Doctor!" she explained, causing the older girl to grimace and sweatdrop. "Why do I even bother? Just wait until Zirc-face gets onto your case!" and with that, the pink-haired amazoness was gone.

Pallapalla sat there for a moment, a confused look clouding her face as the dolls in her hands dropped limply like dying flowers. Bringing them up to her eye-level, she threw them across the room. "Pallapalla doesn't like this one bit!" she screamed to herself in the darkness of the bedroom she shared with the other amazonesses. "Pallapalla's dream is coming true..." she whispered, her lip pouting out in a childish way.

"If Pallapalla goes where Zirc-face tells her, then something bad will happen..." she murmured to herself, walking in a slumped over position that was very unlike herself. Of course, it was a given considering the nature of the dream she was talking about. The night before she'd dreamt a horrible event happened, in which her Remless doll turned on and started to fight on the Senshi side. She didn't even want to think about the rest of the dream.

Reluctantly however, the young sphere magician clothed herself in her human attire, readying herself to draw human children into the park with simple magic. "Hey," she whispered, settling herself upon a tall statue in the park, "Where are all those little kids at? I'm sure they normally come her to play after school and stuff." her blue eyes scanned the area once more, finally taking note of all the decorations that lined the park. "OOOHHH!! Pallapalla has to work on Halloween!!" she cried to seemingly no one, sighing at this sad fact.

Soon, however, a thought struck her. This was just another equal opportunity to check for dream mirrors, and the faster she got through, the faster she could get to some trick-or-treating of her own. But where to start? Kids were probably swarming all over the city, and worse, with their parents by their sides. Not an easy capture. "Pallapalla will let Remless handle this!" she decided with a smile and struck the summoning pose, it fading all too quickly when the dream returned to her.

"Hey, what are doing up there?" Pallapalla looked down at the voice to see someone in a mask. He didn't really look like a kid, nor was he the right height to be one, but the sound of his voice told her otherwise. Jumping down, she landed with grace even with her blue heels on. "If you must know, Pallapalla was summoning her Remless doll..." her face slanted downward in an evil glint that seemed almost impossible for the childish amazoness, "You can play too if you want..."

"Colliding Ball!" she yelled, performing a back flip before hitting her blue cueball with her cuestick. Even through the mask, Pallapalla could see his one visible eye widen, but he dodged the ball nonetheless. Of course she wasn't too worried, seeing as the ball would just bounce around until it hit something, namely the one-eyed masked kid. Without warning though, something abruptly smacked her in the middle of her forehead. "OWIE!!" she screamed, rubbing the sore spot, "No!!" she yelled, pointing a finger in the same manner one would point at a small child when they've done something bad. The masked kid shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, it kinda passed right through me." he seemed to joke, making the sphere magician angrier.

"You're a mean person...I don't want to play with you! You wouldn't even make a fun doll to play with! I should turn you into a Remless Act for that!" the masked kid cocked his head to the side, squatting down to come eye-level with the girl on the ground. "Here," he offered his hand, the sniffling magician finally deciding to take it as to get back onto her feet.

"It's not fair," she continued to moan, "First Palla has to work on Halloween, then she can't even capture a dream mirror, then-"

"Calm down. What's a dream mirror?"

"It holds all of your dreams." she answered. He shrugged, obviously not caring as it didn't have anything to do with him.

"I don't have dreams anymore...a long time ago though..." he whispered, sounding a 1000 times older and wiser in that instant. Pallapalla stared up at him in wonder, for some reason he seemed...different. "But everyone has dreams!" she protested, "Well, except for icky-old adults, but for kids like you and mean, they come like night and day!"

"Ephemeral dreams if nothing else..." he appeared to refute, looking away from her. Pallapalla frowned after a while, a little ashamed to admit that she had no idea what that word meant.

"Hey Tobi!! Let's go already! This stupid request for a vacation was all your fault anyway!" the masked kid and Palla looked over in the direction of the voice to see an irritated, blond-haired man, waving his arms wildly. "Coming Senpai!!" he yelled back, nodding at Palla before rushing off.

"Wait a minute!" she called out suddenly, "Pallapalla wants to give you something, strange kid. Here," she produced her blue cueball, setting into his outstretched gloved hands. "Pallapalla's name is Pallapalla...now, here's a dream you can hold onto with both hands. Make sure to keep it safe, so you don't lose it like the other ones!" she seemed to order, the masked kid finally deciding to look her in the face. "Pallapalla has more, just take it and go!" she said reassuringly. The masked kid nodded, "Thanks. I'm Tobi." and with that, he was gone, tearing off down the street with her Amazon Stone in his palms. Sure Zirc-face was probably going to be steamed, but there was really no harm in it. The four of them were the only ones able to harness the power inside. She decided to watch until the funny duo were out of sight, their parting words being said by the blond man, "What the hell is this?! It's not candy, you idiot!"

Suddenly, Pallapalla could hear sniffling. Maybe it was a child who had lost its way and had gotten separated from its parents! Then she could at least say that she'd found a target, dud or not! Turning on her heel, she was met with an embarrassing sight. "Th-That was so beautiful!" sniffed a Remless doll, a tissue in her hands as she dabbed away her tears and blew her nose loudly.

"Oh yeah, now you come out!" Pallapalla fumed, dismissing the doll back to the circus, via her shadow. Well, forget about the target, her mind told her. It was trick-or-treating time!

* * *

_**Sorry about the long wait. It was due to a mix of writer's block and some catch-up reading of Naruto. Wow, I'm amazed that I finally made it to Chapter 400. And because Tobi's been having his spotlight as of late in the manga, I decided to do one with him and the Quartet doesn't get as much love as they deserve.**_


	4. SetsunaByakuya

**Title: ****Selfish Actions, Unwavering Love**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Anime/Manga (respectively)**

**Word Count: 927**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Setsuna loved her husband, possibly more than words could describe. According to Minako and Usagi, he was the epitome of coolness, but his emotions department could use some remodeling. Haruka and Michiru marveled at his strength and prowess. Even the shy, timid Hotaru had a liking for the stoic man, and that was saying something. Setsuna especially loved the fact that now she had someone like Usagi and Mamoru did, and even though Demando was her friend, now she wouldn't have to sit around and have pity parties with the poor, love-sick man.

Right now though, Setsuna was seated at her roll-top desk, tapping the end of a pen lightly onto the wood. Something had been troubling her as of late...and who or what else could it have been but her husband, Byakuya? She'd learned awhile ago that he was something called a Soul Reaper, a sort of exorcist for souls who remained in the human world. No, this wasn't the problem, seeing as how he also knew that she was a senshi, the one who guarded the Gates of Time at that. What was troubling the most was probably...his expression. Byakuya wasn't the type of person to just open up and tell everyone his entire life story, and she was fine with that, but the fact that he did so bluntly was just...it seemed like he had something to hide.

She'd met his adopted sister, Rukia, a few weeks ago and learned a terrible truth. Some fifty or sixty years ago, he'd lost his first wife to an illness. This bothered the grass-haired senshi immensely. If he was still hurting over this, the least he could was open up to her and Rukia about it. Rukia, however, explained that it was best not to pry with the man, doing so would probably just upset him further. After this conversation, of which Byakuya didn't know, Setsuna caught herself time and again staring at him in deep thought, searching for any sign of emotion, weakness, generally anything she could use to get him to talk. Luckily, he hardly ever turned to stare back or ask what was wrong, he just remained his normal quiet self. Setsuna was not the type to anger too quickly, but at this point she just wanted to slap him and demand that he speak with her about it; being a noble did not require you to become mute!

"Byakuya," she whispered, the tapping of the pen ceasing. Climbing to her feet, she placed the chair under the desk and went off in search of him about the Outers Mansion. Byakuya would always visit when his superiors gave the squad time off. She found him not long after, seated on the porch of the mansion with one of her romance novels in his hands.

"Is something the matter?" he asked blandly, still managing to slip some concern between the cracks in the words, "You look flustered." he remarked, closing the book and setting it to the side. Setsuna nodded, smoothing down her skirt before joining him by his side. "Byakuya," she started, looking away from him, then with newfound courage, stared straight into his black eyes, "I love you." It wasn't a whisper like normal, it was strong and confident like it should have always been. Silence passed between them for a moment, Byakuya staring back at her with an emotionless face, "I love you as well." he responded, leaning forward slowly to catch her lips into a kiss. The grass-haired senshi saw this and turned her head away, leaving his forehead to press against the side of her head, "Something _is_ wrong. Tell me." he demanded, his emphasis barely noticeable.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing that she probably had upset him just as much as she was, "but...what do you see me as? A lover...a friend...an enemy...please tell me. If it is any of those things, you must allow me to get closer to you, Byakuya. I only want you to be happy...the same way you made me when we married."

Byakuya turned his head, his coal eyes softening, "What do I see you as? That's a ridiculous question."

"I need to know." she piped up persistently.

"Setsuna," he turned his head back around to face her, "I love you, with all of my heart that I can give. Is that not enough?" Setsuna was silent; of course it was enough, that's exactly what she loved to hear! But did he really mean it? Or was he simply repeating things he'd meant when he said them to Hisana. She asked him this. His mouth formed into a straight line, "I mean them, do not try me. I see you just as I saw Hisana, if not more...a person who loves and understands everything about me." Setsuna could feel her face light up like a bulb, the news a wonderful thing to hear for her worried spirit.

Setsuna leaned over and kissed him, "Thank you," she said, her eyes filled with tears, "It's enough for me to know that you're not suffering from her loss...I feel your pain, I truly do. Over the years I've lost many important people, and I didn't want to lose you." she kissed him once more, laying her head onto his arm in sweet bliss.

'Setsuna,' he thought, his coal eyes hard once more, 'I see you as more than a friend, more than a lover. I see you as a wife who cannot die.'

* * *

_**A/N: This drabble was inspired by KNA's stories. If some of you are wondering why I haven't posted very many requests is because the month is not up yet. The Rare Pairs theme will last until the 19th of June, so expect all of your requests to be put up by then.**_

_**People who've requested (you can change your pairing or tell me more to do): **_

_**Sailor Ra: Hotaru/Byakuya**_

_**Mew Aqua Spirit: Hotaru/Toshiro**_

_**Blue Shadow Star: Makoto/ Saix**_

_**Harpygirl91: Hotaru/L**_

_**Send me more requests? Please review.**_


	5. HotaruToshiro

**Title: Paradise**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Anime/Manga (respectively)**

**Word Count: 1444**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

The beach. It was a nice change for the violet-eyed senshi of destruction who normally set up camp in the park to do her thinking or reading. Hotaru placed a pale hand over her forehead to gaze over the horizon where the sun still remained, burning brightly, just as it had when they arrived. Removing her hat for better access, she turned her purple eyes over to the ocean in front of her where Usagi and the girls were continuously splashing each other with water while the guys continuously dunked the girls under the water. Suddenly, the woman who laid to her side piped up, "You should go and join them, Hotaru-chan...looks like they're having a lot of fun."

"I know, Setsuna-mama, it's just...well, I don't really know them all that well." Hotaru admitted, referring mostly to the Inner Senshi and the male Soul Reapers who clouded the ocean like weeds.

"Come on, Hotaru, tans are important, but Gin's just asking for someone to drown him." Matsumoto Rangiku, the woman who was on her other side, spoke up. The blond woman clicked her sunglasses up onto her head as she lay on her stomach, her body weight resting on her elbows. Hotaru swallowed, grimacing slightly, before holding her hands up in defense, "N-No thank you."

'Actually, I'm more afraid of what he might do to _me_!' the young girl thought uneasily, watching as the fox-like man picked Usagi up with inhuman-strength and tossed her playfully back into the water. Matsumoto shrugged, the action returning her attention to the woman, "Oh well, if you insist. I'll just do it later. Still though, we've gotta find you something to do so the whole trip won't be a waste."

"Oh, it won't be-" Hotaru tried to assure her, but the well-endowed woman wouldn't listen.

"Seriously, you can read the same at home as you can at the beach. Now let's see," she paused for a moment to roll over onto her back, sit up, and survey the area, "Since you're basically shark-bait," Hotaru flinched and frowned at that name, it sounded horrible, "we'll leave out the water. Why don't you go and play volleyball with your friend, Minako?" she tried, pointing her sunglasses in the direction of the blond-haired girl where Yachiru, Orihime, Rei, Rukia, and Haruka were also playing. Matsumoto didn't care to point out that the some of the guys were having their own volleyball game right next to the girls, and tempers between the two teams were starting to flare. Of course Renji and Rei would have to start another fight with everybody, Hotaru grimaced, her previous memory coming from the time when they'd all been assigned to work together. Ha, the Gotei 13 (albeit only the captains and their lieutenants) and the Sailor Senshi...what a motley crue.

"I...I'm not very healthy when it comes to athletic things." Hotaru admitted softly, not really enjoying the conflict that was taking place on the volleyball courts. Matsumoto looked at the girl, then quickly turned her view away to think some more. What else was there to do? "Hotaru, would like you to help Hanatarou-kun and Retsu-san?" Ah yes, the 2 members of the 4th Division. Right now they were probably inside with Makoto, cooking up enough food to feed 3 armies and then some. Hotaru thought on this for a moment...sure she wasn't the best cook, but if Mako-chan was there then she really had nothing to worry about. Hana-chan was her friend, and Unohana-san seemed to be very a nice person, too. Even if she ended up doing nothing, it would get the two maternal women off of her case.

Without warning, Matsumoto's hand harshly slapped against her shoulders, "I've got a better idea...well, kinda." she admitted with a smile, Hotaru's mouth slightly agape in wonder and pain. "See, I'm sure the cooks could use some help, but instead of cooking, why don't you deliver some of the ingredients instead?" Matsumoto's proposition was a good one, considering the woman knew her (Hotaru's) cooking skills were just as bad as her own. Hotaru nodded after a little while, laying her book and hat onto her towel after she'd climbed onto her feet. As the young girl walked away in search of their vehicles where the supplies were, she failed to hear the conversation between the two motherly-women.

"Matsumoto, you're pure evil sometimes, you know?" Setsuna asked, still lying on her back with her shaded eyes turned towards the sky. Matsumoto smirked widely, before falling back lazily onto her towel, crossing her legs at the knee.

"I know." she answered smugly, "While Hinamori's away, Hota-chan can play." the blond-haired woman quipped, referring to the young lieutenant who'd decided to stay home today with her oh-so-lovable Captain Aizen because he deemed going to the beach a waste of his time.

Back with our Senshi of Destruction, she found her way back to the vehicles fairly easily. More than likely, the remainder of the food would be in the latter vehicles, a.k.a. The Outers' monster of a car. Knowing that the back was unlocked, Hotaru simply flipped the latch open that lead to the storage space...and was met with a very strange sight. "Shiro-chan, what are you...doing?" Hotaru asked in disbelief, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"I told you not to call me that." he growled, lifting his head out of the ice chest. His white hair was limp from being wet, and his cheeks were slightly red from the harshness of the ice. "This damned human world is too hot for me!" he complained, rapidly shoving his head back in after the explanation was finished.

"Even with that gigai-thingy?" Hotaru questioned, her eyes still wide. Her mouth was twisting into a small grin. Toshiro sighed, the sound coming from within the icebox, and the Captain of 10th Division raised his head once more, "Yes, _okay_? It's hot...I need something cold. Now go away and leave me alone." he groaned once more, stuck his head back into the icebox. Hotaru couldn't take it anymore, the poor girl burst out into laughter. "Shiro-chan, you're so funny!"

"Don't call me that!" he growled from within the icebox.

Suddenly, a thought struck Hotaru, "Oh, that's right. I think Unohana-san is going to need the icebox soon, 'cause lunch should just about be ready. You can't stay in there all day..."

"I can and I will. I refuse to move until we head home...this was a stupid idea in the first place, coming to the beach..." he rambled, "We should be working on stopping that new enemy of yours! Besides," he briefly popped his head up, "if everyone is so thirsty, let them drink the ocean water." and with that, his head was gone again. Hotaru absentmindedly crawled into the back of the vehicle as well. It wasn't the trunk of the car per se, seeing how it was just a space behind the back seat, with very little room. "But, Toshiro,when that time comes, we probably won't see each other again..." she trailed off, laying her head onto his bare arm. Hotaru was acting a little childish, he noted, something very unlike her. "Come on, Toshiro," she started once more, a happier tone to her voice, "Let's go and give them the icebox now. I'm getting a little hungry."

"Absolutely not." he said, pulling his head out of the icebox.

"Then I have no choice but to stay here and pester you." she said stubbornly, "I can't believe you've been in here the whole time. I'm pretty sure you would have cooled off if you'd just gone swimming." Toshiro rolled his eyes and sighed mentally; he'd make a mental note to never let Hotaru go around Rangiku again, she was rubbing off on the little girl. Not to mention he had a sneaking suspicion that she was the one who'd directed Hotaru here. Oh well...

A few hours later, the icebox was noticeably missing, and so, Haruka took it upon herself to go and retrieve it from the trunk of their car. Flipping the door open, her eyes landed on something...something she particularly didn't want to see. Grabbing the icebox, Haruka couldn't help but let a threat fall from her lips, "You little brat...you'd better be glad that Rangiku-woman is here, else I'd tear you limb from limb right now." And with that, she shut the trunk door as loudly as possible, leaving the two sleeping kids entangled in each others arms.

* * *

_**A/N: Story requested by Mew Aqua Spirit, and is dedicated to her and shinstellar13 (for being an AWESOME!! reviewer!). I'm not really sure where this came from, but I suddenly had this image of Shiro-chan with his head in an icebox. Weird, huh? Oh well, I hope this drabbled made a few people happy**_.


	6. GalaxiaAizen

**Name: Blood and Gold**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Angst **

**Crossover: Sailor Moon/ Bleach**

**Versions: Anime and Anime/ Manga (respectively)**

**Word Count: 1659 (my longest yet!)**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (for mentions of death; to me that is counted as an adult theme, seeing as children shouldn't really be thinking on death)**

* * *

After such a long journey, it had brought her to the strangest of places: Hueco Mundo. Although she presided over most of the Galaxy, she'd never heard of such a place, nor seen the likes of those that resided here. However, _he_ was different.

With her, Galaxia kept a starseed mostly for luck. For some reason, after she'd been freed from the tyranny of Chaos, she'd been unable to find a home for this one. Perhaps it was too late for this one...well, then the crystal would have turned an ugly black color, but this one remained just as bright and beautiful as ever, albeit not as bright as a Senshi's. The human-looking man in Hueco Mundo, Aizen, seemed to be the prime candidate, but his soul as well as his body, rejected the shining crystal.

"Aizen-san," she first whispered softly to him in the dead of the night, despite the seeming fact that he was the only one able to see her, "I believe that this belongs to you." Slowly she stretched her hands outwards, the tiny crystal floating in her palm in a vertical manner. Light from no where reflected off the glass, causing it to look gold for a mere moment. Aizen turned to look at her, rolling over in his bed with an uninterested face, "And what would that be?" he questioned. She smiled warmly, her blood and gold hair nearly shielding her entire face from him, "It's your starseed...the crystal that within it holds the light of hope."

Galaxia remembered that night clearly because the embarrassment from it stung her like a festering wound. She'd felt hurt when he rejected it, never mind the fact that he was moving freely about without one if it was indeed his. After that, Galaxia found herself in a random room of this great palace, "Little light..." she whispered, "Please, return to your rightful home." she whispered hopefully, waiting for the crystal to shoot from her palm and guide her in the right direction. Perhaps the owner had only been here briefly, then left to some place else. Despite this good notion, the place she'd found herself following it to was none other than Aizen's bedroom.

And so, here she was, unable to return to Usagi and the others due to the fact that her mission was uncompleted. How could she ever face them without having returned all the starseeds as promised? It was unthinkable after what she had done! Galaxia sighed, her barefooted feet resting on the wooden floor of the great, palace-like structure, her yellow dress riding up on her legs, making its appearance much shorter than it really was. She sighed once more, a little too quickly, she decided, as she pulled the shining starseed from her subspace pocket once more. Over the long while she'd been here, gazing at the crystal's beauty helped to quell her sadness, but at the same time returned unwanted memories of Chaos.

Rising from her spot on the wooden porch, she walked slowly, her destination know only to the Senshi of the Galaxy. Reaching it, she slid the door open and calmly drifted inside without a sound. "What do you want? I'm busy." Galaxia looked around the room, her red eyes finally landing on the man she wanted to see: Aizen.

"Sousuke-kun," she whispered, floating over to him with grace, her footsteps nearly inaudible against the wooden floor.

"Do not address me as such," he warned, continuing to look over the documents that lay about his desk. Galaxia swallowed, well aware of his power and what he would do should he get angry with her.

"Aizen-sama," she corrected before starting again, "Please, you must take this starseed." she tried to keep the pleading nature from slipping into her voice. Of course she wanted to go home, but she also didn't want it to sound like she was begging. Galaxia was a tough girl, and she'd returned his light of hope whether he wanted it or not. Aizen sighed, breaking her confident thoughts with ease, "How many times must I tell you?" he seemed to growl, his face as unchanging and calm as ever as he turned to face her. Gulping, Galaxia couldn't stop her feet from backing away from him as he came ever closer with those menacing eyes of his. Beautiful and mysterious, but just as scary and poisonous as a snake.

"I have need only for the hogyoku," and with that, he'd ripped the starseed from her outstretched hands and shattered it with a single squeeze of his hand. Galaxia's red eyes widened in surprise, fear, and many other emotions as the tiny shards fell to the wooden floor and disappeared. Aizen thought nothing of it, merely returning to his work, as the distraught woman fell to her knees in shock. Now...she could never return home.

Some time later, probably months or even years (how could anyone count in a place like this?), Galaxia found herself...living. She'd merely come to accept the fact that she would never see her home again, neither her friends or family either. Upon requesting it, Aizen decided to let her work under him, an extremely menial position next to her title as the Senshi of the Galaxy. She didn't care though...simply decided it was fate that had brought her here after all. If he didn't die after breaking the crystal, then he obviously wasn't its owner. Of course she'd felt bad for whomever the crystal really did belong to, but nothing could amend it now. That aside, the powerful woman soon found herself enjoying the help she gave him. She couldn't tell if he felt the same way, but she supposed that was how love was sometimes. Love...it was surely possible but highly unlikely.

Perhaps, she'd tell him tonight if the chance arose. Walking aimlessly, as she sometimes did when Aizen didn't have the time for her, she rounded a corner only to hear familiar voices. Taking a peek, she found it to be several of the top Arrancar with Aizen directly instructing them. The maiden couldn't believe what she was actually hearing...'killing a 100, 000 people?'...'vaporizing an entire town in Japan?'...and what was all this about a key? Galaxia gasped mentally, 'Usagi-chan! They could all be in danger!' Looking back for confirmation, she saw the Arrancar disappear in a flash, leaving behind what could be called an after-image. "You can come out now. I was planning on telling you anyways." he said lowly, watching as the young woman tip-toed from around the corner with her pale hands by her side and a firm look on her face.

"You mustn't do this, Sousuke-kun," she protested innocently, "That's too many people...why must you kill them in the first place? No key could be worth obtaining for that cost! I have friends in Japan, you mustn't do this!"

"But it is. No one starts out in heaven, my dear Galaxia." he said, venom in his tone like normal.

Suddenly, she found herself launching her body towards him in the manner of a hug. She wasn't sure what had made her do it...her legs had merely moved on their own. "Please don't." Okay, surely she was entitled to beg just a little bit. You don't get if you don't ask. She felt a tear threatening to overspill from her eye, ready to travel down her cheek as she buried her face further into his chest and coat. Without warning, she found an unexpected hand being placed atop her head and running down her hair in the manner of a pet. Galaxia's nerves were calmed in that instant, until he spoke, "You wouldn't be going against me now, are you?"

Galaxia panicked, "No! I mean...I, uh..."

"If you get in my way, my dear Galaxia, I will kill you." he warned, pulling her off of his chest to stare her directly in the eyes. Pushing strands of blood and gold hair from her face, he left her there with a swish of his cape. "Just remember," he called out from afar, "I can't protect you without holding a sword, but I also can't embrace you while holding a sword."

Galaxia nodded in understanding, glancing at her bare feet quickly before returning her gaze upwards. Suddenly, her eyes wavered with emotion...which one, no one could be sure at that moment.

However, later that night, Galaxia found herself in his bedroom once again.

"Get out of there," she whispered angrily, her red eyes cast towards the ground in anger. The Senshi of the Galaxy had entered only when she was certain that the man was asleep, a lone dagger from an armory room in her grip. Her eyes were wide as they found their way over to the form of the sleeping Aizen, the man having no chance to avoid her attack should she choose to attack him. "Get out there, Chaos." she cursed once more, raising the dagger just high enough to issue a fatal blow to his exposed throat. Eyes wavering once more, Galaxia choked and dropped to her knees. The words of Usagi rang out in her mind like a bell, 'Chaos returned to where he belongs, back to the minds of people.'

She couldn't risk upsetting a balance like that, and having all those previous, horrible events happen again. Maybe she was selfish...maybe she was just afraid. Maybe it was because she truly loved him. Discarding the dagger, in a place where he hopefully wouldn't discover it, she crawled into his bed, laying her head atop his chest. She would have to let Chaos run his course once more, perhaps.

* * *

_**A/N: Eh, not as great as I had wanted it to be, but I am pleased with it. I think Aizen was out of character, if not too much. Also, Aizen's 'sword poem', is taken from the 5th volume of Bleach and I make no claim to it whatsoever. This drabble was requested and is dedicated to shinstellar13, who's made me very happy with his promise to update Frozen Fangs. Also, thanks to him, this is now one of my new OTP's, right next to Kakuzu/Minako and Xemnas/Setsuna.**_


	7. SetsunaUkitake

_**A/N: Some quick replies to my reviewers:**_

_**shinstellar13- Yep, I knew it...the dreadful OOC-ness. Oh well, as long as you're pleased with it then I am too. Also, be on the lookout for your other request...first, I have to get up to the chapter where he comes in.**_

_**Harpygirl91- Like your sister? Wow, don't think I'd want to meet her then. Personally, I really like Aizen...in a weird sort of way.**_

* * *

**Name: The Last Drop**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon/ Bleach**

**Theme: Tea (Day Twelve)**

**Versions: Anime and Anime/ Manga (respectively)**

**Word Count: 1744**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

It was just like the old saying, Setsuna thought, 'like mother like daughter'. It was unavoidable that the purple-eyed and -haired girl would be taunted for her odd looks and even more unusual abilities. Children could be so cruel, sometimes. Setsuna was no stranger to this behavior, it only struck her as unfair that her adopted daughter would have to go through the same thing.

After murmuring some sympathizing words, the green-haired woman sent the young girl off to bed with a cup of green tea and a smile. Setsuna fixed a cup for herself, moving to the couch of their tiny apartment for a good think.

She, Setsuna Meioh, had lived for millions of years and experience many things. Of course being a Senshi was the foremost memory that stuck out in her mind, especially since she still held that title, albeit the Sailor Wars were now over. However, during times when the Senshi were not needed, she'd found interesting ways to pass her time. Once, she fallacious posed as a deity for a foolish cult. Another time, she'd teleported to the Sengoku Jidai period to live out that age.

Setsuna smiled against the cup's rim, the steam rising into her nostrils. The smell of green tea...obviously it was her favorite for many reasons. It was her favorite drink, her favorite kind of air freshener, and...part of his favorite food. 'Yes,' she recalled sadly, her maroon orbs softening at the recollection of his face. During another period of peace, the Senshi of Time had tried her hand at becoming a Soul Reaper. 'That's probably where all that mess got started,' she noted mentally, concerning the bullying of her younger person.

It wasn't hard to fit in with these people..it wasn't like they were monsters or anything (although they did have a few bad-looking ones). Her intelligence was what bothered them greatly. There was no way anyone could always score so high on tests, physical or mental, her classmates would cry out. Setsuna had never cheated like the others suspected of her. Sooner or later though, it got to her, along with accusing glares. Setsuna held her tongue, lest she say or do something that would upset her chances of ultimately passing, but that's also when he came along.

Truthfully, the grass-haired woman had never really noticed him, much too absorbed in her studies to make extremely close friends, but then again, she also had to wonder how she'd never noticed him before. His name was Ukitake Jushiro, a man on the same intellect level as herself if not smarter. His hair was very pale, but not yet a silver color, and his face was warm and filled with kindness. She'd first taken note of all this when mid-term test scores had been posted. Surprisingly, they'd both tied for 1st place, with someone named Kyoraku Shunsui trailing right behind them at 2nd place.

"Congratulations," he'd said over the noise of the other students that had crowded around to see the charts as well. Turning in wonder, as she wasn't used to being addressed by her classmates often, she found that he was indeed talking to her. A little dumbfounded, she took his extended hand and returned the handshake. "Next time though, I intend to beat you." he smiled once more, Setsuna unable to help but blush. He was very attractive when he smiled. "Y-Yeah..." she murmured back in response, lost in her own world of wonderful thoughts involving him as he walked away to get to his next class.

"Whoa, looks like someone's got a crush, Suna-chan!" Setsuna jumped at the sound of the loud and familiar voice, as hands simultaneously slammed around her shoulders harshly. Regaining her thoughts, she tried to shake the person off but only ended up moving outside of the circle of students who were still trying to see their scores. "Can I help you-oh..." she trailed off, finally catching sight of her captor; he was a particularly easy person to remember, mostly due to his looks and outrageous personality, but for some reason, the name escaped her. "Um, who are you again?"

"The name's Kyoraku, lovely Suna-chan. You know, it hurts my feelings that you forgot my name." he said, 'laying on the charm'. Setsuna, however, was unaffected by it, thoughts of a certain pale-haired man on her mind. Her maroon eyes treated him to an icy stare before speaking, "And just what do you mean by that?" He looked a little surprised by this, but quickly replaced it with a smile, one she was sure she'd never seen in class before.

"Come on, lovely Suna-chan, anybody could have seen it on your face a minute ago. You've got the hots for 'ole Ukitake...admirable dude, but certainly not as much as me..." he seemed to muse, barely noticing as the green-haired woman lost her interest and started to head the other way. "Oh come on," he began again, trying to catch back up with the rapid pace of the woman, "I was just kidding."

"You'd better not say a word." Setsuna returned icily, failing to see the small grin on his face. "What could you lose from it?" Kyoraku asked, Setsuna slowing down in thoughtfulness. "Nothing really," she responded, "I'm just a little embarrassed is all...no one's really talked to me that kindly since I came here."

Kyoraku frowned inwardly, what was he? Chopped liver? Oh well, this new situation was worth bearing through it. Now he could poke fun at his best friend and the woman who secretly liked him. "I've got an idea that might help you get over that embarrassment."

"I'm not going out with you as practice." she shot out coldly once more, hoping that he would stop these fruitless attempts. They were almost full-fledged shinigami for goodness sakes, he could have at least acted like it. It was a strange thought that struck, but she couldn't help but wonder why these two were such good friends. Truthfully, she preferred to always stay in the back and watch and learn about her classmates, but for some reason, she felt as if she'd known these two her entire life. Her eyes softened a little, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm really in no position to be rude to people."

"Personally I think you are, but who cares what those idiots think? They act the same way towards me too...well, at least the girls anyways." Setsuna blew air through her nose, trying to suppress a small laugh. "So...what was that idea of yours?"

"Glad you came around. Now listen up..."

Setsuna nodded as the usually loud and boisterous man lowered his voice into a whisper. She continued to nod, a little surprised at the things he was telling her about, but she was thankful for them nonetheless. Finally, with her plan set in her mind, she thanked her new friend as they finally reached her designated classroom. Kyoraku, on the other hand, simply waltzed back in the same direction they'd come from, back to one of the classrooms they'd passed already.

Setsuna bided her time throughout the next class, wondering if she'd have enough courage to do it. The Senshi of Time would have been sure and confident in doing any other thing perhaps, but spilling green tea on the man didn't especially seem the best way to break the ice. Oh well, Kyoraku told her that Ukitake would more than likely start to blame himself for what happened, upon which Setsuna would say it was her fault. Then after quarreling over whose fault it was for a while, Setsuna would then propose a way to make it up to him. Perfect.

After class, she quickly rushed into a nearby tea shop and got exactly what she was looking for. Returning to the academy, as it was still break-time, she hurriedly wondered around the school in search of the pale-haired young man. Finally finding him, she hid herself behind a wall as the crowd around him began to grow obviously louder. Setsuna watched in silence and slight wonder, everybody else seemed to like him as well. Who wouldn't though? He was kind and well-mannered, a person other people would naturally be attracted to. The crowd of other students seemed to be congratulating him on getting the top score once more. The green-haired woman couldn't help but feel a little hurt, seeing as she had tied with the man as well. The only one who'd even offered any form of kind words was Kyoraku, and he was a bit odd to say the least.

Looking back up, she noticed that the crowd was disappearing. Taking her chances, she hurriedly rushed from behind the wall and slammed directly into him. The loosened lid on the teapot flew off as expected, but unfortunately, the contents inside didn't land 'exactly on the money'. The next thing Setsuna knew, the two of them were on the ground, tea covering her from top to bottom. Now the green-haired woman just felt foolish. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered, her spirits...well, dampened, at the thought of what had just happened. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, here!" he exclaimed, taking off his white coat and draping it over her body. She used the coat to wipe her face somewhat, thankful that the tea had cooled off some instead of burning her skin clean off. "Thank you," she said sweetly after he helped her to her feet, "I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the walkway. Please, let me do something to make it up to you." Setsuna smiled, her painted lips twisting upwards in glee. Looking around, he quickly picked up the teapot that she supposedly 'dropped' on 'accident'. "I've wasted all of that tea, the least I can do is buy some more for you." he proposed.

"I'd like that," she smiled, "Just as long as you come with me."

And with that, the memory faded as the last drop of tea disappeared from the present-day Setsuna's cup. It was a wonderful memory indeed. Perhaps Hotaru would find someone just as kind as him...albeit, without spilling some form of liquid on him.

* * *

_**Trust me, this would have been up way sooner, but I was feeling a little under the weather, then lost track of time. This idea's been floating around in my head for a little while, so I just had to get it out. The next one, I promise, is for you Harpygirl! Hotaru prepare to be placed with L, and vice versa!**_


	8. HotaruL

**Name: Frayed**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon/ Death Note**

**Versions: Anime and Manga (respectively) (Alternate Universe)**

**Word Count: 2141 (they just keep getting longer)  
**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (for Matt's cigarettes...drugs are bad)**

* * *

Hotaru sighed, closing the tiny journal she's been writing in. It was a hot and boring summer day, despite the fact that this house was littered with things to keep this from happening. Laying a hand atop her forehead, Hotaru turned her purple eyes up to the ceiling in thought. Ever since her parents had 2 years ago last winter, she'd come to live with a man named Wammy or Watari, she herself wasn't quite sure because she'd heard the man use both names. With him lived 4 other boys, all orphans like herself, but ones that were quite a bit stranger than normal people.

Even at 24 years of age, Hotaru was still a little shy around meeting new people. Wammy had told her that she had nothing to be afraid of, but the stares she'd been given upon entry told her otherwise. Now, they weren't necessarily stares or glares of hatred, just stares of indifference, meaning that they neither cared whether she was here or not. Not to mention, it did feel kind of weird living in a sort of 'orphanage' when you were this old, however, Setsuna had given her a choice. It was either live with these men, or live all by her lonesome. Hotaru didn't particularly want to be left alone again.

Climbing to her feet from the chair she sat in, she replaced the chair and hid her secret journal. Not that the boys had prying eyes, she just felt the need to hide it. Coming into the living room, Hotaru gave a small yawn, none of them even bothering to look in her direction as she passed through the living room and into the kitchen. Fixing herself a glass of water, she downed it quickly and put the glass in the sink. Going back into the living room, she noticed that none of them had moved.

Grabbing one of the pillows from the couch, she hugged it to her chest and sat down beside Mello. He was a blond-haired boy, 4 years younger than her, with an insatiable love for chocolate. Sure it was good, it but the candy was like life-blood to him. Right now, he was too involved with one of Matt's videogames that he was playing on the t.v. Matt, he was the red-head seated next to Mello in a different chair, his head turned downwards as he continued to play his DS. "I'm bored," she whimpered quietly next to him, laying her head onto the pillow that was still in her grasp.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" he questioned a little coldly, his fingers furiously tapping away at the controller's buttons. Hotaru frowned, poking him in the cheek, something she learned that he couldn't stand, "Let me play." she pouted a little, knowing that she might as well try and be more friendlier with them; kill them with kindness.

"No, I'm too busy." he barked, twisting out of her reach, "Why don't you go and bother L or something?"

"Why don't you both hush?" Near murmured from the floor, the stack of blocks he'd been piling up toppling over as he turned his gaze towards them. "Dammit, don't you even start with me." Mello growled, his eyes still glued to the set. After a few moments though, the screen faded black and the glowing red of 'GAME OVER' appeared on the screen. He growled as he vacated his seat, purposefully knocking over another one of Near's towers as he went to the kitchen to find another one of his beloved chocolate bars.

Hotaru giggled inwardly, mostly at Near's unhappy expression. She would have offered to help him, but the boy was impossible when it came to his toys, especially when it came to others touching or upsetting them. Mello was obviously an exception, seeing as they'd know each other for so long. Suddenly, a thought struck her, "Hey, where is L anyway?"

"He should be asleep right now. He was up really late last night working on some case." Oh yes, how could she possibly forget something like that? These boys were supposedly some kind of geniuses; the oldest of them, L, was something of the world's greatest detective. Hotaru shrugged, deciding that Mello wasn't coming back, and picked up the discarded controller from the floor and decided to play a round. It was some kind of shooting game, a very popular one at that, and even though she'd never touched the thing in her life, she actually found it quite fun. Mello's face was normally scrunched up when he played, leaving her to think otherwise. Oh well, might as well work on that high score.

"...That's pretty good." Near spoke up from beside her. Hotaru wasn't sure who he was talking to, albeit Matt was still in the room despite not even having said a word. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she found that the white-haired boy was indeed talking to her, and not only that, he was actually watching her play. "Oh...well, I'm not that good." Hotaru blushed slightly, reloading the ammo into her gun, "I'm just doing what the game says to do." she smiled, looking away for a moment to show her smile to him. His face didn't change, but his eyes softened towards her.

"You can play if you want." Hotaru spoke after a good deal of enemy men had fallen to her gun and various other weapons.

"It's not my kind of game." he responded. Obviously, he was quite content with watching.

"M-Matt, do you want to play?" she asked, not sure where her confidence was coming from. She paused the game to look back at him. His face was unable to be seen, seeing as his DS was brought up close to his face, but the visible part of his head shaking in a negative fashion told her what she needed to know. Thinking for a moment (Near went back to his toys), Hotaru decided to do something...something she might regret later.

Crawling off of the floor onto her feet, Hotaru headed in the direction of L's room. However, a certain smell stopped her in her tracks, walking back, she pulled down Matt's DS from his face and snatched the cigarette right from his mouth. "Not in the house, besides you're not old enough." Hotaru reminded, snuffing it out and throwing it into a random trash bin as she continued on her way, unknown to her though, Matt pulled out another one and lit it just as quickly.

Coming to L's room, Hotaru knocked quietly at first. Knowing that he wouldn't hear that even if he wasn't asleep, she turned up the volume. No answer. So, she crept inside to follow through with her plan. She'd never been in his room before, and now she kind of knew why. His floor would have been bare, save for the mounds of technology that covered the floor like garbage. Somewhere in the sea of computers, printers, and other such things, was a simple bed with a big lump in the middle of it. 'Don't tell me he even sleeps in a fetal position,' her mind thought, coming over to him.

Hotaru crawled on his bed and shook him very much like a child would. "I'm up. What is it that you need?" he asked, his head still buried under the covers. "Come and play with me, L." Hotaru asked, "Nobody else will, and I don't want to do it alone."

There was a moment of silence before he responded, "Fine, give me a minute." Hotaru cheered inwardly, giving him space as she ran back into the living room. Catching the smell again, she walked back over to the red-head and pulled another cigarette from his mouth again. "Go outside, please." she said, snuffing out the 2nd cigarette, knowing that there would probably be more in store for her. Surprisingly, he got out of his seat and headed for the door, leaving Near and herself the only ones in the living room.

Rocking her body on the floor, Hotaru waited patiently, hoping against hope that he hadn't somehow fallen back asleep. For what seemed like hours passed, Hotaru having long since picked the game back up. Taking a look at the clock, she realized, her timing was perfect...it _had_ been an hour.

"You know, we could do something to get them back." Near said from beside her, putting his toys back into their specified cases or boxes. "Get back at them?" Hotaru questioned, she wasn't that mad at them, although Mello could stand to be a little nicer towards her. Near must have felt the same way. She grinned as she listened; despite his childish appearance, the boy was quite clever and a little on the devious side.

And so, as Near snuck away to do who knows what to Mello's chocolate supply, something caught Hotaru's eye. Now, as stated earlier, she had no grudge against Matt (or any of them really), but he always seemed to be on that DS and never associating with them. Picking it up, as by some miracle he seemed to have forgotten when he'd left to smoke, Hotaru stole the stylus from the back's storage space and cleverly hid it inside of her bra. Giggling, she headed off to L's room to do what Near had initially suggested. Creeping inside once more, she found that it was not needed as the room was empty. Hotaru's mouth flew open, how could he have just left like that?...and out the back door no less!

Hotaru quickly flew over to his closet and flung the door open. Her eye twitched...holy crap, he really did have more of the same outfit. Nonetheless, she grabbed all of his long-sleeved, white shirts and high-tailed it out of there. Heading back to her room, she promptly seized a pair of scissors and chopped off every sleeve from every shirt. Giggling, she realized that her time might be at stake and rapidly rushed to return to the shirts to the closet. She found trouble in trying to hang them, in that they had no sleeves, but she somehow managed and made her way casually back into the living room.

Seating herself on the couch to watch some t.v. (to mostly look inconspicuous), Near soon joined her, assuming his and L's normal sitting posture. Not long after, both Mello and Matt entered the house, passing through the living room as per usual. His goggled eyes catching sight of his DS, Matt grabbed it and turned it on, obviously noticing the missing stylus. Slightly confused, but his face not showing it, he began to search around the chair for it. Hotaru smiled to herself, Near confused as well until he saw the look in Hotaru's eyes. "What the hell!!" they suddenly heard through the house...obviously Mello had stumbled upon his 'surprise'.

"Who the hell did this?!" another voice was heard almost directly afterwards, Hotaru and Near quite pleased with themselves as they continued pretending to watch the television. "Oh dear," Hotaru started fakely, "I'd better go and see what's the matter. Hmm, I wonder what this is..." she continued on playfully, pulling the stylus out of her shirt, "I think this is yours." she smiled, handing Matt his stylus back, the red-head looking at it and holding it like it was on fire.

"L, what's wrong?" she asked, skipping into his room. His face was red from anger, and possibly from the shower, seeing as he'd just gotten out (disproving her earlier thought of him leaving) . Only dressed in jeans, he pointed at his closet. Coming over in fake curiosity, Hotaru peek her head in to see that her work had been untouched, "Who would do such a thing?" Hotaru asked sweetly, pulling out a shirt for him, the fabric where the sleeves had once been fraying at the edges. L sighed, grabbing it and throwing it on quickly. Hotaru smiled at him, L happening to catch this, "You'd better be glad I'm too mad to anything to you right now." Ah, so he _was_ just as sharp as people said it was...he'd

already figured out it was her.

Smiling again, she stood up onto the tips of her toes, and kissed his cheek, "I think it looks better this way."

* * *

_**A/N: This was actually a lot easier to write than I thought it would be. Dedicated and requested by Harpygirl91! Also, listen up now L, this is the only time I'm going to be nice to you. **_


	9. HotaruHiei

**Title: Silent Hill**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Version: Manga and Anime (respectively)**

**Word Count: 1837**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_clouds flowing over a hill_

"Hi-chan,(pronounced like he)" Hotaru Tomoe spoke in a questioning manner, turning her head upward to get a better look at her friend who was seated upon a tree limb. "What do you want to do today? It's really nice out." she remarked to her friend, a demon he was, by the name of Hiei. His red eyes rolled until he was able to see the top of her head, and scoffed, "If its so nice out, then why don't we just stay here?" the fire demon retorted, exhibiting behavior that clearly showed that he didn't want to be here. However, it wasn't as if the girl had forced him here...today was a special day for the both of them.

For him, he'd been granted a reprieve from his normal Reikai responsibilities; choosing to meet her in the same place as when they had first met. Hotaru, on the other hand, was here only because her crazed and abusive father had exhausted himself to the point of unconsciousness from his experiments.

"We could go for a walk." she suggested hopefully. That's probably why Hiei found her so tolerable (as he wouldn't say he liked her or her company)...she was just like him. "Sure, whatever," he responded, jumping expertly from the tree limb down to her side. Without warning, Hotaru found herself kissing him without thought. "Sorry." she apologized, red-faced, quickly leading the dazed demon away by the arm.

_sky on a sunny day_

A lone raindrop surprisingly landed on the fire demon's nose, rolling off of the tip. "Huh?" he heard Hotaru murmur beside him, the sound of their footsteps on the concrete sidewalk stopping, "this rain seems to have come from nowhere..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself for fear of a short circuit. Noticing the arm gesture, seemingly unaware of the cause, Hiei quickly removed his jacket and placed it around her shaking form, something he'd never do for anyone other than her or Yukina. Hotaru was very special to him, "Don't get sick again, dammit. That bastard gets angry every time you do..." he whispered, still pissed at the fact that she refused to tell anyone or do anything about her father's abusive ways.

Hotaru smiled weakly as he lifted her into his strong arms. She hated to lie to her only friend, albeit he'd never see himself as one, but no one must know the secret of her cold body. It was simply easier to write it off as a simple sickness. They headed towards her house without another word, parting ways unintentionally due to the bad weather.

_tangerines that are bitter_

"You're sure you don't want any?" Hotaru questioned, holding the fruit up for him to see it. He grimaced at the orange circle, he hated those stupid things...they were too sweet and then too bitter. He pushed it away silently with a frown, readjusting himself on the make-shift seat of a temple's steps. "But Taiki-san and Mako-chan grew them..." she piped up again, popping another piece into her mouth.

"Of all the things you could be eating..." he grimaced again, murmuring under his breath in disgust. Even the smell was getting to him. Funny, he couldn't even remember what happened to cause him to dislike them...it just kinda happened. "What? They're good." she protested, swallowing before she worked up enough courage to lay her head on his arm. To her amazement, he neither flinched nor pushed her off...a good sign, she smiled and relaxed her body against him. Even better, it was a nice, beautiful day outside, unlike the other day when it'd rained.

"Come on, lets go to the forest." he said suddenly, catching the purple-eyed girl off guard...normally, she was the one who picked where they went to talk, or waste time as he liked to say. Having finished her snack, she lay her arms around his neck, the two of them disappearing to the mortal eye due to his speed.

_lucky four-leaf-clover_

"Why did you want to come here?" Hotaru asked sweetly, aimlessly poking and prodding around a cluster of beautiful flowers, Hiei behind her leaning motionless against a tree. "...it's quiet..." Hotaru giggled, moving from her knees to sit on her bottom. "And the temple wasn't?" she asked playfully, knowing full well that the fire demon wanted to avoid society as much as possible just as she had until she met him.

"You can only stare at the same scenery for so long..." he remarked, closing his eyes as he slid down the back of the tree, sitting down at its base. Hotaru nodded and sighed, slightly agreeing with him. "Hey, look!" she suddenly called, getting to her feet as fast as she possibly could and rushing over in a set direction. Grasping the hilt of his sword in case of danger, he quickly released it when the girl sat down in front of another cluster of flowers. "Calm down, they're just flowers." he said blandly, not used to her being so energetic, kinda reminding him of a certain red-haired, annoying kitsune.

"But they're clovers, Hi-chan! A four-leafed one is for good luck!" However, after diligently searching, the girl found nothing.

_violets in the garden_

Instead of seeing her mope for the rest of the day, Hiei decided to simply bring her back home, not before letting her steal something out of Kurama's garden to make up for that stupid clover though. "So, what's that one?" Not that he cared, he just wanted to hear her voice softly talking to him as they headed towards the girl's mansion.

"It's a violet," she smiled, holding the flower close, only slightly releasing it to let him see. Well, the only thing he could tell about the flower was that it wasn't a rose...a lot of help that was. Oh well, as long as she was happy, he guessed, his normal frown still covering his face. "This one is know for its smell." she pointed out, the two of them finally reaching the gates of the huge mansion she lived in.

_dandelions along the path_

Stopping along the walkway, so abruptly that he slammed into her back, Hotaru suddenly turned to face him. "What's wrong?" he questioned, his face twisted in confusion at the strange look she was giving him. Bending down, she pulled something from the garden on either side of the walkway and slammed whatever it was into his face. Oh great, he thought, another flower...

"Take this one." she said, refusing to move until he took it. And so, he did, stuffing the stupid thing into his jacket pocket. For some reason, he couldn't stop the strange pondering of her behavior...Hotaru didn't normally act like this. These past few days she had seemed happier, but she also was acting odder than he'd ever seen her. First that kiss, now this stupid flower...what on Earth? Could she possibly...? Looking back, he saw that she was still staring at him with her eyes glazed over, as if she was far off in some kind of dream world. 'I'm going to regret this,' he thought, grabbing onto her shoulders to pull her closer to him. Without another thought, his lips smashed against hers, the same way she'd done to him a few days earlier. Hotaru leaned into it, getting precisely what she wanted, although the kiss did feel a little forced, she was happy to even have him here at all.

_unavoidable sleep time_

That night, he'd come back to her house, secretly waiting outside her window on a tree limb. Invisible to her eyes, he watched her as he did so long ago when his curiosity about her had peaked...why on Earth would a human try and befriend him anyway? Unlike Yusuke and that fool Kuwabara, he'd had no obligation to even be near her...he'd even acted like a total asshole towards her and yet she still wanted to be friends with him. Finally, he felt he had no choice left to make her leave him be and transformed into his true form. Hotaru had stared at him for a moment, Hiei waiting for her to simply turn in fear, but she never even flinched and simply asked him, "Do you not feel comfortable like that? You don't have to hide your real self around me."

Or so she'd said, he'd recalled, watching as she undressed for the night, giving anyone who cared to watch a perfect view of her metallic and wire-covered arms. Had he not lived for hundreds of years and seen such terrible things, he might have found her just as repulsive as other humans. Still, a kindred soul was a kindred soul, and he was in no mood to pass these kind up. Making human relations was never his intentions, but surely Yukina was getting lonely after all these years of searching for him.

In the end, he watched her crawl peacefully into bed with a strange crystal pendant placed around her neck. It didn't look like something to sleep in, but it must have been special to her somehow. Hiei gripped the Tear Stone around his neck.

Little did either of them know that Hotaru's father would kill himself that night.

_liquid flowing from a slashed wrist_

Hiei's red eyes looked on at the pitiful sight. Unable to handle her father's death, Hotaru had tried to end her own life shortly afterwards, slashing her pretty pale wrists in the hopes that crimson liquid would flow, but to no avail. It hadn't helped that humans had gotten a hold of her first, either. Now, she lay here in a hospital bed with tubes and other things sticking out of her, but that wasn't the only thing, considering her cyborg status, she'd probably be put in some laboratory somewhere to be studied.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he found his fingers brushing against something. Pulling it out, he discovered it to be that stupid flower, a dandelion, that she'd given him. Just like the flower, her life was giving out, every second bleeding her hourglass of life. He lay the withered flower by her bedside, as was the normal tradition told to him by Hotaru when someone you know was sick in the hospital.

A thought struck him, once again it was something that he'd normally never do for a pathetic human. Unplugging the various tubes, he lifted her into his arms and disappeared out of the window, despite the fact that they were 10 floors up. 'I'll take her back to Makai with me,' he thought, knowing that she had no attachments left in this world. Mukuro was probably getting bored by now, anyways...

* * *

_**Truthfully, I'm a little torn on this one. I like it, and then I also think it could have been written better. The words in italics are from a poem from the first Silent Hill game which I've decided to pick up and play again. Despite it being such a scary game, I couldn't pass up on that poem. I was also trying out a new writing style, in which I don't try and be so literal and wordy. Probably not my best style.**_

_**Next one is: Shinji Hirako (Bleach) and Minako for shinstellar13!**_


	10. MinakoShinji

**Title: Simple Equations, Simple Solution**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach (Alternate Universe)**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Word Count: 1565**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Minako Aino sighed to herself, resting her head on the desk in front her. She should have known better than to have a sleepover with Ami, the girl was such a stickler for being on time for school. Speaking of, the bluenette at this moment was submerged in her book of studies, leaving the blond girl to waste away in her boredom. It wasn't that she didn't have other friends, they just weren't here yet was all. "Aino-san..." Mina flinched at the mention of her name, lifting her head to see who had called out to her. To her right sat Sarugaki Hiyori, frowning with an air of boredom about herself.

"Sarugaki-san, you're here today?" she asked, knowing that the girl was a little notorious for her streak of absences. The girl's pigtails bobbed in an affirmative manner, "Yeah...I just felt like coming today for some reason. Something tells me something bad is gonna happen." Minako blinked her blue eyes, widened in surprise, "Oh, really?" Minako guessed they were friends despite not having many conversations...it was an unspoken friendship. "Yep, and one more piece of advice...watch out for Shinji today, okay?"

Minako nodded in a friendly manner, treating the shorter girl to a smile, 'Sheesh, she tells me that everyday, more or less...why in Venus would today be different?' she wondered, picturing the blond boy in her mind with that stupid lip-curled grin. And with that, the conversation was over as other people began to pile into the classroom, including the teacher which meant the lesson was going to start soon.

However, somewhere down the hallway, Hiyori's prediction was coming to fruition.

"Mine's better...just admit it already."

"Look, we're headed to Math now, so let me give ya a math problem. Tongue stud is greater than tongue tattoo. Ya understand?"

Nnoitra frowned, his normally toothy-grin disappearing in anger. It was already bad enough that he had to walk with this annoying guy, but getting pulled into what humans called the principals' office had been it. First they'd been yelled at for being late, then they'd gotten hell about their tongues, and that's what had started this stupid fight. Suddenly, Nnoitra had an idea, "And how much are you willing to bet on that?"

"Heh, nothing of interest for ya...so, is that a challenge I hear, Jirafu-san?" Shinji joked, calling the unbelievably tall man by his usual nickname. What a strange twist of fate, the Espada and Vizards, pretending to be high school students for the time, actually getting along with each other...well, somewhat. Nnoitra growled, clenching a fist, "Stop me calling me that, Hirako. And yeah, call it a challenge if you will." yep, the creepy grin was back on his face without missing a beat, "See this?" he motioned towards the tattoo on his tongue, practically sticking it into the blond's face, "This doesn't gross out nearly as much people because its basically my skin. You on the other hand..." the lanky man paused to laugh, "Tell me, are you starting to rust in there?"

"Come on, Jirafu-san, we're almost there. Spit it out would ya?" why would Shinji waste his good material a.k.a. his snappy comebacks on the useless Arrancar anyway?

"I'm going to prove mine's better than yours with this. First one to get a chick to kiss them wins, and its gotta be today."

"Guess I've already won then...don't feel bad Jirafu-san, sometimes being creepy is a good thing." Shinji quipped, patting the man on the shoulder as they walked into their assigned classroom. Nnoitra just growled at him again. After being berated by the teacher for nearly the same things as earlier, the two of them took their designated seats.

'Great,' Minako grumbled inwardly, 'to think I could have walked in with that.' she thought, glancing to the left of her to see Shinji, who was ignoring the lesson just as much as she was. 'Hmm, he looks pretty pleased about something.' the senshi of Venus remarked, picking her pencil back up and trying to pay attention to the boring lecture as much as possible. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed that Minako recalled Hiyori's warning. 'Well, he is acting a little creepy...wait a minute, he always looks like that. I'll just find out later.'

And so, after school, Mina found herself quietly treading behind the blond boy until they were both behind the school. "Come on, Sarugaki...as much I hate to sound desperate, this is an emergency, ya know? And while it's going to be terrible for both parties-"

"What?!" she yelled angrily, signature slapping him with her sandal, and stomped off.

"Geez, what's her problem?" the blond asked himself, rubbing his sore cheek. Minako, who was still watching and taking this all in, laughed to herself at their usual behavior. Coming from behind a wall, she called out to him, "Hirako-kun! What's the matter?" she asked sweetly, hoping to be caught on his good side. Didn't this make her a kind of rebound girl?

"Ah, Aino-san, perfect timing!" he yelled, abruptly snatching her by the shoulders. Looking stunned, the blond girl's mouth fell agape as a red blush past over her features, "Uh...perfect timing for what?" Who could ever tell what the cute weirdo was thinking, minus Sarugaki who of course didn't care, but Minako could feel something creep down her spine...yeah, it was a bad feeling. 'Watch out for Shinji today, okay?' she was reminded as Sarugaki's face flashed through her head, Shinji curling his upper lip into that stupid, scary grin of his. 'Then again,' Minako reconsidered, 'how be could this be bad?' Suddenly, she found herself being pulled into a kiss. It wasn't rough, probably because he didn't want to scare or upset her as was with Sarugaki, and stopped at her lips.

"Hey, that's cheating! The girl has to agree to it!" Nnoitra yelled from seemingly nowhere (then again, how could you not spot this guy?), causing the two of them to pull back and Shinji to release her shoulders. "Oi, Jirafu-san, ya didn't say anything about that. Don't be such a sore loser." Minako had to agree with him, even if she had no idea what they were talking about. Nnoitra was one, no, _the_ biggest jerk ever and he'd had nothing good to say to her when they'd met. And it wasn't like it gotten any better either...to put it simply, he was the exact opposite of Rei, making for some very interesting fights sometimes. Nonetheless, Minako decided to side with Shinji on whatever it was they yelling about, "Cheating? For what?"

"Just a little bet Jirafu-san over there made up." Shinji explained, causing Nnoitra to growl and yell for him to stop with the stupid nickname, "Whoever got a girl to kiss them first wins. And lets face it, it wasn't even much of a contest to begin with. So...how did ya do, Nnoitra-san?" Shinji smiling as usual.

"Heh, like that matters...you cheated anyway so that makes me the automatic winner."

"From the look of that slip in your pocket, looks like ya got suspended."

Before Nnoitra could completely go berserk, Minako interjected into the conversation, "Hey, wait a minute, just how did Hirako-kun cheat? Nnoitra-kun is such a baby..." she sighed, hoping to follow in Shinji's footsteps and make the man just as mad. "Simple, he too easily used his natural superiority over women."

"So did you..." Shinji mumbled, "I just didn't caught."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, did he?" Minako questioned, irritated by the man's chauvinism, "Whoever said I wasn't willing?" Yanking Shinji's tie with a single thrust of her hand, Mina pulled him down close enough to kiss him. Nnoitra just stared at the two, obviously pissed. "Hey, can ya give us some privacy?" Shinji asked with a cocky grin, quickly getting pulled back into the kiss. "Get a room..." Nnoitra hissed, storming off just as Sarugaki had done earlier. Feeling a little awkward, as the kiss had probably gone on longer that she had anticipated (considering Nnoitra had left a while ago), Minako felt something strange brush against her tongue, finally allowing him entrance to her mouth. It was in surprise that she pulled back, "What is that?" she asked, motioning towards his mouth.

"This?" he questioned, sticking his tongue out in plain sight for her to see. Squinting, Minako realized that she was staring at a tongue stud...what kind of guy got his tongue pierced? "Do ya like it? I told Nnoitra mine's better."

"While I have to slightly agree with you..." Minako trailed off, knowing full well of the man's tongue tattoo, as he loved to show it off, even when people could care less.

"What?" Shinji asked, confused by her sudden silence.

"It's gotta go." Rolling and slanting his eyes in annoyance, Shinji promptly stuck his tongue out in her general direction again, a different meaning behind this gesture now. "Don't worry, Hirako-kun, I'll help you pull it out." Eyes widening, Shinji felt himself gulp, "No, Aino-san, you don't pull on the tongue stud!"

Minako laughed, surprising him and causing him to relax all at the same time, "I was just kidding. You can keep it...but no more kisses with it." Shinji just sighed.

* * *

_**I really enjoyed writing this piece, mostly because I love writing short stories with Bleach. This story was requested by and is dedicated to shinstellar13, who is still amazingly reading my fics and who is simply awesome. 'Jirafu-san", as you can probably guess, is Engrish(if that's the correct term) for giraffe, and its just something I decided I wanted Shinji to call Nnoitra. Come on, Nnoitra seriously looks like one...or is at least tall enough to be one. Don't know if anyone actually calls him that in the series, though. **_

_**Not much else to say, except be on the look out for my new Bleach story. I know you're all probably like 'not another one!', but I promise, these are just some vignettes that have been sitting around on my computer for awhile. I wanted to wait a little while and let everyone get to know some of the Arrancar and Espada better.**_

_**Next one is: Saix/Makoto requested by BlueShadow Star.**_


	11. HotaruMikami

**Title: Saint Lunatic**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Horror**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Death Note**

**Version: Anime and Anime/Manga (respectively)**

**Word Count: 276**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating:T (for mentions of death)**

* * *

"Go ahead..." Mikami urged, his black hair meeting a girl's of the same caliber of darkness, "Kill the evil ones...Hotaru." he whispered into her ear with flashing red eyes, bringing his hand to rest upon her trembling one. Mikami hooked his arm around her waist when he feared that she would run. "But," she protested innocently, the pen shaking uncontrollably in her tiny hand, "If I kill them, I'll be just as evil." Still a little skeptical of the notebook, Hotaru's curiosity had gotten the better of her when he'd mentioned something amazing he needed to show her.

"God kills evil-doers, and so shall we. Now write their names." he ordered, obviously referring to the group of boys who normally picked on the girl at school. Gulping, she forced herself to write out two of their names, her writing style a direct contrast to his. Dropping the pen, a single word fell from her lips, "Delete..." she whispered, turning on her heel to bury her face into his shirt.

"You're not done yet," he seemed to order, turning her back around to face the notebook, "Finish what you started." Swallowing her fear once more, she began to write their names. As she did so, something inside of her seemed to snap and all of her pent-up emotions flew free. "Delete," she whispered after a good while, her writing pace growing increasingly faster as the faces of those who'd harmed her seared in her brain. She'd show them a thing or two, "Delete...Delete...Delete..." she repeated over and over again, just as he had on many occasions. Mikami crossed his arms, smirking triumphantly.

* * *

_**Surprised, aren't you? Yes, it's extremely short because I've had very little time to write, because of my sister and her stupid softball games. Therefore, its going to be just a few more days before I can get the SaixMakoto drabble up. For those of you who don't know Mikami, just refer to episode 32 of the anime.**_


	12. MakotoSaix

**Title: Addled Impasse**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Kingdom Hearts II**

**Version: Anime and 3rd game in the series (respectively)**

**Word Count: 893  
**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (mentions of adult themes)**

* * *

"For someone who's called a 'Demon Man', you sure don't look it." Makoto Kino remarked, catching his attention as she came to stand beside him. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you before I demonstrate my power. Besides, you're just a princess needed to unlock a door." the blue-haired Saix, number VII in Organization XIII, stated firmly with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Makoto giggled, "Like I haven't heard that one before." she obviously wasn't frightened of him, and that was probably what provoked him the most. Namely everyone (save for the Superior) was terrified of crossing him, even if they didn't show it at first. Why should she be any different, he wondered. A moment of silence past between them as the two continued to stare up and towards the Moon Kingdom Hearts. It's beauty was irrefutable even to those with the highest aesthetic tastes. It was his, no, their salvation really...it was a symbol for their future, hope, and new life. This also happened to be the best spot, next to the Altar of Naught, to gaze up at the wonderful heart.

"So what happens when it's finished?" she questioned, breaking through the silence and his thoughts. Turning her head to look at him, her brown ponytail swung over her shoulder and her rose earrings sparkled in the moonlight. "We get our hearts back." he stated simply, not wanting to go into detail for someone like her. She had no business knowing anyway. "Oh..." she returned simply, slightly irritated by the fact that it was the answer she was used to receiving, "What else is there to do around here?" Makoto asked, wanting something to keep her hands busy. She was beginning to feel a little useless.

"I prefer to stay here and wait." Saix answered firmly, not taking his eyes off of the glowing moon in heart-shape. "All the time?" she asked innocently, surprised by this. In her kingdom, they'd normally have bouts of strength or something when the kingdom got too quiet. And here was a man with enormous strength, yet he wasn't doing anything with it. It was very strange to her.

"Do you always come here to look? Seems like it would get lonely up here..." Makoto trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Do you always ask so many questions? Just because I've been assigned to watch over you doesn't mean you need to cling on or around me."

"Is that so? Seems we've reached a sort of impasse." said Makoto, "You refuse to move, and I can't make you. What are we going to do about that?" she asked playfully, crossing her arms and leaning on him more than she anticipated. He scoffed, turning his golden eyes to the side to see her, "Please...Stockholm syndrome doesn't suit you." Blushing furiously, Makoto quickly drew back, "What the-? Who said I was in love with you?"

"They did." Saix said simply, pointing behind him to a fenced off area of what could be called the balcony. Looking confused, Makoto followed his finger until she saw three heads pop up from the specified area. "What?" Demyx questioned, "We were just trying to help!" Makoto shook her head, slightly in disbelief, slightly in embarrassment, as the ones called Axel and Xigbar joined him in nodding their heads.

"And I suggest you leave before I lose my temper." Saix growled, causing the other three Nobodies to teleport away quickly, presumably to go back and guard their assigned princesses. Makoto blinked a few times, used to scenes like these, "I thought no one else came here."

"They normally don't." he answered, abruptly being caught off by the sound of an explosion. Jumping at the sudden noise, Makoto drew closer to him. Normally she wouldn't have been afraid of something like a little noise, but considering she still didn't understand this world very well, she didn't need to take any chances. Without warning, something popped over head, something...colorful. "Helps to set the mood, doesn't it?!" Xigbar yelled, using his power of gravity to float in midair and direct the fireworks over the two below him.

Giggling, Makoto felt a little foolish for her feeling of surprise, but the wonderful light of the fireworks caused her to forget all about. Looking around, she found Saix in all his agitated glory, a frown settled nicely onto his face like always. "Oh, come on, can't you do anything other than frown?"

"I am a Nobody, a being without emotion. It is pointless to fake it." Saix short-handed, planning to quickly teleport out, leaving the raving female behind. See, this was the problem...people with hearts just didn't understand. "Oh yeah?" Makoto marched straight up to him, grabbed ahold of his arm, and began leading the berserker away to some part of the castle.

"Oh, boy...someone's going to have some fun tonight." Axel remarked, smirking at his prediction, which at the moment, wasn't far from being true.

"Fun, what kind of fun Axel?" Demyx questioned, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his boots.

"Uh...we'll...tell you when you're older." Axel snickered, apparently amused that he'd have to tell someone his age that. "Let's just say it's the type of help that you give with both hands."

* * *

_**This story was requested by dedicated to BlueShadowStar! Don't ask me where that last line came from...it came from some manga I read a long time ago. Also, I had to pick between two ideas, and since I figured this was for romantic pairs, I picked this one. I also don't really like it...I just haven't had practice with this kind of pairing, but I promise to improve. Saix, in my opinion is an extremely hard character to write about when Xemnas isn't in the picture or when he's still a Nobody.**_


	13. HotaruByakuya

**Title: She Is My Sin**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Manga (Silver Millennium) and Manga (possibly the negative chapters) (respectively)**

**Word Count: 1604 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ or T (I couldn't decide on a rating)**

* * *

_'To say I love you anymore would be a curse on the both of us. Can't you understand that?'_

'Must he have said it so harshly?' Hotaru wondered, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks as a single piece of cloth lay resting in her hands. Tonight should have been the happiest in her entire life, Byakuya Kuchiki was going to propose to her. Him, of all people; a stoic man who seemed to care for nothing but himself and the prosperity of the name of his house. Meeting him in a moment of weakness for the both of them, Hotaru could feel her heart reach out to the poor man, albeit he wrote off her presence as that of a hallucination at the time. After he'd come to accept the fact that she was all too real, although not the flesh and blood of a human or the ethereal body of that of a shinigami, he'd found himself somewhat attracted to her company.

Maybe, it was because he was bored and tired of his tedious home life. Or maybe he was simply tired of his old self and wished to become someone else. Perhaps he believed that she could bring out the better part of him...release the pent-up emotions he'd held inside from his parents and servants. Hotaru on the other hand, found in him a brother and a friend, her love growing for him in each and everyday. The same reasons for him surely fit for her as well. They were two lonely royals with nothing to look forward to except a constricting life.

After achieving the level of a shinigami captain, as Hotaru was sure he would even without his royal status, the two of them were nearly inseparable. His subordinates found this strange, their emotionless captain actually tolerating a female, others agreed that even while it was strange, Hotaru was a perfect candidate for a wife. They seemed to spend every waking moment of their free time together, simply walking in the cool mornings and sitting quietly with each other in the afternoons, gazing at the beauties of the sunrise and the sunset and everything in between.

But of course, trouble would soon worm its way into their relationship. A complication with the marriage process, the higher-ups had explained. While Hotaru was indeed of royal blood and noble heritage, her blood was alien to the house of Kuchiki and would not be accepted. "Yes," Hotaru had nearly spat at them, "I am the crowned princess of Saturnia of the planet Saturn." the Kuchiki elders roared up around her in a fit of gasps, Byakuya trying to hold his tongue, but his anger was seething as well. "Father, Mother, I ask you...why must you always found fault in everything? I admit that I too was once that way, but you must overlook some things, especially something so menial as this." But his parents wouldn't hear it...her being from another planet was too outrageous to comprehend, and nothing but an embarrassment to the name of the house.

Finally, it all came down to one conclusion, Byakuya would marry from one of the other Noble Families or never at all.

"Will you truly accept such a thing? Marriage to a Noble Family or never at all?" Hotaru asked of him one evening, some time after the confrontation of the Kuchiki House. Byakuya looked at her swiftly, nothing more than a passing glance, before swallowing dryly and answering, "If it is what my parents want, then I suppose I have no choice but to please them." Hotaru felt her mouth swing open in a very unladylike manner, "But...but we could elope, dearest, then they could say nothing about it. It wouldn't be their concern anymore." Suddenly, she gasped, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Come away with me to my planet. There, we will receive nothing but blessings from my people."

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that." Byakuya stated, leading the both of them over towards a sakura tree under which they both sat. "I couldn't leave the house without a male heir to take over when the time comes...and they've already made clear that they will not accept our marriage nor a child if it is born to us. There's nothing we can do now, except...perhaps...forget each other's face. I'm sure it'd make things easier." Instead of getting upset as most women would in a such a situation, Hotaru gave a small smile as she rested her tiny head onto his strong arm, "You don't honestly believe that do you? I could never forget you...not that easily."

"Hotaru...I..." Byakuya paused, at a loss for an explanation for her, and possibly for himself as well. Looking upward into the sinking sun, he noticed a lone flower petal swaying in the slight breeze. Knowing it wouldn't last much longer, Byakuya watched as the tiny thing floated downwards and landed directly in his palm, "Hotaru, do you see this sakura petal? It ran its assigned course and finished like everyone of its kind. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"No," she shook her head softly, her head long since having been lifted from his arm, "I'm afraid I don't. In my eyes, this petal was neglected by all the others, and was left alone. But what did it get in return? A longer life, and I'm sure happiness as well." she smiled softly, knowing that he'd have some trouble contemplating her philosophy, considering who he was. "Do you understand what _I'm_ saying, Byakuya? Because this one chose to be different, it broke the rules and didn't want to follow along with the other petals. Perhaps you should do the same..." Hotaru whispered quietly, reaching over to kiss his cheek. The two remained under the tree until the sun sank low into the ground.

After that, followed the horrible events of the present's night. Often sneaking inside the Kuchiki compound after hours, the young princess and the heir would meet in secrecy. Hotaru was sure tonight was the night, the _big_ night, where he'd finally decide to break the rules and let their love prosper.

"Byakuya!" she'd greeted in her happiest yet softest voice.

"Hotaru, do not interrupt me when I say this." the young princess was taken aback by the unusual harshness of his voice, but decided to listen nonetheless, "My father has grown deathly ill, and his dying wish is the one you and I fear the most. To appease this wish, I've decided to marry their chosen bride for me, one Yoruichi Shihoin." Hotaru could feel her mouth drop open in surprise, her voice disappearing at the news. However, it seemed to be far from over, "I am truly sorry for this. In light of these circumstances, we shouldn't be seen around each other anymore nor spend too much time together, lest my parents get suspicious." his voice was so straightforward and so seemingly void of emotion, it was hard for Hotaru to tell if he was serious. If he loved her, then how could he do this? Why not run away with her then to her kingdom?

"So...just like that and it's all over...?" Hotaru whimpered, her voice cracking.

"Hotaru, do not get upset or emotional. Please, just bear it and move on with your life...I shall try and do the same. To say I love you anymore would be a curse on the both of us. Can't you understand that?"

"Let it be known then, Byakuya Kuchiki, that you are a traitor in love. You fooled me into believing you quite well. I believe now, I shall take my leave...expect to never see or hear from me again, just as you have wished." And with that harsh promise, the young princess of Saturn disappeared into the darkness of the night, running to God knows where inside the Seireitei. Regaining her senses a short time after, she'd teleported back to her planet and sat down to have a good cry.

But now, she realized, the time for crying was over. She must do as he said, but...it wouldn't hurt to break a rule every now and then would it? Gathering her wedding dress in hand, she portaled back to the Seireitei, and marched right into the Kuchiki house's compound without a second thought. Laying the dress among the branches of a wilting sakura tree that stood directly outside his bedroom, she took hold of an outside oil lamp and lit the dress on fire. "There..." she whispered, marveling at her beautiful work in the short time she had left, "A burning veil for a bride too dear for you."

The next morning, Byakuya awoke a different man. He'd made up his mind. He wouldn't run away with her, mostly because he couldn't, but he'd marry her regardless of his parents wishes and the consequences that would surely follow. After dressing for the day, he stole a peek outside by sliding his shoji screen door and found a sight that made his heart sink. He clearly recognized the shreds that lay at the sakura tree's roots and the lone piece that had ensnared on a twig, ensuring itself from being burnt. His face falling almost as fast as his heart, he knew he was too late. He'd lost her forever.

Suddenly, with renewed confidence and stature, the Kuchiki heir looked up into the bright, red day. "Hotaru...I promise I won't make the same mistake again. If I must, I will break the rules for love."

* * *

_**Oooh, very dramatic, isn't it? I watched the other Boleyn girl (a movie about Henry VIII and his first 2 wives) before writing this, and I loved it! However, nothing was taken from the movie for this story...it's all original work! This pairing was requested by and is dedicated to Sailor Ra. Hopefully she is very pleased with it, and I'd like to apologize for taking so long in writing it. Byakuya was misbehaving.**_

_**ALSO PLEASE LOOK AT MY PROFILE AND VIEW MY POLL!! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE REGULAR READERS!!**_


	14. AmiHanatarou

_**Before anyone asks, no I wasn't waiting for the first of the month. I took a mini-hiatus to gather some more pairings and ideas. I hope they please, as I always hope. I'd also like to make this good and clear, I will do ANY pairing, as long as it qualifies as a rare pairing, and is not a yaoi pairing. Yuri pairings are by request only, so don't expect me to be putting any of my own up anytime soon (unless I feel like it, and then it will only involve either Haruka or Michiru). It's not that I have trouble writing them, I just like my readers to be involved in more than one way. **_

_**And by rare pairing, I mean this: RARE PAIR Shipping- a character rarely written about is placed with a popular character; two rarely written about characters find love in each other; two popular or unpopular characters are placed together, but the pairing is impossible, unheard of, or just plain weird. (This was taken from my profile, please go there if you wish to read the other Shippings and take my poll!)**_

* * *

**Title: CouraGE **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/General**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Word Count: 1833**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

"Hana-san, if you're just going to stand around, then please go home. There's just too much to do right now." Hanatarou Yamada blinked, bringing himself back to reality as a blue-haired beauty bypassed him in a hurry. No longer was he in Soul Society, oh no, he was in the heart of Crystal Tokyo tending to wounded soldiers. Normally he'd be happy to offer his healing services, if only to catch the eye of head doctor, Ami Mizuno, but somewhere deep down, he was starting to hate this. Ami though, she was different, she was probably what kept him here instead of complaining to Head Captain Yamamato to return home. Ami was the smartest and most attractive human he'd met on his stay here, however, thoughts of his status of invisibility plagued him, 'Let's face it, Hana, she doesn't even you know exist.'

Sighing, he grabbed his familiar medical pack and slung it over his shoulder. As he'd mentioned before, it was a good job (especially befitting of his skills), the money was great (although it was the last thing on his mind), and the perks were great, too (and by perks he meant being able to be near Ami). What made it so bad were the patients he operated on. They were male soldiers, nearly carbon copies of the men from Captain Zaraki's squad. Most of them ended up here from meaningless tests of strengths or other idiotic means, crowding the beds from others who actually needed them. Hana did feel sympathy for those who fought to keep the city safe; although he detested violence just as much as the next person in the medical barracks, he preferred to live a life that was free of tyranny.

Entering the infirmary, the sharp scent of blood pervaded his nostrils as well as something else he'd learned to hate...gunpowder. Guns in this day and age were rare, but were still just as deadly.

Looking for Ami, Hanatarou spotted her already halfway down the row of patients to his right. He almost felt like smiling, an action that would clearly stand out in this chaos, but watching Ami work was like magic. First, she'd seem all serious when running the check-up and checking the life-support machines (when they were needed), but that all changed when she opened her angelic mouth. Sweet and caring words flowed from it, often causing him to lose track of himself...like right now. Hanatarou tended to be a very dangerous person when Ami was around...well, more dangerous to other people than normal. Thankfully, only Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Isane, and some of the regular patients knew this.

"Hey doc, I'm dying!" moaned a soldier to his left, catching Hana's attention first as Ami was too preoccupied. Why on Earth did the Captain and Lieutenant have to be on leave today? he wondered, slightly whimpering inwardly as he feared the worst of things was to come. Hopefully, the guy wouldn't be too angry if he found out that Hana was just barely a nurse here.

Catching his sandaled foot on the bed's front steel pole, Hana winced in pain, stumbling, as he tried to keep his composure and balance. "What's a-ailing you?" he stammered, the tiny yet irritating pain getting to him.

"My head..." the soldier groaned, a hand coming to rest over his forehead. "Let's see then..." Hana trailed off, lifting the man's head up to see. Shards of glass appear to lay embedded in his skull. Hana's first thought: bar fight. He was right. Not even having to ask, the man began to spill his whole story, "I was just havin' a drink, when this punk started talkin' shit about us, and then after that, I kinda blanked out." Hana rolled his eyes and sighed, taking a quick glance over his shoulder to see Ami. Forcing the man to sit up, he brushed the free pieces of glass into his hand and laid them onto the bedside table. Using a tweezer-like contraption, he removed the shallowly embedded pieces and patched the man's head up. "There, you're done now." Hanatarou said, putting his supplies back into his bag. Thankfully, the man was too drunk to knock him around some...or maybe he just didn't think Hana was worth the trouble.

"Hey, you bitch, I said that hurts!" came a yell from behind, making Hana wince from the ferocity of the voice. Quickly dismissing the man, Hanatarou spun on his heel, accidentally getting himself twisted up in...well, himself, and falling over. Climbing to his feet quickly, but not before whacking his forehead on a bedpost, he could clearly see that Ami was trouble. The man had murderous intent in his eyes, probably from being drunk or delirious. Either way, Hana found himself frozen on the spot.

"Please sir, calm down, I'm just trying to heal your wounds." Hana breathed a sigh of relief at the confidence in Ami's voice. She was usually just as shy as he was, but when under pressure a certain steadiness would find its way into her voice, and using the stare she could only have learned from Captain Unohana, anyone who was opposing her soon thought otherwise. Believing the danger was over, Hana slightly regained his stature as he made his way to the next patient...what he didn't expect was for Ami to come flying into contact with his back. The two of them crashed to the floor, Hana having recognized her the minute they'd hit each other, tried to quickly help her to her feet. "I'm sorry..." Ami apologized before falling silent, obviously having hit her head a little too hard to get back up.

"How dare you do that to Mizuno-san?" Hanatarou asked, Ami laying atop his lap somewhat. Surprising even himself at the outburst, he quickly lost his will to keep his keep courage up and was back to his usual cowering self as the man stormed over to where the two sat. "What, you gonna do something about it?" the man asked, glowering down at the two of them. Slowly sliding Ami off of him, he made sure she was comfortable and then stood up to his full height. "M-Maybe..." he stuttered, the hands by his sides clutching into fists. So lost was he inside of himself, he narrowly missed a dizzy punch thrown his way. Noticing it at the last moment, Hana tried to dodge but instead tripped, coincidentally causing him to fall and miss the attack completely.

Hanatarou quickly scrambled away from the man, mostly out of fear, but he reasoned that moving the fight away from a still dazed Ami was a good plan as well. "C'mere you rat!" the man yelled, thrashing wildly about as he tried to hit the multitude of tiny Hana's that were swimming before his eyes. Realizing he was in the line of fire still, Hanatarou quickly took advantage of his small size and disappeared under the man's empty bed. This left the man stunned for a few minutes in his drunken haze, simultaneously giving Hana enough time to come up with a plan. Digging through his pockets for some kind of weapon, perhaps he could scare the man or try to rough him up a little...surely he was at least stronger than a human, right? On second thought, perhaps he'd just try to knock him out.

Suddenly, the man's legs appeared in front of the bed, facing the other way. He was muttering something about 'never drinking again' because 'he was starting to see things'. Finally, Hana found something...that was practically of no use. It was his zanpakuto, already in its released form. Yeah, a lot of good a tiny scalpel was going to do for him right now...he wouldn't even be able to get close enough to this drunken idiot. Wait a minute, why was Hisagomaru released? He couldn't remember saying anything, even if it had been out of fear. He gasped mentally, it must have been when Ami was thrown into him...she must have landed against it and transformed it. Still, he couldn't use Akeiro Hisagomaru's shikai ability on this idiot. That's when he noticed that the man had taken a seat on the bed above him.

Smiling a little, he quickly rammed Akeiro Hisagomaru skyward and straight into the man's ass. Howling, the man sprung upwards and flew out of the room, as Hana crawled from under the bed with a smile on his face. Twisting the scalpel-like sword, he tossed it into the air for cool effect but ending up missing it on accident. "Thank you, Hana-san," he heard after a small giggle from his right. It was Ami, sitting straight up and with a smile on her face. Obviously she was alright now. Rushing over to her and magically not stumbling, he helped her up like he intentionally planned, "Here...Sorry about that Mizuno-san. I should have been over there sooner and-" Ami held up a finger that silenced him.

"Trust me, it's not your fault at all. There are just crazy people in the world." she smiled, walking back over to her work station near the man's bed as Hana followed like some tiny puppy.

"You!" the two suddenly heard, their attention returning to the doorway as the man from before returned. He was red in the face and in no mood to play. Trying to tackle Hana (as the poor boy was closest), Hana thankfully tripped over himself once again and avoided the drunken man's attack. "Oh no you don't!" the man announced catching a hold of Hana's collar. Lifting the small boy off of his feet, the man pulled back to unleash a devastating punch, but something held him back. "Let go of me," Hana growled, a completely different attitude about himself. Truthfully, he'd seen Captain Unohana do something like this millions of times before and each time it had scared the men into silence...Hanatarou only hoped he'd practiced this good enough to make it believable.

Without warning, the man suddenly dropped the smaller boy and practically flew back to the hospital bed, his wounded arm held straight up in the air; he posed no more threat and promised to be quiet. Ami, on the other hand, sat blank for moment. One minute she had just about beat this man to a bloody pulp (or as much as one as she could), Hana had completely changed for a few seconds, and now this man was willing to cooperate. It'd happened so fast she wasn't sure what happened. Nonetheless, she thanked Hanatarou with a small wink, causing him to blush, as she finished tending to the other man's wounds.

Unknown to them, Captain Unohana smiled to herself as she continued down the hallway. It was only shame that no one but the patient had noticed her standing in the doorway. Was her face really that scary sometimes?

* * *

_**Hopefully everyone got the joke at the end. Oh well. I'd also like to apologize to non-Bleach fans who read my this story...I know there are a lot of pairings with the characters from Bleach, but that's because there are so many of them and they make for good fanfics. I promise there will be stories with other anime and games. However, I'm pretty sure the Bleach fans are pretty happy right now.**_

_**A note to people who have requested: Do not fret. Your requests will be up soon.**_

_**Next one will either be: Usagi/ Izuru Kira from Bleach or Hotaru/ Hanatarou Yamada from Bleach. Either way, you're getting another Bleach pairing. Heh heh...(gets shot)...**_


	15. UsagiIzuru Kira

_**I suggest you put this story on Story Alert. Trust it, it makes things easier if you check your email regularly and are afraid you've missed a pair.**_

* * *

**Title: Trapped in the Closest -BLeaCH MiX-**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon (AU) and Bleach (AU)**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Usagi/Izuru Kira, Hotaru**

**Word Count: 1390 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (beware of cliches and pointless make-out sessions...eh, highschool?)**

* * *

"I hate you."

"I-I hate you even more."

Usagi growled to herself once again, halfway at the position she was in, and the other half at the situation she found herself in. This was _so_ not the way she wanted to spend her last day of this semester! How on Earth was she going to get out of here anyways? Even worse, what if someone were to find her like this? She'd never live it down!

"Can you move your foot? That's hurts." said her companion with quiet irritation in his voice. Usagi sighed, blowing a gale of air from her mouth to move a piece of stray hair, "Oh hush, emo kid. You're skinny enough aren't you? I think you have room." she shot back with a little more bite than normal. You'd be nearly at your wits end too if you were in the same situation. Meaning, you'd feel the same way if you were practically the most popular girl school (albeit a little valley-girl like) trapped inside of a locker with the school's biggest known emo kid, Kira Izuru.

"I still hate you..." she chanted slightly under her breath, yet still loud enough for him to hear it clearly. "Why? What have I done to you?" he asked, not too happy about being stuck in this stupid locker with her either. If anything, she was the one at fault. All of her little friends that were considered 'popular' were normally rude, judgmental, and condescending of all the people he hung out with...save for Hotaru Tomoe who had been a long time friend of Usagi's. Or at least that's what he'd been told.

Usagi grumbled something under breath once more in the form of an answer. Everyone should have been in class by now, except for the degenerates who were probably on the roof smoking, but she didn't want to risk making any noise and attracting anyone over here. "Look...I don't like you, and you don't like me. But! I'm not going to be caught inside this locker with you. Do you have any idea how bad my reputation will be afterwards? And I don't even want to think about Mamo-chan seeing me!" Izuru sighed, rolling his eyes at her whining over labels. Why did that matter so much anyway?

Secondly, how exactly had they ended in here? Oh yeah, he remembered, he'd pretty much already been in here from the start when these idiots had slammed him into it. Then, when trying to get out, a blond blur tripped into him and sent the two of them hurdling back inside the locker. Although the two of them were skinny, the locker was quite narrow, and given their position, they were unable to unlock it no matter how hard they tried. The two blonds were trapped like rats.

"Well...what do you want to do then?" Izuru asked, trying to be nicer than her, which proved to be no problem at all. Usagi looked up at him, her anger simmering down although the temperature was noticeably rising between them. Her action would have been to snap back at him and retain her normal ways, but something about him...well, she didn't know! She couldn't really explain it! The more she stared at him, the more she felt, dare she say it, attracted to him? No! No, no, no! That was completely impossible! She had her Mamo-chan! Well, they weren't really an item but she was certain that were going down that path. Stupid Kira...

"Nothing with you." she answered back, tempted to cross her arms if only she could move them, as a small blush past over her features. Izuru rolled his eyes again, eye to be more exact considering part of his yellow hair clouded a side of his face, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant what do you want to do to try to get out of here?"

"I-I knew that! Geez, I'm not stupid!" Usagi defended, her blush deepening but was thankfully unnoticeable in the darkness of this locker. Izuru looked taken aback, "But I didn't say anything like that. You know, you're acting a little weird, Usagi." Usagi gasped, taking this to an extreme, "What the-! You're the one who's weird! I don't even know how Hotaru puts up with you!"

"Calm down. What's the problem?" he asked in pure confusion. One minute she'd been fine, albeit a little rude (although all of Usagi's group acted this way), and the next she was flipping out. Why was it that all the beautiful people had such weird problems to cope with? A minute ago, he even thought she was a little attractive, even with her over-priced clothing from AE and some other store he'd never even glance in the direction of. Perhaps she was just claustrophobic...nah, this would have been happening sooner. Then again, his mind argued, you could learn a lot more about anybody than you really wanted to when you were trapped inside of a locker with them for over an hour.

"You are the problem!" she hissed under her breath, still trying to keep this in check. This period was more than likely about to be over, and the two still weren't any closer to freedom. "Can't you see what's going on here?"

"Um...that you're basically going insane for no apparent reason?"

"No," she seemed to whine, wanting to slap her forehead if that had been an option, "This was supposed to be such a great day! I was supposed to get my test results back today for a test I'd been studying for forever, not counting the times I took a snack break, and then, Mamo-chan was supposed to notice me today and make his girlfriend! And...and..." she sniffed as Izuru listened on, more stunned than anything else, "Now I'm trapped in this dark closet with a guy who wears eye-liner and cuts himself. And, we both hate each other an equal amount. And even though he has that ridiculous piece of hair covering half of his face," Izuru felt his eyes traveled upwards...did it really look that bad? "he's still kinda cute, and I think I might like him."

"Hey, I don't wear eye-liner!...and thank you very much but my wrists are clean." he yelled back in defiance. Just because he dressed the part, didn't mean he came with the whole cliched deal. Wait a minute...what was that last part? Without warning, Izuru felt the whole locker rattle and shake as Usagi nudged her way out of her space and practically flew at him, inevitably trapping him in a kiss. No big deal, his mind told him, this was _only_ the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life. 'So, now what?' his brain yelled at him from somewhere inside, 'kiss her back? Push her off? Go with your primal instincts?'...Primal instinct sounded good, but there didn't appear to be enough room in here. Izuru settled for just kissing her back.

Had they not been so locked in the 'heat of passion', the two of them might have heard the bell that signaled a class change. The locker, unsurprisingly, was rattling back and forth from the force either of them was using to hold the other down and kiss them. "Ghost locker!" somebody from the outside screamed, yet not loud enough for the odd couple to hear. And if things could possibly get worse or go wrong, now was the time for it to happen. The heel of Usagi's right shoe suddenly popped off with warning, alarming herself and Izuru as well. Unable to grab her in time, as there still wasn't much elbow room, the two of them suddenly found themselves lying on the ground, in full view of everyone.

"Um...what are you guys doing?" Hotaru asked, staring down at them in both marvel and shock. These were the last people she'd have pegged to be the ones making out in the locker.

"Wait a minute...so the locker wasn't really locked?" Izuru asked after a moment, to which Usagi said nothing and Hotaru just shrugged.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Usagi shrugged, "I've haven't been to my locker the whole year!"

* * *

_**In defense of my personal being, I'd just like to say this was done for fun and was not intending to hurt anyones feelings. Trust me, I have no room to be putting anybody else down. Anyway, in case you are wondering about the title, I took it from an R. Kelly song (you may not like him, but I do) called Trapped in the Closest. I just put -BleaCH MiX- after it because, well, it fits and it kinda reminded of the chapter names in the manga. So, what do you think? Not my best, I'm sure.**_

_**Now, let's make a list of requests:**_

_**white rose: Gaara/ ChibiUsa**_

_**Sailor Ra: Renji/ Hotaru**_

_**dark firefly 16: Hisagi Shuuhei/ Hotaru**_

_**anonymous: Xigbar/ Usagi (unless they want to change it because I think this was a misunderstanding)**_

_**lady pyro1: Renji/ Minako**_

_**Sesshy's Mistress: Usagi/ Light-Raito Yagami**_

_**I believe this is all. If I have forgotten you, then PLEASE remind me. I'd be happy to do a pairing for you.**_


	16. ChibiUsaGaara

_**Poll is over. 2-3 days between updates since I had a tie and no tie-breaker.**_

* * *

**Title: Eyes of a Child **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon (AU) and Naruto**

**Version: Anime and Anime/Manga (after Shukaku is taken) (respectively)**

**Pairings/Character: Chibi-Usa/ Sabaku no Gaara, Temari, Gaara's teddy-bear(?!) **

**Pairing Requested by: white rose**

**Word Count: 904**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K**

* * *

Behind his eyes was a fierceness she could never comprehend, that much she was certain of even despite her age. Black rings surrounded these eyes, giving them a sunken-in, almost deathly look. Normally everyone was afraid of him, for one reason or another, but Chibi-Usa found herself unable to stay away from him. She wanted to learn everything about him...wanted to help him find a reason to smile even if it was over something small. Then again, wasn't that what made a life enjoyable? All the small things?

'Oh well,' she thought, not really one for philosophy, especially since she couldn't even say or spell the word. However, she would find a way to get him to talk to her, no matter what it took. Further demonstrating her childish nature, the only way she could think of to get close to someone as prestigious as a Kazekage was to sneak into his room. A room could tell a lot about someone, even if all the evidence didn't lay on the surface.

"And just where did you think you're going?" a strong voice asked, jerking her up by her collar. "Um...nowhere?" she answered in a tiny voice, knowing that these people didn't take well to intruders, especially one that could possibly put their leader's life in danger. "Hey, wait a minute, I know you." the voice dropped her and allowed her to spin around, consequently leaving no room for questions as the blond-haired woman spoke again, "You're that pink-haired kid that likes to stalk my brother!" she quipped with a large grin, showing her full set of teeth.

"It-...It's not stalking!" she yelled in her defense with a blush over her features, "It's active interest!" she blurted out, then realizing what she'd done, quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, is it?" the blond girl questioned, "So tell me, what exactly are you doing prowling around our house in broad daylight? You know little ninjas work best at nighttime." Chibi-Usa frowned, obviously this woman wasn't taking her seriously.

"Hey, don't treat me like a kid, okay? For your information, I really am on a mission...more or less." she whispered the last part under her breath as she turned to gaze to some random part of the manor. "Where's Gaara?"

Temari felt her eyebrow twitch, 'Oh great,' she grimaced, 'Another loud-mouthed brat...and one's who's informal, too! Okay, calm down. You can do this, Temari. Just treat this little kid like an adult and get her to see what she's done wrong, then make her leave.'

"Why are you looking for Kazekage-sama?" Temari asked, crossing her arms.

"Because...I..." Could she really tell this woman she just wanted to find him so she could ask him why he never smiled? It was worth a shot. The blond woman's face grew pale and crestfallen after she'd said this, causing the younger girl to wonder what it was she'd done wrong. "Listen kid, I don't think that's something my brother really wants to talk about."

"He's your brother?!" Chibi-Usa yelled in surprise. Temari nodded, "Yeah. You see, it happened when he was really young and I'm partially to blame for it. I can tell you as long as you don't repeat it to anyone that doesn't need to hear it or go and get in his face about it." Chibi-Usa nodded, crossing her fingers behind her back as Temari told the story of Gaara's tragic childhood. Near the end, Chibi-Usa was practically in tears, sniffling when the blond woman had finished.

"I see..." Chibi-Usa trailed off, wiping her eyes, now completely understanding the problem with this.

"Look, just head on home, okay? No one should stop you. Now, I have to get back to patrol." And with that, the blond woman disappeared with a single, incredible jump, leaving a cloud of smoke behind in her wake. However, this wasn't in Chibi-Usa's plans, she decided as she headed around the corner of the building, heading to the room she was sure was his. Don't ask her how she knew...it _certainly_ wasn't because she'd followed him into it before. Oh no...that would be creepy.

Anyway, entering the room, the first thing her red eyes set their sights on was a ragged teddy bear. It was worn with age and a little dirty, but then again, they did live in a desert. "It's not fair..." she whispered, holding the tiny thing close to her small chest, "If-...If I had known, I would have been there for you." she whispered to herself, intending for the words to be about Gaara. "And now because of this, Gaara-chan can only see the world through the eyes of a child. I suppose it's up to me then," she smiled confidently, placing the bear onto the futon that lay in his room although the thing looked as if it had never been used. "It's up to me to make him see the world through my eyes, and show him that not everything is bad."

'Don't worry,' thought Gaara from the other side of the door as he watched her through the small crack in the shoji door, 'I don't think it will be that hard.' Truthfully, he was more amused by her than anything else...even though the stalking him part was a little creepy.

* * *

_**As mentioned up top, this pairing was requested by white rose. I hope he/she likes it, and continues to read my stories/drabbles.**_

_**I know it wasn't anything too dynamic or impressive, but there is such a thing as character development, and I wanted to try my hand at it. I will say this though: I do NOT plagiarize. Also, not every drabble needs to have something extremely romantic/humorous/etc. Sometimes drabbles just give insight...hey, it is a drabble after all.**_

_**Also, let's face it, Gaara's not exactly the romantic type even after Shukaku is pulled out of him. Also, Chibi-Usa is 12 in this fic, and Gaara is 15. **_


	17. HeliosYachiru

_**Reoccuring notes: **__**I will do ANY pairing, as long as it qualifies as a rare pairing, and is not a yaoi pairing. Yuri pairings are by request only. Frequent reviewers will most likely get their requests finished faster. **_

_**And by rare pairing, I mean this: RARE PAIR Shipping- a character rarely written about is placed with a popular character; two rarely written about characters find love in each other; two popular or unpopular characters are placed together, but the pairing is impossible, unheard of, or just plain weird.**_

* * *

**Title: In Which Yachiru Does Something Bad... **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Character/Pairings: Yachiru K./Helios, Kenpachi Zaraki, Retsu Unohana**

**Pairing requested by: Sailor Ra**

**Word Count: 856 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K**

* * *

"Um, can I help you, little one?" Helios, foremost priest of Elysian asked in confusion, watching as a tiny blur of either pink or yellow (he couldn't tell) continued to race around his temple. It was a wonder the thing hadn't already tripped and landed in the crystal waters that surrounded the place. 'Could it be...?!' his mind seemed to call out as the tiny thing skidded to a stop, revealing itself to be a tiny girl with pink hair.

"I'm on _konso_ duty so bother me, human. If I take too long then Ken-chan might leave me behind." the little girl answered cutely with a tiny pout, turning to face the wise priest whilst in her grip she clutched a small sword; simultaneously quelling his fears that he might have been hallucinating. She was just as short as the young princess he'd once known (if not shorter), her hair was the same shade of pink, even her brown eyes were strangely reminiscent of the child. She was clothed in strange black robes and sandals.

"_Konso_? But little one, there are no souls here to purify. I am the only inhabitant of this Crystal Forest." Why lie? The only other things here were the dreams of all the people on Earth. On another note, how exactly had she gotten here anyway? Obviously she wasn't of human flesh...he seemed to recall that that lovely woman named Setsuna had called them shinigami.

"Nope, nope, I know there are souls here!" she protested.

Helios smiled, not really one to point out faults on purpose, "I'm afraid, little one, that you may be lost. Are you not a shinigami?"

"Yep! My name's Yachiru...lieutenant of the 11th squad!" she cheered, smiling at him with her red cheeks. "Hey wait a minute...I'm not lost! It took me forever to reach this place!" she pouted as Helios merely shrugged his shoulders. "But what about you Snowy?" she asked with childish curiosity, running much slower towards him as she began to circle him for inspection. He was really tall, dressed all in white (more or less), and had a single horn protruding from his head. "What are you? A hollow?" she growled, failing to notice that the boy wore no mask of bone.

"I am simply a priest." he stated, closing his eyes.

"Okay, then..." she drawled out, letting her sword slump and drug it along the ground, "It's not like _konso_ duty is any fun anyway...I know!" she cheered suddenly, causing the priest's red eyes to widen in surprise, "You can give me some candy to make up for it!"

"C-Candy?" he questioned in confusion. The word sparked a sort of remembrance within him, supposedly because Chibi-Usa must have mentioned it during the time they'd met. The tiny girl nodded her head fervently, quickly dashing by him in a gale of wind and disappearing into the far recesses of the shrine. Helios would have been quick to follow her but just as soon as she'd gone out of sight, the pink hair reappeared once more...with something other than her sword in hand.

"I've never seen glow-y candy before!" she stated, announcing Helios' worst fears as he watched her pop the tiny thing into her mouth before another word could be said. "Little one, that's not candy!" he shouted in despair, not normally one to freak out, but this...this was huge! She'd swallowed the entire Golden Crystal!

* * *

"I promise it doesn't hurt, backwards-braid-lady." Yachiru tried to tell her, but the woman just seemed to ignore her more and more, continuing to hook the tiny girl up to more machinery. "Ken-chan, Snowy, tell her it doesn't hurt." Helios looked at the monster beside him (as it was the only term able to describe the man in full) before settling on anything to say, "Well, little one, that's not really for us to decide. The thing you've swallowed could very well end up harming you."

"Then why the hell didn't you stop her?" 'Ken-chan' roared from beside him, "You were there, right? Yachiru said you gave it to her." Helios gulped, at a loss for words thanks to the terrifying man's gruff voice and murderous intent that filled the air.

"But it doesn't hurt!" Yachiru continued to protest as she squirmed on the tiny table that had been laid out for her instead of the normal patient's bed. Retsu could feel her head pounding even though she loved the little girl like a daughter...it was just so difficult to deal with her sometimes. "Hey, hey, I know a way you can make it up to me." Yachiru cooed in a sing-song voice once Unohana had left the room. Helios looked down at her, growing use to her commands...after all, she was merely a child, correct? "You can take me out for dinner!"

Once again, Helios would have taken quick action to decline, but the sudden feeling of two war-hardened eyes at his back told him otherwise. "Uh...certainly." Some priest he was turning out to be...

* * *

_**Pairing requested by Sailor Ra! Honestly people, can't you just see this happening?**_


	18. MinakoRenji

_**Reoccuring notes: **__**I will do ANY pairing, as long as it qualifies as a rare pairing, and is not a yaoi pairing. Yuri pairings are by request only. Frequent reviewers will most likely get their requests finished faster. Also, it may help if you put this on Story Alert in case you're afraid you've missed or will miss a pair. Thanks again guys!  
**_

_**And by rare pairing, I mean this: RARE PAIR Shipping- a character rarely written about is placed with a popular character; two rarely written about characters find love in each other; two popular or unpopular characters are placed together, but the pairing is impossible, unheard of, or just plain weird.**_

* * *

**Title: Heart Under Blade **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/ Action**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Character/Pairings: Renji/ Minako, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Byakuya **

**Pairing requested by: lady pyro1**

**Word Count: 1081**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (language)**

* * *

"Check it out everybody-yyyyy!" Keigo yelled practically '_shunpo_'-ing into the classroom, which actually would have been a pretty funny sight had anybody really been paying attention, "I've finally completed the greatest creation known to man!" he announced as he raced down the aisles of desks to get to the huddled-together group of his friends...what he didn't notice was Ichigo's outstretched foot.

"Damn Keigo, it's too early for that shit." Ichigo said with a yawn as he wiped away the sleep from his eyes; an obvious sight that they'd been on another all-night Hollow killing spree. "Ichigo, how could you-uuu?!" the boy screeched from his position on the floor, too busy mourning whatever it was he'd dropped to even think about getting up. So instead, Mizuiro took it upon himself to retrieve the rolled up piece of paper from the floor.

"What is it?" Chad asked in his usual solemn-sounding tone, surprisingly just as curious as the rest of them (of course, the guys didn't want anyone else to know that. Come on, it _is_ Keigo after all.).

"Something stupid..." remarked Ichigo, staring over his shorter friend's shoulder.

"It is not!" Keigo protested, quickly jumping to his feet to snatch his list back, "This is what dreams are made of fellows." Hugging the list to his chest in safety, he began to check it over for any damage.

"All you did was make a list of all the girls in our class." Mizuiro pointed out, shrugging his shoulders at the idiotic boy who was supposed to be his friend. Laughing quietly, the other boys grimaced as Keigo reared his head back into a full laugh, preparing for something even more ridiculous most like. "Ha! That's what you think but a more thorough look would show that this list is made up of only the date-able girls in our class."

"Moron. I'm going back to sleep." the orange-haired teen stated, slightly warning anyone who dared to wake him with his glare. Mizuiro crossed his arms and shrugged, "I'm not really interested." Keigo's mouth dropped for many reasons, but he was too much in shock to remember what they were. "Come on, Chad, you're with me on this, right?"

Chad simply shook his mess of dark curls in a negative fashion.

"Let me see that," and with a quick swipe of someone's hand, the list disappeared before Keigo could lament. "Aha!" the brunette announced sliding over towards the culprit, "I knew there was someone who had good taste, right Abarai-san?"

"Why are Rukia and Minako on here?" he asked in a somewhat emotionless tone, yet anyone could have felt the venom dripping from it, as well as the slight chill that suddenly passed by. It was already bad enough he was in the same state as Ichigo, but this stupid list was just too much.

"Duh! I just said why!" and once again, the list was snatched of an unsuspecting hand. With quick action, the list soon found its new home on a wall inside the classroom. Stepping back, Keigo marveled at his work with tiny stars inside of his eyes. Renji grimaced at the sight, scratching the back of his head and ruffling his red spikes as he got to his feet. "Hey, what are you doing, Abarai-san?!" Keigo screamed dramatically as Renji pulled a permanent marker from seemingly nowhere, and marked both of the mentioned female's names off. "But that's not fair to everyone else-" Keigo would have protested, but something was suddenly slammed into his face. Unfortunately, it wasn't a fist like everyone had hoped but a...was that a red ribbon?

"NO WAY-YYYY! How did YOU get Aino-san's ribbon?!" the brunette boy screamed, stumbling backwards a bit in surprise.

Renji blushed slightly, still staring at the list, "Not that it's any of your business, just thought you ought to know..."

"But...b-but what about Rukia?" Keigo asked, scrambling back over to Renji and grabbing on to the sides of the boy's desk. The only answer he got was a terrifying, yet caring, older-brotherly glare of doom.

* * *

"About time you guys showed up!" Minako yelled, miraculously jumping out of the way of another hand-swipe performed by a giant hollow. Despite its great size however, it proved to be a fairly easy opponent as Renji's _Zabimaru _sliced completely through its mask of bone. "Stop nagging, at least we came. Looks like you're pretty beat up." he snickered, knowing that it would irritate her.

"Trust me, I can handle myself. _Venus...Crescent Beam Smash_!" she yelled, piercing its companion with a beam of yellow energy. "I don't think I like you're attitude, Renji-kun. You must be going through some withdrawal syndrome or something." the blond said quite seriously, wiping the sweat that dripped from her forehead as she walked over to him.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked, confused, "Are you saying I'm obsessing?" Minako nodded, "Exactly. I'm your drug alright." she smiled, then broke into a tiny fit of giggles. Renji grimaced, shaking his head, "Yep. You're a pill sometimes, alright." Minako nodded despite not understanding exactly what he'd meant.

"Guys, it's another one!" Rukia Kuchiki called out to them, holding her cellphone out for them to see. Nodding, the small Kuchiki and orange-headed boy disappeared with a single flash, leaving the supposed couple to catch up.

"Hey, uh, wait a minute," Mina suddenly called out before he could _shunpo_, "What's...that?" she questioned in a tiny voice. Looking towards where her eyes were, he followed the trail down to _Zabimaru_ at his waist. "Oh, your ribbon? Well..." Renji scratched the back of his head, turning around so she wouldn't see his embarrassment and possible stupidity, "I...didn't have time to put it away for you after Rukia sewed it back up, so I had to tie it around _Zabimaru_."

"Thank you," Mina said quietly, Renji shrugging in response, "It's not like I did anything special..." he trailed off.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Rukia?" the blond princess and red-haired shinigami nearly had heartattacks. Damn it, they hated when Kuchiki-_taichou_ appeared out nowhere!, "She's just contacted me about your whereabouts-"

"Don't worry, Bya-kun, we're on our way!" Minako cheered, halfway pushing Byakuya's (practically) petrified lieutenant until he awoke, upon which, they performed _shunpo_.

Byakuya turned on his heel. Dammit, he hated being called 'Bya-kun'.

* * *

_**Cute moments, funny moments, you guys like it, right? This pairing was requested by lady pyro1, who's informed that this is her favorite pairing, so I hope I've done her justice.**_


	19. UsagiRaito

**Title: Still Doll **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Death Note **

**Version: Anime (AU) and Manga (respectively)**

**Characters/Pairings: Usagi/Raito Yagami, mentions of Misa-Misa**

**Pairing requested by: Sesshy's Mistress**

**Word Count: 910**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...but it would be nice!**

**Rating: T (mentions of death because I think its an adult theme)**

* * *

His and her differences were too great...he believed that all evildoers should be punished and she believed in second chances. Yet somehow the two were drawn together; an inevitable meeting of two gifted teenagers.

But love, that was the last thing on his mind. He was too caught up in the moment, having to carefully map out each step in his plan as to not expose himself. Meanwhile, she would sit back and watch in silent tears, praying that he would stop this and give their love a chance. And because of that evil notebook, not only was she trapped in silence from her friends and family, but she practically become his prisoner. No longer was she 'the happy ball of sunshine' who could brighten up any room despite the circumstances, but a sad and despaired young woman. She would try, of course, to make him smile and laugh with her at times in the hope of breaking through his barrier, but Raito's defense was rock solid.

Usagi would advance and Raito would push her away emotionally. She hated this...the man could be so stubborn and headstrong, she also hated the fact of being clumped together with Amane Misa. Raito saw them as the same person, an infatuated blond who could be used to his advantage. Long ago, she _had_ been like this, especially after the death of Mamo-chan, but that love soon turned to fear. He was a monster in human form, possibly even more so than the one that followed him daily.

"Please," she whispered to him softly, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, prepared to be shrugged off or ignored at any moment, "Why won't you let me in?" she asked innocently, laying her pretty blond curls upon his own. Raito was silent for a moment, possibly finishing another line in the Death Note. Laying the pen down, she gasped once she felt flesh on flesh, the feeling of his hand on hers.

"I can't get too deeply involved, with you _or_ Misa. Only fools fall in love-"

"And only believers can catch the moon." she tacked off without even thinking, upon which, he questioned her. "Sorry, it was just a line from a book my mother read to me when I was a child. I'd bet you like it."she smiled like she used to then when things and circumstances were different, when certain knowledge was unknown. Nonetheless, she was satisfied to know that he was showing interest in such a thing.

"Still, I can't risk anything. Once L is out of the picture, then we can all breath easier." Raito assured her, the girl removing her hands from his neck, "That I can promise you." Usagi nodded, not believing a word of it. She wasn't blind or stupid, not like he thought, as she could clearly see the lies and blood lust reflecting in his eyes. Misa may have been happy to die for him without a reason, but Usagi was just unable to feel this way. She loved Raito, but saying he did not feel the same way was an understatement, period. And why die for someone who planned to kill you anyways should you slip up or something of the sort? 'No, her mind reprimanded, I can't think that way...I shouldn't think that way.'

"Raito-kun, do you love me?" she'd just blurted out the question as if she were talking about the weather. Obviously Usagi needed to know, otherwise she would have been no better off than Misa (whose only connections to him were her powers and superficial love).

Raito was silent before answering, "I'm trying..."

Their love was a forced one, but perhaps one day it would see the light of day. Perhaps they could spend eternity in _mu_ forever.

* * *

_**Pairing requested by Sesshy's Mistress. I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but I was having a bit of trouble with this one. Ideas were few and far between until I was struck by genius, so I hope that you (the reader), Sesshy's Mistress, and any Usagi/Raito fans out there got what they wanted. Mu means nothingness for those of you who don't know or have forgotten.**_

_**Time for another list!:**_

_**Ami/Ichigo (I decided on Ichigo over Renji)- Phoenix of Mercury**_

_**Hotaru/ Hisagi Shuuhei- dark firefly 16**_

_**Hotaru/ Renji- Sailor Ra**_

_**Hotaru/Setsuna F. Seiei (unless shinstellar13 doesn't want me to do this paring. Note to shin: I know practically nothing about the Gundam 00 series, but I have watched other series. I read Setsuna's profile and he sounds a lot like Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing, so I think I might could pull off the paring. If you're afraid of seeing it butchered, then please tell me not to do it!)**_

_**Usagi/ Sasuke- UsagixSasuke**_

_**Usagi/ Itachi- Usagi-chan**_

_**Another note: If you want to make a request, then please do so CLEARLY. I've had some trouble in deciphering reviews and PMs for pairings...annayla: Your review made it sound like you thought the last one was a Minako/Byakuya...was this a type-o or are you requesting a pairing for Minako/Byakuya?**_


	20. ChibiUsaWonderweiss

_**Reoccuring notes: **__**I will do ANY pairing, as long as it qualifies as a rare pairing, and is not a yaoi pairing. Yuri pairings are by request only. Frequent reviewers will most likely get their requests finished faster. Also, it may help if you put this on Story Alert in case you're afraid you've missed or will miss a pair. Thanks again guys!  
**_

_**And by rare pairing, I mean this: RARE PAIR Shipping- a character rarely written about is placed with a popular character; two rarely written about characters find love in each other; two popular or unpopular characters are placed together, but the pairing is impossible, unheard of, or just plain weird.**_

* * *

**Title: Little Prince **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Characters/Pairings: Chibi-Usa/ Wonderweiss Margera, Neo-Serenity, Endymion, Tousen **

**Word Count: 1638 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...but it would be nice!**

**Rating: K**

* * *

"Alright Small Lady, you're free to play now." Neo-Queen Serenity instructed her oldest daughter whose only answer was a decisive stare in her mother's direction, "It'll be fine, little one." she assured, pushing the pink-haired child towards the park who only remained quiet and as rigid as stone. Chibi-Usa looked back up at her 'mama' and shook her head, "But Hota-chan's not here yet...I don't want to play all by myself." she frowned, her red eyes reflecting reluctance.

"Little one, you shouldn't be afraid to make new friends. Simply use what you have learned from the 20th and 21st centuries." the queen smiled, adding a quick bob of her head at the end. Chibi-Usa nodded, her frown never vanishing, as her father came and led her mother away by the arm...presumably to start their midday walk. Sighing, Chibi-Usa turned around slowly as to survey the park quicker and without drawing too much attention to herself. There weren't too many children here, and the ones that were here were too caught up in their own games to notice her. Mind you, the lessers and simple nobles still knew when to bow their head at her approach, but they simply continued on with their game afterwards.

Coming over to a bench, she crawled onto it without a second thought, smoothing her dress out at the last minute when her mind reminded. It wasn't that she thought herself too high to associate with these people, or that the play equipment wasn't to her liking, it was just...it was hard to re-adapt to these kinds surroundings. Not only was she a 10-year-old again, but this age group was no longer her own and the older children who used to be her friends, had absolutely no recollection of her. It was a terrible feeling of being forgotten.

Sighing again as she placed her head in her palms, she glanced up longingly at the playground. What fun it would have been to swing, and slide, and play with various other fun things, but honestly...how could she play in this dress anyway?! If she did not have to take morning lessons, then it might have been different. Suddenly though, something rolled to a stop as it pushed against her legs.

It was a ball. Hopping off, she bent over to pick up the ball and resumed her full height to find the owners. Finding them with a smile, she found it was all for naught as the other children looked, well, upset and somewhat frightened. "Princess Small Lady, also known as Chibi-Usa, and future heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium, could we please have our ball back?" Chibi-Usa felt her heart as well as her face sink, "Of-Of course!" she answered cheerfully, quickly placing a smile back onto her features as she tossed the lead boy the ball. Stumbling with it, he caught the ball with a smile, but as if remembering his place or something of the sort, wiped it off his face and gave a respectful bow.

Chibi-Usa watched as the boy raced off, leaving her with all kinds of thoughts. Did they fear her because of status? Or maybe it was because her age had fluctuated strangely from what they remembered? Or perhaps it was something different altogether. Whatever the reason, she wanted to get out of this place...now.

Walking along the concrete path, she found herself at the other end of the park where even fewer children were. 'I guess...I could try to make another friend. Who wouldn't want to be my friend, anyway?' she thought triumphantly with a courageous smile and a cross of her arms, 'I'm way better than Meatball Head-Mom at everything! I know I can do this!' Glancing around, she looked for a group to join in with...but they were all gone now. Everyone had vanished into thin air it seemed. Then she spotted him...a blond boy who was possibly taller than her, but it was hard to tell given his hunched over nature. He was dressed in the same shade of white as her and wore what appeared to be a crown on his head.

'But I don't ever remember seeing him...' Chibi-Usa's thoughts trailed off as she placed a finger to her chin; blond hair, save for her mother and Mina-chan, was a little rare in the heart of Crystal Tokyo. "Hi, I'm Chibi-Usa!...um, what are you doing?" she questioned when she realized he'd never lifted his gaze towards her. Still hunched over, he was staring at a flower, on which sat a dragonfly. The pink-haired princess grimaced while the boy remained silent...ew, she hated bugs. But, she supposed if he found it interesting, she could also find it interesting for a few minutes.

Suddenly, the boy reached his right hand out and left it suspended in midair. The dragonfly noticed this, rising from the flower and landing directly into the palm of his hand. "Wow, cool!" Chibi-Usa said, somewhat despite herself. It was pretty to see someone catch an insect like that, but that didn't change the fact that it was indeed a bug. The boy continued to stare before smiling happily, revealing buck-teeth, before he turned and seemingly offered the bug to Chibi-Usa. The pink-haired girl shook her head in a negative fashion, but the insect simply flew away.

"Ahh..." he seemed to sigh, but what an awkward one it was. "Don't worry, we can probably find another one." Chibi-Usa smiled as she lay a hand on his white-clad shoulder. "My name's Chibi-Usa," she stated as she rose from her own hunched over position and smoothed out her white dress, "do you want to play with me? What's your name?" Wow, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all! Looking up at her, the blond boy gave a strange smile, "Awo!" he announced with a pointed finger.

"Uh..." Chibi-Usa mumbled, unable to help wondering what had just come out of his mouth. "Can I know your name?" she tried again.

"Na-...me? Na-me?" Chibi-Usa could feel her eye twitch in annoyance...what was up with this kid? Did he really not know how to speak or was he just being a little brat?

"No, your name! What they call you!" she nearly screamed, clearly enunciating each word and syllable as she could. He looked back up at her, a strange darkness falling over his features, "Wonderweiss Margera." Chibi-Usa formed an 'O'-shape with her mouth for an answer, but said nothing. 'He can say such a long name as that, yet he can't even say hello or anything?' she wondered.

"So...Wonderweiss," the young princess began, trying his name out on her on tongue, "Do you want to play with me?" she offered her hand to him then to help him up, but Wonderweiss only continued to stare into blank space. "Aren't you gonna get out of the dirt at least?" she asked, forgetting her princess dialect. Wonderweiss stood up, either by his own choice or per her suggestion, she didn't know, but obviously he'd found something that interested him.

"What's...wrong?" Chibi-Usa questioned the taller blond boy, watching in silence as he began to circle her in a somewhat playful run. "Awo..." he muttered, playing with the pink pig-tails on top of her head. "Yes...that's my hair." Why was she getting the feeling that she was dealing with a toddler here?

"Oo-...Usagi..." it was faint, but the boy had actually said something other than 'awo', whatever that was anyway.

"Alright, listen up" Chibi-Usa announced, spinning on her heel to face him, "Since you seem to be the one at a disadvantage here, I have to see to it that you learn how to form proper sentences." the proposal had been a good one, considering Wonderweiss smiled (but he smiled at everything she did, mostly), but how exactly was she going to go about this? The crown on his head was obviously a symbol of status, and because of that, sneaking him into her afternoon lessons wouldn't be that hard. Ami-san was a kind soul after all and was always talking about spreading knowledge. Then, on the other hand, the boy could only say his name and hers, so what if he wasn't a noble and that crown was just for show? 'Simple' she decided suddenly, punching a fist into her other open hand (Wonderweiss did the same in pure curiosity), 'I'll teach him right here!'

"Okay, the first thing we've got to get you out of is saying, "Awo!". That's not a good noise to say around my parents or the other nobles."

"Awoo?" he interrupted.

"No, not that either! That's even worse! Now then, after you stop saying that, then we can move on to greetings and other stuff like that. Truthfully, I find this just as boring as you probably are going to discover," Chibi-Usa warned, crossing her arms and closing her eyes for effect. She started once more, "But my mama says that to be a good adult, you need these kinds of things and-...hey, have you been listening to me?" Chibi-Usa cried, finally catching a glance of the far-off Margera. Once again at the hunched-over position, he was staring at a butterfly this time.

Chibi-Usa sighed in defeat, "Or we could just smell the roses..."

* * *

Not far off stood another soul, who watched not with his physical eyes, but his mind and ears. 'Wonderweiss Margera, you should you listen to that little girl. She has a pure soul, as well.' thought Kaname Tousen.

* * *

_**This is actually a day late, and I apologize for that. I've had more problems in the real world, but I'm getting by. Anyways, for those of you who haven't seen my profile in awhile (I think you should go and see it), I've had an overload of requests from my readers online and offline, so, I suppose I should make another list (in no specific order). By the way, this drabble was a challenge to myself...and I love this pairing!**_

_**Hotaru/Hisagi Shuuhei- dark firefly 16**_

_**Rei/Itachi Uchiha- for those who say I don't have enough Rei-centered drabbles **_

_**Hotaru/Renji Abarai- Sailor Ra**_

_**Ami/Ichigo Kurosaki- Phoenix of Mercury**_

_**Usagi/Sasuke Uchiha- UsagixSasuke**_

_**Usagi/Itachi- Usagi-chan**_

_**Rei/Sasuke, Minako/Ichigo- Angel and Kagami **_

_**Minako/Byakuya Kuchiki-annayla**_

_**Hotaru/ Setsuna F. Seiei- shinstellar13**_

_**Ami/Kisame Hoshigaki- Phantom (codenamed)**_

_**Ami/Haku **_

_**Hotaru/ Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques (Moi Fah's request to herself!) **_

_**Setsuna/ Ulquiorra Schiffer **_

_**Hotaru/ Toboe (Wolf's Rain) **_

_**Cerecere/Yumichika Ayasegawa (Moi Fah's request to herself!) **_

_**Hotaru/ Hanatarou Yamada **_


	21. HotaruRenji

**Title: Maybe, Just Maybe **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Tragedy (alright, we get it, it's supposed to be sad!)/ Hurt/Comfort**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Character/Pairings: Renji/Hotaru, mentions of Rukia, Ichigo, Byakuya, others...**

**Pairing requested by: Sailor Ra**

**Word Count: 1001 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (Warnings: what-if type drabble, poem format, character death)**

* * *

Renji loved Rukia...Renji loved Hotaru.

* * *

But Rukia had been executed at Sokyouku Hill,

after Ichigo, the others, and himself had failed to save her.

To make matters worse, Aizen had gotten away with what he'd wanted as well.

It went without saying that, he, Renji, took her death harder than anyone else.

At least, he believed this. He'd known Rukia their whole lives practically,

and now these humans...no, he couldn't think like that. Blaming others wouldn't accomplish anything.

* * *

Then, she came along though.

* * *

Maybe it was because of her hair (_it tossed in the wind the same as Rukia's_).

Maybe it was because of her eyes (_they shone the same as Rukia's_).

Maybe it was because of her kindness and willingness to help him through his depression (_her soul was as pure as Rukia's_)

Maybe it was because of her immediate acceptance into the 13th division (_the same division as Rukia_)

Or maybe, just maybe, he was drawn to her because of the 2 foot difference in their height (_the same as it had been with Rukia_).

In many ways, they were the same...in mannerisms, in speech (mostly when Hotaru was angry though as she was bit more shy than Rukia), in almost everything.

Her _kido_ skills were perfect, yet she did not hold a seat in the 13th division.

Byakuya had held Rukia back, afraid of something like that...did that mean that Hotaru was being held back by something?

Renji scoffed to himself, simultaneously waking himself from the daze of thought he'd found himself in.

* * *

Looking around the office, he noticed he was still alone.

Captain Kuchiki obviously still hadn't returned to work yet, and probably wouldn't for awhile.

Everyone pegged him as a fool, but he had known.

Rukia's sister had been Hisana, Captain Kuchiki's late wife, and the promise he had made to her about keeping Rukia safe, too. It had probably torn him up just as much as it had with Renji on the inside.

But like the calmer man had mentioned before...they would all learn to get through this.

Hotaru had also told him this, but in a more subtle, kinder and gentler way. She'd stayed with him...sometimes even through the entire night or afternoons when he found himself too drunk or impaired to find his way home.

She took care of him...the same way he'd taken care of and looked out for Rukia.

Lately, he'd been getting himself trashed each night just so he'd have some sort of excuse to see her. It was starting to become a bit pathetic and very unlike him, but the fact remained was that she didn't mind.

She told him occasionally that she didn't mind spending time with him, no matter what the reasons were.

* * *

However, back to the matters on hand; finishing all this damn paperwork Captain Kuchiki would never get around to doing. Taking the place as acting-captain in his leave, Renji could understand why Hisagi seemed so busy these days.

He wished today was one of her visiting days, but Hotaru was in the human world on _konso_ duty.

* * *

Renji sighed.

Was this how he was going to go through life? Rambling thoughts and passing moments that would all in all fade away with time?

Two things, however, were sure-fire for him...Rukia was gone and he loved Hotaru.

Hotaru could never take Rukia's place... that's what his heart had told him in the beginning, but unsurprisingly she was sneaking her way in.

And maybe, just maybe, that was why life loved to be so cruel, especially to him.

* * *

An urgent summonings came for him from the 13th barracks. Scared for Hotaru's safety (and possibly a small part of him that believed Rukia was still alive and in trouble,), raced out of the office as quickly as possible, nearly squishing the hell-moth.

His fears came alive upon seeing her.

Hotaru was bandaged practically all over and seemed to be in a light sleep (most likely unconscious).

Third-seat sharer Kotetsu told him of the girl's condition. Attacked by a gillian-class menos named Pharaoh (which Soul Society had been after for quite sometime), Hotaru had no idea what had hit her until it was too late.

Any shinigami who did not hold the rank of lieutenant was sure to crumble under the gillian's brute force.

It also appeared that Hotaru would not make it through the night as she had lost too much blood.

* * *

Renji stayed with her that night, repaying the favor for the nights she'd stayed with him in his moments of weakness.

Silently, he prayed...to whom he didn't have a clue, but maybe someone would hear him and grant her a miracle.

"Don't worry, Renji-kun, I'm not going anywhere." she mumbled from her sleep-like state. Shifting around as if she wanted to get up, Hotaru finally grew very still. Renji grew very quiet, then. Waiting...

"Hotaru, you can't die on me too..." he whispered, forever thinking about the deceased Kuchiki-girl.

"I told I wasn't. I can't leave you by yourself yet..." she whispered, causing Renji to breath a sigh of relief. "I'll get better...tomorrow, I promise. Unohana-san said she'd see to me personally in the morning. I can hold out until then...as long as you stay with me Renji-kun. Talking to me and making me laugh..." she seemed to sigh, a cleverly disguised way of gasping for breath.

It was then, a miracle really seemed to happen.

Hotaru's small head rolled over to meet him; she opened her eyes and smiled at him, a streak of red spreading over her cheeks.

"I can do that Hotaru." he returned simply, laying his hand gently over her broken one.

* * *

And maybe, just maybe, the real reason he found himself drawn to her, was her ever growing originality from Rukia Kuchiki.

To let go of Rukia completely, he would no longer look at Hotaru in the same light as her.

* * *

_**Before I even wrote this, I knew this was how I wanted to write it. It's up a little early because I'm going to be gone the whole day and won't have chance to update at all. This pairing was requested by Sailor Ra and I hope she likes it, even though I know she won't be online for awhile. Ah well, angst-y lovers rejoice! But! It did have a happy ending...at least I tried to make it that way. **_

_**In other news: As you can see from my profile, I've deleted my old stories. Don't flip out, SE7EN, War, and Love or Lust are still there as are all of my one-shots but as for the others...I don't have time to write what nobody is reading. I was planning to post one more chapter of each to see how many people wanted to read them but then I was reminded of some things: I only got 1 review last chapter of Alchemical Boundaries, Kingdom Hearts has kind of gone out of the spotlight for right now (at least until Birth by Sleep comes out or 358/2 Days), and finally, because Sands of Oblivion was a good story...it's just too bad that I never wrote down any of the ideas I've had so, it's pretty much a lost cause.**_

_**And to everyone who keeps complaining about Rei not having a drabble: REQUEST ONE!! I can't stress that enough. This was mainly written as a way for me to write down some random ideas I've had for pairings and because SMMFFC had a really good challenge in the month of May, but I never realized how much good feedback I'd get, so I expanded it to taking requests. Luckily for you guys who keep pestering me, I've been working on an idea for Rei/Itachi (don't like, don't read), Taurus Angel has been kind enough to request a Rei/Suigetsu (don't like, don't read) for all of you, and Angel and Kagami have requested Rei/Sasuke (don't like, don't read). I can only write so fast you guys and I do have a lot of requests on my hands. Honestly though, don't complain about it, do something about it! **_

_**Just tell me what you'd like to see and I'll write it regardless if I like the pairing or not! However, I have stated that I will not be doing yaoi pairings...I can't write those. Yuri pairings, I think I'm comfortable with as I've had practice with HarukaMichiru. Please, no more reviews telling me about 'There's no Rei! You left her out on purpose!'. I have not.**_


	22. SetsunaAyame

_**Reoccuring notes: I will do ANY pairing, as long as it qualifies as a rare pairing, and is not a yaoi pairing. Yuri pairings are by request only. Frequent reviewers will most likely get their requests finished faster. Also, it may help if you put this on Story Alert in case you're afraid you've missed or will miss a pair. Thanks again guys!**_

_**And by rare pairing, I mean this: RARE PAIR Shipping- a character rarely written about is placed with a popular character; two rarely written about characters find love in each other; two popular or unpopular characters are placed together, but the pairing is impossible, unheard of, or just plain weird.**_

* * *

**Title: Wake-up Call **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Furuba**

**Version: Anime and Anime/Manga (respectively)**

**Character/Pairings: Setsuna/Ayame, and a very special guest**

**Pairing requested by: Sailor Taurus Angel**

**Word Count: 1507 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (for mentions of doing the 'grown-up', as an old teacher of mine called it)**

* * *

Setsuna awoke one morning, just as she did every morning, from a deep slumber. Sitting up, she moved to turn her alarm clock to the silent setting, wondering why she even bothered to set the thing anyway. Being the Time Guardian, she inevitably had the best internal clock.

After discarding her hair tie from the night before, she trudged to the bathroom to clean up. As the shower started up, the green-haired woman splashed water on her face, taking note of the opinionated mess she was without her make-up. Her shower was a quick one; wrapping a towel around herself when finished as she exited the bathroom. Before drying her hair, she knew that it was extremely important to be somewhat dressed, especially in this house where weirdos popped in and out at any given moment. However, before she could even finish that thought, Setsuna Meioh found herself peering down at something quite strange. Not so much as strange as surprising, she corrected. Still not happy with that decision, Setsuna simply wrote it off as something soon to be dead.

"Ayame, kindly crawl yourself out of my underwear drawer." she deadpanned, her garnet eyes glaring as she clutched her towel closer to her still-wet body. There was no answer from the tiny silver snake, barely even a tongue flicker. "I don't care how cold it's been outside, get out." she hissed (no pun intended) under her breath. This time the snake looked up with large, round black eyes, his tongue poking out now and then. As if looking for danger, it crawled to the edge of the drawer, looked around , then curled back up to sleep.

Setsuna cursed under her breath...it was too early for his crap in the morning. Normally she would have just flung him off by pulling a pair of her panties out, but knowing him, he'd more than likely curl around her arm in the manner of hug. And she'd be damned if she'd give him the pleasure of watching her dress. Now, she had nothing against the cursed man, they were extremely close friends. Most people just assumed they met through their school years (as their ages checked out), while others assumed it was because of work (as they both could be found at a sewing machine). However, if the Junishi had taught her anything, it was to expect the unexpected. Oh yeah, remember that 'nothing against him' part? Well, he was a bit of a perv...(and let's face it, that would annoy anyone after a while). Hell, who was she kidding? The guy was a full-blown pervert! Setsuna had even written off their first meeting as surviving a rapist attack! The damn snake had crawled right up her skirt!

"Ayame!!" she yelled loud enough to wake the house, the memories influencing her tone. The tiny snake did not budge from its spot inside the dimly room.

"Suna-chan, my sweet! You have called and I have answered!" Setsuna turned around slowly to face her door...she was hallucinating, right? As her mind put the pieces together, her face twisted in fear, "Ayame!" she yelped, literally jumping into his out-stretched arms (careful not to hug him, of course.) And as out of character this was for her, Ayame was enjoying it. Just before she could explain her predicament, he sighed dreamily, "Ah, my fantasies come alive...Suna-chan clinging to me in desperate need! Why have you called out to me in such distress? And barely dressed at that, too! Have you finally overcome the shyness that holds you at a distance from me?! Oh, we can make the night start anew, my love!"

Setsuna could feel her eyebrow twitch as Ayame's green eyes bore deeply and lovingly (?) into her garnet orbs. Setsuna gave her own sigh, "No. I have a problem and you being sarcastic isn't helping."

"Sarcastic?" he cried in disbelief as she pulled out of his grasp, "It hurts me to think you'd doubt my feelings! Ah well, shyness is quite a normal thing to experience around me." he seemed to answer in a facade of wisdom.

"It's not shyness!" she protested from the background, but Ayame continued like he always did; as if he hadn't heard a thing...and he probably hadn't, now that she thought about it.

"Rit-chan, Yuki, and Taru-chan are prime examples."

"Look," Setsuna tried gripping his hand, "There's a snake in my wardrobe. Can't you coax it out or something?" she asked, casting her eyes to said drawer. Ayame nodded and laid a hand atop her wet head, "Anything, my lovely, Suna-chan." Setsuna responded with a 'Do-you-want-to-lose-that-hand?' look.

"It's just a baby, he wouldn't have hurt you at all. It's fangs are still much too soft." she heard after a few minutes as Ayame climbed to his feet and made his way back over to her, the baby snake perched on his shoulder like a parrot. "Looks like he was just trying to escape the cold. You wouldn't hold that against him would you?" the silver-haired man asked, his finger resting under the snake's chin. "Here, hold him. He's quite friendly." Ayame said with that strange, rare calmness that Setsuna was glad to see again. "Okay..." she answered, taking the offered snake in her outstretched hands. She didn't have to worry about her towel slipping because of the clever tie she'd made on the side. The snake, however, didn't seem content to just rest on her arms and soon made its way up to her shoulders and curled itself around her neck in a gentle hug.

"Oh, my Amazoness Jungle Queen! I simply must have a picture of this! Why, my mind is running wild with ideas!"

"And they'd better be clean." She warned with a somewhat harsh look.

"My dear Suna-chan, my designs are always clean...nothing is ever too risqué when it comes to a man's fantasies."

"Just hush before I have to hurt you, loverboy." Setsuna sighed, laying her own finger under the snake's chin, "Now, what are we going to do about him?" Ayame was quick to respond, "We can't release him outside, it's much too cold for that right now. We could keep him as a pet." Setsuna seemed to think on this for a minute, possibly for the well-being of all the curious children in the house. If the snake thought they were enemies, it would attack regardless. "I guess we could...I don't want to kill the poor thing. I think Michiru has an old fish tank we could use for him, and it's not like Gure-san's lamp is seeing any use lately." Had the writer been there, he probably would have tried to disprove this. "And for safety reasons, I think he needs to sleep in my room."

Without warning, Ayame suddenly slammed her into a hug, purposely transforming himself, and knocking the snake off of her shoulder. One giant cloud of smoke later, and there lay two identical snakes on the floor, both of them looking up at her. "Ha ha! What now Suna-chan? You can't possibly tell the difference between us, so I guess that means you have to keep the both of us in your room!"

Setsuna shook her head, bending ever so slightly as to not give either of the snakes a "sneak-peek", and grabbed the left snake into a tight hold. "Oh, no fair, lovely Suna-chan! How could you possibly tell the difference? Not that I doubt your superiorly intellect." he choked out even through her tight grip.

"Because Ayame, _you_ have the biggest mouth." she deadpanned once again. Picking up the baby snake, she set him back in her underwear drawer to keep him from wondering about the house, then began to head towards the bathroom. "You know Aya-kun, I think it's time you became better acquainted with my bathroom." she said with a hint of evilness in her voice.

"Well, I've always said we need to change those hideous wall colors, and replace them with ones that bring out your lovely eyes...-Wait a minute! You can possibly mean to flush me down the toilet?" he panicked, trying to struggle within her grasp, but the absence of arms and legs proved to be too great a challenge to overcome. Setsuna stopped then, in the middle of the bathroom's doorway, "You know, on second thought, I think that pompous head of yours is a bit too big."

"See, I knew my lovely Suna-chan just couldn't live without me." he cooed, wrapping what he could of his body around her wrist.

Setsuna looked down at him harshly, but her gaze softened almost instantly. He was actually kind of cute in this form, albeit whenever his mouth wasn't running. "That won't stop me from tossing you into the trashcan." she quipped, finding pleasure in his panicky nature as she assured him that she was only kidding.

* * *

_**This idea came to me in a dream and I thought it was funny. This pairing was requested by Sailor Taurus Angel and she better like it! XD! Ah, just as well...leave me pretty reviews if you want. And remember Chapter 21 is actually a drabble now, so remember to check that out if you like the pairing of RenjiHotaru or if you just want to look for another opportunity to flame me. Just kidding X3. I also went back through and cleaned it up.  
**_


	23. ReiSuigetsu

**Title: Fire Boils Water and Water Extinguishes Fire **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto **

**Version: Anime/Manga and Manga (respectively)**

**Character/Pairings: Suigetsu/Rei, Sasuke, mentions of Orochimaru and Mangetsu **

**Pairing requested by: Sailor Taurus Angel**

**Word Count: 1501 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (warnings: possible spoilers, mentions of death and the 'grown-up')**

* * *

"You think you can handle it yourself?" the Uchiha boy asked, sounding as if he didn't care. The boy's companion cast a decisive yet cocky look at the sword he held, a smirk gracing his features just enough to show pointed teeth. "Hey, this is what my all my training's been leading up to. You know, with this, I might even be able to beat you." the Uchiha boy seemed slightly amused at this.

The silver-haired man's name was Suigetsu, an apprentice (and a somewhat prodigy) to become a Swordsman of the Bloody Mist. True to what he'd said, the man's ability to swing the giant guillotine sword and easily transform his body into water at the bat of an eye were proof of that training. That's probably why Sasuke had chosen him to begin with. "Well, come on. If you're done playing around, we still have to recruit Karin and Juugo."

"Simple then Sasuke, we head for the closest one." Suigetsu replied as he strapped his sempai's sword to his back. Sooner or later, he'd have all of the swords from the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist. Sasuke nodded without argue, turning on his heel to leave, not at all expecting the silver-haired man to call out to him again, "Hey...um, I just remembered. There's something else I gotta do before we leave."

"Nothing can be that important...is it?" Suigetsu nodded as Sasuke sighed, "Just make it quick. Time is against us right now."

* * *

"So...finally decided to show your face, huh?" a raven-haired beauty asked. She was clothed in traditional miko robes the color of blood and in her hand she held a bow of fire. "You've got to tell me, what's the special occasion Suigetsu?" the woman growled out to him, keeping their distance a certain one as she raised her bow of fire to strike at him.

"Rei...it's good to see you haven't changed." he seemed to joke, smiling so that his pointed teeth were perfectly exposed. "Really though, I think it's you who needs to fill me in on a few things. Seems I've been gone for an eternity-" Suigetsu moved to step forward, but an arrow of pure flame blocked the path of his foot. Looking back up with indifference, his eyes settled on an even angrier miko, "Don't you even dare think about getting close to me ever again!"she warned, stringing another arrow onto the bow.

"Well..." he sighed, drawing his right foot back as the arrow continued to burn, "Am I allowed to at least explain what happened?"

"You don't have to." she interrupted fiercely, "You left me all alone so you could follow those damn swordsmen! Is that all you ever cared about?"

"You're wrong.'" Suigetsu bit back with some anger of his own, "It's true that I trained to become a Swordsman of the Bloody Mist, but I wouldn't abandoned my own family over something like that. I wasn't strong enough at the time anyway." Rei lowered her bow the tiniest bit, an obvious sign that she still didn't believe him.

Right now her mind was so muddled and confused, she wasn't sure what to do. Her brain told her to hear him out, after all...she loved him. She'd even given herself to him and they'd had a child together...well- No! Her mind yelled out for the fear of bringing out tears. The memories would be too painful. Sniffling a tiny bit as her eyes welled up at the thought of their child, Rei spoke in the silence, "Mangetsu told me...you challenged one of the swordsmen and died."

"Aren't I standing right here?" he asked smirking as she began to growl again. "This isn't a laughing matter!" she spat out, "If you weren't dead, then where the hell were you for-...for-...for God knows how long?!" Suigetsu's eyes squinted in thought. Had he really been gone for so long that his wife could no longer remember? He wasn't sure what had kept him from blurting out the truth right away. Perhaps he was afraid she wouldn't believe him...or maybe he was still rejoicing in the fact that she was still alive. "Orochimaru," he spoke suddenly under his breath.

"What was that?" she called, raising her bow back up to him.

"Orochimaru. Does the name ring a bell? I spent all those years wasting away in a damn laboratory, hoping...that I might come home to you one day. To you and a child..." he spoke sincerely, looking away from her; afraid that she would see his rigid face and not believe him. Rei paused before a string of stutters escaped from her mouth, "You're lying!" she spat out, rapidly releasing an arrow from the bow. Her target was dead on, but Suigetsu raised his hand and caught the arrow without a second thought. He then turned his hand into water, immediately disrupting the flames as the remaining water droplets hit the ground. As smoke began to rise into the air, Suigetsu pulled his purple top up to reveal several scars running along his chest.

"Oh my God..." Rei whispered in disbelief, "It...you...and..." so confused was she, that the miko didn't realize she had dismissed her bow. Dropping to her knees, Suigetsu knew this was the perfect time to go to her. "It's alright...don't cry, damn..." he whispered, trying to make her feel better as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I thought you'd left me and..." she would have continued but her voice failed, cutting out to let the tears flow freely. What else could she say but those words? She'd waited years for this day, training and biding her time until they crossed paths again, and when they did, she'd ram an arrow straight through his heart! But here...here she sat with her head pressed against his heart; the exact opposite. Truthfully, and she'd realized this long ago, they were bound together for eternity in more ways than one.

Going against all logic, she'd given up her position as head miko and broke her promise to the Queen for a single night of pleasure with him. She knew it would be hard adjusting to a life of a (somewhat) outcast. No longer would she spend her days at the shrine, but living with the Hozuki brothers and watching or helping them to train. It was wrong what she had done, but Suigetsu was the one to blame here...or so her heart told her. After they'd married, some years later, the Hozuki brothers went off for training as normal, but Suigetsu did not return. As she'd told him earlier, Mangetsu had said he'd died at the hands of a Bloody Mist Swordsmen. No longer having reason to stay with the other Hozuki brother, Rei left to find a new life for herself and her unborn child; despite what he'd said. Mangetsu was a liar, a criminal, and a murderer (as was Suigetsu in a sense, but he was a different case for her), therefore she had absolutely no obligation to believe this man. But as the days went on, Suigetsu had still not appeared and she'd heard nothing from Mangetsu. She and her child were all alone.

"Where is it?" Suigetsu asked softly for fear of scaring her, referring to the unknown-gender child he'd hoped to see. Rei buried her head further into his top, "I-...I couldn't-...I had a miscarriage." she finally admitted, breaking into tears, "And I hate you!" she pounded a single fist against his chest here, "I hate you and yet I still love you! That is the curse of it all." she sighed in a depressed tone, very unlike her fiery ways. Suigetsu paused, lost in thought himself as he swallowed a lump in his throat. His face still rigid, he began to move his fingers up and down against her back in a rhythmic motion. "We'll get through this, all of this. Alright? Now-"

"Don't you dare think of leaving again." the fire had returned.

"Then come with me. I have a sort of debt to repay to a certain someone."

* * *

"I thought you had to take care of something. I didn't tell you to bring anyone back." Sasuke stated, his arms crossed as he lay against a tree's trunk. "Who is she anyway?" the Uchiha boy asked of the silver-haired man, his eyes never leaving the miko-robed woman who stayed directly behind him.

"Someone important." Suigetsu retorted, as Rei grabbed onto the back of his purple top.

"Oh really...? What can she do?" the boy asked, always thinking himself higher than other people. Suigetsu smirked here, closing his eyes as if in remembrance as he walked towards the other boy. Laying a hand on Sasuke's shoulder (who didn't flinch at the touch), the silver-haired man responded,

"Piss her off, and she'll kick your ass."

* * *

_**Pairing requested and written for Sailor Taurus Angel! And for all of the people who keep complaining about Rei. I had a thought about Suigetsu...what if he actually had someone waiting on him or something like that? You know, something he wanted to do or return to after he was freed from Orochimaru's clutches. **_

_**I'm also SO sorry for the lateness and the choppiness of this drabble. I'm under a very bad time limit here, so...Suigetsu and Rei are probably both out of character, and I apologize for that. Band Camp has been consuming my life...and when I say consuming, I MEAN consuming! I get home every night around 9, and all I feel like doing is getting clean and going to bed. Luckily, I only have two more days of this, and I'll be back on my normal schedule (hopefully!).**_

_**Trust me, I'm not going to let anybodies' request go undone...because that would be rude.**_

_**Just as well, leave me pretty reviews if you want.**_


	24. AmiHaku

**Title: The Ability To Rise Above Pain **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Angst/ Friendship**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon (AU) and Naruto (pre-series)**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Character/Pairings: Haku/Ami, Zabuza Momochi, Haku's parents **

**Pairing requested by: (wished to be left anonymous)**

**Word Count: 1758 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (mentions of blood and death)**

* * *

Pure white snow...a fog that fell like a blanket...that unavoidable chill that caressed his nearly bare flesh. It might have been nighttime, or maybe it was daytime, either way it didn't matter to him. Time no longer held meaning to his opinionated useless existence. Time allowed him to sit here though, wasting away in his misery and loneliness, shivering in the cold with nothing to shield him but blood-stained clothing. Haku was a sad sight to see.

He would have been happy to end it all, then and there, despite his young age, but Haku was also a coward. Without his mother, he was a lost lamb in need of guidance...in need of a purpose for living. Whether it was to make someone happy or-...Footsteps, he could clearly hear their stomping resonance, but the fog made it seem as if they came from all directions. Only when a girl about his age ran into his line of sight, did he take notice. Too physically and mentally weak out to her, he simply watched her run by, her bright blue hair shining out against the fog like the sun he longed to see.

Suddenly she disappeared, and with her, the sound footsteps vanished as well. Had she been an illusion? Something his disheveled mind had concocted out of the need to see another living creature? No, she was all too real, Haku remarked to himself, eying her suspiciously as crept towards him. "Are...you alright?" she called out, finally making her feet close the distance between them. Haku watched as she panted heavily, her right hand clasped around something that resembled some sort of sack. From what his mother had told him, the patch around the girl's arm had something to do with medicine. Haku didn't care for her status, there was no cure for a broken heart like his...she could do nothing for him except release him from the pain of living a meaningless existence.

"Um...can you please tell me if you're alright?" she tried again, whispering with a tiny and squeaky voice. She shifted the sack on her shoulder as she knelt down in front of him, concern written about her face...too bad Haku didn't notice this. Wiggling his finger the tiniest inch, water evaporated out of the mist, freezing and turning into what appeared to be a needle. With lightning quick speed, his out-stretched finger seemed to project the needle straight at the girl, scratching her cheek. Surprised at the pain, she tumbled over backwards, rapidly throwing her gaze back to the boy. "No, I only meant to help you!" she assured, grabbing her cheek with one of her tiny hands.

Haku remained stiff, except when moving his finger back into a relaxed position. He knew she meant him no harm...medical people, doctors, were never supposed to do others harm intentionally. He had attacked her in fear. Haku was frightened of her...frightened of her getting close to him. Terrible things had come to happen when he was around people, he realized now. If this girl didn't want to be killed as well, she had best be on her way.

"I'm...fine..." he whispered, so low that it was nearly inaudible. The blue-haired girl wiped the blood from her cheek, "But...you don't look fine." the expression on her face told him that she'd let something slip. She was just afraid as he was now, albeit from something very different. Had she discovered his kekkai genkai? Or possibly, was she frightened that showing concern would get her attacked again. "Leave," he rasped, legs still drawn up around his chest and arms draped over them. Why couldn't she just leave him to freeze to death in peace?

"M-My name is Ami...I'm the doctor's apprentice in the village. I'm sure if you come with me, I can fix you up. All that blood on your shirt...your wounds might get infected, and we don't want that." Haku wanted to scream at her to be quiet, to stop her rambling about false salvation. Obviously, she hadn't realized his kekkai genkai, otherwise she wouldn't have invited him into the city. Wait...perhaps this was a plot unto its self. They were purposely trying to kill him! Damn...couldn't they just leave him alone?! They'd already taken his mother and-!

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as arms enclosed around his head, and soft locks were placed upon his own. "Don't cry anymore," she whispered, sniffling herself, "It'll be alright. M-My dad told me...mhm, a long time ago, that hugs were important because they make people feel better. If I'm going to be a good doctor, I have to study everything I can and start helping people now." Her fear had obviously subsided, as she pulled away and reached into her medical bag. "Where does it hurt?" she asked, wiping away her tears, as he let the ones rolling down his own dirty cheeks remain. Haku thought for a minute, waiting for twinge of pain from anywhere; his arms, his legs, his head, anywhere. Finally, Haku pointed straight at his heart.

"Your...chest?" the girl questioned, apparently embarrassed at the fact that he might have to remove his shirt. "My...heart..." he whispered, his expressionless black eyes still staring off into space. The girl's face cast downward, gaining a crestfallen look as she pulled the bag off of her shoulder. Maneuvering herself to sit beside him, she placed the bag into her lap; everything seemed to grow even more quiet and still than before. It was awhile before she spoke again, "You know, the hardest and easiest thing to fix is a broken heart. Sometimes it can take awhile to heal and even then, some hearts still hold scars that never heal. That's what my mom says." she nodded as if trying to encourage him, "And other times, the pieces are really easy to put back together, like a puzzle or something." she giggled a little bit in the attempt to lighten the mood, but it was fruitless in all.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she pulled something from her bag. She unraveled it to reveal a tiny medical blanket. Wrapping it around his shoulders, Haku couldn't help but flinch at her touch, afraid that it might be harsh. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I think it would help. I'm a very good listener." she smiled at him, but he remained staring straightforward into the foggy mist. "Why not tell me your name?"

"Haku," he answered mostly out of reflex.

"You can trust me, Haku-kun. From this day forward, we'll be friends, okay?" he neither confirmed or denied this, which to her said that it didn't mean much. "Well, maybe we can just build up to that. What do you think about that?" she questioned curiously, desperately hoping that he would answer. Haku nodded slowly up and down causing Ami to smile, inwardly knowing that she had done something good, not just for him but for herself as well. She, herself, had gained her first true friend.

"Oh no!" she yelped, jumping to her feet in shock, Haku never flinching. "I was supposed to be in training today! Sensei is going to be so angry with me! Bye Haku-kun!" she waved, practically running in place as she tried say everything in single breath before leaving, "I'll talk to you later! Just make sure to meet me back here later, okay? Make sure you go home and get some sleep!" And with that, she had completely disappeared from his eyes and ears. The home comment had stung him slightly, but how was she supposed to know anyway? Haku climbed to his feet, nearly toppling over from his weakness and hunger, staring in the direction she had left in. 'What was her name?' he questioned himself, 'Ami...that was it.' Haku smiled then.

'Friend...that's such a perfect name for her.' he decided, making up his mind to follow her into town. It didn't matter to him if he got caught, which was unlikely considering he'd killed all those who were after him. And besides, he felt a little bad about keeping her blanket. Someone as worthless and useless as him didn't deserve something such as this.

Walking proved harder than he thought as the minute he stepped off the bridge, his legs collapsed under him, leaving him sitting on his kneecaps. "Hey, orphan! You gotta a name?" Haku was frightened by the deep voice that called out to him...it sounded a bit like his father. Turning slowly, his pale black eyes settled upon a bandaged man with a forehead protector positioned in crooked fashion around his head.

Haku kept silent, clearly keeping in mind what the man might do if he didn't answer correctly. Wait...now he cared about living? Had that little girl strengthened his resolve back to what it once was? In such a short time? That had to be impossible. "Look at you." Haku jumped at the suddenness of the voice, realizing that the mans' face was only inches from his. "A pitiful orphan that nobody wants." Haku felt that same sting again, his resolve shattered once more. "You're eyes are kinda like mine." Haku whispered, accidentally making his voice audible.

"Well then, if you believe that, why not come with me?" Haku looked over his shoulder at the village...a place that was full of people that hated him. Ami didn't hate him, but she was just one person and even then, he was sure that she had been just like the others at one time. But here, here was a man that accepted him without a single question or thought. Perhaps he could find a use once more.

* * *

_And sometimes, I go back to that bridge when I need to think, Haku-kun...wondering if you're ever going to show up again. I know you didn't die that day nor the day after that. I know you went on to live a happy life, even if I wasn't there to share it with you. Imagine my surprise though, when out on a walk about the city, searching for herbs, I came across two headstones that I have never remembered seeing. One read Zabuza, just like the name of a demon who hid in the mist. The other read Haku...so tell me, is it really you?_

* * *

_**Yay, another chapter is out! I really liked this one, especially since I didn't have to rush. Thank God, Band Camp is over!! Now I have more time to write...presumably. Oh and if you're wondering about the next drabble, because I know I always keep you guys in suspense (joking), all I can say about the next one is that its going to be a weird one. Just be ready for it.**_

_**Wanna see your favorite pairing up here? Wanna see an odd-ass pairing just for laughs/angst? Drop me a line by PM-ing me or by reviewing for a chapter. Just make sure the character(s) comes from one of these anime/games: Naruto, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Trigun, One Piece, Shaman King, DNAngel, Kingdom Hearts (manga or game, there's no difference really), InuYasha, Wolf's Rain, Yu-Gi-Oh (sorry but no GX pairings...I can't stand that show or the English Dub of it), Fushigi Yuugi, Fruits Basket/Furuba, Gundam (G, Wing, possibly SeeD), Ranma, Death Note, Magic Knight Rayearth, Cardcaptors, King of Fighters(game), Final Fantasy (choose from these: VII, VIII, IX, X), ...um, that's all I can think of right now. Just ask about one if you want to know. **_


	25. PeruruUruru

_**Peruru is one of the supposed antagonists (before they discover he's good) in the SuperS movie. He befriends Chibi-Usa and helps the Senshi destroy the black dream hole. In the end, he reveal himself to be a dream fairy. Just go look up the SuperS movie on Youtube...someone has it uploaded in English.**_

* * *

**Title: Tell Me You Believe in Fairies **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: (implied)Romance/Friendship**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Movies and Manga (respectively)**

**Characters/ Pairings: Peruru/ Ururu, implied Urahara/Yoruichi, mentions of Unohana, Yachiru, Zaraki, others...**

**Word Count: 1322 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

"Things just keep getting weirder..." Urahara remarked mostly to himself rather than to the multitude of people who seemed to be forever squatting at his shop. He'd also long since given up of keeping track of all of them too. "And what do you mean by that?" the Goddess of Flash questioned, her purple hair draping about her like a curtain as she lay half-naked (as usual) on some random part of the floor. Her voice attracting his attention, Urahara sighed and shifted from his position from the door frame where he'd been haphazardly observing the outside.

"Well, for starters, Kurotsuchi-_taichou_ contacted me out of the blue about some strange phenomenon."

"Can't be that weird then if he's already figured it out." Yoruichi assumed, stretching herself on the floor.

"He hasn't. Kurotsuchi-_taichou_ said it all seemed to start with Kusajishi-_fukataichou_ and it seems to be spreading among the younger shinigami. You can imagine how busy the seated officers of the 11th Division must be, especially Zaraki."

"Kusajishi? Isn't that that pink-haired kid? People have always said somethings' not right about her." Urahara chuckled, unfolding his fan and covering the lower portion of his face, "Rebellious nature remind you of anyone?"

"Quiet it, Kisuke," she remarked with a knowing and playful smirk, "Well, don't leave me in the dark. You started talkin'...might as well finish."

"Yachiru...well, she's been talking to herself." he admitted in an ashamed way, possibly from the way it sounded when said aloud. Yoruichi sat up, shrugging her shoulders and taking a swig from her nearby _sake_ bottle. "Everyone talks to themselves once in awhile." she proposed in a non-scientific way. What was with these scientist-types? They always seemed to be over-analyzing things...then again, Kisuke was no fool so perhaps there something behind this. The Goddess of Flash would listen onward.

"Okay, how about this," he tried again, "Unohana-_taichou_ mentioned something about an..."imaginary friend" syndrome." Okay, so maybe the dude was full of it. Shaking her head, Yoruichi blew out a long sigh, "So...I'm not seeing what the problem is. The _fukataichou_ is a bit childish at heart, and seems to have made up an imaginary friend. It's not anything to worry about. She probably did because of all that non-stop training Zaraki's making his new recruits go through...and Baldy and Featherbrows sure aren't gonna to play with her." Yoruichi stated, using the pink menace's nicknames for the 3rd and 5th seats, respectively.

"Just can't be convinced somethings' wrong, can you?" Urahara sighed again, closing his fan up and replacing it.

"Guess not. I think you're over-analyzing things."

"Oh yeah?" he seemed to challenge, pulling his bucket hat's brim down towards his face, "Come with me." Yoruichi rolled her eyes and placed the cork back into her _sake_ bottle. This was gonna be good...or at least, she hoped it would be worth the walk to the back of the shop. Without warning though, Urahara shouted and surprised her, "Jinta, cover your eyes! Half-naked cat/woman comin' through!" he chuckled to himself as the boy replied with an affirmative 'yes sir'. Hm...suddenly he felt as if flames were crawling down his spine. Ah well.

"What is it?" the Goddess asked, crossing her arms over her barely clothed chest, irritated that he'd embarrassed her once again. "Step right up and witness something you've never seen before." he quipped, slowly and silently pushing back a _shouji_ door. Yoruichi came closer, so close that she was practically leaning on him, but the crack in the door was barely an inch...and the sight inside was indeed something to see.

"What is she-?" but Yoruichi was quickly silenced by a finger he held against his mouth. Urahara nodded his head, motioning for the woman to watch the young girl closer.

"Well...it's not that Jinta-kun is a bad person, he's just difficult to get along with sometimes...No, no, we're friends and everything, and Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san are very nice to. Tessai-san is nice too, but he's bit intimidating sometimes."

"Kisuke...is she...talking to herself?" Yoruichi whispered in disbelief. Ururu was definitely the last person she suspected this to be happening to. She'd known and loved the little girl like she was her own, but never had she expected something like this. Urahara shrugged at the question, "I've been noticing her sneaking away from chores, which is along the lines of what Jinta would do, but...I don't know. Whoever she's talking to, they seem to be friendly for the time being."

"Ururu can take care of herself. It's still a little odd though..." remarked the Goddess of Flash, sliding the door shut as they left.

* * *

"Oh, that's right. I just remembered..." Ururu trailed off, standing up on shaky legs at first, to go and fetch something from the corner of the room, "I brought something for you."

The seemingly invisible boy laughed with bright eyes and an even brighter smile, "You didn't need to bring anything, Ururu-chan. Talking to you is more than enough of a gift for me, and you're dreams are as sweet as candy, too." he smiled, laying his ivory flute in his lap as she came back over to him. Sitting down with her legs tucked under her, the meek girl spoke once again, "But...Jinta-kun says that you aren't real and I'm just talking to air. Can you show him that he's wrong?" the girl asked sweetly, looking up at him through the dark locks that clouded her face. Peruru's smile faded at her announcement, but he quickly put on another smile for her and nodded his head.

"Alright, what would you like me to do?" he questioned, crossing his legs in a criss-cross fashion as he flexed his shimmering, rainbow-tinted wings. They were just like looking through a stained-glass window. Ururu nodded, leaning over to the box, "I asked Orihime-san to help me make them, so I hope you like them. I remember you said you liked sweets..." she trailed off, her naturally red cheeks darkening even further.

"Of course I will thank you!" he blurted out but then his nature grew reserved, "Oh, but what did you want me to do? I can do it without presents, Ururu-chan, even though they are very beautiful."

Ururu was silent for a moment before she looked away, "...p-play your flute for me?"

Now it was Peruru's turn to be silent, but it was soon replaced by a fit of giggles. Ururu squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment...she just knew he wouldn't play it for her because she wasn't asleep yet. But being able to hear that beautiful music when she was awake, was just too good a wish to be left unfulfilled. Suddenly, the entire shop seemed to come alive with music as Peruru's soft lips lightly touched the mouthpiece of the flute. Looking on in amazement, Ururu watched as the cookies began to float into the air, swirling around her in a sort of whirlwind. Soon, they took shape.

The triangular ones seemed to form wings, the smaller circles became heads and feet, and the rectangular ones became bodies. They were fairies...just like him. As beautiful as it was, Ururu couldn't help but feel a bit strange. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a multitude of eyes peering from behind the _shouji_ door, and they were staring straight at her. And who did these multitude of eyes belong to but the members (and squatters as Urahara liked to remark) of the Urahara Shop.

From their side, things were perhaps even stranger. There sat Ururu in the middle of the floor with an innocent look on her face, as millions of tiny fairies flounced about the ceiling in the room. A mysterious but beautiful flute melody overtook them all.

* * *

_**I told you it was going to be weird...I always kinda wondered what happened to Peruru after the SuperS movie. I guess he went on to find others dreams to protect. Blame me for writing in my notebooks. Leave me pretty reviews if you want.**_


	26. HotaruHisagi

**Title: Glow Bug**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Suspense/Friendship/Comfort**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Characters/ Pairings: Hisagi Shuuhei/ Hotaru, mentions of Tousen**

**Requested by: dark firefly 16**

**Word Count: 1070 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (light mention of death)**

* * *

She started with a quick run, slowing her pace as she turned around corners and as she stopped to take in her surroundings. This was practically a maze; merciless and numerous paths with most of the corridors leading to nowhere. Was she truly going to die in a place like this? But then a thought struck her, wasn't Hotaru Tomoe already dead?

Hotaru stopped in her tracks as she took this thought into her psyche. She remembered her name and other things, and her limbs were working perfectly...but no heartbeat could she hear. Even through her giants gasps for air, the gentle thump was unable to be heard. So it was true then...Hotaru Tomoe had died for good...forget about the fact that she didn't know where she was, this was too much. She'd never been afraid of death, just the thought of dying alone. It scared her. And now...here she was, sitting on the hard ground in some unknown maze-like contraption with the moonlight overhead as her only light.

Sniffling a little, she collapsed against one of the walls, unable to keep herself from thinking about what might become of her. Hotaru didn't have long to ponder however as a voice from nowhere called out, "Who the hell are you?" looking straight upwards, she found a figure who's face was shielded by the moonlight. From the stature it appeared to be male, and as harsh as the sentence may have sounded, his voice sounded a bit gentle. "Who-...Who are you?" she called back, using her hands to pull herself up along the wall, never taking her gaze from the man.

"That is of no importance to you, _ryoka_. What is your name?" for someone who was supposed to be a threat to her, he seemed a bit calmer than most enemies she'd faced before. On the other hand, if you were Hisagi Shuuhei right now, you'd be on edge too if one of your most trusted friends had just betrayed all of Soul Society. When Hotaru made no move to speak, he must have noticed this as he jumped down from the top of the short wall he stood upon. Now, upon the ground, the moon no longer shadowed his face but illuminated it instead. Terrifying as his looks were, she knew that the kind voice had belonged to him. "Wait a minute...Hotaru?" the purple-eyed girl started in surprise, fear not too far behind.

"How do...How do you know my name?" she stuttered out lamely, "And who are you?" the man sighed here in a very relaxed state, moving out of his battle stance to scratch the back of his dark locks. He shook his head a few times before speaking, "Wow...it's been awhile. When did you get back?" he asked, sounding as if he was talking to a life-long friend about the weather.

"I-I think you have me confused with someone else." she tried, forgetting to consider that her life might have been on the line should she reveal herself to be an enemy. The man stared back at her blankly, "Hotaru, we go through this every time. Every time you die on Earth, you end up back here as a shinigami? Remember?" Hotaru bit her lip as she racked her brain, searching his words carefully for any kind of clue that might bring something out. Finally, she shook her head in a negative fashion.

"Well, I suppose you were gone for quite awhile this time. At least tell me that you remember my name?"

"You're..." Hotaru trailed off to think...he certainly did seem familiar. Then again, when you looked like that, you were kind of a hard face to forget, she remarked with an inward giggle. "You're...Kaien...no." she stopped herself from the dead man's last name...at least she was close right? On second thought, where had that name come from? Not close enough apparently as the man shook his head from side to side. "Oh I know! You're...Ichigo?" she tried again in hope. The man shook his head once more, casting his gaze to the heavens in disbelief. "Why is it always those two?" he questioned under his breath, but was loud enough for her ears. "Why do we have to play 20 Questions every time you come back?"

Hotaru shrugged, still leaning against the wall, "I...don't know. I mean, I really don't know. I can't remember a thing, save for my name, and you're saying that we know each other and-" calm down, she chided herself, she was hyper-ventilating. "I'm sorry," she started in a much calmer tone, "I just want to find out where I am and how to get back home...wherever that is." she mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Hotaru, you are home...in Soul Society." the man tried again, "I'm Shuuhei, remember?" Hotaru shook her head again as Hisagi gave a sigh and a shake of his own head. 'Eeeping' as he close the distance between them, Hotaru mentally prepared herself for battle. She'd finally done it...she'd proved herself an enemy and now she was going to be annihilated! Wait a minute, did she even know how to fight? Probably not, she assumed, making her assumption from the shaking feeling in her legs. However, no sword struck out at her and no physical harm came unto her being, only a strange feeling as her hair was pulled back and lips were placed against hers. Blushing in quite a noticeable fashion, she barely heard him speak when he pulled away, "Now do you-hey!!" he yelled out lurching forward as he tried to catch the fainting young girl in front of him.

Looking down at her unconscious form, he felt a blush of his own pass over his features, an apparently devious thought running through his mind. Pushing the thought away, he pulled her off of the ground and into his arms, "Here I am, trying to be romantic and you faint on me...again." he sighed, "Come on, let's go to the 12th Division for your check-up." Hisagi joked more to himself than the sleeping girl he held.

One day, that damn life and death cycle would end for her, and she could stay here with him forever, unlike the others who seemed to everyday drift further and further apart.

* * *

_**Not really much to say about this one except I hope that dark firefly 16 likes it. Originally I was going to have them fight each other, but decided that Hisagi just isn't that type to attack someone, even if he was on edge; Tousen helped him to believe in justice too strongly. Kenpachi is more likely to attack anything that moves in the dead of night.**_

_**Also, I've been noticing a slight pattern and I'm trying not to fall in a rut with these drabbles. So, I've made it a point to include more AU-type for the love interests instead of the senshi...you know, for instance, instead of ninjas, Naruto and the gang would be somewhat extraordinary humans...same thing goes for the shinigami in Bleach. And instead of first meetings, there will be last meetings or split-ups (and some split-ups will probably end up back together). We'll just see how things roll!**_

_**Next one is: Hotaru/Raito for Harpygirl and will more than likely be posted on Saturday!**_

_**Leave me pretty reviews if you find something worthy of commenting.**_


	27. HotaruRaito

**Title: Bridges**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Suspense/Horror**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Death Note**

**Version: Manga and Manga (respectively)**

**Characters/ Pairings: Hotaru/ Raito Yagami, Team L, mentions of L **

**Word Count:1133 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (death and threats)**

"Hello," greeted a dark-haired beauty, her soft yet striking eyes shielded by that same hair as she bent forward in a respectful bow, "Until Watari-san can arrange things, I will be Ryuuzaki-san's temporary replacement. Please, treat me just as you would him." she arose with a smile, consequently making Raito's stomach churn. Just when he thought he was in the clear another obstacle stood in his way. Well, at least this one wouldn't be a threat.

"Raito-kun," now she was formal wasn't she?, "I'd like to speak with you in private." here it was, she was already suspecting of him and wanted to question him. It was only natural to assume that she'd read all of L's notes and that meant she knew he was suspected of being Kira as well. However, that also meant if she was a temporary replacement, then she couldn't have been as smart or as deducing as L. He'd just play it cool like normal and she'd be gone in no time...L's next replacement was the one he really needed to focus on. "Care to take a walk outside?" he nodded even before the question had registered into his brain, and followed her soundlessly out of the hotel.

Just as he was leaving though, something caught his ear, "Hey Chief, at least she's cute." Matsuda was such a fool.

(putline)

Once outside, Raito opened his mouth to start what he was sure was a questioning, but his mouth slammed shut when her body pressed against him. "I thought I'd never see you again." she whispered softly in his white shirt. Confused, he pulled her away from him, "Again? What are you talking about?" Hotaru gave another warm smile as she stared up at him, "I thought you might not remember...look." Peeling back one of her gloves, the girl revealed to him a small scar.

"So you're _that_ Hotaru then...Hotaru Tomoe." Now this was definitely getting interesting...the person hired to track him down and bring him to justice was his childhood friend. "It's been a long time." there was no faking here for he could trust her; twist her mind and manipulate her. Hotaru had never been a strong person, and she'd always followed along with what he said, so why should now be any different?

"I know. I had a feeling that you might have forgotten about me...but, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say my last name."

"Oh I see," he interrupted, "Because of your position, right?"

Hotaru thought for a minute on whether to tell him the truth or not, but in the end she decided to let him believe in what he wanted to. "Anyway, I see you haven't changed very much...still smart and stone-faced. Ryuuzaki-san told me about you, though, that you might be Kira." she said it with a somewhat devious smile.

"Do you honestly believe that?" he countered with a question of his own.

"Well, his reports were quite convincing but I have my doubts too. It's a little hard to believe that your best friend could turn into a serial killer after only a few years. However, just as Ryuuzaki-san wanted, I'll be keeping my eye on you, Raito-kun...and so will the others. Please don't let us be right." she pleaded with clasped hands. Suddenly though, a call came through on both of their cell phones, urging them to return to the hotel room immediately. Their walk ruined anyway (because they hadn't moved from the front of the hotel), the two teens quickly rushed back inside and up the elevators.

Another clue seemed to be the problem.

After hours of deciphering, the team decided to give up for the night and wait for anything else that might show up in the next day or so. "Raito-kun," Hotaru whispered in the dimly-lit room after everyone else had left, "I almost forgot to tell you something." slowly, she closed the half-opened door with a resonating click. Raito swiveled around in his chair from where he'd been reviewing various records and reports, "What?" he asked nonchalantly, no anger or fatigue could be found in his voice.

"It's just...well...you are my friend, right?" he nodded, it was the truth after all, "That's good to know, you see, I'm alone in this world now. My father died a few years ago in a lab explosion." Oh great, here came the sob story...honestly he couldn't have cared even if he tried, sounded to him like the bastard got what he deserved. Raito was only a little ashamed that he hadn't been the one to cause him a painful death for all things he'd put Hotaru through. Nonetheless, these sob stories were starting to get on his nerves...everybody liked to come to him for their problems, or so it seemed. "After Ryuuzaki-san died...I just...do you mind, I mean, after all of this mess is over, if I stay with you? The others told me about Amane-san, but even still, I wouldn't want it to be like that..." she was lying. Hotaru was as easy to read as an open book and as clear as crystal too.

Raito shrugged, "Sure, why not? I don't mind."

"Thank you," she nodded with a sincere smile, "Also, I believe that Ryuuzaki-san would have like it if you came to his..." she stopped, apparently choking on the word, but Raito nodded anyway. "I'm sure you made onii-chan very happy...he told me that you were close friends with him also." What the hell? Onii-chan? Now he was in deep shit...if she ever found out about Kira, then she'd kill him for sure. Dammit, so much for all of his plans...onii-chan? He definitely hadn't seen that coming.

"O-onii-chan? Ryuuzaki-san was...your brother?" as good a poker-face as he had, this was a little unexpected and overwhelming. Hotaru gasped and covered her mouth with a dainty hand, "I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to say anything! Ryuuzaki-san wasn't my real brother...I was adopted, remember? When my father died..." Raito held up a hand to stop her, understanding completely and also not wanting to have her repeat such a painful thing.

"I've stayed long enough, and need to be getting home. Don't worry, I'm staying with friends here in Tokyo." and with that, she closed the door and was on her way. After saying goodnight to the hotel clerks, Hotaru burst into a full run once her feet hit the pavement...tears stinging her eyes. 'That dirty liar, I know he's Kira! When you least expect it Raito Yagami, I'll kill you! And to think, I thought we were friends...'

(putline)

_**I wanted the ending to be ambiguous and that's what I came up with. Will Hotaru actually kill him or will Raito's friendship outlast the one with L? If this was an actual story I'd say, 'only time will tell', but this is a drabble so there's no continuation. Sorry. Also, that's not Matsuda-bashing you see...it's simply because that dude is so easy to mess with.**_

_**Leave me pretty reviews if you want.**_

_**Next one is: Jinta Hanakari (Bleach) and Haruka Tenoh. No, you read that absolutely correctly. There will be no age-changes. Just wait and see. And don't worry, after this one, I should be back on schedule, which means I'll be doing a Makoto and Kisame after that one.**_


	28. HarukaJinta Hanakari

_**Before we get started I'd like to give mad thanks to all of my reviewers!! While I may not have time to reply to each and every one of your reviews (not that I have an overload or anything), but I just wanted you guys to know that I really really enjoy and appreciate your feedback and hope that you'll continue to review.**_

* * *

**Title: Superheroes!...we think... **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: (implied)Romance/Humor/ Action**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Characters/ Pairings: (implied) Jinta/Haruka, Ururu, Karin and Yuzu K., Don Kanouji, Michiru **

**Word Count: 791 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T**

* * *

"Tell me why we're out here again?!" Jinta Hanakari complained, throwing his arms behind his flaming red hair; Ururu Tsumugiya by his side with quiet unease. "Hey! Not that I don't mind getting' outta chores, but there's nothin' here, you weirdo!" Jinta yelled making Ururu jump. At this announcement, Don Kanouji turned on his heel, "You dare to doubt your leader, Karakura Red?! I know there's some strange activity going on right in this park!" he shouted to the skies.

Karin Kurosaki, who'd remained quiet until now along with her fraternal twin Yuzu, took a long look around the park, "I don't see or sense a thing."

"Can I leave then?" Jinta whined. If he had permission to skip chores, he' rather be spending the time to sleep or train, or something.

"Hey wait, look out!" Karin shouted helping Yuzu as they moved quickly away. "Wha-?" Jinta stuttered before finally seeing the attacking Hollow coming straight for them, "Don't worry Yuzu! I'll save you!" he yelled heroically, pulling out his _tetsubo_ to strike at it. Karin cast a glance at him that said 'thanks-for-caring-about-me' before the two girls rushed out of harm's way completely. "No, no!" Don suddenly and quickly chirped, snatching the two well-trained children out of the battle.

"What's wrong with you, weirdo? Ururu and I can handle that thing!"

"Kanouji-san, it's true! Please release us!"

"I cannot." Don said dramatically, stopping his pace altogether, "For I must make the first attack! Kannonball!" he yelled, dropping the two children and releasing the attack all in the blink of an eye. The Hollow simply side-stepped the slow moving attack as the 'Urahara' kids dusted themselves off, preparing to shove the old weirdo out of their way and kill the thing already.

"_Invited by a new age..._"

"Haruka!"

"Sorry Michi, it's habit."

"Dammit, another distraction?" the red-hair boy groaned, looking until he saw two teenagers in school uniforms emerge from the bushes; a male with blond hair and a chick with teal hair. "You're..." Jinta nearly choked...it was him! Tenoh! That famous race-car driver! But what was he doing here?

"And die!" Jinta watched with mouth agape as one of his idols seemed to _shun-po_ his way up to the top of the tall Hollow, swiftly delivering a powerful heel-drop and shattering it's mask. "Cool..." he breathed aloud, barely noticing Ururu's shifting behind him. "Sorry you didn't get to fight, Jinta-kun." she whispered in an apologetic tone. "Shut up, cockroach girl! Don't make me look bad in front of him!" Jinta snapped almost immediately, noticing that the two were headed this way.

"You kids alright?" Haruka asked, kneeling even though it was not needed; also taking notice of the unconscious man near them. When there was silence, Haruka winked at Ururu who blushed even further. "Yeah! That was amazing!" the boy exclaimed suddenly, forgetting the _tetsubo_ in his hand and began to swing it wildly.

"Calm down, kid, it wasn't all that great."

"The name's Jinta, Jinta Hanakari." Haruka opened her mouth to speak but the aqua-hair woman who had appeared too lay a hand on her shoulder, "I think he knows your name."

"Ah, Jinta-kun!" Ururu suddenly yelled in her quietest voice. "Shut it cockroach girl!" he ordered, stomping her foot in a harsh manner and causing her to fall over backwards. Before lectures could begin however, the 'Kannonball' from earlier (which obviously had changed it's course and hadn't exploded yet) had swung back around and collided into Jinta's back! The explosion sent him hurtling into Haruka, leaving the both of them to land some feet away.

"Jinta-kun! Haruka!" came the cries of their companions.

"Sorry!" Jinta attempted to scramble off of the driver but realized all too where he landed...in between his legs. Wait a minute...let's let Jinta rephrase that...'in between _her_ legs'.

Blushing ferociously in embarrassment, Jinta tried harder than ever to get up, but when he finally managed the standing position, the back of his head crashed against the forehead of a concerned, on-looking Ururu. This, inevitably, sent him hurtling back downwards and into Haruka's boobs...and even through what felt like tape, he could still feel their softness against his cheek. Shit!, he thought in anger, he was getting to be no better than that damn perv, Urahara!

"Damn cockroach girl!" Jinta yelled zooming off back to the Urahara shop, the best place to hid right now.

* * *

A few hours later, Ururu came to his room to call him, "Jinta-kun?"

"Go away! I hate you!" he called back.

"Urahara-san said that it's time for dinner...and that you need to stop ogling your poster."

* * *

_**Eh, my attempts to be funny again and all I come up with is a cliche. Leave me pretty reviews if you want.**_

_**Oh, and if anybody cares, I had my first day of school today. It sucked. The end. Love you guys!**_


	29. MakotoKisame

**Title: A Softer Cruelty **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/General**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Characters/ Pairings: Makoto/ Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha**

**Requested by: Sailor Taurus Angel**

**Word Count: 936 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (for the usual stuff) **

Their love was odd to most people, which, she seemed to find a little amusing. Just how were they odd again? Honestly, to her, their love resembled something right out of fairytale...well, only if the fairytale had been reversed, had ketchup or something spilled on it, thrown into a washing machine, left there, and dried up. But of course, someone eventually came along later and re-washed it, dried it, and presented it for all the world to see. Now this metaphor was a bit confusing to those Makoto Kino did not or wished not to know (_although we aren't pointing any fingers...Deidara..._). Anyway, the metaphor was a clever way to explain how they'd met; instead of being saved by a valiant prince, she was more or less 'kidnapped' by the evil beast!

But...that was just it. He wasn't an evil beast, not the 'real him' who'd come to love her. Moving on though, as for the ketchup part: some blood did get split along the way, friend and foe alike. And when that happened, everything in life just seemed to be spiraling out control (_just like a washing machine_). Later, they would part ways because of difference, opinions, and other such things. But when fate decides to paint with a stroke of luck (_what kind of color is that exactly?_), the two would inevitably meet again. Their love was stronger than ever now, no matter what people said.

After all was said and done, Makoto Kino considered herself a normal but lucky girl. She had great friends, a great life, a great job, and a great half-demon shark lover. She was just like every other girl...

"Hey Makoto! Get over here!" the aforementioned 'half-demon shark lover' yelled out, breaking her concentration on her thoughts. Makoto shook her head and quickly washed her hands at the nearby sink inside of his and Itachi's...living quarters. (_Well, it wasn't an apartment...do you honestly think Akatsuki could afford that right now?_)

"What is it?" she asked in a voice that seemed to demand 'humor me', and lay her hands on her hips. "If it's about food, get it yourself, 'your highness'." she interrupted sarcastically before he could get a word in edge-wise. Kisame rolled his eyes, briefly letting his head fall against the back of the couch, "Do you think I'd call your little ass in here for that?"

"You've done it three times today alone, lazy-ass. You're no better." she pointed a finger at the motionless and lazy Uchiha man who simply shrugged his shoulders, re-arranging his position on the couch they sat on.

"Yeah well, I'm rested and restored now," Makoto bit back the urge to question him why he'd need rest in the first place, "and I say we go out back for a little sparring match. Samehada is crying for blood..." he trailed in a sing-song way, joking in a way only she could understand. Now it was Mako's turn to roll her eyes, "Every time you want to spar, it usually ends up with you wanting to drown me or something, for the lone fact of wanting to see beauty."

"Blame Deidara...he's the one that's been saying beauty doesn't last or some shit like that. Is it true for you?" he smirked, showing his full set of spiky teeth.

Makoto was silent only for a moment, "Shut up." she answered plainly, a blush lining her cheeks from the complaint he'd sent...although it had been delivered in a round about way and the fact that he'd mentioned her and Deidara in the same sentence (_paragraph perhaps?_), it was still pretty nice. "Why don't you go and do some work for a change? Put on your pretty little cloaks and nail-polish and go saw some unfortunate person's legs off." Now obviously she hadn't mentioned this, and both Akatsuki knew that if they were ever discovered to have been taking her (joking) advice, neither of them would live to see the next day...or produce children. And seeing as how things were with Makoto, Kisame didn't really want to be in that position.

"You heard the lady," Kisame mumbled, climbing off of the couch in a lazy and slow manner, taking time to rise to his full height. Itachi nodded, vacating the room quickly and quietly...he apparently knew something was going down, and he didn't need Sharingan to prove that.

"So, guess I better get goin' although...it would have been more fun to stay here and 'play' with you some." he whispered in what was supposed to be a menacing manner, but to anybody nearby that might have been listening, it sounded very risqué. Makoto smiled to herself as she leaned stomach-first into the counter, strong (and blue!!) arms around her waist. "Get goin' before I bust your teeth out." she quipped, trying to imitate his voice somewhat. Kisame lingered only for a moment before sighing loudly and pulling away, "Always so damn defensive..." she knew he had better have been joking, "Well, gotta go." he stated, promptly slapping her behind before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Makoto seemed frozen, a red line clearly noticeable across her cheeks. Dammit, why did he always do that? And did he always have to sound like he was talking 'in the bedroom' (_although she did find it a bit sexy and attractive about his voice_)?

So all in all, she considered, she was just like every other girl in love...with a homicidal, half-demon shark man. (_Haven't you hugged yours today?_)

_**Once again, more attempts at humor (and I'd personally like to thank and honor those who actually find the humorous ones to be funny XD). Anyways, the plot for this one came from a collaboration with a friend...we initially thought to do a reverse-fairytale type but I morphed it a little bit. And of course, that weird metaphor thing in the beginning came from a bunch of random writing I was doing in journalism class. Yeah, we haven't started on our paper yet...More notes: the italics in parentheses are what you might would call...Makoto's "Inner Mako". It's just some random thoughts she has.**_

_**And by the way (since a lot of people have asked me this or so it seems), I'm NOT in college...at least not yet. I plan to be, but first I have to make it through my sophomore year in high school, and junior year and senior year too. For some reason, my state started school a whole month earlier even though we were supposed to start in September (go figure). **_

_**On another interesting note (because I love to talk to my readers when I get the chance), I actually passed out from heat exhaustion yesterday during band camp! Don't worry, I'm better now though.**_


	30. Mistress9HollowIchigo

_**Quick note: Hichigo is the name Bleach fans have given to the hollow form of Ichigo in fanfiction, hence 'Hichigo'. Also, the Bleach anime is reference only in case someone doesn't know what Hollow Ichigo looks like.**_

* * *

**Title: ...And All The King's Horses... **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga/Anime (respectively)**

**Characters/ Pairings: Hollow Ichigo/ Mistress 9, mentions of Hotaru and Ichigo **

**Word Count: 540 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (for dirty thoughts and sexual desires...I think that's all, nothing graphic)**

* * *

As Ichigo Kurosaki and Hotaru Tomoe, they were destined to never cross paths. Through his eyes, Hichigo would see her, writing her off as nothing more than a weak human at the time.

Whether it was fate (perhaps it got bored?) or luck (maybe he wanted some mischief), the two found themselves in battle. The human, Hotaru Tomoe, she was exactly the same and yet completely different. Same body, different persona...okay, and yes, this chick had a bigger rack. But besides all that, he could feel a connection...surely their goals were the same?

In the depths of Ichigo's soul, Hichigo listened to those goals: to bathe the world in silence and to destroy all living things to make way for some master. Now there was difference, he remarked, he serviced no kings and followed no master. It was just like a woman to succumb...but she had done it to the wrong person! It was true, sad but true; he'd become attracted to this murderous witch and all her 'atrocities'. Yes, and her boobs as well.

What he wouldn't give then, to reach out and touch the soft skin of her arms. 'Can't you see we're the same?!' he wanted to yell out, but once again, Ichigo was in his way. Damn this stupid kid! That's it, he was coming out! Try as he might, Ichigo's resistance was stronger than normal; his stupid comrades must have been nearby because surely he didn't consider the woman's worthless host as someone who needed to live.

Left tired from trying to escape, Hichigo stood down and regained his position as so-called 'horse'. "I want out!!" he cried as _Zangetsu_ sliced through that lovely skin, spilling crimson liquid that was just as beautiful.

'Only when _Zangetsu _cuts her can I feel her. Damn all of this!' he yelled from within, hoping to bust Ichigo's eardrums, 'She has to know that I exist!' And with one powerful burst of energy, he was freed! Flexing his pale-white fingers, he smirked wildly as he looked up at her. Her impossibly long, black hair shielded her like a blanket as it fell in tresses over her breasts. Wounded, she stood hunched over with a hand to her stomach for support...completely vulnerable.

'Hey, pretty lady," he greeted with smirk a mile long, slinging Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"Ah, this is what Master Pharaoh 90 must have meant-" she started but he interrupted,

"Hey! From now on, you can call me master! Mistress..." he hissed, motioning for her to get up (if she could move that was).

"What trickery is this?!" she asked on edge.

"Who the fuck is tricking anybody? Call it what you want, but whadda say you and I get down to business? I got a bothersome host on my hands that needs taking care of, as I'm sure you do, so why not?" he motioned with a free hand, "Let's get rid of them!" and instantly, with a single _shun-po_, he was in front of her.

"Make me perfect," he whispered through that crazy half-grin, only a breath away from her lips; her cooperation was no longer needed nor his concern. He would be 'master' and she would follow him.

* * *

_**Didn't see that one coming, did ya? If you did, you're weird...and obviously physic. Also, tremble in fear for I have once again made you feel sympathy for the bad guy! Come on, don't lie to yourself...everybody needs somebody, no matter how evil or pale and ghostly-looking they are. A little humor for you there, surprising since this was supposed to be somewhat sad.**_

_**List-time! These are in no particular order!**_

_**Ami/ Kisame (codenamed as Phantom)**_

_**Hotaru/ Grimmjaw**_

_**Rei/ Itachi (Moi Fah as a gift to all Rei fans)**_

_**Setsuna/ Ulquiorra**_

_**Hotaru/ Toboe (from Wolf's Rain)**_

_**Cerecere/ Yumichika (Moi Fah)**_

_**Ami/ Renji (Phoenix of Mercury)**_

_**Hotaru/ Setsuna F. Seiei (shinstellar13)**_

_**Usagi/ Sasuke Uchiha (UsagixSasuke)**_

_**Minako/ Byakuya (actually a few people have requested this, but annayla beat you guys to it, but I'd be happy to do another one if the population requests so)**_

_**Usagi/ Itachi (Usagi-chan)**_

_**Rei/Sasuke, Minako/Ichigo (Angel and Kagami)**_

_**Usagi/Uryu (Usagi Uchiha)**_

_**Makoto/Minato Namikaze (Sailor Taurus Angel)**_

_**Makoto/ Ichigo (Sailor Taurus Angel)**_

_**Makoto/ Hiei (abbr. STA)**_

_**Makoto/ Itachi (STA)**_

_**Hotaru/ Hidan (STA)**_

_**Hotaru/ Itachi (STA)**_

_**Setsuna/ Pein (STA)**_

_**Minako/ Ascot (from Magic Knight Rayearth) (Malaconda)**_

_**Artemis/ Yoruichi (dark firefly 16)**_

_**Chibi-Usa/ Naruto (Mew Aqua Spirit)**_

_**Hotaru/ Sanji (One Piece) (Mew Aqua Spirit)**_

_**Usagi/ Urahara (I was actually planning on doing this one. Magic Cat, you stole all my fun! Just kidding!)**_

_**Uh, here's a quick FAQ on how things are done, so please read it carefully: If you've requested a pairing, it will be done. Please don't think that I've forgotten you or written you off. I am busy, and I purposely place 2 or 3 days between updates to make sure everyone gets caught up. If a pairing has already been requested, then please feel free to request it again, or in case you forgot what you requested, or if can't remember if you requested at all...I don't mind, however, it would be helpful to know if you'd be happy with a drabble written for someone else or if you'd rather me write another for you. Also, I'm taking requests for ALL Sailor Moon characters: even Galaxia, the Animamates, the Witches 5, and probably any other you can think of. Live Action is not an option, and my knowledge of the full manga is limited. No pairing is ever last minute!...this story is already gonna be over 50 chapters.**_


	31. HotaruIchigo

**Title: And All The King's Men... **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Characters/ Pairings: Hotaru/ Ichigo Kurosaki, Hichigo, Mistress 9, Sailors Moon, Neptune, and Uranus**

**Requested by: Sailor Ra (in a roundabout way) **

**Word Count: 936 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ or T (I couldn't decide)**

* * *

_I'm Hotaru Tomoe, 14 years old, and I have the inexplicable power to heal the wounded._

* * *

**I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, age 15, and I've been able to see ghosts for as long as I can remember.**

* * *

Hotaru Tomoe, that wasn't always her name. No, she used to be a princess, the ruler of the planet Saturn, and even then, she had already gained a plethora of other titles, such as: the Soldier of Ruin and the Bringer of Silence. It wasn't until her rebirth that she gained another name; through possession, the weak and feeble Hotaru Tomoe became the life force known as Mistress 9.

As soon as she took control, Hotaru know that not only planet Earth was in danger, but her own personal being, as well. Fighting the Mistress proved to be hopeless then, because of the weak human body she inhabited. But, there was hope...a shining light of hope in a group of warriors called the Sera Senshi. One Sailor Moon wished to save her, but the others (Uranus and Neptune) adamantly tried to prevent this. Hotaru had never been frightened of dying, only the process of doing it alone. It wasn't until an orange-haired boy showed up did her resolve for living rise once again.

He was an interesting boy with that bright orange head, but what stuck out the most was the gigantic sword he wielded. After stating his peace with the Senshi, he was quick to turn his blade on Hotaru...well, Mistress 9 really, the girl decided considering she wasn't in control of her body. Then it hit her, she knew him! They went to the same school together! It would be a bit hard to forget that hair, but the robes he wore through her off a bit. He called himself a substitute _shinigami,_ Ichigo Kurosaki.

Somewhere inside that endless abyss, Hotaru felt her heart flutter the tiniest bit. She had once been the outcast girl with absolutely no friends, but now, even half-strangers were putting their lives on the line to save hers! Not to mention, he was a very handsome boy, as well, she giggled despite her situation. Suddenly, a slash to her abdomen brought her out of her reverie. She screamed in agony as the orange-haired boy's blade sliced through her (and yet it wasn't hers') skin and the Mistress doubled over in pain. No, this was a good thing, Hotaru tried to convince herself as she attempted to bite back the screams of pain rising in her throat. If the Mistress could be worn done, then Sailor Moon could purify her just as she said she could.

"Ichigo..." Hotaru whispered, watching him through the purple orbs that used to be her own. How she wanted to reach out then, scream and let him know that she existed...but it was futile. She was too weak and the Mistress too strong, and even then, what if Ichigo chose not to listen? The Mistress had tricked them once before by faking Hotaru's voice, surely the Senshi would have warned him against that? Then-...suddenly, something whapped Ichigo in the back of his orange head. Turning in anger, the boy (and inevitably the Mistress) saw the blond-haired protector of the Moon, resting on her knees; she had thrown the Spiral Heart Rod into the back of the boy's head.

"Hey, you! Hotaru's still in there, and she's alive! Be careful what you do!"

Hotaru felt her breath catch in her throat, but it wasn't from the sheer joy of what she'd heard. There, where Ichigo had been standing, stood what looked like a ghost of the man. He was extremely pale with eyes that burned like yellow flames, engulfed in a ring of darkness. Without warning, he was near her, his hands caressing her arms in a soft but lustful manner. Hotaru was terrified...what had happened to her silent hero? He always seemed so nice at school, even if he didn't go out of his way to talk to her! The Mistress seemed more puzzled by this than anything else, even when the monster-Ichigo came within kissing distance.

"Make me perfect..." he hissed again her lips causing Hotaru to cringe on the inside, as she was sure the real Ichigo was doing (wherever he was). She didn't want him to touch her anymore...to even look at her anymore! But in reality, this must have been what they were...school students, Hotaru Tomoe and Ichigo Kurosaki were monsters. 'But wouldn't it be nice if a monster were to fall in love with a monster?' she seemed to hear Ichigo say, but it was only a figment on her imagination.

He was kissing her then, Mistress 9 and Hotaru's lips, as the remaining fighters looked on in surprise. Hotaru wanted to push him away, she knew this wasn't Ichigo. Something told her then that he had pulled away as she could no longer feel anything throughout her numb body. Something also seemed to tell her that he demanded to made perfect once more. 'How can I make you perfect?' she wondered, 'I've already been broken by you. I want Ichigo to put me back together...' she thought, fading further back into the darkness. However, something did catch her eye before she fainted, a glimpse of orange hair.

Ichigo had gained control again.

Hotaru would eventually follow him.

* * *

_I'm Hotaru Tomoe, 14 years old, and I've fallen in love with the new substitute _shinigami_._

* * *

**I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, age 15, and I'm beginning to wonder when 'babysitting' Hotaru Tomoe became part of this job.**

* * *

Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall

All the king's horses

And all the king's men...

couldn't put Humpty together again.

* * *

_**Yes, after some careful consideration, I decided to do a bit of a continuation (even though Ichigo didn't really get his say in all this, but you guys get the picture) for Sailor Ra. If you'll notice, I went back and changed the name of the last chapter to something else to fit along with this one. I won't be doing a lot of continuations but Ra-chan talked me into this and I thought some others might like it as well. Once again, hopefully everyone got the joke at the end. **_

_**Also, next drabble will be: Minako/ Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm having trouble deciding on a plot for them. Should it be comedy or tragedy, as Shakespeare would go by. Please tell me your thoughts.**_

_**Also, that last list is void because after I went back and checked...I missed some people. Sorry!**_

_**List...again:**_

_**Ami/ Kisame (codenamed as Phantom)**_

_**Hotaru/ Grimmjaw**_

_**Rei/ Itachi (Moi Fah as a gift to all Rei fans)**_

_**Setsuna/ Ulquiorra**_

_**Hotaru/ Toboe (from Wolf's Rain) (Moi Fah)**_

_**Cerecere/ Yumichika (Moi Fah)**_

_**Ami/ Ichigo (Phoenix of Mercury)**_

_**Hotaru/ Setsuna F. Seiei (shinstellar13)**_

_**Usagi/ Sasuke Uchiha (UsagixSasuke)**_

_**Minako/ Byakuya (annalya)**_

_**Usagi/ Itachi (Usagi-chan)**_

_**Rei/Sasuke, Minako/Ichigo (Angel and Kagami)**_

_**Usagi/Uryu (Usagi Uchiha)**_

_**Makoto/Minato Namikaze (Sailor Taurus Angel)**_

_**Makoto/ Ichigo (Sailor Taurus Angel)**_

_**Makoto/ Hiei (abbr. STA)**_

_**Makoto/ Itachi (STA)**_

_**Hotaru/ Hidan (STA)**_

_**Hotaru/ Itachi (STA)**_

_**Setsuna/ Pein (STA)**_

_**Minako/ Ascot (from Magic Knight Rayearth) (Malaconda)**_

_**Artemis/ Yoruichi (dark firefly 16)**_

_**Chibi-Usa/ Naruto (Mew Aqua Spirit)**_

_**Hotaru/ Sanji (One Piece) (Mew Aqua Spirit)**_

_**Usagi/ Urahara (Magic Cat)**_

_**Hotaru/ Hanatarou (Moi Fah)**_

_**Usagi/ L Lawliet (Sesshoumarus-Bunny)**_

_**Usagi/ Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) (Saturn Planet Power)**_

_**Minako/ Ichigo (...can't remember. Anybody want to come forward? Moi Fah wants this one too)**_

_**Setsuna/ Tsume (Wolf's Rain)**_

_**Makoto/ Kiba (Wolf's Rain)**_

_**Minako/ Hige (Wolf's Rain) (Moi Fah)**_

_**Hotaru/ Kabuto Yakushi (Moi Fah)**_

_**Please tell me if I forgot you! I'll feel like a sleaze if you don't...**_


	32. MinakoByakuya

**Title: Flowers are Overrated **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/General/Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Characters/ Pairings: Minako/ Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Requested by: annalya (and various others as well)**

**Word Count: 707 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K**

* * *

Minako Aino was the type of girl that could be described in colorful, flowery words; not that she was extremely deep or a complete mystery as some would be quick to think. No, she was simply an all around kind of girl. On the other hand, a limited number of words could be said about Byakuya Kuchiki. She was frilly, happy, spontaneous, bright, loving, caring, ditzy, beautiful, flirtatious,etc...and he was quiet. This didn't exactly make for the best of conversations.

Nobles by nature, Minako didn't really care about how or when they'd met, as she'd met various others through such means. One thing she did care for, was him. He seemed lonely with the way he always wanted to be on his own, only caring to talk to his younger sister on rare occasions. If she had to guess, the two of them had probably been children when they first met, but only when she'd grown up more could she really appreciate him (she guessed). Byakuya was (and kinda still is) a stuck-up little brat to her. But all that didn't matter now...they were adults.

Many times she had tried to push for a relationship (not necessarily an intimate one), but the quiet Kuchiki only stared straight at her before turning on his heel and leaving in an style that just screamed irritating to her. However, she knew of one way to force conversation out of him...his 'special' privacy time when he went to view the _sakura_ trees on _Hikawa_ Shrine's hill. Perfect.

Yep, there he was, she remarked, casually strolling up to him as if she did everyday. "Hey, Byakushi, whatta ya doin'?" she remarked happily, letting her words roll off in a slang manner. Unsurprisingly, he didn't even turn to look at her...he just stood there, hands by his sides, chin slightly elevated to see what was overhead. Minako sighed before scuffing the front of her high heel in to the ground. Suddenly, something struck her brain, "Hey, you really like flowers, don't you?"

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the smartest or most original thing she'd ever said, but it wasn't like she'd talked to him about anything else. Maybe there was another reason he came here? "Yes...I enjoy the _sakura_ trees on Earth just as much as the ones in Soul Society." Minako thought she'd fall over then...he said something! She nodded fervently, running to stand beside him, "I like flowers, too. But..." she trailed off looking upwards to the sky, just waiting for him to ask 'what?'. But that never came and she was left stranded.

"Come on, honestly, you can talk to me." Minako prodded, "I know we barely know each other, but I'm a really good listener when people have problems and you definitely look like somethings' bothering you!" she pointed out, a finger near in his face. Byakuya only gave a slight shrug of his head, "I assure you, Byakuya Kuchiki does not 'mope'."

"Yes...yes, you are." Minako prodded again in a wise-sounding manner, nodding her head to go along with the act. "Oh! Wait! Don't tell me, I wanna guess! You have a problem...with love!" she shouted out, not realizing all of the under-lying tones that she might have been implying. "Okay, Byakuya...here's my advice!" she announced, quickly latching onto his arm so he was sure to be paying attention to her. "Flowers are overrated...girls would much rather have your love! Wait hold on, I mean...Girls would rather you show them love, than give them flowers. Hmm, that still doesn't sound right-" Byakuya lay a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, I understand." he responded in his usual monotone, but Minako swore that she saw a glimmer of laughter in his eyes. "Okay!" she cheered brightly, bowing at the waist respectively before running off down the hill.

"Flowers are overrated...?" Byakuya pondered aloud to himself, what exactly had she meant by that? Women liked flowers, right? So...suddenly a thought struck him and he cast a decisive look at his _zanpakutō_. For the first time, then and there, Byakuya Kuchiki blushed in embarrassment...upon which he quickly replaced the sword somewhere inside his robes.

* * *

_**Wow, this is so 'drabble-y' I don't even know where to begin. This idea kinda just came to me when I was doing character comparison in my Advanced English course, and I thought it might work here. The flowers part comes from that stupid, on-running joke about the guys in anime that use 'flower power'. Some say they're gay, others say somethings' just not right, but I thought it might be funny. And how was Minako supposed to know that anyway? XD**_

_**I really hope that all of the people who wanted to see this pairing like this drabble, because this is probably one of the ones I'll write and say I hate but then days later I come back and say 'wow this is great!'. Leave me pretty reviews if you want.**_


	33. DianaLyserg

**Title: The Introduction to Morphine Stage**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Humor/ General**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Shaman King**

**Version: Manga and Anime/Manga (respectively)**

**Pairing/ Characters: Diana/ Lyserg, Morphine**

**Word Count: 198**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K**

* * *

"Her name is Morphine." Lyserg explained, allowing the tiny fairy girl to rest on his finger, the pink and green fairy staring Diana up and down. Diana gasped in wonder, "She's so pretty, Lyserg! Where did she come from?" It was the only question she could think to ask...people in the 20th century just didn't carry around fairies for no reasons. "She's my guardian spirit. I'm a shaman, and she'd my integration partner. We've been through a lot of a battles together."

Diana clasp her hands together, "Wow! You guys remind me of Peter Pan and Tinkerbell!" Obviously this announcement upset the tiny fairy, because the next thing Diana knew, her finger was in-between the fairy's teeth. "Ouch!" she yelped, pulling away in pain as Lyserg scolded the fairy. "Sorry," he apologized, "she can be a bit temperamental." Diana blinked, holding her finger. What if all guardian spirits were like this? She'd never acted this way towards Chibi-Usa or her friends...has she?

Morphine took another look at Diana as the cat-girl came back to her senses. And with that, Morphine cleanly stuck her tongue out at the girl before disappearing into Lyserg's coat.

* * *

_**Cards on the table guys, I haven't had a lot of chances to write. This is an excerpt from a larger story that I'll probably never post. The scene is set about a year after Diana and Lyserg meet, and Diana meets Morphine. Next drabble is going to be about Usagi and...guess who. Honestly, I don't know yet myself.**_


	34. UsagiXigbar

**Title: Moving Target **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/General/Suspense**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Kingdom Hearts **

**Version: Anime and 3rd game in series(respectively)**

**Characters/ Pairings: Usagi Tsukino (as Princess Serenity)/ Xigbar (as Braig), Mamoru, Beryl **

**Requested by: anonymous **

**Word Count: 1056 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (foreboding)**

* * *

Usagi had never been an unusual child. She was bright, happy, and adorable like all children were at a tender age. She hated chores and studying her books, but the tutors and everyone else eventually learned to put up with this. She loved to play with dolls, eat sweets, and nap the entire day away. See, normal in every way possible, right? But only to the naked eye.

Inside this young girl, her thoughts swirled in a sort of confusion. Everything her mother and father had told her was finally beginning to make sense; loose threads of knowledge collecting here and there. 12-year-old Usagi couldn't stay a child forever...she would one day rule the entire kingdom and marry a king. Usagi wasn't angry or confused at first, a little more on the happy side...a wedding! What a wonderful wedding she'd have with her Prince Charming! It would be something just out of a fairytale book, like the ones her friend Ami was always reading. The idea of ruling an entire kingdom either hadn't sunken in yet, or she was too obsessed with the fact that her 'beloved' would possibly do all the work for her.

The day finally came when 15-year-old Usagi met her supposed husband. She wasn't disgusted by him, but found him to be one of the most boring persons she'd ever met! He talked about nonsensical things that bored her to no end...topics like philosophy or history or math. After their first meeting, she avoided him to no end, even going so far as to strike up a conversation with a male earthling named Mamoru Chiba. He was extremely handsome as far as looks went, but it was just as clear to see that a 'chain' already connected him to someone else. An even scarier-looking and acting woman than Usagi's fiance was his betrothed. That aside, Usagi knew she had to find a better way to amuse herself.

The pier seemed to be a good place. The harbor was a place that offered new beginnings as well as tragic endings. Going to a new land seemed like a fun idea for awhile, but people would just call her a coward if she left for too long. Sitting down in her commoners clothes, she stared out over the ocean, her back to the hustle and bustle of the harbor.

"Hey, kid, got something on your mind?" a loud clunk behind her followed.

Usagi answered out of instinct, "Kinda...just wondering what I should do next with my life." It was probably just another commoner who was trying to strike up conversation just to be polite. She didn't need to worry too much anymore...did she?

"Oh yeah? Me too...in a way." the voice seemed to add, confirming for her then that it was a man who spoke to her.

"I'm thinking of running away." Usagi announced suddenly, her hands folded neatly in her lap, "You know, kinda of like in a fairytale. The princess runs away to find her prince." the man behind her laughed lowly, "Princess? You sure don't look like one of those. And fairy tales? As if. What a load of crap!"

"Is not!" Usagi retorted, and to think, she was actually beginning to like this man. Sure they'd only spoken a few minutes and about ordinary things, but Usagi knew when she found a kindred soul. Turning around to give him a piece of her mind, the blond-haired princess' breath caught in her throat. This man was more than a commoner...he was a pirate! Dressed in clothing all too plain, nothing really stuck out in Usagi's mind. But his eyes, or rather eye as the other was covered by an eye patch, were a terrifying shade of yellow. A darker version of her hair's hue. "Y-You're..." she stuttered stupidly; she'd heard the rumors about pirates and their human-trading ways. She'd better be careful.

"What? You find something interesting about my face?" the man asked, "Stupid kids..." he mumbled almost right off the bat, "Ah, what am I wasting my time here for? You're just another idiot kid who's trying to rebel, and trust me on this, it'll backfire in your face." The way the man spoke so passionately, he was obviously speaking from experience. Her curiosity intrigued, Usagi cautiously pulled her hood away from her face, "What do you mean...?" she trailed off. Whether the man recognized her or not, a giant, half-hearted grin lit up his scarred features, "You mentioned fairy tales...ever read one that didn't have a happy ending?" Usagi took his pause for breath as a chance to answer; a shake of her head negatively. "You keep on with that attitude, and your story will be the first. Well," the man announced suddenly, throwing his arms back and leaning into a huge stretch, "all this philosophy and morality stuff's tired me out. Catch you later kid." a hand came crashing down onto her blond locks roughly before he pulled away and began to leave.

"Hey, hold on! What's your name? You seem like an interesting person!" Usagi said just loud enough to make sure he could hear. The man turned on his boot's heel and stared at her, "You tryin' to make friends with me or something?" Usagi shrugged, "Guess so!" she giggled with a smile, the first one she'd made all day. The man shook his head in what seemed to be disbelief, "The name's Braig, co-captain of my ship."

"My name's Usagi." This was legal as she hadn't told him about her real self, Princess Serenity. "You know, Mr. Braig-"

"Just Braig." he cut in.

Usagi shook her head, "Talking to you has made me change my mind. I'll go back and do what's best for my kingdom!" she said happily, giving a respectful bow at the waist before running up and unexpectedly kissing him on his scarred cheek. Braig stood there with a 'what-the-hell-just-happened-' face for a moment or two before his shook his gray head and brought his thoughts back to the present time.

Giving a slight chuckle at the irony that had befallen him, an assassin, he slowly pulled out his sniper rifles, "Cute kid...but damn do I hate moving targets."

* * *

_**So, how do you guys like the new direction I took with this (I'd really like to know)? Reminiscent of my other story Overshadowed, just a little bit, but I did tell you there would be some different ones. However, it's up to you(the reader) to decide whether he kills her or not...that's what I love about stories like these! It's the closest you can get to choose your own adventure and not get in trouble. XD**_

_**When Braig is talking about rebelling and how it'll only blow up in Usagi's face, it's supposed to be analogous to when Roxas turned against the Organization in Kingdom Hearts II.**_

_**Next one is either Setsuna or Ami-centered.**_


	35. SetsunaPein

**Title: Tragic Rain **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Tragedy**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto **

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Characters/ Pairings: Setsuna/Pein, mentions Konan **

**Requested by: Sailor Taurus Angel **

**Word Count: 489 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (religious terms/topics, intentional grammar errors)**

* * *

Pein didn't make mistakes. He wasn't that kind of person, being the leader of Akatsuki and all it was easy to see why. Therefore, He trusted His subordinates to do the same...Konan and Setsuna, especially. Anyone who deserved to look at Him, a god, had better follow Him to a tee.

However, Pein sensed He was losing His god-ship over Setsuna. Even stranger had been her words, "I'm of tired of the rain." Setsuna didn't complain, and if she ever did, it was certainly never in His presence.

"You hate everything." Pein retorted sharply, sitting regally upon His throne; His arms and legs crossed in their appropriate positions. 'She knows better than to test me,' He thought instantly staring at her tall form and pretty shoulders. Long green hair fell in waves over those shoulders as she stood facing the large opening inside the throne room, gazing at the outside world that He rarely let her see.

"But I love you," she said finally, catching Him off guard. He stared only for a second with powerful eyes before springing from His throne, "Do not say foolish things in My presence." He ordered coming to her side. There was a silence between them then as they stared out into the rain.

"We accomplish nothing with escapades of love." He stated, turning away.

"Pein-sama," Only Konan was allowed to call Him that, did she forget her place so easily? "Look at me as an angel and not a devil in disguise." Ah, so she'd found out about her fitting 'nickname', born from His initial and possibly still lingering distrust of her.

"Konan is my angel." Pein informed, looking over His shoulder. He, of course, hadn't meant it in the same way it was said...Konan was His angel, yes, but she was nothing more than a simple link. A simple link to the outside world who held no emotions or feelings. Setsuna, on the the other hand, wanted a savior, a lover.

Setsuna bit her tongue to keep from asking what exactly she was to Him. She didn't want to know the answer right now. "Please make me an angel, then." She was touching Him...hugging Him! And without permission as well. Garnet orbs stared up at Him as she parted her lips ever so slightly. "No more angels." He growled, pulling away from her.

Pein was not confused but angry as he walked towards his room. He wasn't going to make a foolish assumption like: 'No more angels. I need a Goddess.' Nothing good would come from that...nothing but a terrible mistake! It was even more foolish to assume that He would even think of her like that...so why did it seem way?

* * *

However, unknown to Pein's cold and scared heart, the greatest mistake a man _can_ make is breaking a girl's heart.

* * *

For Setsuna, the rain outside seemed to be letting up a bit.

* * *

_**Okay, guys, sorry for the lateness but I guess you've grown use to it by now, huh? Anyway, I'm sitting here right in the middle of tropical storm/hurricane Fay or Faye or Fae or however the heck you want to spell it. Even worse, we were the only county to go to school today under the pretense that it would be safer at school. Our band didn't get to march either because of all this stupid rain!**_

_**So, in conclusion, I think you can guess where the inspiration for this piece came from. I feel like I'm living in Amegakure, really! It hasn't stopped raining all day! Pein, make it stop!**_


	36. AmiIchigo

**Title: Everybody Wants to Be A Cat **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ General/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon (First Season) and Bleach (before Rescue Rukia/ Soul Society arc) **

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Ami/ Ichigo Kurosaki, Luna, Yoruichi**

**Requested by: Phoenix of Mercury**

**Word Count: 931 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ or T (let your morals decide)**

* * *

"Ichigo, are you listening to me?" Yoruichi questioned harshly, causing the orange-haired boy to snap his head back in her direction. "Did you say something?" he asked disinterested, still glancing somewhat out of the corner of his eye. It's not like he wanted to be here...Yoruichi had complained about not stretching her 'cat-limbs' for awhile and pestered him into bringing her into town. Even in cat-form she was still a nagging woman..."Ichigo! Listen to me!"

"What?" he asked a question of his own, seeing no harm in what he was doing. She'd been going on about some training routine or something stupid like that for about an hour or so now, not even once taking into consideration that someone might have heard her talking. So, instead, as she rambled on, Ichigo took his sweet time and looked for something to amuse himself. Staring at the cute girl sitting at the table behind him didn't seem like a bad idea...not that he was one to stare at a girl like that, but it was sure better than listening to this cat-woman preach. What training? Everything was fine now...

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled, fed up with his ignoring of her, and clawed him cleanly on his cheeks. Managing to push her off after their short struggle, Ichigo found himself falling backwards in his chair and landing right beside the blue-haired girl he'd been staring at. She gasped as he landed, laying her book and tea cup on the cafe table, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered back nonchalantly, wiping off a trail of blood from one of his cheeks; Yoruichi sitting just as prim and proper (and menacing, according to Ichigo) as she could. The blue-haired girl gave a tiny laugh as she exchanged glances between them, "Let me guess...your kitty cat got a hold of you. Don't worry, it's happened to me to. This one doesn't give me any trouble though." Ichigo looked around, because she was obviously referring to something, and saw a cat that was nearly Yoruichi's double.

"That's weird." Ichigo stated simply, climbing to his feet after realizing that he'd been laying on the ground. "Well...uh...yeah, I guess I better get going." the orange-haired boy announced dumbly, scratching the back of his head...yeah, now was a great time for his pent-up embarrassment to kick in. The blue-haired girl nodded, settling herself back into her seat, "Alright then...it was nice to meet another cat-lover. My name's Ami," she paused as she presented her hand which he took to shake, "Ichigo Kurosaki." he responded simply.

Attempting to grab Yoruichi as they tried to leave proved to be another obstacle entirely. She thrashed about with her claws still and demanded to be put down in a series of mewls and yelps. Finally making it around the corner, Ichigo dropped her fair and square. "What is wrong with you?" she questioned instantly, landing perfectly on all fours before spinning around.

"So, I wasn't listening to you, big deal...I'll just get Hat-and-Clogs to summarize it for me." Ichigo shot back, hoping everyone was paying attention to something else. Had Yoruichi not been so close to the ground instead of his face, she would have clawed him again, "You fool, that's not what I'm talking about! You made a complete idiot of yourself back there! You didn't even ask her name or offer to take her out for dinner!"

"When did this training become a dating hotline, huh? And what are you supposed to be, kitty cupid or something?"

"..." Yoruichi was silent, staring at him with a most deadly look, "You will march right back around that corner and be polite to that girl. You will apologize and ask her out." Ichigo rolled his eyes and tossed his head to the sky, "What the-! It's a little too late to be coming over all maternal, Yoruichi...that jedi-mind shit won't work on me."

"Really?" the cat asked in an imposing manner, slowly making her way over to the boy. "I've got a proposition for you that you can't refuse."

* * *

"I'd love to!" Ami exclaimed, her book twisting in her hands as Yoruichi's double shifted in her lap, "Just make sure you be a little nicer to your cat." Ami put in with a smile as she pushed her chair back and moved to leave, obviously having noticed some new scars on his face.

"Y-Yeah...I'll try." he answered dumbly, in reality trying to hold his anger back. 'Honestly though, going out with her definitely could never be as bad as Yoruichi transforming back into a human when I'm at school. Even worse, she'd call me out by name and...' Ichigo shuddered, thinking about Keigo and Mizuiro's reactions. Even worse, what would Chad and Uryu think?

Yoruichi sighed dreamily as she sat atop Ichigo's shoulder, "It does my heart good to see two people in love," Ichigo would have opened his mouth to say something about Urahara, but he'd already lost enough blood today. Scoffing Ichigo turned on his heel, mentally planing out what should and shouldn't happened on their outing for Saturday, this of course included no talking cats in the agenda.

"Hey Ichigo," the cat-woman piped up again, more cheerful than earlier, "I wonder what color hair your kids would have if you and her had any." Ichigo paled with a faint streak of red across his features, "Yoruichi...please shut up." The cat-woman snickered to herself softly.

* * *

_**Written for and requested by Phoenix of Mercury! I'm trying to be more frequent with my updates, guys, 'cause if I wasn't, this would never get finished and I don't want death threats in my inbox because of that XD. Anyway, I can promise you updates every Friday or Saturday (no earlier), however, I might upload a chapter here and there if I'm in a position to do so. I'm afraid that one-a-week will take me a lot longer to get finished.**_

_**And if Ichigo seemed reluctant about his date, he isn't. He's just scared of what Yoruichi would do to his reputation.**_


	37. ChibiUsaNaruto

_**Please don't forget to read the author's notes at the end.**_

* * *

**Title: Sympathy for the Devil **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ General/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon (slight AU, the scouts came to live in the Naruto world mostly) and Naruto (pre-series) **

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Chibi-Usa/Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka Umino, useless extras**

**Requested by: Mew Aqua Spirit**

**Word Count: 805 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K**

* * *

"This is my bunny-rabbit. Her name is Hotaru," Chibi-Usa announced cheerfully, standing before her class at the ninja academy and cuddling the said-animal in her arms. "I named her after my best friend since she's the one who gave her to me."

"It's stupid to name a rabbit after a bug!" one of the boys sitting cross-legged on the ground called out, causing a stir of giggles from the other boys. Chibi-Usa turned a bright red before nearly yelling, "Nuh-uh! It's my friend's name!"

"Now, now," came the voice of their instructor and teacher, Iruka, as he came to stand near the short girl. "It's quite alright, and thank you for sharing her with the class, Usagi. Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" he asked kindly, laying a hand on her shoulder. She nodded fervently, adjusting the tiny animal in her arms, "Yep! When I get bigger and become a genin, Hotaru's gonna help me in my ninja techniques!"

"Wow, Usa, that'll be so cool!" cheered her friend, Momo, as she took her seat on the floor. Having placed Hotaru back in her cage, Chibi-Usa sat with her arms free and tucked in her lap, ready to be kind and respectful to the person that was up next...just like her mother told her to be. Forgetting to answer Momo, she gave a quick nod of her head but didn't know if the girl saw her or not...most likely the later as everyone now had their eyes focused on the 'show' happening in the front of the room.

"Oh no," Iruka murmured under his breath, shaking his head, "Naruto, you're next..." he sighed, mentally and physically preparing himself for the disaster that was about to ensue. When said boy didn't come forward, Iruka gave an upwards glance in the boy's direction. "Naruto, it's your turn." he repeated softly, "You didn't forget to do your homework and bring something today, did you?" the blond-boy sat with puffed-up cheeks, looking somewhat guiltily around. "No..." he breathed out...was this even possible? Naruto Uzumaki acting calm and brooding? Something bad was obviously about to happen.

Naruto walked slowly to the front, as slow as he possibly could before turning around to face his class. It was already bad enough to have to stand in front of people you knew hated you, but wondering about their reactions was even worse. He breathed out and scratched the underside of his nose with his finger, "Well, I did have a frog in here, but I can't find him." the boy admitted, shrugging his shoulders as he turned his shorts pocket's inside out. Iruka sighed, laying a hand over his face as the on-coming scream he predicted came to fruition. There was another scream and a scatter of bodies

"Naruto!" Lots of the boy's cried as the girls tried to push and maul them to get to higher ground. Some were just screaming for the heck of it.

"It's gross!"

"I think it's on my leg!"

"Get it off!"

Naruto just stood there smiling, despite himself, not realizing the trouble that this little stunt was most likely going to get him in. Opening his eyes, he found a pink-haired girl just sitting there. No, it wasn't Sakura like he'd hoped, but another different girl...Chibi-Usa, or that was at least the name her friends called her. Looking on surprise while the other kids continued to scramble about the room, Chibi-Usa sat motionless with her eyes straightforward and her mouth trembling in fear or disgust or something. It just wasn't a happy line her face was making, okay?

"Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned over the din.

"Mama says that to be a lady, I have to be respectful no matter what." And just about that time, Naruto's infamous missing frog landed on her leg.

"Hey, there you are!" yelled Naruto, rushing over and scooping up the creature into his palm, Chibi-Usa releasing a sigh of relief when he did. "You know what, Usa-chan? You're kind of cool!" he smiled widely at her as the pink-haired girl got to her feet.

"You're just strange," she answered back, "Go put the toad back outside before he gets hurt." she tried to remind him.

"It's a frog," he piped up, but the girl didn't hear as she walked away to join her friend Momo. The class had somewhat quieted down thanks to Iruka's soothing words, and Chibi-Usa's news that the frog had been caught was another god-send for the scared girls. "and you're my friend." he whispered under his breath, watching as she exchanged looks of disgust about the frog with her friend Momo, not realizing that his heart was calling out to her.

* * *

_**It's been one hell of a weekend: I've been to a football game, came down with a cold, pretended to be a ninja with my Xbox, had one of my best friends get me obsessed with Caramalldansen (which I've been trying to avoid and never listen to, because I knew if I did, I'd never stop listening to it. Did you know they have it on iTunes?), forgot to write a paper for my Advanced English Course, and found some time to write a small drabble. **_

_**Also, my sister and I have decided to begin using our old system again. You may be wondering what that is, so here's the explanation: About a year ago, a friend and I came up with the idea to participate in a challenge called Pairings from a Hat (if anyone is interested in reading any of these, I can let you read the good ones). Just like the title says, you take random anime characters names, throw them in a hat, draw, and write a short drabble about whomever you get. My sister comes into this as she is the one who draws the names so it won't look like someone is cheating and getting their favorite characters over and over.**_

_**This applies to my stories because I've taken the names of all the senshi, as well as the names of other requested people, and thrown them into a hat. I've also taken all of your screen names and thrown them into another hat. So, from now on, all the pairings will be randomly drawn from a hat instead of me trying to compensate for everything. Mew Aqua Spirit was just lucky enough to have her screen name drawn after I drew Chibi-Usa from the character hat.**_

_**I've already done the next drawing: Minako/Ichigo, for Angel and Kagami**_


	38. MinakoIchigo

**Title: Curus (just read it closely and you'll get it) **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Minako/ Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Karin and Yuzu**

**Requested by: Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror**

**Word Count: 987 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T **

"Damn Rukia, you look like a steamed vegetable." Ichigo said bluntly as he stared at the female shinigami to his left, not looking much better himself. 'And what's a better place to get sick then home?' he thought, 'More people can bug the hell out of you that way.' Rukia's head snapped sideways from where it had been resting comfortably on the blankets inside of Ichigo's closet. "How dare you say something like that? It's extremely rude! Besides, take a look in the mirror Ichigo..." Rukia paused to sneeze and sniffle, "There's no _way_ I could possibly get sick from a human disease."

"Obviously you can or my floor wouldn't be littered with tissue paper."

"Ichigo!-"

Just then, before Rukia could take a flying leap towards the equally sick Ichigo, someone entered the room, "Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"Still sick as ever, Yuzu." Ichigo replied, settling himself back down as he lay an arm over his eyes. "I thought so, so instead, I brought you plenty of medicine from the firm and lots of soup to eat, okay? Karin-chan says soup makes lots of sick people better." And with that, the girl was in and out, having left the tray on the ground far out of reach from the two sick people. "She's so nice, but not very helpful." Rukia pointed out, sniffling again and causing herself to cough. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "She tries to be."

"Oh, by the way," Yuzu's head magically appeared back in the room and sticking around the doorway, "Daddy told me to tell you that if you aren't better by this afternoon, he's going to take drastic measures...something about he doesn't want Ichi-nii fouling the air with his sickness. Rukia-nei is alright though." Ichigo growled and shook his head, it was just like that bastard to give him crap while he was sick.

* * *

After dozing off for a light nap when his body allowed, Ichigo awoke to a strange feeling in his gut. Something just didn't seem right...he looked around his room but found nothing out of place. Rukia was still sleeping in the open closet and Kon was most likely somewhere in Yuzu's room, and if not, then God knows where. Something still wasn't right though, his mind persisted...then he tried to move his hands. He couldn't. "What the hell?!" he yelled, pulling on the rope restraints that held him to the bed. Looking over to Rukia, he could clearly see ropes on her arms and legs. Okay, something definitely wasn't right now...what was this? Some stupid prank one of the shinigami was trying to pull?

"Oh, Ichi-nii, such bad language," Ichigo looked to the door and found the backside of someone trying to enter; they were most likely carrying something heavy. He gasped, "Yuzu, is that you? What the hell is going on and why am I-...oh shit." It wasn't Yuzu. The person at the door wasn't someone he'd even think of being related to...Minako Aino, the clumsiest nurse in the Kurosaki firm, "Oh, I'm so glad we get to spend more time together...it's been so long." Minako drabbled, finally managing to get the cart inside the doorway and closer to the bed; halfway fiddling with a syringe needle while she talked.

"Um...uh...look, it was nice of you to come and all," Ichigo began shakily, trying to be as nice as ever, "but I think that nap did the trick and I'm all better." Without warning, a thermometer was popped into his open mouth. He had nothing against the girl, she was just so outrageous and unpredictable...did he mention dangerous? Especially around sharp and pointy objects? "Now Ichi-nii, the thermometer still says you're really sick, but not to fear, Nurse Venus is here!" she giggled, using that stupid nickname that made him cringe. Sure she was drop-dead gorgeous and looked equally sexy in that nurse's uniform, but he found the nickname a little too much.

"Please God no needles...please God no needles..." Ichigo chanted under his breath while she rummaged around the cart. Without realizing it, something else had slipped, "Please God let her take Rukia first." He jumped in surprise when her weight collapsed on the bed, "Ichi-nii, where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," he answered before mentally cringing, "and stop calling me that. It's kinda creepy."

"But Yuzu-chan said you'd like it if I called you that. She said she heard you talking about me saying it or something-" Ichigo held up a hand to stop her from finishing that sentence...his face was already red enough from this stupid fever. "Look, just give me whatever it takes to get better so we can get this over with."

"Oh," Minako slightly gasped in surprise, not realizing that she'd been 'bothering' him, "of course. You and your girlfriend need to get back to your quiet sick time together." Ichigo wanted to sit straight up but forgot his restraints, "Hey, look, she's not my girlfriend, okay? We're just...friends." Ichigo responded after a thoughtful glance at Rukia's sleeping form, his eyes reflecting the memory of her rescue.

Minako gasped loudly, "Then you do like me?!", before 'treating' Ichigo to a face full of her breasts.

* * *

Karin cast a disapproving glance towards the stairwell as the loud and strange noises continued from Ichigo's room. She sighed, popping another piece of food in her mouth, "Does Ichi-nii always have to bring over strange women?" Yuzu, who stood at the sink washing dishes, nodded her head, "Yep. Ichi-nii likes strange women...that's what Yoruichi-san, Rukia-nei, Orihime-chan, and Tatsuki-san said."

Karin shook her head in disbelief, "Yuzu, you've got to stop believing everything everybody tells you." Yuzu formed her lips into a cute pout...if that many people said so, it couldn't possibly be wrong, could it?

* * *

_**Not much to say about this one, except I hope that Angel and Kagami like it. Thursday is kind of like my new Friday this week considering we've got another hurricane coming this way. If the electricity goes out on me...then, I don't what to tell you guys. Anyway, next drabble is...**_

_**Makoto/Itachi for Sailor Taurus Angel (who sadly, seems to have disappeared on me yet again.) After that one will be...Rei/Sasuke for Angel and Kagami (you guys are lucky, aren't you?)**_


	39. MakotoItachi

_**Note: Sorry guys, I screwed up. The drabble after this one is going to be something else. I accidentally skipped ahead.**_

* * *

**Title: Requiem/ every little thing**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama/Action **

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Makoto/ Itachi**

**Requested by: Sailor Taurus Angel**

**Word Count: 1299 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ or T (you decide)**

* * *

"Huh? You want to fight me, is that it?" Makoto Kino questioned, looking over her shoulder without any fear of danger. She was no stranger to these bouts of strength, but the pony-tailed girl hadn't heard this reason in quite some time, "Makoto Kino! If I beat you, then you have to give Itachi to me!" One of his fangirls, the woman remarked to herself. But none of them had ever done something like this before.

"Give Itachi-san to you? He's not a prize, you know." Makoto said, her face growing serious as she harshly glared at the girl. It would be wrong for to turn right around and say that 'Itachi was hers'...that would be just as bad, but it ticked her off that these girls saw him as nothing more than a thing to claim, his body and not his friendship. True, she did actually belong to him and vice versa, but now wasn't the time to think about stuff like that...it made her smile though, even though a frown appeared almost directly afterwards. Suddenly, "an opening!" was heard and Makoto quickly dodged to the left.

"A surprise attack? That's pretty low, even for someone like you." Makoto retorted, landing swiftly on her feet. "You realize that you've just challenged an ANBU, right?" Makoto continued in an attempt to scare the girl off, but the fangirl only nodded her head with a determined look. "So what? I can win if I try, and then Itachi will love me instead of you, you macho chick!" Makoto's eyebrow twitched...this girl really wanted to die, didn't she? The fight was over in less than second, leaving the fangirl flat on her back and crying her eyes out. "Damn you! I hate you!" she cried, running off into the distance.

"Brat." Makoto remarked, her anger disappearing with each passing second. The same sadness from before overwhelmed her as stood in silence, positioned directly in the middle of a vast field. There was no about it...this sadness was Itachi's fault. After discovering that he'd killed his entire clan, Makoto couldn't control her temper and cursed him to the lowest pits of hell, only realizing later that she probably should have learned the entire story behind it. Now, he most likely held a hatred for her, one that was even deeper than the glare his powerful eyes had to offer. "Itachi..." she mouthed without realizing, looking down at the flowers swaying lightly in the summer breeze.

Makoto's eyes shot open, interrupting the once peaceful scene as her aura began to rise, "Who's there? Come out, you brat! I'll be glad to beat the living hell out of you again!"

"Again?" It wasn't the girl, Makoto realized, her knees shaking from the sound of the voice. It sounded so familiar. "I doubt you could even touch me with that kind of power." the voice continued, materializing in the shape of a cloaked man with a straw hat. The cloak was black, adorned all over with tiny red clouds. His nails were painted a light purple color.

"Is that a challenge, weirdo?" Makoto asked testily, watching as the man continued to keep his stare close to the ground. The man grunted in what must have been an attempt to laugh. Finally, taking off her mask, Makoto placed it into the belt around her waist, secretly grabbing a kunai within her palm. As soon as she felt the metal in her gloved hand, Makoto charged at him, a mini-sonicboom following her due to her speed. Silence once again filled the field as the man's hat was sent flying from the impact, expertly catching the tiny blade between two fingers.

"Ita-" but she was cut off as the man she once considered a friend discarded the kunai, quickly used his now free hand to grab her chin, and kissed her. The kiss came more as a relief than a surprise to Makoto who found herself falling deeper and deeper into him. The urge to wrap her arms around him arose, but so did her realization at that time and she quickly pushed him away. "How dare you?" she questioned in a low manner, "After everything that's happened...you just..."

"I simply came to ask something of you. I suppose that lingering emotions overtook me for a moment." Something inside Makoto gave a little smile...it was Itachi's way of trying to make everything look like an accident. That was no accident, she knew. "Whatever you want, the answer is no. I do not associate with murderers unless I'm taking them to justice." Itachi grunted again in the form of a laugh, "You could never catch me no matter how hard you tried. By cutting my ties, I no longer have any weaknesses. Makoto, you could be this way, too. Leave the ANBU and come with me...or we could do this the hard way."

"Leave the ANBU? Go with you? Are you insane?! There's no way you're getting me to do anything, and there's no way I'm going to fight you either!" she could have fought him and possibly won, but she could never raise her blade against a friend, even if that friend had betrayed her to no end. Itachi shrugged his broad shoulders, his eyes still wide in a red glare, "So be it, then we are enemies still. I'll give you one more chance though...I'm a generous mood right now, Makoto, and don't want you to be the one to spoil it."

Dammit, she cursed. Before she'd realized, he was sucking her in with his little mind games and that powerful stare. Her lips parted, releasing a stuttering sound, as her right foot moved forward in an awkward fashion. "Stop it," she managed, breaking the genjutsu and dojutsu. Itachi stood there for a moment, seething in anger and breathing heavily without a sound before turning on a dime and walking away. "Tell Sasuke to prepare himself."

Makoto's eyes widened, "He's...he's alive? Itachi, you-!" But as soon as Makoto had looked up, the powerful man had vanished from eyesight again. The woman collapsed to her knees, the feeling in them long gone as she stared long and hard at the multitude of tiny grass blades below her. She felt bad...to the point of crying, even. Everything that had happened had disgusted her, and now she felt even worse for having called him what she'd said. If Sasuke was alive, then he couldn't have been the heartless bastard she thought him as...he'd spared Sasuke on purpose.

And more importantly, he had spared her, she realized. He had spared not only her life, but her sense of guilt as well...she would make amends with the younger Uchiha brother, that would surely atone for everything she'd said. Getting to her feet, a thought struck her, 'A single good deed could not make up for a thousand bad ones. Itachi would see her on the battlefield most definitely.' Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she walked away, absentmindedly rubbing them away as she headed back towards the village.

Itachi appeared behind her, as quiet as the soft breeze that blew through the field. Walking forward, he knelt down to pick up the ANBU mask that had accidentally fallen from the woman's waist. "Makoto..." he whispered lowly, looking longingly at the mask, "if you knew then maybe...hmph, ridiculous." he decided, tossing the mask to the ground.

Itachi was no fool; this ruse was so easy to see through. The two of them were so caught up in feeling sorry for themselves and each other, that the only thing left for them _was_ to fight. Damn these emotions...they got in the way of every little thing.

* * *

_**Sorry for the lateness guys, (insert usual excuse here). Last Saturday I had a major allergy attack and could barely get out of bed. Because of that, I'm going to post two drabbles this week...this makes number 1. Also, be on the look out for other things as well.**_


	40. IronMouseNear

**Title: _Emphasis_ on that **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: (implied)Romance/ General  
**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Death Note**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Iron Mouse/ Near (Nate River)**

**Requested by: Moi Fah (I am not drawing my name. Every 5 chapters, I write an extremely odd pair of my choice)**

**Word Count: 1194 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Iron Mouse was so sure...so sure this time that she could feel it in her gut! She was no stranger to targeting famous people, but she especially hated the ones who avoided society, namely one L. There had to be a perfectly good reason for his seclusion from the publics' eye, and Mouse figured it was because of a true star seed. This high elation was so overpowering that she could barely keep her hands from twitching, her eyes on and off the phone in a jittery manner. When that black phone rang, she'd have her answer.

When the ring came, she through herself over the desk, listening closely and intensely for the computer's direction. She would disguise herself quickly as Chuko Nezu, the fake producer for _Ginga_ T.V., and teleport through the familiar black booth to his location. The building seemed almost empty by looking through the transparent front glass doors, and since a human wouldn't be enough to stop her anyways, 'Nezu' quietly entered the building. This disguise was perfect for a top-knotch building like this...navigating through it was quite easy; finding her target was even easier. Of course he would be locked away in the farthest room.

"L, I presume?" she questioned with a quick flicking removal of her shades and a deadly smirk. The person in chair seemed neither alarmed nor concerned by her entrance into the room, simply sitting oddly with his back to her. 'Nezu' frowned at the thought of being ignored, absentmindedly crushing the sunglasses she held in her hand to pieces. "Hey, I said your name! Aren't you even going to turn around, _chu_? I mean...nevermind!" 'Nezu' shook her head in embarrassment at the inevitable noise that had left her mouth. Stamping her patented-leather shoe against the floor, 'Nezu' flung the disguise off and dismissed it to seemingly nowhere.

The person in chair finally responded in the form of a sigh, "Is there something you want, little girl? You talk more than Matsuda."

"Actually, there is something I'm after. Why don't you turn around so we can meet face to face?" And so I can get a better shot, Mouse thought evilly, her hands clenching into fists. The person in the chair sighed again, using the swiveling-option of the chair to turn around, "Yes?" he asked, his face void of emotion. Mouse felt her heart pound loudly out of nowhere...this guy was actually really cute! He was nothing like what Lead Crow had said! Damn her, Iron Mouse cursed, while an inescapable _chu _passed her lips again.

"You..." Mouse quickly shook her head, slinging her curly pigtails as she came back to consciousness, "You must be L, right? I've been looking for you for awhile. Maybe we could come to deal over something..." The boy raised his eyebrow at her, whether if it was at her costume or her proposal she didn't know, but he soon answered her question, "Look, I don't just take cases out of the blue-" Iron Mouse interrupted him with a fit of giggles, the _chu_ sound slipping in here and there.

"Fool, I'm not here for that! I'm here for you star-...that...that's so adorable!" Mouse suddenly screeched, surprising the boy as she rushed over beside him. He sighed again, "Geez, if you want it that badly, then you can have it." he waved his hand in a roundabout manner, referring to the wrongly ordered toy he'd discarded on the floor. "Really? Thank you!" she hugged the doll close, having completely forgotten her mission at this point and everything that had happened. The boy rolled his eyes and turned back around to his computer, "You never answered my question."she piped up, still beside him.

"If there was an 'L' right now, I suppose I would be him. You must be trustworthy enough if you managed to get all the way up here, so I guess it's only fair to tell you." he decided, "You can also call me N or Near."

"Near?" Mouse wondered, trying his name, "Surely that's-"

"It's just a codename...What did you say you wanted again?" the white-haired boy questioned again. Mouse jumped up. Crap! How could she forget something so important?! "Oh yeah, you're star seed...you have a true one don't you?"

"Star seed? I'm not familiar with that term."

"Too bad I am." she announced, readying her bracelets. Wait a sec...was that...reluctance in her voice? Had she already grown attached to this human in such a short time? It couldn't be true! Besides, if she didn't bring back a true star seed soon, she wouldn't be able to become a true senshi...not too mention Madam Galaxia's temper! "_Chu_!" she screamed, firing yellow orbs from each of her bracelets, however, the boy must have sensed something foul because he immediately turned the computer screen sideways and deflected the blast.

"Darn it!" Mouse grunted, jumping backwards as the boy vacated his seat. "So...it seems that everyone is acquiring these strange powers lately. Tell me, what do you intend to do with me?"

Mouse smirked, "I'm gonna-...I'm gonna..." the smirked faded as the Animamate found herself unable to finish, "I guess I'm going to do nothing. I can't steal a star seed from someone who's been so kind to me! I mean, I've done it in the past but that was different because everyone always screamed and ran away from me and made me feel like a freak. Then, there's Madam Galaxia who'll kill _me_ if I don't bring back one-"

"Stop rambling, little girl. I don't know what the heck those star seeds are, but I think we _can_ work out a deal. We can part ways here, no harm done to either of us, and instead, you go after a guy named Kira."

"Kira? You mean, that really famous Kira who's been in the news? You're lucky...he was going to be my next target!" the girl announced proudly with her hands on her hips. "Okay, just make sure that you keep this meeting a secret." she watched as Near nodded his promise. Summoning the phone booth, Mouse turned to leave but the boy called out to her again, "Wait just a moment...um?"

"You can call me 'Nezu'." she said, turning around in her tiny, white boots. After all, if she hadn't been working for Madam Galaxia, this was the name she would have chosen for herself.

"Nezu, hold on a moment." he repeated, now with the use of her name. Iron Mouse stood still as he walked silently up to her, "Here's some advice from me to you: If don't want people to treat you like a kid, reconsider your wardrobe choice. Also," before Mouse had the chance to blow up and tell him that her senshi costume was important, she felt one of his finger twiddling around one of her curly pig-tails. Mouse couldn't stop herself from blushing. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Near explained, shrugging his shoulders.

Almost robotically, Mouse continued on her way inside the phone booth. And now to find that Kira-person...

* * *

_**Iron Mouse's pigtails are irresistible to hair-twirlers everywhere!**_

_**Next drabble is: Rei/ Sasuke Uchiha for Angel and Kagami (sorry I got your hopes up earlier guys!)**_

_**Please remember to read Drabble 39, as well! There are two new ones this week!**_


	41. ReiSasuke

**Title: Destiny **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ **

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Rei/ Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha**

**Requested by: Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror**

**Word Count: 1172**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (maybe?)**

* * *

"My destiny is to kill you...I am an avenger..." Rei would sometimes hear him murmur this under his breath; she secretly hoping that he would one day get to say these words for real. He had spoken the tale only to her (at least, that she knew of) and only one time. Also at that time, he had no knowledge of her existence, having merely come to the shrine to denounce his sins to whomever would listen...and she did.

Sasuke Uchiha was a distance person...always had been she discovered from his classmates and teacher. But it seemed strange to her that he would just talk to a stranger. She certainly wasn't going to seek him out and talk to him! It wasn't like she was embarrassed or anything, it was simply because the guy was an ass...however, Rei couldn't stay mad him at. He had good reason to be distant.

"Who are you, Itachi Uchiha?" she questioned aloud to herself one day, unaware that a certain someone was right nearby inside the tiny restaurant, "And where are you?" she murmured to herself through bites of food, brooding even further as she slowly sipped at her tea. As she removed the cup from her face, the young priestess nearly lost her hold on it...Sasuke was at her table! He was quite handsome, just as the young girls screeched everyday, and even then, their shouts did not do him justice. Rei kept her head cool and calmly set her cup back on the table.

"You mentioned Itachi Uchiha...do you know him?" well, he was certainly quick to the point wasn't he? Rei sighed and shook her head, "Sorry, 'afraid that I don't. You're his brother, right?" the boy shot her an ugly glare. "Hey," she retorted quickly, falling back on a defensive nature, "you don't have to give me that pissy look! I just wanted to make sure...Sasuke, what will you do when you find him?" Rei was suddenly calmed by an unknown force, her features drooping in melancholy from their once angry ones.

"Simple," the boy answered, "kill him. I'll avenge my clan-"

"That's right, because you're an avenger, right?" she wasn't poking fun at him, merely trying to encourage him in a roundabout way. Besides, Sasuke simply shrugged his shoulders and stalked off without another word. What a wonderful way to say good-bye.

Months would pass after this with Rei keeping a close eye on Sasuke, just as a mother hawk would to her chicks. It was a little disturbing to think of herself as his mother now, especially after those questionable events had passed (although nothing has been risque) and her growing feelings for the boy. And these feelings did not spring from pity or sympathy's well.

A month or two after this, even more information would rise, namely Rei's first glance of the older Uchiha brother and the destruction of the lovely village of Konoha. Itachi...he wasn't as bad as Sasuke made him out to be, at least not by his looks, but it would have to take way more than looks to persuade Rei from killing or joining him. From the looks of his eyes though, Rei could tell he was powerful, silently warning Sasuke as she placed a hand over his shoulder. He acknowledged it with a nod, still not fully open to the fact of having found someone to talk to and share things with...especially since it was with a girl he could actually stand, even if her temper did match his own or be it worse.

As the two brothers fought for the first, and possibly last time from the looks of it, Rei could only stand back and watch as the boy she'd cared for was beaten to a pulp. He'd ordered her not to step in, unaware of her true power. But Itachi...it was strange that her vision was focused more on him during the fight than the losing Sasuke. Then, her breath caught in her throat...she knew him from her academy days! He'd suddenly moved up a class and graduated, disappearing to go and join the Black Ops.

'Sasuke, I know that you must be the avenger here, but I can't let you die.' Rei decided with temper, stringing an arrow of fire through her bow. She released it without word, watching as it pierced a substitute of Itachi and released Sasuke from the man's genjutsu.

"Let us fight again when there are no interruptions." the stoic, powerful man announced, disappearing with his grinning, blue-skinned partner in a flash. "Dammit," Sasuke cursed as he watched them leave, barely able to climb to his knees and wipe at a trickle of blood seeping from his lower lip, "I told you not to interfere."

"Idiot, if I hadn't, then there wouldn't have been a chance for you."

"Don't treat me like a weakling." he shot back, interrupting.

"I'm not, you stubborn asshole! Now get up!" she commanded, helping to lay his arm over her shoulder. "You're...gonna die if you loose too much blood." her voice softened mid-way, possibly from the realization of how close they were. "I'm not strong enough..." he murmured close to her as they walked back to Konoha, on guard in case of a surprise attack.

"That's where your training comes in. If you'd just participate with Naruto and the others instead of sitting on your ass and thinking about what your going to do, then..." she trailed off, hoping that he would understand and not retort with some stupid excuse like, 'What do you think I've been doing all this time?'

Sasuke murmured something that seemed like a 'fine' as they neared the shrine. The multitude of steps had never been transcended faster as they had then by the priestess, slowly laying the boy down inside once they arrived. She quickly sent for a messenger and ordered him to bring back a doctor immediately...running to the hospital and waiting would take the same amount of time either way. Besides, she wasn't too bad at patching up injuries herself...a few tourniquets would hold him for a good 10 minutes.

"Sasuke," she whispered, not wanting to disturb his rest, "you know...destiny and revenge go hand and hand with you it seems." the boy wasn't asleep, unknown to her, but her words reached him clearly and fully. "Well, what I mean is...revenge never gets you anywhere but it's clearly written in your stars. I want to see you become that avenger someday...and to destroy the life of the man who did the same to you. I can help you if you let me..." Quietly, she bent over at her waist, moving to rest on all fours as she lay suspended over him, tenderly kissing his still form. Sasuke's dark eyes opened...he didn't want help. He wanted her to stay with him and keep him company...he would become an avenger for her sake, too.

* * *

_**I had trouble on the ending of this one, sorry guys. Next one is Ami/ Kisame Hoshigaki.**_

_**If anyone cares, my band placed 3rd in competition...thats why I was gone for 2 days.**_

_**I'm also thinking of getting rid of drawing names out of hat and writing that way. Would anyone really care? If so, I can change it back to just writing about a different character every week (meaning that it would kind of go in a cycle...for instance, if I wrote a Hotaru drabble, then I couldn't write another until I went through the other senshi first.)**_


	42. AmiKisame

**Title: Blue Hawaii **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ General/ Suspense(?) **

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Ami/ Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi**

**Requested by: Someone who shall be codenamed as 'Phantom' **

**Word Count: 1130 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (mentions of death and mutilation)**

* * *

Ami sat down with a sigh, relaxing her sore back against the soft cushion of her favorite chair. Removing her glasses, the blue-haired doctor crossed her legs and took her first real break of the day. Normally it took a lot more than one patient to wear her down, but this man...he wasn't needy in the normal sense, in that he never yelled or bothered her for no reason, but he was also in no condition to be by himself.

She'd found him a few days ago, unconscious on the forest floor just outside her office, and had brought him inside. The man was covered from head to foot in a mass of bandages, so much so that the only thing visible were the two black beads of his eyes. Ami had been terrified of him suffocating and tried to move the bandages from his nose, but was unable to complete her task thanks to the quick hand of the unconscious man.

Now, the young doctor felt herself preoccupied. She'd stayed by his bedside nearly all day, grateful when he'd finally awoken. But he needed or wanted nothing at that time, giving Ami the feeling of uselessness...something she was all too familiar with. And so, she stayed. When he needed food, not necessarily wanting it, she forced him to eat and drink. She'd also forced him to stay in bed when he'd tried to leave, despite the fact that he was skilled and a strong enough fighter to grab her hand in the middle of dead sleep. 'Am I bored?' Ami questioned herself, her deep blues traveling around the quiet office; it was her home as well as her workplace. The fire crackled lightly...wait, when had she done that? It certainly wasn't cold outside in the middle of spring...perhaps she felt the need once more to make herself useful?

Getting up, she grabbed the pail of water that sat forever by the fireplace and doused it as quietly as she could. She stared long and hard at the disappearing ashes, the hissing as it died inevitably reminding her of the screams of the patients she hadn't been able to save. "Hey doctor girl, come here." the voice was surprising in the silence, but Ami's face remained unmoving as she journeyed soundlessly into the ward. There he was, she remarked, in the same position as when she'd left him only an hour earlier. The bandages hadn't been removed yet even though the man had clearly shown he was capable of movement.

"Yes?" she questioned simply, folding her hands across her legs as she stood by his bedside.

"You're still up?"

"Are you planning to run away again?" she interrupted, "You can't leave until you can prove to me that you have no injuries whatsoever."

"Calm down," he retorted, "I'm tired of hearing that bullshit. You just don't want to be alone, do you?"

Ami blushed, "W-Why would you say that?" was she giving off the impression that she was desperately for company? This man was so stupid, she decided, she'd only stayed with him all day to make sure he was alright. "And it's not...bullshit." she stumbled over the word, not really use to cussing, "I care about each and everyone of my patients. Even if you didn't want to be, it's my duty." she interrupted once more when she thought he would speak again.

"Whatever. You know, there was a reason that I called you in here." he said simply.

"Do you need anything?" she asked warily, unsure of what he might try to do.

"Just thought I might need to warn you...you know, you being out here by yourself and all."

"If you're trying to scare me, that won't work. I can take perfectly good care of myself."

"Even if the Demon Shark got a hold of you?" that caught her attention pretty quickly. Ami went silent for a moment, "What do you mean Demon Shark?" now it was the man's turn to be silent as he purposely wanted to keep her in suspense. "There's a man supposedly hanging out around this area...people call him the Demon Shark. He's an S-Class Criminal that wouldn't hesitate to saw off your legs just for the fun of it...s'partner would probably do the same."

"Oh, is that so?" Ami responded, trying to keep her cool, "Well what does he look like?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject. Maybe it would keep her mind off of all the horrible things he could possibly due to her should they meet. Somehow Ami could just tell that the man was smirking behind his bandages, "I wouldn't think he'd be called a Demon _Shark_ for no reason."

"Well, as fun as our scary story-time has been, it's time to go to bed." Ami announced almost instantly as the man gave a low chuckle. He knew that she was only trying to push the thought from her mind. Ami nodded in respect as she left, stopping strangely in the middle of the doorway and taking a glance back at the man. He couldn't really be...? Nah, her mind decided, if the Demon Shark really was credited with all those bad things the man had said, he'd have definitely done them earlier.

'Time for bed,' her tired mind and body agreed as Ami made way for her bed room and prepared herself for sleep. It didn't take long for sleep to find her...nay, someone else either. Unknown to the sleeping girl, her doorway creaked ever so slightly open, and in shown the silhouette of a shadow. "Great," he hissed, his large frame having a bit of trouble through the doorway, "I timed this perfectly, then."

Walking to her bedside, his footsteps softened as to not wake her up. Leaning over, he took a long look at her, his fingers brushing against the side of her face, "Damn, she is cuter up close." the man let loose a perverted chuckle but another voice stopped him from further action, "Kisame, hurry up. We don't have time for this. I've had to wait this long for you...you can have fun with her later."

The man now known as Kisame gave a heavy sigh and replaced the tiny weapon he'd kept concealed until now back into his black cloak. "Itachi. You always have to ruin my fun, don't you?" he growled, showing sharp pointed teeth. The two quickly and quietly left the sleeping girl's bedroom, not knowing themselves that the quaking girl had heard every last word. Once she was sure they had left, the girl crawled from under her sheets, "Kisame...that means 'Demon Shark'..." she muttered lamely with a tremble shaking her frame.

* * *

_**Wow, ten days into October and I finally give you guys an update. I'm really sorry...this one was supposed to be like...on the 6th or something. Sorry! By the way guys, we are officially out of Ami-pairings so if you're an Ami fan, make sure to get those requests in! I know the ending for this one was kinda of lame... **_

_**For my closest friends, my birthday is on October 11!**_


	43. HotaruSetsuna F Seiei

**Title: Letters to a Soldier**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/possible Ecchi**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Gundam 00**

**Version: Anime and Anime(?)(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Hotaru/ Setsuna F. Seiei, a mysterious guest**

**Requested by: shinnstellar13 (who is long overdue for his drabble) **

**Word Count: 1324**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (ecchi-esque)**

* * *

"Dear Mr. Setsuna?" read a confused boy who stared in disapproval at the letter he held, "What the-?" he muttered quite dryly, flipping the envelope over in search of an address. When he found none, the Kurdish Gundam Meister placed the envelope onto a nearby table inside of his temporary home, and then returned his full attention to the letter.

He read the contents aloud:

**Dear Mr. Setsuna (Can I call you that? We _are_ still on a first name basis aren't we?)**

_It's been months, years even, since we spoke last but I still consider you a very good friend of mine. You probably don't recall the small talks we had together before you left for your missions but I know that I'll always treasure them. Anyway, let me get back to the point of this letter. I'm writing this letter for the boss of my company...you know, the angry guy you used to work for? Anyhow, everyone at our weapon's base has recognized your talent and skills, especially since you saved us all from a horrible fiery death not too long ago. In return for your great talent and dedicated work as a Gundam Meister, we would like you to reply to this letter with included information of anything you'd like. Consider it a present from us to you! We will all try our best to get anything you'd like._

**From, Yours Truly!**

Setsuna was dumbfounded on all accounts from this letter. No return address, no names (save for his own), extremely vague information...only one conclusion could been drawn from this letter, he decided. It must have been written by a woman. Sighing, he tried to replace the letter back inside of its respected envelope but discovered yet another tiny card inside. Setsuna mentally shrugged, if he'd wasted enough time to read that entire letter then he might as well read this tidbit too. "P.S. Mr. Setsuna, make sure to write the request for your gift extremely neatly, then, make sure to place it back inside of this envelope. Feel free to write it on the back of this card."

Now, Setsuna was no fool...he could easily see through ruses, and anyone with common sense could avoid being made a fool of. Also...a present? Why on Earth would he want a present? Perhaps this was a trick to lure him into a false state of trust and vulnerability? Or maybe somebody just had a fucked up mind. He wouldn't put it past most of the people he knew to have done this...most of them would always try and tell him how he needed to smile more and be brighter. But there was no reason to.

Consequentially, if these people thought they could make a fool of him, then he might as well turn the game around on them. "Fine," he decided aloud although no one was around to hear his grand master plan, "I'll play along." Vanishing from the room to retrieve a pencil, he soon returned and seated himself at a table. "Hm, what do I want for my present?" he brooded in pretend...Gundam parts would be nice to put, but not effective enough for what he was aiming for. Suddenly, a thought struck him...and a ghost of smirk almost appeared on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Setsuna awoke to silence once again. This is how he wanted it although he couldn't help but feel useless...there was still things he had to do, and hiding out in this abandoned house certainly wasn't going to get the job done. Walking downstairs, Setsuna mentally planned out his day, making sure that getting out of here was definitely on his list. However, that's when a memory struck him...the letter ordeal.

"Tch," he scoffed, knowing that there was no way the letter would even see the light of day again. He'd placed the letter outside in the run-down mailbox that accompanied the house even though the letter had been found on his doorstep. He almost wanted to laugh at the situation, hoping that someday somebody actually did find the thing and got a good laugh out of it. Almost, but not quite.

Without warning, the sound of breathing entered Setsuna's ears and he could clearly tell it was not his own. Finally, the presence of someone appeared, and he turned around instantly to face them, a gun pointed directly at them. Setsuna froze in shock at what he was seeing...so much so that if he hadn't been holding his gun in an iron grip, he would have dropped it to the ground. "What the hell?" he murmured, lowering the weapon, "Who the hell are you?" he questioned softly, looking the newcomer up and down. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing! There, tied to one of his table chairs, sat a girl. Had she proved herself to be an ally, he would have moved to untie her. However, her being bound to the chair wasn't even the worst of the problems. She was practically naked!...the outfit she wore had to be illegal in some states, or whatever that old saying was. Her chest was a little too exposed for him to be thinking about anything else right now. And her legs were...Setsuna felt his face turn red, deeper than ever before.

Gulping, he cautiously moved to take the letter that lay inbetween some of the ropes. Setsuna opened it and read it mentally, 'Mr. Setsuna, you really are a pervert! I can't believe you'd want a girl tied up for you! Oh well, I suppose we can see what we can do. Although, I do know the perfect candidate! Do you happen to remember the cute little girl you were so rude to at the Moon Gala a few months back? Yeah, she's my friend and I think you need to apologize to her even though she's really obsessed with you! Well, I have to go and I hope that you enjoy your present!

P.S. She prefers to be called by her first name 'Hotaru' than just girl.'

Setsuna froze again but still managed to find his voice, "Hotaru?"

"Y-Yes?" she answered uncertainly, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears.

"How did this happen?"

"You don't want to know." she answered truthfully. The girl really needed to consider getting some new friends. "I promise I didn't sign up for this or anything...I mean, all I told her was that I wanted to see you again and then..."

Setsuna held up a hand to stop her, "That's enough, I get it. Here," he offered, moving to unbind the rope from her delicate skin. It looked like it was pressing deep into her flesh, and if he remembered correctly, Princess Hotaru was very fragile. Maybe that was why he was a bit obsessed with her too...her fragility helped him to have purpose, something to protect with his hands and his Gundam. "Setsuna, thank you." she whispered in the hopes that all would be forgiven and that nothing weird would remain between them. Standing up, she moved to hug him and bury her face against his chest. He had planned to move out the way, but couldn't despite his reflexes...a barely clothed woman against any man could have meant trouble. But he knew Hotaru wasn't like that...

"Setsuna..." she whispered again with a longing in her voice, reaching up to kiss him. Setsuna didn't know what to do other than to stand there and take it. After all, this wasn't too bad. He sighed mentally though after she broke their kiss...this just went to show that you should always be careful what you wish for. Or ask for really. After all, it wasn't everyday that a beautiful woman who loved you appeared tied to one of your table chairs.

Hotaru, on the other hand, was quite pleased as well.

* * *

_**Wow, this one was weird, I know. The idea came from something me and my friends read about. I wrote it very late but am very pleased with the idea...I thought it might be funny to see a hidden side of Setsuna, even if I didn't keep him in character at all...it's quite hard. I hope shinnstellar13 likes it, of course, because that's all that really matters. We all needed a Hotaru drabble by now anyway!**_

_**The identity and fandom of the mysterious friend is for me to know and for you to find out.**_

_**Next drabble: Setsuna/ Tsume (from Wolf's Rain). I really think we need some more of these kinds of stories.**_


	44. SetsunaTsume

**Title: Acta es fabula, plaudite!**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Angst**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon (AU) and Wolf's Rain (slight AU)**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Setsuna/ Tsume, useless extras **

**Requested by: Moi Fah**

**Word Count: 1573 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T or M (death, blood/gore)**

**

* * *

**

"Tsume!" roared the silhouette of an already shadowed figure, "this is unforgivable! You have killed one of our own to save a human!" the man in question remained silent, his gaze at the floor while his painful, silver shackles bit into the human flesh of his neck and wrists.

"Have you no remorse?!" yelled another voice. No, his mind answered automatically, but silently. "Do you realize the full extent of what you've done?" Yes. What point was there in trying to protest, anyway? That mutt had dared to attack her, Setsuna, his human, and so, he (Tsume) had killed the bastard. When the stray failed to return to his pack, they came sniffing around, found the body, and now...this. How the hell was he even supposed to know there were others , hell, even a court! And since when did this become a crime? If a human were to a kill a wolf, did this so-called court track him down and kill him? Tsume knew better than that.

The voices around him silenced, and the room was motionless...until... "Tsume..." whispered a weeping Setsuna, two guards holding her in place by her arms, behind him. "Setsuna!" he roared without thinking, desperately trying to turn and see her. The shackles held him tight though, and only a glimpse of her maroon dress could be seen out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want her to see him like this, he decided. Due to the many skirmishes he'd endured to get here, his dark clothing had been torn and ripped, revealing his tan skin. His usual sunglasses had been broken and discarded somewhere.

"Now Tsume," one of the silhouettes began again, "you will redeem yourself and our race for your actions. We will ask of you nothing but a simple task, that if completed, your record will be cleared absolutely and we can all go about our own lives again." Tsume's mouth was dry, giving him the urge to spit but he couldn't risk flaring their tempers up again. He waited. "This human of yours...this pet...kill her." the voice had come slow, decisively, as if the notion had been completely thought up on the spot. Tsume stared into the darkness before him as Setsuna's breath caught in her throat behind her...did she honestly think he would go through with that?! However, the wolf-man remained calm as two different, heavily armored guards walked up to him from behind and released his constraints, quickly dashing off when they saw him rise to his feet. Tsume stood for a moment, rubbing his wrists which were now coated in blood from the burning of the silver...he looked around before laying his eyes on Setsuna.

"We're not getting any younger," someone sneered from the shadows, causing a beastly snarl from Tsume's true form. But it was the truth...he'd have to do something. Tsume's pace was slow as he walked towards his human, the guards holding her trembling more and more as he neared. They were close to running when he stopped directly in front of the woman.

Setsuna looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears even though she was trying to be strong. She was frightened...frightened of everything around her. She knew Tsume, but felt that their trust wasn't that strong; them having known each other only for a short time. But Tsume was a very gentle person...if you got him to open up to you. His rough thumb wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek, bringing her back to reality, while he kissed away the tear on her opposite cheek.

"Oh yes, perhaps we should give you a guideline. Hm...since we're going on the 'eye for an eye' method, the sensible thing to do would be to rip her throat out. That sounds good. Go ahead and transform." one ordered from the shadows as Setsuna was forced to the ground onto her back, even through the protests and threats from Tsume...if he were to attack them now, they would surely kill her. Tsume did as he was told in the blink of an eye, not quite being able to accustom to the demands of other people. Setsuna looked up at him, mouthing out incoherent things every second as Tsume crouched lower in preparation for a pounce, his fangs bearing in a hideous snarl.

Finally, he moved...right for Setsuna's neck. At the last moment however, his thrusted his body sideways, knocking both of the restraining guards off of her. His front legs held down the first offender to make ripping his throat out easier...he'd killed the both of them before anyone had time to transform. He killed the man in a flash, performing a near 180-spin to land atop the other man and rip his throat out. Tsume looked up, pausing for some reason...there was Setsuna, just standing there with a blank look on her face. Warm blood seeped into his mouth as the rest of it dripped from his snout...Setsuna had never seen him kill before. She looked dumbfounded as if she'd never seen anyone die before. Quickly, he narrowed in eye and used them as a means to communicate: Run!

Setsuna shook her head, running to fetch her staff from one of the dead guards as a round of howls went up around them. Dammit, Tsume cursed to himself, he'd wasted too much time. He couldn't dwell on that though as a multitude of wolves appeared from nowhere in waves, their teeth bared and snapping with their claws flared out in anticipation of a strike. Tsume chose the bravest one first, snapping at his neck and pulling a big chunk out of it, causing him to have to perform a swift jump out of the way of another one. Suddenly, the onslaught had ceased, the other wolves grouped together only a few feet in front of him. Tsume chose this moment to glance out of the corner of his eye and see Setsuna; she was adamantly trying to knock a trio of wolves about the head with her staff...not too bad for a non-fighter he decided. Turning his attention back, as the large group of other wolves had more than likely taken this time to plan an attack, he readied himself for whatever there was to come.

* * *

Setsuna was tired. More tired than she had possibly ever been in her life. If she had had the energy or the available arm space, she would have wrapped them around herself to shut out the cold wind and night air. Her steps were uneven in the cold snow, partially due to her heels. "It's alright now, Tsume..." she whispered, stopping to readjust his weight back onto her shoulders and back.

Everyone was dead now...it was just the two of them in this frozen, barren wasteland. The two would most likely die out here. "Setsuna, stop." came his tired voice. She complied and slowly laid him down onto the snow. "Was I hurting you Tsume?" she asked in the maternal-voice in which she always spoke. He shook his head slowly, burrowing out a hollow space with the back of his head in the snow. "No, there's no point in going on any further. We're too far away from civilization anyway, and the both don't have the strength to get back. You'd have a much better chance either going on ahead or back to that place."

Setsuna fervently shook her head, "Never. I can't leave you alone now! Especially when this is all my fault." she seemed to admit, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Shut up, stop acting stupid." he ordered, his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to look at her.

There was a silence that past between them. "Tsume," Setsuna began, breaking it, "will you really go to Paradise?" another silent moment followed. He didn't respond, just lay there with his broken and bloody body in the snow, while Setsuna held back her sadness. "I don't know." he finally answered, giving the somewhat distant woman hope once more.

"I don't want you to go without me." she pleaded, grabbing and kissing one of his hands.

"Too bad." he laughed lowly.

"No, you can use the last bit of your strength to kill me, too!"

"Setsuna, think about what you're saying. Talk reasonable." he reminded, but she only shook her head. "I am," she said with a firm straight voice. It wasn't fair, a voice in the back of his mind seemed to speak, would he really have to put down another one of his friends? "Tsume, I don't want to be alone. We can go to Paradise together..." Tsume didn't have the heart to tell her that she wouldn't be allowed in because she was human...but mercy-killing her would be better than leaving her here to freeze to death.

In a flash, Tsume had transformed and taken hold of Setsuna's neck. He tried to make the bite as gentle as possibly, but she screamed as if he was ripping her throat out. Finally, she ceased movement as her air passage became completely blocked off. Tsume collapsed into the snow directly beside her, managing to change back into his human form one last time. You know, that 'dying like a dog' saying didn't really sit too well with him...

* * *

_**Sorry that I completely went and disappeared on you guys like that. But, blah blah, school...blah, blah homework...blah, blah, driving tests...blah, blah...yeah, you get the point. On another note, the SMMFFC over on live, journal have decided to go on a hiatus for the Christmas holidays. Of course, I wouldn't be so mean as to make you guys wait for the entire holidays for me to start updating again (couldn't then anyway because school starts back). **_

_**So...this was something I wrote in my spare time (as in, between classes or free days) and I will get back on track for requests with number 46. Remember, every 5 chapters are my special chapters that deal with characters like the Amazoness Quartet or the Animamates. The title for this drabble is Latin and translates to: The play is over, applaud! I believe it was used in Julius Caesar. **_

_**As for the rest of my full-length stories...well, I've got the bug to start writing again which means more new stories and more new chapters for the old ones. I've been working on War for quite some time, but just can't get it to my liking. War and SE7EN also have received this fabulous new section called....Recap! It's just like the name sounds. If I happen to go away for a long time and don't update, then this section is to help my readers remember everything for when I do finally update! Yay!**_

_**Last thing: Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (and I suppose Platinum) are addictive. I picked Pokemon back up after about 5 years and I can never quite remember why I put it down. The English dub of the anime disgusted me as usual, but the games are uh-mazing!**_


	45. CerecereYumichika

**Title: The Law of the Amazoness**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Action**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon(slight AU) and Bleach(a little after the Fake Karakura Town, future)**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Cerecere/ Yumichika Ayasegawa, **

**Requested by: Moi Fah**

**Word Count: 1589 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (language, slight spoilers)**

**

* * *

**Boredom was brutal at times, decided Yumichika Ayasegawa one day as he sat around the 11th squad barracks with nothing to do. He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling while the scenery to his left remained unmoving, unchanged. It was an okay day, possibly even a good one because of the shining sun, but other than that, there was nothing.

Earlier, he'd complained about his boredom to his friend Ikkaku Madarame, but he (of course) had played the 'obvious card' and told him just to come to the training grounds. Needless to say, Yumi wasn't pleased or in the mood for it.

Suddenly, a voice called, "Hello...is here...for...!" cocking a feathered brow, Yumi looked out of the corner of his eye in wonderment. The voice sounded as if someone had just rubbed silk or satin over his ears. Half of her words (as he could tell it was a girl's voice) sounded like a bunch of nonsense to him.

"Helllooo?" she questioned again, bending over at the waist with a careful hold on whatever it was that she holding, while Yumichika continued to stare. It was a girl, just as he had predicted, with pink hair and a kiddish-looking face. Despite her face, her chest quickly told him otherwise. Yumi's mouth twisted into a grimace in response to the girl's outfit which seemed to be no more than a bikini and a skirt thrown over the bottom portion. She also wore some kind of pink tights that didn't comfort him in the least. Looking back up to her face, he noted the intense pink shade of her hair and the oddly placed flower in the center of her forehead. Didn't that mean she was married or something, he wondered.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a slight shake of his head to remove the drooping hair from his face. How dare this girl interrupt his boredom? She just smiled and replied, "...Cerecere...this for...and I...this place is right?" Yumichika just looked at her with his mouth agape, okay, this was getting them nowhere.

"What in the Seireitei are you saying, little girl?" he demanded, vacating his place on the floor and coming over to her.

"Say Chinese...?" she stated, or maybe it had been a question, but the man couldn't really tell. Was she really asking him to say 'Chinese'?

"Wait, are you asking if I speak Chinese?"

She nodded fervently and he sighed. If he really cared about knowing anything this girl said, he might have gone to go and find Soi Fon, but what point was there in bothering the bitch-ninja anyway? He sighed, "Well, obviously you speak some Japanese. Why are you here?" he tried to speak slowly, but his boredom-induced irritation was getting to him.

"I bring..." she tried to say the word in Japanese, but failed, so back into Chinese it went. The pink-haired girl (with questionable clothing) uncovered the thing she had been carrying and presented it to him. He looked, of course, and found it to be some kind of food. "Who is that for? The captain? Uh, Zaraki?" She shook her head in a negative response. "Kusajishi, then?" Once again, she shook her head in a negative fashion. "Well then, obviously you have no business here then," he smirked, "so, why don't you just be on your way? And next time, try not dress so tacky." he seemed to warn, pulling the flower bud from the middle of her forehead and gracefully tossing it into the air.

The calm eyes of Cerecere watched as the flower, seemingly in slow-motion, fell to the ground, her eyes growing burning flames once the flower hit. "Dishonor!" she cried, jumping back and landing onto a suddenly-appeared, mysterious swing. Yumi only looked over his shoulder in reluctance, gazing at the sight before him now. "You dishonor me! Therefore, we fight!" Oh, of course, she could say all of that in Japanese, he remarked, readying to pull out his zanpakuto if the girl held true to her promise.

"Flowers." she stated simply, while a massive vortex of yellow petals swirled out from behind. "You fight now with me, and I reclaim my honor! ...will not be disgraced by man!" the girl yelled out, making it perfectly clear. Yumichika simply smirked, if this was anything like his battle with Cuuhlhourne then it would be a piece of cake. Especially there was no one around save for them. "Bloom...Split and Deviate." No sense in wasting time, since any 11th division member could come back at any time, the four-sickled blade quickly transformed into many peacock feather-like vines; their aim directly at the pink-haired girl on the swing. With a giggle though, the vines completely missed their target when the girl magically disappeared from view. 'What?!' his mind cried in wonder, looking around on all sides, even behind him, for any trace of the girl.

The petals...they were falling on him, but from where? Looking up, Yumi found it was too late to dodge and was flattened by the girl's entire weight. "Victory is mine." she stated smoothly, her voice still like pure silk. "Ha, you think!" Yumi announced, thrusting both of his shoulder blades back harshly, hitting their target of the girl's stomach. She yelped as she forced off of him, and landed on her back. "Ow...hurts." she whispered, her hands on her stomach; he had pretty bony elbows for a guy! She coughed as he walked up to her, earning her gaze upwards, "Shameful for me to give so soon, but I concede. You win." she announced, managing to stand up to her full height. "Hmph, well that was really unnecessary." he stated as Cerecere smiled.

Suddenly, she gave a short nod, "It is law. You win, so..."

"Wait a second, what happened too-" Yumi was abrupt cut short after cutting her short, when the object in question suddenly fell from the sky and into her hands. Cerecere barely flinched when the pot fell into her hands, choppily explaining that she had thrown it into the air briefly before their battle started. However, she simply set onto the ground beside them, and stood up once again to her full height, staring him directly in the eyes. "Is law," she pressed again, nodded once more, then without warning, kissed him.

"Ugh, finally. I was beginning to think you'd never find one." came yet another voice from behind them, causing Cerecere to turn away; Yumi unable to because of shock. "Zirconia, you approve, yes hag-mother?" the girl giggled mischievously, running up to her while the insect-like woman growled. "Yes, I do. If this will keep you out of my hair permanently, then yes. Hey, young man, snap out it!" she yelled. Oh, he snapped out of 'it' alright, and went into another frenzy entirely, "Ew, what is that?!" he screeched, a blue line forming over his features in disgust at what he thought was an old woman.

"It is Zirconia hag-mother. She watch over us and marriage proceedings." Cerecere filled in with another smile, as Yumi frowned. "What do you mean marriage?"

"Stupid boy, she has given you the Kiss of Marriage! Honestly, you were the one foolish enough to beat her." Zirconia said, causing a glare from the pink-haired girl, "Where we come from, it is Amazonian law for a woman to marry the man who has beaten her in combat. And you," she quickly turned her sights on Cerecere, "stop that irritating notion of slipping back into Chinese! Speak one language or the other!" Cerecere blushed, "I didn't even realize it, I suppose," She gave an evil-looking smirk.

"Nice joke, but it's lost it's funny" Yumi said blandly, turning his back in an attempt to make them disappear. It didn't work. Zirconia frowned, tapping her staff into the ground and bringing about a bluish light that surrounded the other two. "There, you're bonded. Now, don't come home!" the 'hag-mother' announced and vanished just as quickly and mysteriously as she had come.

*

"Hey Yumichika, where are you?" called the voice of Ikkaku Madarame as he walked towards the last known location of his friend. Looking around, the 3rd seat found a sort of pot just sitting on the ground. Okay, that was kinda weird. Finding the contents inside salvageable, he tucked it under his arm and continued his search for Yumichika. His search didn't last long.

There was Yumichika, practically in the same spot he'd been in when he and Zaraki had left for the training grounds, but... "Uh, Yumichika, who's that?" he asked, pointing a finger in the direction of the pink-haired girl.

"Ugh, you don't want to know!" he cried out in exasperation, burying his face in his hands, while Cerecere kept her hold on his neck tight with her cheek laying against his head. "I'm his wife!" she announced in a calm manner as usual, somehow putting emphasis into the sentence.

"Hm, you're right. I don't want to know." Ikkaku decided, preparing to leave with his stuff, but was stopped, "What is that in your hand?" Yumi asked, irritation clear in his voice. "My stuff," the man in question shrugged. All of a sudden, Yumi could feel flames rising up into his eyes, "I...hate...you." he hissed lowly with a glare. Cerecere hugged him tighter; maybe Pallapalla's idea of a delivery store had been too bad after all.

* * *

_**I'm a terrible person, I know. I feel like my writing skills are waning pretty bad. You guys out there still? Inspiration came from Rumiko Takahashi-sensei's manga called Ranma ½. Never heard of it? Never read it? You should. I've been very sick, but I still managed to get this one out. Next one is either: Minako/ Iruka or Makoto/ Kurama. Thanks Jovianokamigirl for being the first to review my comeback drabble, you shall be rewarded. **_


	46. IrukaMinako

**Title: Almost Easy **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ General**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon(slight AU) and Naruto (pre-series)**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Minako/ Iruka Umino, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto, mentions of the 4th Hokage, and a useless extra **

**Requested by: Jovianokamigirl**

**Word Count: 1611**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (Warnings: age changes, death)**

**

* * *

**

Iruka's breath was heavy as he raced through the destruction around him. He jumped over fallen trees and the remains of Konoha buildings that had once stood tall in the light of day. But now...now it was nighttime, and what little moonlight they had left was quickly disappearing. The sun would rise soon and the village would be no worse for wear at it's best. Iruka Umino fully believed the Hokage would bring the nine-tailed beast down.

However, he had to keep his mind focused and not get distracted. After all, any minute, one of the fox's tails could crash down and flattened him, or worse...He couldn't bear to think about it after his parents had met such a horrible fate not too long ago. The genin wiped his eyes as if to dismiss the memory and continue onward back into the far reaches of the village.

"Uzumaki-san?" he questioned as calmly as possible, as he landed clumsily in front of the small safe-house that he'd been ordered to find. His panting was so loud that he almost didn't hear the soft voice answer from behind the curtained-off doorway. "Who is it?" The voice was soft and sweet with a hint of fear. "My name is Iruka Umino. I'm a genin. I've been sent by the higher-ups to check on Uzumaki-san...are you alone?"

"Come inside quickly!" was the only answer he received and he did as told. "Uzumaki-san is fine right now...she's just experiencing a small pain that must have come from the birth." Began a blond-haired nurse with her back to him, washing her hands by pouring a water pitcher over them. "What about you though, Umino-san? Are you hurt badly?" she asked, turning on her heel slowly, swinging her hands in an attempt to dry them off quicker. The brown-haired genin, struck motionless by her beauty at first, managed to shake his head, "I have some flesh wounds, but nothing fatal."

"That doesn't matter," she said in a calm voice, walking over to her medical supplies, "a wound is a wound, Umino-san. Come here," she said softly. Even through his protests, she managed to sit him down and began to dress his wounds. Iruka looked haphazardly over his shoulder while she worked, Kushina lay quite still on her cot with a blond-haired baby placed beside her in a small crib. "What's his name?" Iruka questioned casually, lifting his other arm for her to work on. The blond nurse answered in the same manner, "Uzumaki-san told me that his name would be Naruto."

"Naruto..." Iruka said, trying the name out with a smile, "I'll remember that. Ow!"

"It's gonna hurt," she seemed to warn as she applied what must have been some kind antiseptic.

There was a short pause in conversation as the woman wrapped his bandages. Then, he spoke up, "I feel like I've seen you before. Uh, not to sound creepy, but you seem really familiar." the woman gave a sad smile, "Well, I imagine you have if you've been to Konoha Hospital lately. My name is Minako Aino," she offered, seeing it only fair to do the same. He nodded even though the name was unfamiliar, "Something about you is different," he stated, dropping his arm onto his lap with his other one, "you don't seem as happy as normal."

"I'm not," Minako admitted, "and don't think I ever will be again." She gave a heavy, pretty sigh when she got up to replace her supplies back into their rightful places. "Mind if I pry?" Iruka inquired, always the nice guy. She shrugged and turned with a happier-looking smile, "Why would a kid like you care though?" Iruka frowned at the sound of this, "Hey, I'm not a kid!" he said with as much excitement as possible while still remaining somewhat quiet, "I'm almost sixteen!" Minako's smile turned humble, so, he wasn't that much older than her.

"It's about my mom," she finally admitted, "we got separated in all the chaos that nine-tailed fox has caused. I...don't think she made. I mean, we weren't very close, but..." Minako paused, wiping away a tear she hadn't realized was there. Iruka watched her, "It's alright, I understand. My parents...they too were...caught up in all this. But we're all gonna get through this. Everyone in the village are risking their lives to-"

"I know." she interrupted, kissing his cheek, "You're sweet. I'm sorry for your loss." she added with general concern. He nodded, not wanting to fight with her, "Should we check on Uzumaki-san?" he asked in an attempt to avert her attention from him and his red face. "Sure, we can do that, but if she's grumpy when she wakes up, I'm gonna blame you." Minako kidded with a wink, her manner different from a few moments ago; Iruka knew it had to have been from his words.

"Uzumaki-san? How are you feeling?" Minako whispered softly as she crouched lower to reach Kushina's ear, Iruka came and stood beside her for what she guessed was his idea of support. "Kushina, honey, wake up so we can run a check-up." Minako felt bad for shaking the poor, new mother from her deep slumber, but it was getting to be about that time. "Heh, she's a deep sleeper..." Iruka joked haphazardly, trying to keep his mind from filling up with terrible ideas. "Yeah..." Mina returned lightly, still shaking her even though the blond knew by now it was futile. Kushina Uzumaki had left this world.

Iruka dropped from his standing position onto his bottom, the genin having recognized the situation as well. "It's my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't distracted you-"

"Shut up, Iruka! It's no one's fault!" she yelled suddenly, surprising not only him but herself as well. "Sorry," she quickly apologized, "I...everyone is dying around me it seems."

"I'm not dead." he piped up, laying on hand on her pretty arm.

"Don't say anything to jinx yourself," Mina seemed to warn with a smile and teary blue eyes. What a...silly little boy. No, he wasn't little anymore. The 18-year-old nurse once again wiped away the quick tears, and enveloped Iruka into a hug. The genin could feel his face flare up, much like a fire would, when he realized his face was planted between her cleavage. "Can't breathe..." he managed to muffle out, causing her to release him with another apology.

Standing up, Minako took Kushina's hand and lay them across her belly. She straightened the red-haired woman's legs and smoothed the hair away from her face. Finally, the blond-haired girl lay a rolled up cloth over the dead woman's eyes. "Aino-san, I think Naruto is waking up." Iruka announced, reaching into the crib and grabbing the little boy. He handed the baby off to Minako almost immediately, "No, he's just stirring right now. He'll be up and at 'em soon when his hunger kicks in."

"Yeah..." Iruka gave a short laugh, scratching the back of his head in another odd attempt to rid himself of everything that had happened tonight, "So, Aino-san, what about the 4th? Should we take Naruto to him?" Minako looked down at the peacefully sleeping baby in her arms and then nodded at the brown-haired genin, "Of course, but not now."

"What's the wait for?"

"I don't want to be left alone here, Iruka." the genin hadn't even realized until now that she had begun to call him by his full name. "But we could leave together." he pressed with a shrug of shoulders. "And leave Uzumaki-san alone here?" she questioned. Iruka stood motionless for a moment as the nurse took up space on the floor, but after a while, decided to join her. "I think the 4th has a right to see his child."

"And he will. Naruto is much safer in here than out there." Mina urged.

After a while, a thud was heard outside. Exchanging a look, Minako held baby Naruto closer to her chest while Iruka prepared himself for any oncoming threat. "Lady Uzumaki, I've been sent to check on you. The genin we sent earlier must not have made it. I'm coming in-" the higher-ranked ninja was silenced at the sight of things. He nodded, "I see then. Umino, come along, we must inform the Hokage, and of course, we will take you and the baby as well ma'am."

"No sir, I must request that you stay with Uzumaki-san's body while we take the baby to the 4th."

"You dare to question an order?" the higher-up asked, somewhat abusing his superiority.

"You're not my sensei!" Iruka yelled, reverting back to his old tricks as he grabbed Minako by the shoulders and teleported them out.

"Thank you, Iruka." Minako said as she ran at a slow pace to keep Naruto safer, Iruka was on look-out on all sides, "but, before we give the baby to him...I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"We can't tell him that Uzumaki-san is dead."

"Why not?!" Iruka questioned incredulously.

"There's been too much death. I don't want to see someone experience the same things we have." she protested. "He would find out eventually," Iruka added lowly. "I don't care." Minako said in a tone that prevented any further conversation.

"Hey, Iruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and smile, okay?"

*

_Little did the two know, the 4th Hokage's life was in jeopardy. His only salvation lying in the boy that Minako held in her arms._

* * *

_**Yes before you ask, I love using the Nurse Venus concept. I also realize that Mina was a bit OOC, but even in the anime, she's not always happy. Nobody ever is. Wow, that sounded a bit emo. **_

_**Kushina Uzumaki is presumed to be deceased, and I always thought she must have died in childbirth. I also don't think the 4th would have killed himself had he known that Kushina was dead as well. A little irony for the readers. I know the ending to this sucked, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Sorry Jovianokamigirl.**_

_**Anyway, much love to all of my reviewers as always! Happy New Years Eve and New Years!  
**_


	47. UsagiKensei Muguruma

**Title: Not So Enigmatic Scheme **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach (pre-series/minus chapters)**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Usagi/ Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna **

**Requested by: darkmistressoffireflies16 (formerly known as dark firefly 16)**

**Word Count: 1103 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (light language) **

**

* * *

**

The normally calm and serious _taichou _of the 9th division couldn't help but feel his features contort into those of anger as he stared at the green-haired nuisance before him. In her out-stretched arms and palms lay a present. Now, one might not think this so bad, but that one person certainly didn't know Mashiro Kuna like he did. "Kuna...what the hell?" Kensei questioned lowly, the entire portion of his right eye twitching.

"Neh, _taichou_, it's your present! Merry Christmas!" she cheered happily, giving her short wavy curls a bob. Her eyes remained closed as her smile began to grow, "I got you this! Just like you told me! See, I don't always think about myself! It's a new soul release-thingy...it works with your _gigai_!!" Kensei gave a heavy sigh as he pinched the spot between his eyes, preparing his vocal chords for a brutal yell, "It's for a woman, you moron!"

Mashiro opened her eyes and retracted the thing in her palms, her lips pooching out in curiosity. "Are you trying to make an idiot out of me?" he demanded as the green-haired nuisance gave another childish giggle in response. "Neh, _taichou_, you do that all by yourself!" she let out a full-blown laugh, letting a dainty hand come over her mouth. After quieting down some, and avoiding a lethal swipe from Kensei, Mashiro resumed her comeback, "Besides, it's not just for a woman, men can use it too!"

"It's a girl's spirit, you little fool! It looks almost exactly like the one you bought a couple of months ago!"

"Chappy chappy!" she chanted, closing her hands up to resemble bunny paws and twitching her nose in the same manner as a rabbit.

Kensei sighed again, so much for all that hard work. This had, after all, been an attempt to teach Mashiro to grow up a little bit. One of the many things she needed to work on was her selfishness, and considering Christmas was right around the corner in the Seireitei and on Earth, what better opportunity was there than this? Nevermind it now. "Look," Kensei finally spoke up through her rabid chanting of the cute character's name, "just give me the thing. I appreciate what you tried to do, so thank you." he managed in an exasperated tone. Mashiro's eyes lit up further (if that was even possible) at the sound of this, and tackled him into a hug with that skinny little body of hers.

"Alright, get off!" Kensei demanded; the woman acting too much like a daughter for his tastes.

Once he'd dismissed the green-haired nuisance from the division office on some menial task, Kensei headed to his office for some peace and quiet. It wasn't until he sat down did he realize that Mashiro's present was still...well, present in his pocket. Pulling it out, he gave a quick once-over as he rested back in his chair with his legs propped up on his desk. It looked just as he had described earlier: a plastic dispenser with the head of a rabbit placed neatly on top. "Chappy...what the hell kind of name is that?" he asked no one in particular; it wasn't like he knew the answer.

Getting an idea, Kensei was up once more, and heading to the secret part of the division offices that only he and Mashiro knew of. Basically, it was like a secret closet that opened up into a whole other room. The _taichou_ of the 9th division had no idea why it was here or what purpose it served in being built, but it did prove to be a good hiding place for the _taichou_ and _fukataichou_'s _gigai_. At first, the man reached for his own _gigai _out of habit, but decided against it and went for Mashiro's instead. After all, he didn't need some weird, female spirit running rampant in his make-shift body. And so, in went the candy inside the motionless _gigai_ of Mashiro that lay on the table before him.

At first, there was no movement, leaving him to think that Mashiro had picked up a dud of a present. However, the _gigai_-Mashiro rose slowly, looking around and blinking with curious eyes. "So, I guess you do work." Kensei muttered, thinking aloud rather than speaking to the thing. This, of course, quickly caught the _gigai_-Mashiro's attention, "Usagi!" she screeched happily, flying towards him in a pounce that was too much like the real Mashiro's. Paling and unable to move, Kensei was struck dead on and the two fell over like a sack of dead-weight. "Usagi? I thought it was Chappy!" he yelled, panicking. Dammit, what if this was one of those mod-souls he'd been hearing about?

"Well, saying Chappy does get boring after awhile. I always thought it was a dumb name myself." the _gigai_ answered back, still holding Kensei in a head-lock-hug. The man grunted a laugh, "I may start to like you yet, spirit."

"Call me Usagi, that's my real name."

"What are you, a mod-soul? And get off of me!" he yelled, finally breaking her death-lock grip. Damn, she was strong like Mashiro, too.

"I doubt that! I'm a princess of Crystal Tokyo!" she seemed to plead, "Seriously! I have blond hair and blue eyes, and a real body of my own! I just don't know where it is right now..." she trailed off, the fake-Mashiro biting her lip in concern.

"Uh-huh, and I'm the _soutaichou_ of the _Seireitei_." Kensei remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, forget you! I've got to get back home, somehow! Please, just don't send me back to that store again, okay?"

"What?"

"The store I came from...I'm not getting stuck in there again!"

Kensei sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "You're too chatty," he stated before walking over and knocking the candy out of Mashiro's _gigai_ before the 'Usagi-Chappy' spirit could finish her statement. "Don't worry, I won't send you back...you seem to have your uses. You seem easy to get along with," he grimaced at what he'd just said, "so, I guess I can help you. But...how exactly did you get in there, anyway?" Kensei questioned before replacing the candy back inside the dispenser. He supposed that was just a story for another day.

'From what I've heard, I bet she thought it was actual candy and tried to eat it...yep, that's probably what happened.' Kensei diagnosed, quickly heading back to his office to make plans for a visit to the 12th division.

* * *

_**This was probably the fastest drabble I've ever written. It seriously only took about 45 minutes to an hour. Anyhow, I tried not to make this too lengthy, 'cause if I did, it would have turned into a real story and nobody wants that when you're trying to read a drabble. Of course, I hope darkmistressoffireflies16 likes it. **_

_**Soutaichou means the head captain, or Yamamoto's title. Also, basically what Kensei is saying at the end is that Usagi tried to eat the soul candy, and because her soul didn't have anywhere to go when it got forced out(and because she isn't a soul reaper), the candy ended up backfiring and catching her inside. The drabble doesn't seem as good when I have to explain it...hm.**_

_**Next one is: Usagi/Sasuke. Yep, two Usagi ones in a row!**_


	48. UsagiSasuke

**Title: R.I.P**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Angst**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto **

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Usagi/ Sasuke Uchiha, Chaos **

**Requested by: UsagixSasuke**

**Word Count: 813 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (light mentions of death)**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke!" yelled a blond girl over the roar of the monstrous wind that surrounded the two shinobi. This was it...it was the end of the line and there could be no escape from the terror of Chaos. "Don't you dare even think about fighting that thing! This is my battle!" cried the blond princess of the Moon. The boy in statement stood stonily in front of her for protection; his main mission.

"Don't be stupid," the boy retorted, "you're too heavily injured to even move right now. That mythical crystal of yours was a double-edged sword wasn't it?" the black-haired prodigy didn't care for answer because the answer was quite evident. His mission was to protect this princess and if that meant going as far to risk his life, then that's how it would have to be.

"Sasuke!" she yelled once more, her pigtails swirling around her in a rapid frenzy, "You told me you would die for me, but I can't you let you do this!" he turned around then to fully face her, his Sharingan eyes transfixed into an evil glare. "Shut up. Let me complete my mission or I'll get rid of you, too." Sasuke hadn't meant that of course, after all that was a direct contradiction to his orders. But...the dark-haired boy was at a loss for words. After all, what could you say when threats were useless? What could you do when your powerful eyes lost that sought after power? What could you do when the woman you loved couldn't be scared into submission anymore? What could you do when the only option left to save her life was to practically kill yourself? Instead of dwelling on what-coulds and what-ifs, the ninja prodigy took a quick look back in the direction of the black swirling mass.

Sasuke would never be scared, not after everything he'd been through, but would his power really be enough to overcome this beast? Even with Itachi's techniques in hand, he could feel the fear of doubt creeping up his spine. That mythical crystal of Usagi's hadn't been much of a help either, even though of it's boasted power.

Usagi managed to climb to her feet, and unknown to Sasuke, came to stand directly behind him, "Sasuke, you don't have to do this. I'm sure if I rested just a bit longer, I could kill this thing once and for all."

"Didn't that green-haired woman mention something about upsetting the balance?"

Usagi paused, "Even still, the repercussions from that surely wouldn't be as great as this."

"Well then," Sasuke started in a decisive tone, "stand down and let me kill this thing!" However, before the boy could take a mighty-leap skywards, the princess latched onto his arm, "No, wait!" she cried, pulling him back in futile attempt, "Sasuke, you can't die for me! I won't allow it! If...If you die, then I will too."

"Rest in peace, then." the black-haired boy said coldly, snatching his arm from her grasp and running off at a break-neck speed towards the black mass. Usagi stood motionless until her exhaustion caused her to fall to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. "No, Sasuke, it's true..." she whispered, the roaring winds drowning out her statement. The princess managed to once again climb to her feet, and once she able to maintain a firm standing, she took in the direction of the swirling mass as well.

Without warning, something violently smacked into her entire body and she fell in agony. It must have been some kind of debris, she decided, but upon further inspection found it to be Sasuke. "Dammit," she heard him curse under his breath. "Sasuke, listen to me! What I said was the truth!" she couldn't have stressed this enough and even kissed him full out to show her seriousness. Sasuke sat silent and motionless as the princess next to him did the same. Finally, his anger rose to a high enough level and he jumped up, "Fine, you want to be suicidal? Come on then!" he yelled, picking up the princess with ease bridal-style and headed straight back down the same path.

"I can help you Sasuke." she piped up, her arms latched around his neck, "Activate Amaterasu while I power up the crystal." Damn, she really did want to die, didn't she?

Sooner than expected, the two were in reach. The black flames that had slowly been rising behind his Sharingan were almost ready to fire...he needed only the confirmation of Usagi to go. She nodded to him, a shining light encasing her hands as the Uchiha-boy set her down beside him. The combined attack was at it's fullest at that very moment, and all time seemed to stop as they attacked.

A white light engulfed the couple.

* * *

_**Yeah, that's really the end because I couldn't really think of a way to end it. Usagi/Sasuke is just not my best pairing when it comes to writing, but I didn't give anything less than my best. To me, it seemed like I just took the climax out of a full-length story which (to me) is always a good thing to accomplish...quick reading.**_

_**Next one: Itachi/Rei. We haven't had a good Rei-drabble in a while, now have we?**_


	49. ReiItachi

**Title: RED EYES-Inside the Fire**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Suspense **

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto **

**Version: Anime/Manga and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Rei/ Itachi Uchiha**

**Requested by: Moi Fah for all the shy-Rei fans**

**Word Count: 788 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (Warnings: death, language)**

**

* * *

**

It was an odd twist in the whole of things. The one thing that made him powerful, rendered her powerless. But it was his very gaze that allowed her to keep her salvation...kept her safe.

Rei Hino never questioned his actions, only witnessed them. The talented and precocious ninja prodigy had killed his own family...the closest she would ever have to one of her own.

One day, she did question him...but he did not answer. She would frown and yell at him for an answer, and he would frown and look at her in silence. She would demand again for an answer and he would walk away.

When he walked away that night, Rei didn't think she'd ever stop crying. Her angry ways would not help her now, and she could no longer follow along after him. She could no longer speak with him about things she'd normally keep to herself. She could no longer watch him train or join in with him. He had left her, and her heart, to fend for themselves.

But one day, he returned in disguise. She would stare at him in wonder, just like he had imagined she would and yell like she always did for an explanation. He discarded his hat and cloak inside of her temple to reveal his newly acquired power...two burning red, perfected, Mangekyo Sharigan eyes. Rei Hino knew then and there that these eyes would haunt her forever.

Even after they kissed during the short silence that followed, she could still feel those red eyes on her.

Even after he had left once again, without word or warning, no matter what she found herself doing, she was trapped inside of his gaze. Whenever she prayed to give thanks to the temple or laugh with her friends...his eyes were there. Whether she was out training or berating Usagi for her behavior...his eyes were watching her. Whenever she went to sleep at night or bathed to rid herself of the day's events, she knew his eyes were still there...and yet they weren't. How could he possibly watch her from so far a distance? And it wasn't his body...just his eyes.

Rei wanted to scream out loud to the heavens for some being to destroy those eyes. To have them crushed inward or ground to dust were her greatest wishes so that she could finally have the feeling of his eyes that weren't there off of her.

She knew of one way to quell her fears: invoking the sacred fire. Rei would ask of his whereabouts and what would happen to him in the future. But just as she was about to receive her answer, the flames exploded much like a tiny bomb would do, and spread out over the alter in a river of flames. The senshi of Mars was horrified at what image had been formed in the center...it was those damn eyes! They were glowing red hot and glaring down at her, almost as if to say: 'You cannot destroy me. You will never escape me.'

Growling in anger and desperation, Rei quickly pulled an ofuda scroll from her robes and slammed it towards the fire. However, the once powerful piece of parchment was reduced into nothing but a cinder before it even reached the fire's outer walls. Surprisingly, the fire in which her hand had been engulfed did not burn her, but curled around her wrist in a warm, enticing manner. Now the eyes were brighter and seemed to say: 'Come with me, Rei. You are mine.' Rei pulled her hand back, unable to control her rapidly beating heart and uneven breaths. 'That bastard...how dare he...?' But her mind could not think coherently. Her purple eyes scanned the room around her...it had grown quiet and still. Even the fire had calmed itself back down. Clutching her wrist in surprise instead of pain, the girl unknowingly followed her feet outside.

A gust of wind flared up when she exited the temple...no, this was not wind, she realized after having to shield her face. A lone black feather floated by her cheek. The fake wind had been caused by crows. And there, in the midst of midnight feathers, stood a lone cloaked figure with dark hair and red eyes.

"No..." Rei groaned, recognizing him right away, "I don't want to feel like this..." she whispered, knowing that her once buried feelings were rising again. Fear did not turn to love, simply mixed with it to create another unknown feeling.

Itachi looked up directly at her, his red eyes glowing like a spark in the dark of the night as Rei raced forward and into his embrace.

* * *

_**If Rei seemed out of character, then that's what I was aiming for. See, I wanted to try and make her character more dynamic, but just in case, I marked her down as both the anime and manga versions of Rei. Anywho, I started school back from Christmas and New Year holidays not too long ago (about 2 or 3 days), and its as hard as hell! My World History homework took me 3 hours+ to finish! However, my Geometry teacher rocks! **_

_**Hope everyone else is enjoying their back to school/holidays/or soon to return to school time!**_


	50. AluminumSirenToshiro

**Title: Siren Song**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Pure Randomness**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach **

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Aluminum Siren/ Toshiro Hitsugaya, Hyourinmaru **

**Requested: Moi Fah**

**Word Count: 568**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (language)**

**

* * *

**

_I dream of a plain of ice...I hear a voice...an echoing voice..._

_Somehow, one night, that voice seemed to change..._

"Hello, Hitsugaya-san, it's nice to finally met you." cooed a very polite voice, having come from a girl with frosted white locks and blue eyes to match. Her manner of dress was blue, with a single star centered between her eyes. Toshiro cocked his brow and grimaced, "You've got to be kidding...I'm out of here."

Realization hit, and the woman quickly moved from her bowing position to walk after him, "Hey, now, that wasn't very nice. My mother told me that you should never walk away when someone is talking to you!" Toshiro shrugged, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, "So? What would I care about that?"

The woman gave a childish frown with her lips pouting outwards, "Oh!" she exclaimed in disbelief, "why are you so mean and full of sass?" If the white-haired boy's shoulders could have slumped any further, he just might have sunken into the land mass on which the two of them walked. "How would I not be?!" he snapped, "These stupid...dreams or whatever, have kept me from a good night's sleep for weeks! And when I find the source of all this, it turns out to be you!"

"What do you-...oh," her voice floated through his ears, "You mean my singing? Sorry, was that keeping you up? How rude of me!" she exclaimed, giving a polite, yet somehow mocking bow at the waist.

"Alright, just go ahead and tell me why you're invading my dreams, okay? Any special reason?" Toshiro asked, his tone full of bite and no-nonsense. The frost-haired woman seemed to think for a moment, "Mmm...nope." she shrugged, "Maybe you should just stop dreaming about inappropriate things at night." she offered, giving him a knowing pat on the head while her other hand busied with rubbing her chin in thought.

"Stop it!" Toshiro protested, shaking her hand from his white locks, "Look, just go away and leave me the hell alone! I'd like to get back to sleep, okay?" The woman gave a 'hmph' and crossed her arms over her chest in an insulted manner. "Any day now." Toshiro shot back, his own arms resting across his chest.

"Relax, impolite child," she cooed in a not-so-happy tone, reaching into the belt around her waist for something. Unscrewing the cap of whatever it was she held, she aptly poured it over the boy's head. "Cool down, little Shiro." she kidded with a giggle, watching as his face turned red even through the cascade of water.

"Listen, you idiot, just leave me alone!" Toshiro yelled, knocking her hand away from his head once more.

"But my name is Siren..." she responded unknowingly which only caused Toshiro to frown and begin to walk away once more.

Siren scoffed again, "Well fine, if you don't want to be friends...he's all yours, Hyourinmaru." Toshiro heard the girl say, of course wondering of who it was that she spoke with. Somehow (he wasn't sure), he felt as if the woman disappeared...her entire existence felt as if it had suddenly disappeared. Turning to look behind him, the boy's teal eyes widened in disbelief. There, before him, rested a humongous white dragon.

What on Earth had he gotten himself into?

* * *

_**Was originally supposed to be a 'potential-zanpakuto-spirit-drabble- but it didn't really come out that way. Now sing it with me everybody: crack, crack, drabble, drabble, crack! Aluminum Siren's name is meant to be a pun on puppet/mermaid/and childish ways, and her powers involve manipulating song and water. There's some nice info for you.**_

_**Yay, we hit the big '5-0'! Just a heads up, I've got a little something special prepared for Valentine's Day, but don't expect anything too extravagant. **_

_**Eh, let me post my playlist for the sake of it:**_

_**Complainte de la Butte- Rufus Wainright**_

_**Soundtrack Rants- Jonathan Ian Mathers**_


	51. MakotoIchigo

**Title: The Strawberries of Love**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach **

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Makoto Kino/ Ichigo Kurosaki, mentions Usagi **

**Requested: Sailor Taurus Angel**

**Word Count: 527**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

Daydreaming was fun, but the only person who made it a hobby was Usagi Tsukino, and look how bad they ended up distracting her. Makoto Kino didn't have time for distractions in the form of daydreams or such things, not when she had an entrance exam to pass. By the nonchalant way she acted towards the subject, one would think otherwise, but she was just as stressed out as any other middle-schooler and just as studious as Ami these past few weeks.

She'd even missed the opportunity (which was very unlike her) to prowl around downtown with the senshi's new friends. It had taken nearly all of her willpower to keep the orange-headed boy from her thoughts as she continually lost her train of thought on the rarely assigned Home Economics work she was doing. And those thoughts were mighty tempting...most of them involving Ichigo Kurosaki (aforementioned orange-head) and chocolate and his chest...Makoto sighed mentally, and then physically, pushing herself off of her bedroom floor and heading for the living room couch.

'Maybe listening to the t.v. can organize my brain.' she thought unhelpfully, doubting her words as she settled herself and her work onto the couch with her, and turned the machine on. She quickly turned the volume to a dull roar and picked her pencil up again, tapping it against her leg as if the notion would speed her brain up.

Sighing again, she shamefully lifted her eyes up to the glowing square and was met with some sort of info-mmercial. She wasn't exactly sure what they were advertising, but the food sure did look good. The display appeared to have enough junk food to keep Usagi and Chibi-Usa full for weeks, Makoto noted happily with a grin. And then...dammit, they just had to say it, didn't they? Just when Makoto had gotten her thoughts on something else (hey, it wasn't her homework, but it was cooking...there was no contest), the television had to betray her like that.

The advertising woman's voice still rang in her ears, "Think about it, succulent strawberries coated with thick chocolate! And it all happens in just seconds!" Makoto face flushed pure red before she absentmindedly slipped off of the couch with a thud.

Sluggishly, she reached over and aptly turned the menacing television off. Oh God...that stuff brought so many things to mind, it just wasn't fair. Wait a moment, her mind reprimanded, maybe there was something to all this. Yes, she decided, this was a god-given sign that she go after Ichigo Kurosaki (orange-head, strawberry, whatever...). "All in just seconds..." she repeated with a giggle, jumping from the floor and putting on her shoes, racing then towards the door. Once outside, she screeched to a halt and turned on her heel to go back inside. She raced through her kitchen in the direction of the cabinets and pulled out exactly what she'd been looking for.

Makoto smirked wickedly and headed back towards the door. She hoped this stuff was as fast-coating as it said.

_Screw the Grapes of Wrath, she wanted the Strawberries of Love!_

_

* * *

_

_**Half-way inspired from Mew Aqua Spirit and the other half from a real stupid info-mmericial I was forced to watch the other night when nothing else was on. I started thinking about it in a different context, laughed my ass off, and decided to write this instead of doing my homework. I'm a bad person...This is for Taurus Angel, by the way! I'm trying to get back into the groove of doing other people's requests again. I had some just sitting around and they begged to be posted.**_

_**Next one:...um, I'm not really sure. I'm trying to keep the chapters varied, but I have a lot Hotaru and Usagi requests, so until I have a few of those taken care of, then please feel free to request one for those 2 characters. So, no more Usagi or Hotaru drabble-requests right now, please! You will more than likely be ignored (sorry, I love you guys).**_

_**Oh, I'm quite aware of the Grapes of Wrath and the terrible joke I made at the end.  
**_


	52. ChibiUsaKonohamaru

**Title: Some Kids At Play  
**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Family  
**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon (Crystal Tokyo) and Naruto (Shippuden) **

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Chibi-Usa/ Konohamaru, Neo-Queen Serenity, Enymion, Moegi **

**Requested: Audra Vaikas**

**Word Count: 792 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K**

**

* * *

**

"Oh no," Neo-Queen Serenity remarked to her husband, mentally preparing herself to deal with her bawling, pink-haired daughter. Something must have happened on the playground. "Oh, my darling, what's wrong?" she asked maternally, kneeling down despite the heftiness of her dress and placed her hands comfortingly on Chibi-Usa's shoulders.

Chibi-Usa sniffled, wiping away her tears with her playing-clothes' sleeve instead of her dirty hands, "Some...some boy pushed me down." she blubbered, her lower lip trembling in sadness as her mother nodded, "Were you rude to him? Did you call him names?" The pink hair shook back and forth in a negative fashion.

"Usagi-"

"Don't worry, dear, I can handle this." Serenity assured, interrupting Endymion before he could go further. She turned back to Chibi-Usa, "Listen, darling, do you know why that boy pushed you down? Because he likes you!" she giggled happily, leaving Chibi-Usa with a confused look on her face. "What?" she squeaked. Her mother pushed her off, "Go on and play dear, and you'll see what I mean."

Doing as her mother commanded, Usa walked slowly back over towards the boy in question. He was about her height with black, straight tall hair. He wore a simple outfit of a gray shirt, black pants, and a blue scarf around his neck. His name was Konohamaru, as he'd pointed out earlier when he pushed her. As she drew closer, she could hear the berating of his person in the form of another little girl, "Konohamaru, that was so rude! Go and apologize to her! I bet your grandpa wouldn't be too happy to hear about this!"

"Oh whatever, she's a stuck-up little brat who always gets her way! Not like me! She gets catered to, and never has to do anything! I put her in her place!" POW! A powerful punch from the orange-haired girl sent him spiraling into one of the playground structures with a 'ting'. Chibi-Usa gasped in surprise, and ran over to him; the orange-haired girl presumably having stomped off.

"Are you okay? Here, I'll pull you up."

"Darn Moegi, you sure hit-hey, you're the Moon brat!" the boy turned on her immediately once he realized his rescuer was none other than the aforementioned princess. "I don't need your help." he stated and crossed his arms, spinning on his heel to face the opposite direction.

"You shouldn't make any assumptions before you get to know somebody!" she countered, a bit of her spark within her words. "That's rude!"

"So is the way you act!"

"What are talking about?" Chibi-Usa questioned incredulously. Seriously, what was with this boy?

"We're complete opposites. I have to strive to stay in the spotlight with my grandpa, while you can't get out of it. It just doesn't seem fair...even after I try so hard."

"Konohamaru," she placed her tiny hand on his shoulder, "I tried to tell you it's not like that. My mom overshadows me a lot too, even though I better than her, with like, everything!" Konohamaru turned around, a hint of interest in his visible eye, "No kidding?" Chibi-Usa nodded, "Totally! Try some of the cookies I bake next time, and then try to stomach my mom's. You'll understand."

"Well, I'm better than my grandpa at shogi! He doesn't even let me win anymore!" Konohamaru informed enthusiastically before realizing exactly what he had said, then looked to the ground with a profuse blush. "That's cool! I bet you can't beat me though!" Chibi-Usa said slyly.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked in his own sly manner, "Wait right here, I'll go and fetch a shogi board! You are so going down!"

"Nuh-uh!" Chibi-Usa called childishly after him, watching as he literally zoomed away at the speed of light...almost like a ninja or something. Oh darn it, Chibi-Usa's mind cursed, I didn't get a chance to show him my affection yet!

* * *

"Ow! What the heck did you do that for?!" Konohamaru asked, rubbing the sore spot on his back where he'd landed after being abruptly shoved to the ground; Chibi-Usa simply stood there with her arms outstretched and a blank look on her face. "Ah...I like you..."

"Haven't you ever heard of a hug?" Konohamaru grunted, pulling himself up, "You're one weird girl. People don't push people that they like." he explained, opening up the shogi board from where he had set it down upon his arrival.

What? Oh no! That odango-headed mother of hers had done it again, Chibi-Usa despaired, opting instead to take his advice and threw her arms around his neck. Slowly he returned the hug in confusion.

"Can we just play now?"

* * *

_**After much self-debate, I decided to add in the very last part because it would bug me later if I didn't. And seriously, I've never thought about this couple before so I just had to go out and immediately try my hand at it. I think I did pretty good...what do you guys think? Inspired by the trailer of: he's just not that into you. **_


	53. MinakoKiba Inuzuka

**Title: It's Me or The Dog...Or The Make-Up, Or The Accessories...**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Minako/ Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, mentions Artemis **

**Requested: Never-chan**

**Word Count: 380**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K**

**

* * *

**

"What did you do to Akamaru?" Kiba Inuzuka inquired about his canine friend.

"Nothing." said person in question shrugged, a finger against her cheek in thought. "I don't know, what do you like the best?" Minako Aino asked, turning slightly towards the dog-like boy. "None of it!" the boy exclaimed with a stamp of his foot as the dog whimpered from where he sat on the bed.

It took all the will power Kiba had not to rip the disgustingly girly ornaments that hung about Akamaru in the manner of a Christmas tree. For God's sake, the poor pup probably had four different bows fashioned onto each ear, and another four types of earrings clipped to the ends of his ears. What had once been dirt-encrusted puppy nails were now an array of rainbow-manicure-massacre. Akamaru looked upward at Kiba as if to say, "help me!"

"What's up with you today, Kiba?" Mina asked, "You know if I'm going to watch you become _chunin_ then I have to look great! What would people think if I just showed up like I didn't care?"

"That doesn't mean you have to strip Akamaru of his manhood!" he announced, quickly busying his hands with the task of removing the accessories on his canine friend, "Damn, don't you understand you look fine the way you are? Geez, we go through this all the time...'the red bow and silver earrings are my favorites, no blush, light foundation, clear or orange polish, no shadow or liner, just mascara, the white shirt instead of the brown vest, and the purple skirt over the green one, etc." he managed in a single breath.

"Oh sweetie, thank you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him with a hug and a kiss. "And to think I was just gonna use Artemis as a model again!" Mina giggled, presumably running off to go and get ready.

Akamaru whimpered as Kiba sat the dog atop his head in the normal fashion. The dog-boy sighed, receiving a downward look from the pup. Dammit, when the hell had he become so girly? "Don't judge me Akamaru." the puppy barked in response.

You know, there was a simple solution to all this, Kiba decided..."Mina, you can't dog-sit anymore!"

* * *

_**Short and sweet one that I wrote in my journalism class when I had free time. Not too much else to say except that I've been swamped with homework (and it's just in one class!) and not sure if my Valentine's Day drabble will actually be out on Valentine's Day. Sad, but true.**_

_**Next one is: Ami/ Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket).**_


	54. AmiYuki

**Title: The Prince and the Not-So Pauper**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ General/ Friendship**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Fruits Basket**

**Version: Anime and Anime(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Ami/ Yuki Sohma, **

**Requested: Jovianokamigirl, Moi Fah**

**Word Count: 647**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K **

**

* * *

**

"Yuki!" Ami Mizuno, doctor in training and school-genius extraordinaire, exclaimed as she scooped her collapsed school partner into her arms. Yuki coughed within the cradle of her arms, "No, Mizuno-san, please..." he paused to cough again, "Let go me and lay me down flat. I think I can breath easier that way." Of course, her mind berated, how on Earth had she not released that leaning him up was crushing his throat passage and diaphragm? "Please, don't worry about me. It's just a normal spell." the Sohma boy tried to assure, but Ami was having none of it.

"Yuki, that's not normal. You really should see a professional about this." Ami didn't want to say doctor, as she more or less considered herself one, albeit in-training.

"I've got one."

"Yuki-san, don't talk." Ami pressed, laying a gentle hand onto the flat of his chest, "You have weak lungs, don't you?" It was his bronchial tubes to be exact, but Yuki didn't really feel like arguing with the girl. After all, he'd barely said two words to the girl before today, before their assignments. Yuki couldn't help but wonder if Ami had noticed at all the evil glares she'd received from his fan club today?

"No, Mizuno-san, I insist that I'm quite fine." the pale boy noticeably forced himself to his feet, "Besides, we'd better get started on that science project if it's due in a week." he smiled weakly. He wasn't going to lie, although Yuki had found it a very good tool to use when he was younger, but he felt strange around Ami. Something about her intrigued him, and not at lot of girls, well, anyone did that. "Oh, some days I may not be able to contact you Mizuno-san, but don't talk it as any kind of insult."

Ami shook her head in response, "No, I understand. I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of your fanclub after all." she chuckled innocently before gallivanting off ahead before Yuki had the chance to tell her otherwise. It wasn't like that. That damn cat had challenged him to a week of contests this week, and not too mention the daily crap he had to put up with with Ayame and Shigure...Wait a minute, his mind froze in realization; the mouse-boy being barely able to hear his blue-haired lab partner calling him from down the hallway.

Hadn't she...hugged him? Hadn't he stayed in her arms...and while in a weak condition?!

"Uh, Mizuno-san, wait! I think there's something we need to-" but no more could be said from the boy's mouth as he rounded the corner of the classroom door and rammed straight-first into Ami. "I'm so sorry, eh..." Yuki sighed mentally as the sound of her apology faded away into the air of confusion that settled over them.

Yuki, now in full-blown rat form, gave a tiny cough, which, in any other circumstances, would have been unbearable cute, "As I tried to say before Mizuno-san, there are definitely things we need to talk about." Now there had to be some kind of catch. One minute he was transforming, and the other minute he was fine. Yuki felt himself being lifted into the air in the palms of Ami's hands.

"Yuki, is that really you?" he gave a 'chu' of a noise that must have meant 'yes'. "You are so cute!" exclaimed the normally shy and cat-loving girl, unable to stop herself from thinking what would happen if Yuki-san ever had a run-in with her gang's infamous Luna.

For some reason, Yuki was suddenly reminded of Tohru as he was cradled against Ami's cheek, and Tohru was quoting something from that ridiculous show Kisa, Hiiro, and she liked to watch...'Never underestimate the power of a kind heart!'

* * *

_**Was it just me, or did anyone else think that Mogeta kinda resembled Pikachu?**_


	55. MamoruRangiku

_**If Usagi can be with tons of guys in crossover fics, then why can't Mamo-chan be with tons of girls, you know, vice versa? Mamoru-san, this is now the story-place for you, mainly thanks to shinnstellar13.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title: Scary Miss Merry**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach **

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Mamoru/ Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Requested: shinnstellar13 **

**Word Count: 891**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+**

**

* * *

**

"Alright Matsumoto, we agreed that since we're on a mission, we're going to behave business-like, right?" explained the _taichou_ of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya, to his 'somewhat less than useful' _fukataichou_, Rangiku Matsumoto. " Yeah, uh huh..." she answered with an air of nonchalance from behind him, casually picking at her nails as they walked. "And that means finding a place to stay for the night..." Toshiro began once again in his paternal, sarcastic tone, but was cut off.

"I don't see the problem..." she paused momentarily to pull out a compact mirror that had carefully been sandwiched between her cleavage, miraculously managing to keep Toshiro's attention on her, "Just because we had to come to America doesn't make any difference, does it? Thanks to Momo-chan, we even got hooked up with a great hotel room." Since her face had been glued to the compact mirror in order to re-apply her clear lip gloss, Ran failed to notice the halting form of her captain before her and they collided.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro growled slightly, "I didn't say there was a problem with that, the problem's with you and your behavior. Just try not to embarrass me too much," he ordered haughtily, turning around to begin his slow pace toward...wait a minute, where exactly were they headed? "Matsumoto, you did remember to bring the directions, right?" Toshiro didn't know what compelled him to ask the question...he already had a good assumption as to what it was.

"Of course, Shiro-chan. I've got it right here..." She replaced the compact mirror to its rightful place, and reached over to her side to scrounge in her purse. These human-world clothes weren't as convenient as _shinigami_ robes, but she had to suppose that was were purses came in. "Hm? Oh, that's strange...I must have left them on the counter." Toshiro slapped a hand to his forehead in disgust, "Oh, chill out, _taichou_. I'll make sure we get a warm bed to sleep in tonight, just you wait." she promised with a hug that he quickly pushed out of. Being smothered by her infamous chest was not how he wanted to start the night off.

* * *

"Hello there, darling young man. Would it be too much trouble to ask something of you?"

All in all, Mamoru Chiba was dumbfounded. It was probably around midnight, and yet, there had been a knock on his dormitory door. Answering it, his eyes were met with sight of a small, white-haired boy and a...'gifted' older woman. "Um, go ahead...just, try me..." the college student replied uncertainly. Now, Mamoru Chiba was a nice, honest man and was always more than willing to help someone in need, especially if that someone happened to be a blond female with blue eyes. It all came naturally with being a 'Prince Charming'. But, what could someone possibly want at this hour? Directions?

"Oh good Samaritan, would you be willing to help a single mother out?" Toshiro sighed mentally, unable to keep a notable scowl upon his face. Dammit, he hated when she used this 'card' to get what she wanted. "My son and I have no where to sleep tonight, and I was wondering if you'd let us stay. We won't be any trouble." Yeah, Toshiro scoffed mentally, if 'no trouble' means getting your house demolished by giant hollows and having random gods of death phase through your walls at inappropriate times to relay mission objectives, I think we have you covered.

"Oh please..." she sang, adding a 'cleavage-squeeze' on the end for good measure. Cleavage squeeze+please=anything you need.

"Oh, uh, well I suppose." Mamoru laughed cautiously. For some reason, he felt a feeling of 'your-in-way-over-your-head' wash over him. "Come inside and let me get you two something to drink."

"Thank you!" she cheered, congratulating him with a short cleavage-hug, released him, and brushed past him, leaving the poor student embarrassed as hell. "I'll take some sake, and he'll have the same."

"What?" Mamoru asked, recovering in the doorway, seeing as his two guests had already pushed past him.

Matsumoto laughed, "I mean, anything you have would be nice."

* * *

"Matsumoto, I can't believe what you did...again!" Toshiro berated from his single bed that the man explained belonged to his friends when they came to visit. "And what if he starts to get suspicious? I'll blame everything on you."

"Oh, chill out, I could have done much worse." That's kind of what he was afraid of, "Look, let's just get a good night's sleep, _like we planned_, and head out for work tomorrow. I promise to behave myself." she cooed a bit too seductively for his taste as she rolled onto her side. Suddenly, she gave a loud gasp.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro asked in concern.

"I just had an idea!" I bet it'll get lonely pretty fast, he remarked mentally, "Watch me go and snag breakfast for us in the morning!" she winked in the darkness, forgetting that her _taichou_ couldn't see. "Matsumoto, what are you-" But the white-haired boy was cut off as the door to their room slide open and lamp-light flooded the room.

"Matsumoto!" he yelled in a strained, whispered voice, "Get back in here and put your shirt on!"

* * *

_**It's the only real advantage to being a woman, or so I'm told- anonymous.**_

_**I thought that fit quite nicely. Oh guys, I've come down with another fever...I swear I get sick every time there's a holiday (example: Valentine's Day & President's Day). I should be updating Factions soon though, as well as Two-Money. I've got some new ideas on the way if I could just put my mind to it.**_

_**There probably wasn't enough interaction in this one, and for that, I apologize.  
**_


	56. DianaKyou

**Title: There Are Those Among Us...**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Fruits Basket **

**Version: Anime and Anime(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Diana/ Kyou Sohma**

**Requested: Never-chan**

**Word Count: 913**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (language)**

**

* * *

**

After the first few times, Kyou never thought too much of it. Random cats from all over would appear out of nowhere, meow-ling and crying for food and wanting attention from him, and he would simply ignore them. Mixes of blacks, browns, and whites meshed before his eyes so occasionally that he really couldn't imagine life without the annoying creatures popping up whenever he was distressed or lonely.

But there was a different one. She stood out from all the others, and it wasn't just because of her pale-purple-almost gray-color. Oh, and uh, he could tell it was a female by...'instinct'. Anyhow, Kyou's eyes beaded, growing smaller in appearance as if he was acquiring tunnel vision to stare at the tiny kitten. "What is that?" he asked himself with a twitching eye, picking the tiny kitten up into his hands. The better question was how these cats always got here so fast when the 'Shigure' house was so far out into the nothingness.

"_Mew_." she responded as if she expected him to understand. Diana knew though, she wasn't aloud to use her human-voice around humans...a bit ironical that was, but nonetheless, her mommy and daddy had made it clear that that was a big no-no.

"A...crescent moon?" Whether Kyou had understood the tiny cat or not was a mystery to even the kitten herself, but she continued to look up at him with large red eyes and the happiest expression she could muster as a cat. "Is it like a band-aid or something?" Kyou questioned, slightly tucking the purple-tinted kitten under his arm while trying to pick and pluck at the crescent-shape. "Oh, common, it can't be stuck! This is cruelty to animals!" he announced as Diana struggled to get away from his fingers in quite the comedic fashion; had she been any bigger, she would have clawed the boy to get away for sure. That was the strangest thing about it though...it didn't feel like a band-aid...more like a bead of some sorts.

"Come on, you're coming with me!" the orange-haired teen declared, re-tucking the kitten back under his arm. Suddenly though, he turned on a dime, "And the rest of you free-loading fleabags can get the hell out of here!"

"_Mew._" responded Diana in a confused tone, "_Meow_..._mao_..."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome, whatever." he answered nonchalantly, much to the surprise of the kitten. How the hell was he supposed to know she'd needed help? He just figured the cats had come to him like always.

* * *

You know, all of a sudden, the responsibility lecture he received from his _Shishou_ about pets so many years ago was finally starting to make since. A key element had been: don't pick up random animals on the street. You don't know where they've been or what they've gotten into. However, this was kind of backwards...from the looks of things, it looked like he didn't know what he'd gotten himself into.

"Mommy and daddy said I can't use my human voice in front of humans, but since you can understand my kitty-voice, it's alright, right?" said the once small and tiny kitten turned perky and peppy human-like girl, "And since that's okay, I can transform, too, right?" Kyou could feel his eye twitching again, but it wasn't due to the fact that the girl was a Momiji carbon-copy. He'd definitely seen some weird things in his life ,being a member of the Junishi and all, but never had he seen a reverse transformation...and a non-member of the Sohma family perform it nonetheless!

"So, we can be friends now, right?" she asked sweetly, her red eyes meeting Kyou's. It was a little hard for him to maintain his composure...but damn, she had a really cute face. "Yeah, I guess so..." he answered harshly with a turn of his head, his bead-clad wrist raised behind his head in a scratching manner. It didn't matter what his answer was, she would most likely come back again one day due to the cat's curse.

"Just don't-" Dammit, why didn't women ever listen?!

The next thing he knew, Kyou was sprawled over on his backside with a tiny, petite girl clinging around his neck. POOF! The ever-accustomed smoke popped up in a flash, and he was quickly transformed into the most hated animal of the Junishi. For a split second, Kyou feared that she would scream and run down stairs and alert the other members of the household of her presence. Then, she gasped, "Oh, you are just like me! This is great!" the orange cat with a less than happy expression on his face grew even more sour at her words. "Watch me!" she cheered, reaching her tiny hands to her chest and untying the ribbons that held her shirt on.

Kyou couldn't help but gawk and stare as the purple-haired girl stripped down to nothing and transformed back into her kitten-form in the blink of an eye. How the hell had she done that?! His mind was racing with ideas until he realized that he didn't really care. Everything was different for everybody...it was just something they could do.

Kyou looked down with his sour expression at the tiny, now-purple-bordering on gray-kitten rubbing against his forelegs and sighed. Today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

_**And it was a long drabble for Diana, too. I have this vision that when Diana transforms into a cat, her clothes disappear in her sub-space pocket as well.**_


	57. HotaruHidan

_**Before we start, I'd like to thank everyone for helping this story-drabbles reach 300+ reviews! I never imagined it would grow into something like this.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title: Iconoclastic  
**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ General**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Hotaru/ Hidan**

**Requested: Sailor Taurus Angel**

**Word Count: 430**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (extreme language)**

**

* * *

**

Saying what you mean and meaning what you say were two different things when you got right down to it. It was a good thing then that Hotaru Tomoe had become an excellent translator. For example, take last week's battle they'd been forced into...

Despite having known the fact that the man was immortal for quite a while now, it didn't appear to have connected to her brain the moment she stepped in front of him like a meat shield. The attack-blast had left her stunned without willpower to stand on, and she collapsed face down like a sack of dead-weight.

"Damn idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?" _Darling, are you alright?_

Hotaru watched with glazed eyes as his sandals came into view, and she tilted her head upwards to look him. The attack had been more powerful than expected, but then again, it had been intended for a sadomasochistic immortal. She would live, but definitely end up feeling something unpleasant in the morning.

The silver-haired Jashinist of Akatsuki, Hidan, bent down and grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her head upward to his direction as he obviously wasn't satisfied of the view she had of him on her own, "I don't need you jumping out in front of shit like that and spoiling all the fun." _Thank you for your concern, but I'd rather handle this battle on my own._

She tried to murmur an apology, but couldn't, and settled on forcing him to release her hair which he surprisingly silently agreed to. Hidan disappeared from her eyesight then, heading off towards their attackers with a presumed evil smirk on his face. Hotaru would have been glad to have watched, but couldn't manage a roll in the right direction...she knew she'd be hearing mixed screams of pain and pleasure soon anyway.

"Dammit, you're in the fucking way!" Hotaru didn't quite catch this meaning the minute he'd said it, until she was snatched into his arms, or rather tossed over his shoulder, and laid down a noticeable distance from the battlefield. _I can't protect you like this!_

She gave a mental giggle, her lips forming a physical smile, as she reviewed the game she had made up not too long ago. Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to hear Hidan say some of her 'translations' for real. On second thought, that might actually be a bit frightening.

"You know Hotaru, you sure can be a big pain in the ass." _Despite all we've been through, I love you._

_

* * *

_

_**This is actually a morphed scene I have planned for Two For The Money. As no one probably knows yet, the data for Chapter 2 of Money has been lost because my USB drive broke and I wasn't smart enough to copy and paste it somewhere else (I got mad and wasn't thinking). This happened...maybe around a few weeks ago and I'm still pissed over it. I've been able to retrieve a few things, and I will tell you what they are: MIRROR (my Bleach/SM vignettes that will be posted when I get them to my liking), the next chapter of War (uncompleted), the complete list of requests for Rare Pairs(!), and a good bit of notes I had collected for my stories. Kinda sad, isn't it? **_

_**Also, check my updated profile, please.**_


	58. SetsunaAlucard

_**Mini-Rant: Everyone's probably getting tired of reading my author's notes, because I sure can get sick of writing them sometimes. I hate sounding too technical, because after all, this is just a story...however, I am a major control freak about writing (nothing else, strangely), and stuff like what I have to say in a minute helps to keep me organized when I take long breaks like this.**_

_**It's been brought to my attention by, not only myself, but a few others who've pointed this out to me. My Rare Pairs isn't exactly what it's made out to be. I will admit it, I have been adding in pairs that are not considered 'Rare' by the standards I posted in earlier chapters. I really hate saying 'no' to people because they tend to get this idea that I'm a bitch or whatever in their heads. There are exceptions such as 'Makoto/Deidara'...when I first wrote this pairing, it wasn't at all popular, quite novel really. But pairings like 'Usagi/Sasuke' and 'Ami/Yuki' are actually quite popular in the Sailor Moon Fandom/Community, not just on FF. So from now, I'm going to be cracking down a little harder on pairings...of course, I'll still take all the pairs that have been requested until now, unless you are unlucky enough to have yours dropped. If so, don't think I'm picking on you or that it's unfair...the reason being is that there are already plenty of stories out there with this pairing and would completely defeat the purpose of the Rare Pairs drabbles. Usagi-fans, I'm talking to you directly here...I know it's hard to find a Rare Pair that includes Usagi (because she is written about quite a bit), but I know you guys can do it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title: Just One Bite**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ General**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Hellsing**

**Version: Anime and Anime/Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Setsuna/Alucard, Integra Hellsing, Seras Victoria, Walter**

**Requested: littlesnowfarie2005**

**Word Count: 1483**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

"Um, Sir Integra? There's someone-quite a few people here to see at the front gates." Seras Victoria stuttered, realizing that she had forgotten to knock on Integra's office door before entering. Nevertheless, she and Walter were seated calmly inside the office at her desk, although their serious expressions had told another story. The look in Integra's eyes told Seras that the information was not necessary, as she seemed to have been expecting company. Integra Hellsing thanked her curtly, dismissed the Draculina, and commanded Walter to her side as they headed out of the office and down the stairs.

As perceived by Seras earlier, Integra Hellsing, the head member of the Hellsing Family, the bureau director of Hellsing's Organization, and a noble member of the Protestant Knights had indeed been expecting company. Her cousin, Setsuna Meioh-Hellsing, to be precise. The woman wasn't directly blood-related, but she had been adopted into the family line when the two of them were just children. Eventually, she and Setsuna were separated, and before the two of them had time to realize, Setsuna was in-training to become the next princess of a small country. Her birthright, or something or other, as it had been explained to Integra some time ago. Most would see it as Setsuna getting the better end of this life deal, but Integra knew Setsuna could never find a moment for herself...ever. And that's precisely why this visit was so important.

The royalty had cleverly escaped their country in the dead of night to meet with her here. Integra was no fool either, and because of this, guards had been posted in and at every shadow and blind spot. Just for extra measure, she was certain Alucard and the Draculina were prowling nearby with unspoken orders.

"Setsuna," Integra greeted impassively. She felt no need to be so formal with one so familiar. "Cousin Integra," obviously, noted Integra, Setsuna felt the same. The two, neither ever having been much for conversation, silently walked in the dark of the night back up to Hellsing's headquarters, while Setsuna's servants took her things around to the back entrance. Once inside, a small voice called out to them, "S-Sir Integra?"

"Yes?" it was the Draculina, Seras, again.

"I have some bad news. Um, Anderson is here and says he needs to have a talk with you." the human woman's eyes narrowed, cold, "What?" she hissed.. "He just barged into your office a few minutes ago, but claims to be unarmed." Seras had to explain her reason for not attacking the man lest she look weak in front of Integra and her master. "He said he'd be waiting at your desk-"

"Come along, Seras," Integra ordered harshly, and Seras, who seemed to have regained her fire, saluted and marched after her boss. Suddenly, as if remembering, the woman stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Setsuna, I'm afraid your visit must be cut short for now. Find yourself a room, and get comfortable." Inetgra moved once more, but stopped again to the surprise of Seras who bumped in her backside, "And lock the door." A princess had no place to meddling in Vampire and Vatican affairs.

Setsuna only nodded, and stood there long after they'd left. The name 'Anderson' meant nothing to her, but common sense told her to assume he was an unfavorable businessman/partner. The Hellsing organization did, after all, deal with dangerous and destructive weapons and equipment.

"Setsuna-sama?" the princess would have jumped if she wasn't used to such surprises day in and day out from her job. "Yes?" she responded, slowly turning around to face her addresser...and what a surprise that turned out to be. There was no on there! "I apologize. I'm over here, princess." Confused by the apology, Setsuna caught the sight of an odd glint from a shadowy doorway. The glint disappeared, only to be replaced by yellowish-orange shades. A giant of a man dressed all in crimson was attached to those wire-frames. The skin of his face, or rather the only visible part of his flesh that could be seen, was impossibly pale. A white-gloved hand reached slowly up to grasp his wide-brimmed hat and placed it over his chest in the allusion of a bow. His jet black hair released over his shoulders, and the smile he wore...Setsuna swore she glimpsed pointed fangs poking out from every tooth.

"Master Integra sent me to check up on you," Perhaps it was lie, but couldn't he disobey such a tiny rule as this one?

"I-I don't think Cousin Integra mentioned you..." Setsuna murmured, at a loss for anything else to say. The man was beautiful and frightening all at the same time...something told her that she should have been running away from him with all her might. His shackling eyes were, she was certain, what kept her in her spot. "C-Can I ask who you are?"

"Let's just say I'm an...old friend of your cousin. You may call me Alucard, if you wish." Something about him just set her off...his speech, his style, his mannerisms, at the very least his clothing. He seemed a bit old-fashioned, although there were plenty of more ways to describe him; this being one of the nicer ones. Setsuna found herself forcing a smile, possibly to compete with the ever present smirk that seemed to linger on his face, "Well, then, do you know the way to the guest rooms?"

He made a simple hand motion towards the giant staircase Integra had traversed earlier with the young, blond soldier girl. Alucard hoped she would understand his wish for her to go up first, which she thankfully did. Ladies first, huh, Setsuna observed, not surprised in the least. Setsuna had her doubts but finally managed to turn herself away and head for the stairs. Walking right in front of him down an unfamiliar hallway with not a soul in sight didn't do much to calm her nerves. Much to her chagrin, he was a very keen follower...should she have chosen to stop suddenly, he would smack right into her. She sighed mentally...she felt no danger here in her cousin's manor, only uneasiness. A thick tension had settled around them, or maybe it was just her. She found herself wondering if this was what sexual tension felt like...he may have been on the creepy-side, but his over-all appearance wasn't unpleasant to look at.

Alucard found her uneasiness around him to be amusing...like he did with most other humans. Strangely though, this felt a bit different. It wasn't unlike the time so long ago when he had first bitten the police girl, or when his rough tongue had first tasted Integra's blood on that cold and dank prison floor. Maybe it did have something to do with Integra...their blood was identical in a fashion. Perhaps it was just his curiosity to find out if they did taste the same. This thought provoked another, evil one into his brain.

"Princess," he spoke suddenly, causing her to jump slightly, "I believe this room would be to your liking. I'm certain it's nothing like your room at the palace, but it will accommodate." Now this wasn't a lie...it certainly _was_ nothing like you'd see in a fine palace such as hers. And why would that be? Oh, the two adult-sized coffins lying on the floor might have had something to do with it. A tiny western-style bed had been placed in the corner of the room, mainly for atmosphere but it came in handy for live prey. The look on her face at this announcement was a mixture of relief and discontent, making him wish he could recall what exactly that emotion was called. He slowly opened the door for her, while she took slow strides in that ridiculous-looking ballroom gown; the scene slightly similar to a criminal being lead to the gallows. "Watch your step, Princess. I'll light a candle in just a moment."

Integra could keep her orders for now. All he needed was one bite to satiate his curiosity. The door closed behind them with a creak, the turning of a lock being a heard a few seconds later. The sound of a slight struggle resounded, then immediate silence within the room. A feminine scream reverberated throughout the room and hallway outside.

* * *

Upstairs, a tangy smell hit Sera's nose like a bullet. Blood, it was blood. Warm, luscious blood was the smell wafting from the floor below. Luckily, Seras had fed herself for the night, but there was still bad news remaining. The Draculina mentally slapped herself, 'Master, what on Earth are you thinking?' If Integra could smell the blood, the woman didn't let on as she continued to talk to Anderson. 'Heh, best not to tell Integra...' Seras thought with a grimace.

* * *

_**I always seem to take a break before I put out Setsuna chapters. I just noticed that. This has been finished and sitting around on my computer because I hardly have any time for myself anymore.**_

_**Next: Usagi/Renji.  
**_


	59. UsagiRenji

**Title: Outweighing the Cons **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Usagi/Renji **

**Requested: ;P (Is that okay? Can I call you that?)**

**Word Count: 736**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (language)**

**

* * *

**

Renji Abarai hadn't thought too much about it first. I mean, sure, he might have missed a couple of fukataichou meetings that a certain captain of his didn't know about, and more or less against his will did he skip training sessions with Ichigo and Hisagi. The full light of this matter was dawned on his brain only a little while later...namely, after a specified division physical.

The red-head couldn't believe what he was reading. How the hell was this even possible?! Then again, standing around and looking suspicious about the thing didn't help either, and so he walked off towards the ever-open Senkaimon Gate leading to the human world. The location was kept a secret from many, including the soutaichou, while others simply had no idea it existed. His destination for today had him heading straight to the root of his problem...unknowingly, of course.

* * *

"Aw Renji-kun, don't be so upset about it. Even I get bad marks every now and then if you can believe it." comforted a blond girl with pigtails in the shape of odango. There he went again, comparing something else to food, his brain chided.

"It's a not a bad mark for the last time, dammit. And this isn't just any old test." he argued back.

"Well, you still haven't really told me what's wrong. Any helpful hints you mind throwing out there?" the girl asked, munching down her Crown Parlor treat. (AN: I honestly couldn't remember the name of the place for some reason, ugh...)

"Ugh..." he groaned only for a moment, then said, "I'm too fat." Usagi gagged on her ice cream spoon.

"Too fat?" she asked between gasps for breath and laughter.

"It ain't funny," he growled, " Because of that, I have to take some kind of remedial training to get back to that damn weight limit. If I don't, I get kicked out of my division and sent back to the Shinigami Academy."

"Ew, I'd hate to work a job that measured me like that everyday." she added, obviously missing the point, "I mean, seriously...what's the point in that, Renji-kun?"

"The soutachiou thinks everybody should stay in shape because it helps them to perform their duties better, you know? And before you even ask...do you seriously think I'm stupid enough to go up to Kenpachi Zaraki and call him fat?" she shook her head no, a little upset at the fact that he'd perfectly guessed her next question. And let's face it, if anyone was brave enough to go up to that guy, maybe they wouldn't be stupid enough to say in front of Kusajishi-fukataichou.

"Well, then it's simple Renji-kun, maybe you should just stop eating so many sweets."

"Me? Well, if you wouldn't...ooh..." Suddenly, he felt as if something the size of Kenpachi had nailed him in the stomach. The 6th division fukataichou looked down, eyes widened in some weird look of horror. Seeing the once enjoyed sugar dish before him now made him want to puke. Obviously, all this weight gain had to have been brought on by all these recent dates with Usagi to this junk-food hell...and with her eating habits...

Sure, right then, it would have been easy to point the finger at her and blame her for everything...after all, it was her fault. If it wasn't for their relationship, he wouldn't even be down here in the human world to start with. He didn't need Ichigo and Rukia rubbing anything in his face, if you catch my drift. However, he really didn't want to hurt her feelings. Renji had definitely come to find out, and quite quickly, that she was a rather sensitive girl when it came to her eating habits. He had to hand it to her though...5 bowls of ice cream later, and she could still fit into a size 2. It was right then and there that his brain hatched another idea. It was so simple. All he do was follow her around for awhile and do everything she did...simple, right?

"So, you're saying you want to do everything I do, huh?" Usagi asked, a slight mischievous glint in her blue eyes, "Sorry Renji-kun, I just don't think I have a pair of heels in your size." As laughter at his confused expense continued, little did Renji realize just what she meant.

* * *

_**Well, obviously, being a Sailor Senshi was listed as one of the top ten greatest work-out plans of all time.**_

_**Also, I'd like to mention that I am back as a writer! If you'd like me to read and review anything you may have updated while on my hiatus, then please feel free to send me a PM.**_


	60. DianaOrochimaru

_**A/N: Please read: Yeah, I had a little trouble in figuring out which way too go with this way. Obviously, 50 something Orochimaru can't get together with little Diana legally, and I don't want it to upset anybody. I also didn't want to make Diana any older because...well, I just didn't. But, I can make Orochimaru younger because they actually showed part of his childhood in the series (whereas Diana is only depicted as a child in the manga).**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title: By The Skin Of Your Teeth**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor (slight)**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Diana/Orochimaru Tsunade**

**Requested: Never-chan**

**Word Count: 943**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (mentions of cruelty to animals and experimentation, language)**

**

* * *

**

"That's it, I gave up. You're so pathetic...won't you at least answer me?" She couldn't help it though, she just didn't understand what she was being asked of her by this youth. One moment, she had been heading back to the past to meet up with Small Lady and the other senshi, and the next, she was sitting here...alone, in the middle of some unknown forest. She had been found shortly afterward, assuming that someone nearby had merely heard the commotion of her landing and come to investigate. However, the boy before here was not a sight for sore eyes. He was gray...well, she couldn't really judge anything by that considering the fact that when in cat form, her fur was a purplish-gray color. But still, her mind argued, normal human skin tone couldn't reach this pigment...could it? The closer she looked, the more it appeared to take on a white-looking hue.

However, this wasn't her only reason for silence, of course. The gray boy had informed her that she was definitely not where she needed to be, and she had come here all alone to make it worse. It would probably take at least a whole other day for the portal to recharge and let her pass through once more. So, here she was...Diana, a poor lost kitty cat from Mau, was stranded in a forest of-

"Well, if I can't know your name, will you at least tell me what you are? Are you a summoning partner perhaps?" A slight grin started to spread over the lower portion of his face, showing bright fangs she could have sworn weren't there before. On the other hand, Orochimaru found himself in quite the delight. Despite her acting like a vegetable, he'd never seen so interesting a specimen...well, it had been a while. The only way it seemed that he would get any answer from her now was to wake her up...by stepping on her tail. Normally, the boy considered himself beyond such childish behavior but as far as he was concerned...this wasn't some bratty girl to pick on, she was a tiny animal waiting to be investigated by his ever-curious mind.

"Yeow!" Diana screamed, jumping to her feet with her tail clasped lovingly between her hands, "What was that for, you meanie?" She sniveled, waiting for an answer.

"I figured you must have been sleeping, cat, or you wouldn't have ignored my questions. Now, tell me what you are!"

"W-What am I? I'm just me."

"Most people I've come across don't walk around with tail sticking out of their ass."

Diana blushed at the comment, mad that he'd insulted her with his hissing voice.

"Oh well, no matter I suppose. If you're not willing to tell me who or what you are, I have my way of doing things too." Without warning, the boy grabbed her tail harshly and against her will, began to roughly pull her away. What on Earth just happened, Diana wondered in-between screams for her help. She hadn't pegged this boy, whatever his name was, to be nice from the beginning, but just who did he think he was? However, there wasn't much the poor cat-girl could do except get dragged away by the obviously stronger shinobi.

* * *

"Ugh, Orochimaru..." murmured 13-year old Tsunade, a pretty kunoichi with blond hair and golden-brown eyes, "So, what's that you've got there?" She and Jiraiya were so used to the boy and his creepy antics, that they no longer questioned where he went when he disappeared from training routines. And normally, they never questioned him about anything he decided to bring back from his little expeditions. If Sarutobi-sensei saw him, however, the older man would always take away any of Orochimaru's souvenirs-soon-to-be-subjects and release them. Today was a little different in Tsunade's opinion, but...

"What does it look like, you idiot? I've found another interesting test subject." Tsunade and Jiraiya had promised him long ago that they wouldn't tattle on him, mainly because Orochimaru had threatened them, but the two kids had their own reasons as well. They couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him, seeing as he'd lost his parents and all. It was only natural they assumed, after one of Orochimaru's explanations, that he would be interested in science. Tsunade disagreed with everything on all accounts though...this freaky bastard was abducting innocents animals to do ridiculous experiments on them!

"That poor kitty-cat..." Tsunade murmured, although she'd never been a big cat fan, she did happen to be an animal lover...and that included all things that walked, flew, or crawled. She couldn't even imagine the evil things she'd do to Orochimaru if he ever decided to put his chalky hands on her baby, Katsuyu. "It can't help being different colored..."

"Obviously, you washboard, this girl isn't just some old kitty cat." Tsunade's eye twitched...she hated being called washboard! Her chest wasn't that flat! And what the hell was he even talking about anyways? What girl? She questioned him, only to have him wheel around in disbelief at what was now in his hands. It really was a plain old 'kitty-cat' as Tsunade had put it...

"Wha..." Had he been hallucinating? He was certain he'd been dragging that girl back by that weird tail of hers. In his disbelief and anger, the future Sanin failed to notice the purlish-gray fur of the kitten in his hand. And he certainly didn't notice the sneaky grin on the kitten's face as she escaped back into the woods towards her portal, courtesy of Tsunade's helpful slap to Orochimaru's face.

* * *

_**Not too much to say about this one, except I tried to keep it light. I think it came off as too humorous, but I know pedophilia is kind of a double-edge sword even in fanfiction, so...yeah. If you like then review, but if not then please don't bother me with your silly morals. Trust me, I've probably heard it before.**_

_**Also, let's see some new stuff...I believe my profile has been slightly updated. I will be posting a poll sooner or later on whether to change the name of this grouping of stories to make it more appropriate. I've flip-flopped on my decision to cut out pairings, because I'm just too nice for my own good but also because I noticed that there were some overdone pairings in my request box, but I think I'd also like to have a stab at them...you know, to just try my hand. Some new areas in which you can request (or I'd like a request in) are: Ouran High School Host Club (I know its already on the list, but I've caught up in my reading, so more accurate character depictions), Fairy Tail (hot off the press), and D-Gray Man (may still be a little shaky on characters, but bare with me...I'm getting there). Also, never be afraid to recommend me a good anime or manga. I'm also working on watching Gurren Lagann and Code Geass in the future, so once again, bare with me! I think I'm also willing to write some Rave Master because I got into Fairy Tail.**_

_**Because of this new addition, I have another addition to mention also. My I-won't-write list! Hooray. This list will be copied and pasted to my profile. I will not write a Rare Pair with anything western in it, meaning no Ben10 or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Please, I love TMNT as much as the next nerd, but I hate crossing over western series with eastern series...it just doesn't sit right with me. This also means no Harry Potter or Total Drama Island (or Action). I really hate those shows anyways, sorry. Other series I refuse to write about: Shugo Chara, Spiral, Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), and more that will be mentioned in my profile. If you really want a story with a certain character, tell me so in a review and I'll really try to help you out!**_


	61. MamoruMorrigan Aensland

**Title: Year of the Succubus **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ General**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Darkstalkers**

**Version: Anime and Game(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Mamoru/Morrigan Aensland **

**Requested: Black Convoy**

**Word Count: 640**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

'Another year here in America...' Mamoru Chiba, prince and future king of Crystal Tokyo, attempted to write on the blank sheet of paper before him. He had no problem with writing the letter in English, but instead found himself without words to write with. Mainly he'd decided to write the letter in hopes that it would soon reach Usagi and give her an update of his progress here, and to maybe even test out her brain as long as she didn't get Ami to translate the thing for her. But...that had been back when he was certain he'd loved Usagi.

Mamoru was considered by almost everyone to be a great man, and a perfect (future) spouse. He'd never allowed himself to have straying thoughts about relationships with other women, obviously for Chibi-Usa and Usagi's sake. However, Pluto had come to him quite unexpectedly just the other day with some grim news. She warned him about a straying and confused blond girl, who at this very moment was being wooed into submission by a warrior from the stars. Naturally, Sailor Pluto always talked in riddles, whether she wanted to or not...it was simply in her job not to reveal the future of any single persons lest she be punished for it. Mamoru was no fool though...why would she have felt the need to warn him of something like this? It could only mean something bad.

And now, here he sat in the quiet of his room, alone at his desk, staring at the wall in front of him. Oh yes, speaking of Pluto, he couldn't help but wonder if she knew she had a twin sister. Well, of course, Pluto and the other woman weren't technically twin sisters, and Pluto's hair was a bit on the darker side, but it had surprised him nonetheless to see a Setsuna doppelganger crawling through his window a week ago around midnight.

At first, he thought he was dreaming. When the teal-haired woman with oddly-looking bat wings begin to address him by name and start a conversation like it was nothing, he thought he was hallucinating. When she sashayed over and began to crawl onto his bed heading straight for him, he thought he must have been fantasizing. But no that couldn't have been right...no straying thoughts and all that. One kiss from her was all that it took to make him certain this was anything but fake.

And Morrigan Aensland? Well, she was quite happy in her own way. She had come down here looking for Pyron again, and what she does she find herself? A beautiful king ripe for the picking. Intelligent enough to remain free from her enchanting spell, and strong enough to survive the powerful effects of her saliva during their kisses...he was perfect. Not to mention, all that delicious 'brain juice', if you will. After the night of their first meeting, Morrigan couldn't help herself. She simply had to have a peek at his dreams...eh, some frilly thoughts about a blond girl that his heart told him he was in love with. Well, all that was about to change. Those 'frilly' dreams of his were tasty enough to become Morrigan's next meal. Sure, the side effects of this was nothing to smile over...it caused him to do nothing but mope around all day in some kind of ridiculous stupor. Luckily, Mamoru seemed just as eager during the night as she was.

"Forget about this...Crystal Tokyo," she chuckled evilly, knowing by the morning he would have forgotten anyway due to the dream-stealing, "Just forget all about it." she repeated, curling up on his lap, head positioned in the crook of his neck as she ran her lips up and down the side of his neck,

"Forget about Crystal Tokyo, the Makai kingdom suits you much better, I think."

* * *

_**Eh, not one of my better ones but I'm a little rusty at Darkstalkers so please excuse the brain juice joke. Don't know if there was ever actually a term for it. Now onto the reason why this is a Mamoru chapter. Moi, is Mamoru going to be a regular character from now on? Close, but no dice. The reason being is because I've been an ass to all of my readers for leaving so long and I want to give you all a belated Christmas/NewYears/etc. present. So, ten chapters (well, nine now) are coming your way with ultra Rare Pairs. You know, with all that secondary character goodness, LOL. **_

_**Also, I received a message from a certain requester (whom I won't name for privacy reasons, 'cause I don't know if they mind) that I should do a Hiei/Sakura story and this got me thinking. Well, I've been thinking over it for a while, but should I branch off from this story, and do an Anime Crossovers Rare Pairs? Anybody think I could pull it off? The rules of the game will be same...just rarely seen crossover pairings (like Hiei/Sakura) for those fans who've always been curious about what would happen if a certain two characters met. **_

_**I promise that TwoMoney and Factions will be updated soon!!!**_


	62. KarinShingoYuzu

_**A/N: Well, that's one promise that certainly came back and bit me in the ass, didn't it? Don't worry, I refuse to let this series die!...at least for now. Chemistry has really been kicking my ass, and to top it all off I've been having extremely bad back pains that is more than likely from a combination of stress and too much game-playing. Did I ever mention how much fun dot//hack actually is? I haven't been able to put it down really. And because of all this, my writing has plummeted...all I've really been able to write are articles for my school's newspaper and crap for English class and that's because it's a grade.**_

_**To continue with this update of my life, I am now able to work but doing resumes is harder than I thought. Also, part of me wants to work (the greedy half) and the other part of me doesn't because social situations just aren't my thing (the lazy remaining half). I've tried to take up jogging to get in shape and make myself feel less guilty about everything. However, I hate to give up on things, so despite all of this, I will be making more of an effort to write whenever I get a chance. Obviously, I'll definitely have more time to write once my SATs are over and I get this job business figured out. But then again, who knows? With my luck, it'll turn into a full time job with me working weekends all the time instead of weekdays. I really hate not being able to work on here or on my novels. I notice that whenever I do try, I have to push everything else onto the back-burner and the parental types aren't too happy about that. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title: This Means War**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ General/ Family  
**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Karin/Shingo/Yuzu, Orihime**

**Requested: Moi Fah**

**Word Count: 833**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K**

**

* * *

**

Karin Kurosaki wasn't the type of person you could just look at and tell everything that went on in her life. Her life was complex and deep...like an ocean really. However, she felt so simple, so childish, and so lame to be stuck riding in the backseat of this car. With her elbow propped on the door to hold her dreary head up from the dullness, her other available arm adjusted her earphones into place. Just because she was expected to act like these other kids didn't mean she had to. And obviously, the parent in the front seat was doing nothing to apprehend the children and cease their loud behavior.

Why did that weird father of hers finally have something come up? It baffled her, really. Then again, not everyday did a man dressed in green robes and a funny striped-hat appear on your doorstep asking for your even weirder dad's help. Karin sighed, this was definitely not going to be an enjoyable soccer practice. With the plethora of happenings going on around her, soccer seemed to be her only relief and escape from it all. It sucked to be cognizant.

* * *

'What the hell?' thought Karin to herself after the car-pooling ride of hell was over. Stepping onto the gravel, she was granted an easier sight of what had confused her before. Kids, not a whole bunch, but a few, were all huddled up in the middle of the field. To someone like her that shouldn't have been such an unfamiliar sight, only the kids weren't wearing her teams practice colors. Oh yeah, and the word JUUBAN was written in bright red and blue lettering on two of the kid's shirt.

Reluctantly, she trudged over to the group. She managed to surprise herself by actually fighting the urge to flee. Wait a minute...flee...run home...her mind was slowly but surely putting the pieces together when she realized that she had forgotten the snack and drink Yuzu had prepared for her at home. Yep, this was definitely going to be a bad practice. Suddenly, the kid next to her nudged her with his arm.

Karin bit her tongue to avoid saying something 'unkind', and clenched a fist. She craned her neck slightly to see what on Earth the kid could want. Instead, she was meet with a quiet 'sorry' under the jabbering of the coach. Thank God he wasn't the annoying type. Actually, now that she got a better look at him, he was actually quite cute for 12-year old. Karin just hoped that he could keep with her.

* * *

Tired and tied, Karin was stunned. Maybe this joining of teams hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Apparently, there hadn't been enough kids to make a full team on either side and thus the joining of school teams. The kid from earlier, or Shingo, wasn't bad at all. Definitely not as good as her but he had made this practice worth while. In some odd way, she was reminded of Toshiro.

"Karin! I came as fast as I could!"

'Yuzu?' Sure, enough there she was running over towards her with all her might. Looking around, she caught sight of Orihime who waved. Well, that covered the transportation issue...she rode a scooter back from Sora's working days, she later found out. "Karin, I brought your snack! I would have had daddy bring me, but he and that weird guy and Ichigo all had to leave urgently. Me and Orihime-san are watching the clinic and we have to get back now!" And with that, and the placing of food into Karin's hands, she turned to run back towards the scooter but slammed head first into someone else.

Dropping the stuff, Karin called out as she ran, "Yuzu? Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine! I'm very sorry about that!" the blond girl apologized, jumping to her feet and hunching over in a bow of forgiveness.

"Darnit Shingo, watch you're going!" Karin reprimanded, while the boy scratched his own blond locks.

"Sorry about that. She your sister?" Karin nodded, and then went into introductions, "Shingo this is Yuzu, Yuzu this is Shingo Tsukino. He's going to play with our team from now." Karin was felt proud to admit that. She might have even gone on further had she not noticed the red blush creeping across her sister's face. Oh no, she wouldn't...

Suddenly, the sisters shot a cross look between each other, sending a tiny electric shock-wave through the air. Just so you know, this means war.

Shingo looked on at the sight before him and, confused, scratched his head. Could these two girls have actually perfectly mimicked Usagi and Chibi-Usa's fighting over Mamoru? Yep, and they weren't half-bad, he admitted to himself humorously. Ah well, Sailor Moon and Sailor V may have been the only girls for him (even if they were magical), but twins didn't seem like a bad step in the wrong direction.

* * *

_**I'm afraid that this will be the only love triangle I'll write because I don't want to catch a lot of drama for putting so-and-so with this guy and the person who requested deep down wanted the other guy to end up with so-and-so. Yep. Honestly, I just couldn't decide between the two.**_


	63. maleYatenNemu

**Title: DIVA**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Yaten Kou (male)/Nemu, Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

**Requested: Moi Fah**

**Word Count: 789**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (language)**

**

* * *

**

He held grudges. He especially held grudges towards people who thought they were better than him. He especially held a grudge towards _her_. Who cares how they met? Who cares when or how he got here? Although he did have a sneaking suspicion this was around the time he'd died when fighting Chaos Galaxia. And what made this even worse was that the time frame he'd come to hate her in was such a short one.

Yaten Kou saw her across the way from somewhere, not that he particularly cared to remember where he was...I mean, after all, he was dead. At that point, he was kind of trying to figure out a way back to his princess. Instead, he was inside some big city's walls, millions of people were milling about everywhere around him, and all that stuck out was this emotionless face and red choker. The moment his green eyes hit her face, he knew that he hated her. Yaten never really had a real reason to hate anybody (well, only some of time)...really, he just disliked anyone that didn't hail from Kinmoku. But, back on the girl...

At the time, she traveled with an odd-looking guy whose face reminded him of an ugly Halloween mask. She always walked a set distance behind him, like some kind of hand-maiden that were always around Kakyuu-sama back on Kinmoku. The air she held about her was a high one, even if her face didn't already show it. But why? It bugged him for some strange reason, and no matter what he did, he just couldn't get that chick's straight face out of his mind.

He hung around them a little longer, waiting for the girl to detach herself from Halloween-Jack's hip so that he could confront her. He may have been a rather delicate person, but when something this big was bothering him, he couldn't help but run his mouth. So, he marched straight up to her and asked her name.

"It's Nemu." Once more, the lines on her face didn't move...if she even had emotional face-lines.

"Would you stop acting so perfect?" There, he'd said it, although not in the best of manners. He just couldn't think of a better way to word what he meant. Dammit, he should have just left her alone to begin with. Now his head was all jumbled up and he couldn't think of anything to back up his question. Maybe he could just write this off as nothing and ask for directions back to Earth...

"Perfect?" she questioned ever so calmly, "I'm afraid I do not understand what it is you mean. While personality-wise I've been told that I need work, my battle functions are very close to 100% perfect. Do you happen to see a flaw in my design, sir? If so, please speak to my father, Mayuri-sama, and perhaps he can fix the problem."

Yaten was dumbfounded. Everything she'd just said flew right over his head. So, she was a robot or something? That's why she never smiled? Well, damn, he certainly felt like a jackass, not that he cared enough to apologize to her at the time. His type of perfection lay in beautiful faces, make-up, and dresses. Her perfection lay in numbers and 'battle functions'. The gap between them was too huge, and of course, he had no idea what to say back to her so he simply gathered his thoughts and walked away. Of course, Nemu didn't call out to stop him and silently watched him walk away, curious as to what the boy's true purposes had been.

"Nemu, stop fraternizing and hurry up!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

* * *

He'd walked for a good while now, still unsure of where he was going. Still thinking about Nemu, and what he'd said. Maybe he should go back and talk to her some more. For someone so delicate-looking, she must have been pretty tough if she was concerned with battle-specs. Yeah, sure, he could do that until his starseed came back and from the direction the battle had been taking on Earth, he might be here for awhile. Hell, he might even see the Inner Senshi around here somewhere.

When suddenly, a beam of light shot down from the skies, all he could do was look up. He wasn't being attacked...the light beam had a sort of soothing feeling as it carried him upwards. This must be it, his ticket back to Earth and his starseed returning. Well, scratch that plan, his mind replied. He'd actually really wanted to see Nemu again. Now the question was if he'd even remember her when he woke back up on Earth. She was so interesting though...surely he wouldn't forget?

* * *

_**This was really more of a set-up for future things to happen although, I'm not sure exactly what would happen. Supposedly, if Yaten died again he/she would end up back in Soul Society and look for Nemu again. I happen to think Nemu would be a very interesting person to talk to were she real. Also, my reasoning for keeping Yaten a male is not because I'm homophobic or anything of the sort, it's just that the Sailor Moon series has a serious lack of the y-chromosome, and the ones they do have, are mostly villains.**_


	64. KakyuuByakuya

_**Yeah, you're probably wondering...when the hell is she going to run out of Bleach pairings? I'm starting to wonder that myself (looks at her long list of requests). It's good to get some of them gone now, though, I suppose.**_

* * *

**Title: The What Ifs**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/General/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Kakyuu/ Byakuya Kuchiki, a Starlight**

**Requested: Moi Fah**

**Word Count:676**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K**

* * *

He was a man who liked his space and his silence. Currently, both of those things were being defiled at this moment thanks to a red-haired princess. This was what he got for trying to protect someone, he supposed...locked away in an anti-dimensional rift without no way out. Sure, he was smart enough to try and make his own exit, but that of course had failed when Senbonzakura had bounced off a non-existent wall. It was like being trapped in a room that seemed to stretch on forever, but only stopped a few mere feet from him.

"It's not a problem," she kept trying to assure him as if he were scared, "my warriors will surely get us out of here in no time." Maybe she also realized then that them being trapped in here was technically all her fault. After being placed in his protection, one would think she would have explained what a Phage was and how to deal with it. She relied way too much on those star warriors of hers.

"Kuchiki-san, you seem uneasy..." she whispered, casting a caring glance towards him.

He grunted. Of course he was uneasy...stuck in a rift with no apparent way out? He wasn't too keen on dying today or any time in the future. However, she still seemed to want an answer, and so he told her.

"Oh, is that all?" she giggled, putting a hand to her red, lipstick-coated mouth. "Are you sure that's really the problem?" she asked slyly, "Or maybe there's another reason...?"

He cracked an eye to look at her, searching her face for any signs. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Is being stuck in here really the problem? Or maybe, it's because we're stuck in here together?" Kakyuu proposed, still calm as ever.

His first response would have been along the lines of something like, 'Don't flatter yourself, woman.' After all, he was a man sworn to his duty and nothing else...still, she was very beautiful even if something seemed off about her. "So, you're going to immediately assume that I have impure intentions towards you, princess...?" he couldn't help but smirk a little when he said it.

"Oh nothing quite like that," Kakyuu teased him back, coming over to stand right in front of him. She gave him a quick kiss to the cheek, having to stand on her tip-toes to do so. "I suppose you just remind me of a certain someone. He's dark-headed and stubborn when it comes to his feelings, and is a little slow to admit them. It's a really bad fault of his actually..." Was she really implying that he had fallen for her? Wait a minute, he decided, was he actually going to deny that?

"It's easy to admit falling in love..." she began, briefly remembering another dark-haired man whom she'd cared very deeply for even after Galaxia had attacked and destroyed Kinmoku, "...the hard part about it is having to admit that sometimes you just trip."

"That's a terrible analogy," Byakuya pointed, turning his head in the uppity way he'd been accustomed to. This only earned a laugh from Kakyuu, "Was it really that bad?" He smirked, desperately holding back the urge to laugh at her happy face. To think, this calm, normally stone-faced princess could burst into uncontrollable laughter over nothing. It was a very...human thing to do for the both of them.

"Princess...shinigami-san, this way!" came a voice suddenly from their opposite direction, an outstretched arm covered in dark leather fabric emerged from a purple portal not too soon after. "Of course, thank you my Starlights." she called out to let them know she was fine. Byakuya nodded his head and made a sweeping gesture, ladies first he seemed to say. Kakyuu nodded in return and took up the offer, lightly touching her lips. She couldn't help but wonder when Byakuya would take notice of the red lip-marks on his cheek.

* * *

_**I think I got Kaykuu in character...maybe?**_

_**Also, I don't think I've ever really been a stickler for reviews because I figure that if people like it, then they'll be mature and tell me so. However, I noticed in different places on the site that most users have the tendency to have this thought pattern: I won't review for their stories unless they review for mine. Come on people, what are we, five years old? I'm not calling names or pointing fingers, I've just seen it on one too many profiles lately.**_


	65. LeadCrowGin

_**What is this drabble, like, 2 years in the making? I knew if I waited long enough a good idea would come to me. Sorry...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title: Bai Bai Birdie!**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime/Manga and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Sailor Lead Crow (Akane Karasuma)/ Gin Ichimaru, Rangiku**

**Requested: Black Convoy**

**Word Count: 1545**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Crow groggily open her eyes, her body racked with pain all over. What exactly had happened to cause her such pain? Then, she briefly saw a figment pass before her eyes...was it a memory? Maybe it was just a dream...there was no way that she could have been sucked into her own black hole! True, it had been a risky move, but anything became necessary when fighting those Sailor Senshi. Wait a minute...if she truly had been sucked inside that black hole then why did infinite space have grassy fields and a blue sky? And why was she lying in the middle of a muddy road?

Unable to move, Crow managed to crane her neck down to look at her body. Two arms, two legs, all her fingers and toes were there...but she couldn't help but feel a bit on the shorter side. Perhaps she had been reverted back to her original form, the less powerful form she had held before taking Sailor Coronis' powers. Not to mention that her own senshi uniform was missing and had been replaced with a white robe. So, was this what death was like? People just dumped you off in the middle of nowhere and stole your clothes. It made her so angry that she tried to get up by pushing off the ground with her arms, but found they were still too sore. Dammit, this was just so unfair...she had been so close to taking Sailor Moon's starseed and now that damn Tin Nyako would literally steal all her glory.

"_Haaiii_~!" Crow squinted her eyes at the sound of the voice as a shadow came to stand over her and block her view of the sun overhead. She honestly couldn't decipher if the person over her had been greeting her or merely saying yes to something else...she wasn't sure and waited with a glare. Without warning, the shadow moved from behind her head directly to her left side. Crow was able to more clearly see him now...he looked like a kid despite the silver hair on his head. He couldn't have been over 13 or 14, but she was rather bad at guessing ages. His eyes seemed to mimic hers in that they were closed so tightly they appeared slitted. He had a rather terrifying face for a kid. "Aren't you going to say hi back?" he asked in a very ordering tone, taking Crow for surprise again.

"Saying hello to you is the least of my problems. Where am I?" Crow asked with an annoyed expression. If the boy was surprised at her for not knowing her whereabouts, he didn't show it and merely replied, "You don't know? Don't tell me you collapsed from hunger, too? Or maybe you're a new-comer..." Crow cocked at an eyebrow at his odd manner of speech and questions. Just what was he trying to get at here?

"If this is what death is like, please tell me you're not my eternal punishment."

"You're funny..." he smirked, showing off his fox-like features, "but rather annoying. What can I call you?"

Well, she was no longer Sailor Lead Crow, not without Galaxia's bracelets which were nowhere in sight at the moment, "I'm Akane, Akane Karasuma. And you, fox-boy? If you aren't going to tell me where I am then you can at least tell me your name."

"Oh, you're dead alright. But why are you out here, I wonder..." he trailed off, standing up and looking around in a fake manner that only caused Crow to growl inwardly. This little brat was starting to piss her off big time. "But I can tell you're nothing to worry about..." he seemed to hiss, coming back over to her then and straddling her with all of his weight, "...however, you are not a part of the plan so I can't risk you messing it up. Bai bai birdie!" he said rather cheerfully, his eyes still in slits as his long, pale fingers make a grab for her tan neck. Unable to move anyways, Crow desperately tried to get him off or at least make him let go...great, she was going to die again because this creepy little boy found enjoyment in killing helpless 'animals'. And what he had meant by plan?

"Gin? Where did you run off to?" This new voice caused the silver-haired boy now known as Gin to look up and over, but his grip was still like iron on Crow's neck. "Look birdie, it's Ran~!" he seemed to cheer, finally loosening his hold on her neck as a girl about his age ran over to them with a concerned look about her face. She had long blond hair and appeared rather gifted in the chest area. "What's the matter?" she asked, putting a hand to her chest as if it would help her to control her breathing.

"Ah, hello Ran. I found a new pet for us." If Crow had been able to move or talk at that point, she would have knocked him a good one for saying that. She was no one's pet! And if that wasn't all, he suddenly and rather viciously enveloped her into a hug as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, as if he hadn't just been trying to kill her, "Please Ran, do you mind if I keep her?"

"Gin, she's not exactly an animal, but if she has nowhere to stay then I don't see why she can't stay with us." the blond known as Ran gave a soft but confused smile. She still wasn't used to Gin's antics, "What's your name?"

"Call her 'birdie', Ran. It's much easier." Gin piped up, helping Crow onto her feet without much of a fight. Crow felt like exploding...this kid was so damn irritating! After she coughed a little more, Crow managed to find her voice again, although hoarse. His grip was unbelievably strong for a teenager's. "It's Akane. My name is Akane Karasuma." Ran's face seemed to light up as she finally understood what Gin meant in connection to the girl's name...they just as well might have called her birdie.

"Karasuma-san, if you're well enough to walk, then please follow us." Ran announced with a bow at the waist before turning her back on Crow and Gin who were still locked in an embrace. As she soon as she was out of eyesight and earshot, Gin abruptly dropped the girl from his embrace and Crow found herself back in the mud of the road. Lucky for her it must have rained last night, she thought as she felt water from a puddle splash against her cheek as well.

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled out, somehow managing to sit right back up. Crow hadn't noticed that she was standing until the silver-haired boy caught her in his arms as she began to wobble from fatigue. "Listen birdie," he started low, sinister, slightly opening his eyes to reveal demonically-slitted pupils of indiscernible color, "just because Ran stopped me now doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you. You're an unexpected guest...and this time, your wings won't be able to save you." he smirked, very differently from the fox-faced one she'd seen him do so many times already. Crow couldn't help but feel a slight shiver within her soul, despite the fact that she let loose a growl outwardly.

"Yes, birdie..." he started again, releasing his hold on her and trotting a few steps away from where she stood in a sort of slouch, "Follow us if you can. You know I'll find just find you." his smirk faded then to form his familiar fox-smile, and he finally closed his eyes again. For some reason, Crow found herself releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding...it felt like there was some tremendous pressure in the atmosphere, but other than that, she couldn't explain what it was she felt exactly. Suddenly, he turned on his heel and ran off in the opposite direction, hand raised in the air in the manner of a wave, "Ran-chan~! Wait for me!" he called out in a happy tone, causing Crow to shake her head in disbelief.

It would take a minute for her to get used to walking, she decided as she grabbed her stomach. Honestly, she felt like puking...whether it was from the boy and his threats or that incredible pressure from before, she just wasn't sure. "Siren-chan, what have I gotten myself into? I don't understand what's going on!" she yelled out to no one from the mere whisper her voice had been before. One thing was clear...she was going to have to find a whip or some kind of weapon, and make sure she knew how to use it. This kid, although having not seemed an initial threat due to his cute-kid appearance, was seriously messed up...his eyes told it all. She'd need to be ready for any kind of attack, and she was certain he wouldn't give her any kind of warning or notice.

Crow, unfortunately, began to hobble off in the same direction.

_

* * *

_

_**I swear I had a good ending for this one in my head, and then went and forgot it. This one might have been confusing for some people, but all I can say is that you might want to brush up on your Animamate information since I can't exactly post their whole profiles here. Crow's human/other name is the same one from the series and is a pun on the title of Lead Crow itself.**_


	66. MamoruHalibel

**Title: Coffee**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/General/ Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime (Pre-Series) and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Mamoru Chiba/ Halibel Tia, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache**

**Requested: ...I honestly can't remember! I'm so sorry!**

**Word Count: 1772**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (one swear word, oh no!)**

**

* * *

**

"Isn't he the handsome one?" cooed a dark-skinned woman with equally dark brown hair. She was immediately reprimanded by a smaller dark-haired girl with mismatching eyes, "Yeah, but it's too bad he doesn't go for female gorillas, Mila-Rose!" Finally, the third female of this odd, rag-tag trio uncovered her sleeve from her mouth and said, "Will you two please stop bickering? It makes you sound weak and look unsophisticated!"

"Stay out of this Sun-Sun!" the dark-haired women chorused, immediately turning their attention back to the lovely 'prince' who lay in a deep slumber before them. They'd found him last night out in the white sands of the desert. He was obviously a human, but who knows exactly how and why he was here in Hueco Mundo. Not that they cared of course...he was so much better looking than the pigs that trounced around Las Noches. Suddenly, the girl with mismatched eyes drew back a little from him and announced, "I, Apache, believe we should inform Halibel-sama of this man and give him to her!"

The third girl, Sun-Sun, who wore her dark black hair straight and long simply responded, "Do you think Halibel-sama would mind sharing him?" Apache's face contorted with confusion before she yelled out, "Sun-Sun, didn't you hear what I just said? I'm giving him to Halibel-sama as a present! I think she'll be happy with him..." Apache trailed off, a faint blush falling over her features as she turned back to face their sleeping 'prince' only to find Mila-Rose softly stroking his hair. "Hey you, cut that out!" Apache cried with a point of her finger, her hollow horn glinting in the room's light.

"Oh, be quiet and stop whining like a little bitch! Actually, I was thinking of eating him first...and didn't plan on sharing him!" Mila-Rose seemed to challenge, turning her glare directly towards Apache, as Sun-Sun quietly covered her mouth in disdain. Sun-Sun lifted her head after a moment of thought but her long sleeve continued to hide her mouth, "I believe we should still consult Halibel-sama about this and see what she says."

"And just what would that be?" came the voice of the blond-Arrancar in question. The three female members of her _fraccion_ gasped in surprise, not even having felt the powerful aura of the Tricera until she was practically under their noses, "Halibel-sama!" they cried, giving an extreme bow of respect.

"Oh, Halibel-sama," Mila-Rose tried to start, a bit of sweat appearing on her darkened brow. She couldn't help but wonder just how much Halibel had heard, and whether or not she would write it off as insubordination. "We, um, found a human male in the desert. And, we weren't sure what to do with him at first because he's rather good-looking..." Mila-Rose trailed off, trying to surreptitiously glance over her shoulder at him. "We figured he must be a prince or something because he's so handsome." Apache filled in for the woman, as Sun-Sun nodded and continued for her, "We were wondering what you would like to do with him. Eat him or share him with us?"

"Don't give Halibel-sama an ultimatum like that!" cried Apache.

"I wasn't. I was simply asking Halibel-sama a question."

"Don't what you want with him. Aizen-sama may not know of his presence in Las Noches or Hueco Mundo yet, but he'll be lucky to even make it out of here alive." Halibel ordered, finally managing to get a word in edge-wise with her bickering _fraccion_. "Now, I've got a meeting scheduled with Aizen-sama and the other Espada in a few hours, so try and stay out of trouble, please." And with that, Halibel, with arms still crossed, turned to her left and continued on her path down the hallway. Hopefully, one day, those three would learn to close a door when they argued about trivial matters.

Mamoru Chiba a.k.a. the sleeping prince, on the other hand, gave a silent gulp. He could only pretend to be asleep for awhile longer, and forget about it if they tried to force him awake. Either way he looked at it, it was a losing situation. Sure, he'd been able to crack an eye and see exactly what _kind_ of situation he was in...it involved three beautiful woman practically and literally throwing themselves at him in a lustful stupor. Another equally attractive blond seemed to be in charge of these three and apparently had just given the okay to kill him. Yes, things appeared to be on the bad side, however...maybe he could charm his out way out this situation?

* * *

Mamoru heaved a heavy sigh, readjusting the collar of his slightly torn shirt as he did so. He couldn't help wanting to find a mirror...he must have looked like garbage to start with and now he probably had lipstick all over him. With a little bit of luck, he'd escaped the clutches of the Lusty Trio (as he had mentally dubbed them) when they began to argue over his preferences. He didn't have any place to argue as all three of them were quite good-looking, but personally he had always favored blonds. And speaking of, finding that blond-haired woman from earlier wasn't such a bad idea. Perhaps he could persuade her not to kill him and simply return him home to his castle...if they were still even on Earth of course.

He'd been walking for a good couple of minutes, and it was a miracle that the Lusty Trio hadn't immediately set out looking for him. Instead, Mamoru followed his instincts and avoided any dark or suspicious-looking hallways. He followed lit hallway, one after another, until he came to a sort of balcony-type place. It appeared to have a great view of the ground below and the sun's rays appeared very generous in this place...only, there was already someone out there.

He instantly recognized the silhouette and journeyed outside quietly. He wasn't trying to frighten the woman or anything, if that was at all possible, but he was a smart man and didn't want her to get the impression that he was hostile or battle-hungry.

"So, why are you out wandering about? You are a trespasser in this place, not a guest...you may not come and go as you please." The words simply rolled out of Halibel's mouth as she felt his pathetically low aura behind her. She could tell it was him right away due to his human smell and the fact that no one this weak was allowed inside Las Noches without good reason. The man, be he a fool or just fearless, merely chuckled at her warning and said, "Sorry for trespassing then. Actually, I wouldn't mind heading back to my home if you'd care to show me the way or at least tell me how to leave."

Halibel stood quiet for a minute, pondering whether to answer him or not. It was not like her to be talkative, especially towards an annoying human male who just happened to have a beyond- average, handsome face. She turned to look at him; cool and cold teal hitting warm, ocean blue eyes. Something about him struck her as strange, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. He did have an other-worldly air about him just as her_ fraccion_ had mentioned earlier. A quick glint of the sun off of her_ zanpakutō _broke her train of thought and brought her back to the here and now. "I highly doubt, even if I did decide to help you, that you would make it out of this place unhindered. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important meeting to attend and it is my turn to prepare the tea for everyone." Lately, the Espada had been prone to taking turns ever since the lower Arrancar had become sloppy with handling the Espada's differing tastes and orders of tea. Carefully and quietly, she brushed past him without another glance.

"You know, that's kind of funny. You don't seem like the 'tea-drinking type'." he called out after her. Who knows, maybe he was just trying to keep her hanging around so he would know what direction to take after that. Mamoru was even surprised himself to see that she stopped so abruptly. Truthfully, Halibel found her curiosity peaking, "...And why do you say that?" She turned, throwing her blond tendrils of hair over her shoulders, her arms still crossed. It was a rather nasty habit standing like this all the time, but she had her reasons.

"It's just an observation from some guy." he shrugged with a light smile, "Personally, I'm a coffee-person myself, and I couldn't help but think you were too." Such an odd topic of conversation, Halibel found herself thinking and yet she was interested. Not to mention, this human was right. She had heard about 'coffee' and had even drank a little, alright, well, a lot of it the last time it had been served in Las Noches. One day, the Espada found themselves short on green tea, even after Ichimaru had been sent to get some from _Seireitei_; apparently, he had been distracted by a big-breasted female named Rangiku. The Espada as well as Aizen weren't particularly pleased with this, but they quickly found a substitute. She had to agree with this human, although it was inwardly, that a cup of hot coffee was preferred by her over a rather-girlish cup of tea.

"Halibel Tia, Tricera." she stated simply before heading back on her way in the same direction. Mamoru gave a smile to himself and licked his lips in a non-lustful way; it was good thing she'd introduced herself. He'd practically forgotten to ask, and yet there were so many questions to _be_ asked. He quickly picked up his pace, at a near run, to catch back up to the disappearing dark-skinned, blond-haired beauty, however he quickly found another threat in his way.

"You know, we don't appreciate you skipping out on us like that, Prince!" Apache announced angrily, cracking her knuckles, as Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun flanked her. That's right, Sun-Sun seemed to nod in agreement, her ever-apparent white sleeve covering her mouth and prohibiting her from speaking. "Yeah, and guess what? Halibel-sama said we get to keep you until her meeting is over. Come along Prince!" ordered Mila-Rose as Halibel's all female _fraccion_ grabbed a hold of his shirt and dragged him back to the previous room he'd awoken in. Back to square one again...

* * *

_**Okay, wow, let me apologize once more. I'm not entirely sure if this was requested by someone or if I just randomly wrote it down (which is weird for me because Halibel is not one of my favorite characters, so...). Anyways, I'm not sure if Las Noches has balconies or anything of the sort since it's kind of in a dome-shape, and if not, let's just say that's part of Halibel's room or something, okay? I really wanted to do a balcony-type scene for some reason. And yeah, this was a pretty random idea but I couldn't help but wonder what happens when Aizen and the Espada run out of tea. Why, they make coffee of course! So simple...**_

_**Also, I'm not taking requests at this time, but it's not like that needs to be said since I have so few readers these days. I know I've asked the question before, but maybe I should relocate this story to the actual Sailor Moon crossover part of the site, and simply cross it over with Anime-crossovers or Misc Anime. I don't plan on making another poll asking about it. I'm just wondering if some of my fans might have lost the story...and so I leave you all wondering what the heck happened to the SM fanbase? (sob)**_


	67. ArtemisKikyou

**Title: Crescent **

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/General/Friendship**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and InuYasha**

**Version: Anime and Anime(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Artemis/ Kikyou, InuYasha, Kaede,**

**Requested: Never-chan**

**Word Count: 1628**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+**

**

* * *

**

"Away beast!" commanded Kaede, the oldest priestess of her village with a tired kick of her foot. She had come today, as she did every time on the last day of the week, to spruce up and clean Kikyou's grave site, only to find that a cat as white as the snow was slinking around it. She'd at first figured it was _youkai_ when the stubborn pest refused to leave, however, she was unable to detect any evil energy from the thing. Something about this place appeared to be special to the creature, and as Kaede bent downwards and brought her one able-working eye into focus, she noticed a rather odd feature. "A crescent-moon bald-spot?" she asked herself as the old tomcat gave a 'meow' and rubbed against her red _hakama_. But there was no way he could still be alive! That had been over 50 years ago...

It had been a rather hot day in summer, and the atmosphere was made even worse when a light downpour had caused the air to become disgustingly muggy. Kaede herself had come back into the village (now unable to remember exactly why she had left in the first place) when she'd noticed it. A white cat, as pure as snow, was standing under the Sacred Tree in an attempt to have shelter from the still drizzling rain. He was wet to the touch when Kaede picked him and brought him back to the humble home she shared with Kikyou, her sister. When she entered, a rather raucous voice called out to her, "Hey, don't bring random stray animals in here! That thing probably has diseases!"

"Yeah, right. No more than you, InuYasha." Kaede quickly responded in defense of the poor cat, sticking out her tongue as she did so. The silver-haired _hanyou_ didn't take too well to the comment, but before he could do anything, Kikyou quickly reprimanded them, "Quiet, both of you. We don't want the villagers thinking there's a ruckus in here." she talked very smooth and slowly as usual, the both of them clearly understanding what she meant by ruckus. No one else was supposed to know that InuYasha was visiting today. "So now," began the head priestess again, "what is it that you've found Kaede? Tell me while I replace your bandages..."

When the little girl was settled and Kikyou began her job, Kaede started again, "Well, you see, I was coming back home when I spotted this little kitty-cat beneath the Sacred Tree. I've never seen him in the village before though so I don't think he belongs to anyone...and look! He has a bald-spot on his forehead in the shape of a crescent moon!"

"Yeah, so, what's so great about that?" InuYasha asked harshly, instantly swearing that he saw the cat make a face of distaste in its sleep. Sesshoumaru had some kind crescent shape on his forehead, so what was the big deal?

"Duh, cats aren't supposed to have that!" she retaliated with fervor, causing Kikyou to order that she be still, "So Kikyou-_nee_, can we keep him?"

"I honestly don't see why not." Kikyou stated with a smile while InuYasha grimaced with a 'Feh!'.

* * *

"Don't...move..." the words were clearly separated by the harshness of the woman's tongue, the stretching of her bow chorusing in time as she strung an arrow through it. The figure before her jumped in surprise, but quickly froze in place as he was told of instead of doing the sensible thing and running. "State your name and your purpose here, _youkai_, or I will strike you down where you stand." Kikyou demanded. True, she felt no demonic aura emanating from the man, but then again, _youkai _had the ability to shield their true energy if what InuYasha had told her was true. And besides, normal house cats didn't suddenly transform into men. "Speak youkai! Are you a _youkai_, or a lingering spirit possessing lesser animals?" Either way, he would be easy to exorcise.

Finally, the man seemed to unfreeze from his stupor of fright and slowly turned around with his hands in the air, "Sorry, I guess you caught me. But you know, I'm no more suspicious than that dog-earred man that was here earlier." Kikyou's eyes squinted into a glare, "That doesn't answer my question." she bellowed, arrow still trained on the middle of his forehead. It was amazing in itself that Kaede still remained asleep through all of this.

"I'm not a _youkai_, just a simple cat." Yeah, like she was going to believe that. "You can call me Artemis if you want, but I should be going now. Thanks for the shelter." he said with a bow at the waist and turned to leave.

"Wait, I didn't give you permission to leave! Why did you come here in the first place? That lie about being a simple cat was rather pathetic. Have you come to steal the _Shikon no Tama_ while I sleep? I won't let you have it!"

"A jewel?" he questioned, curiosity in his voice. Kikyou could have sworn through the darkness that she saw two ears pop out of nowhere on his head and twitch ever so slightly. "I've never heard of such a thing...it wouldn't happen to be a white jewel, would it?"

"I always considered it a purple-ish color, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Okay, calm down!" he urged, not really feeling like getting pierced with an arrow. Maybe he had transformed into his human form just a little too early. Somehow, the older sister was still awake and had seen it all. "I'm simply looking for a dark-hair edwoman myself, as well as a silver jewel called the _Ginzuishou_. I really am just a simple cat who can transform into a human for a little while. You know, when I first saw you, I thought you might have been the one."

For just a moment, Kikyou almost forgot herself but quickly vanished her blush and pulled the arrow back once more. "There is nothing more to be said then, but let it be know that if you lie to me now, I will always be at the ready to kill you."

"You know, I can't help but wonder why you trust that dog over me. I am a more civilized." He must have meant InuYasha, Kikyou's mind told her. "That's none of your business either...creature!" she ordered, no longer being able to call him a _youkai_ if his story was indeed true. A silence passed between the two of them, and Kaede rolled over rather noisily in her sleep.

"Alright, if that's the case, I do not have any business here, but it was nice to meet you, priestess. Something tells me that we may meet again in the future...I know I would certainly like it if it were true. Break it to Kaede softly for me would you? I think she grew rather attached to me."

"Wait a moment! Would you...step into the light of the fire so that I may see what it is you look like?" Artemis seemed to ponder this for a moment, but cautiously crept back over towards her and the fire, and stopped immediately once he felt warmth on his face. Kikyou took the sight of his face in...he was very handsome. His hairstyle and face were not unlike that of InuYasha's only this creature had softer looking features, almost so in a feminine sense. What really seemed to stick out in her mind was the forehead she had been ever so keen to pierce with a holy arrow. The crescent-moon bald-spot had been retained in his human form and without noticing it, she reached up to touch it. He started with surprise but did not try to force her back or away from him. Kikyou rubbed a smooth, pale finger over it and found that it didn't feel like a bald spot at all. The crescent-moon shape felt hard, like some sort of bead.

"Uh, I should get going. I do have someone to find." he said rather shakily and quick, unable to help feeling a bit embarrassed at the sight of this beautiful woman so close to him. "Right," Kikyou nodded smoothly, "I do not sense any evil within you. You may leave this village in peace."

* * *

"Kikyou-_nee_! Where's Rikka-san?" Kaded asked frantically, using the name for the cat she'd thought about in her sleep. He may have been as white as the snow, but it was summertime now so Rikka-san seemed to be the perfect name for him.

"I'm afraid that he must have left last night, Kaede-chan. He was a wild beast, remember, so it had no reason to stay." Kikyou answered, tending to the sacred fire that burned within their humble shrine.

"But I wanted to keep him! I've never really had a pet, and don't say InuYasha because that doesn't count!" Kaede whined childishly, causing a small smile from Kikyou.

Later that night, when the two returned to their small home from a day of hard work, they found a single dead mouse laying on their doorstep. "I think Rikka-san left you a gift Kaede-chan..." Kikyou quipped, brushing past Kaede into the house so that she could find something to clean the creature up with.

"Ew, that's just gross!"

Kaede, now 50 years later, was still able to remember that one single line. Looking back down to her feet and the grave site, she found that the white cat was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_**Did the way Kikyou touched Artemis' crescent moon remind anyone of when Kagome saw InuYasha for the first time and touched his ears?**_

_**I'm sorry this has taken so long to put out but I've been having more family problems. My grandmotherwho had been suffering for some time now due to old age and an illness finally passed away. For awhile, I really didn't feel like doing anything. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to snuff but a lot of things have been happening, not to mention that school started back earlier than I expected. Hooray for senior year?**_

_**Something else I'd like to address: We all have our favorite scout, but I do not, in any way, hate Usagi by any stretch of the matter. My reason for not favoring to write a plethora of Usagi-centered pieces is mainly because I feel that her story has already been written about and completed, and she's got Mamo-chan as well as Chibi-Usa, so it doesn't really leave a lot to be desired. And also, I just wanted to let you know that I think the lack of Usagi-drabbles in Rare Pairs comes from lack of ideas rather than negligence. **_

_**This was from a message I sent to someone and I thought that it needed to be said here. Trust me, I've got more Usagi requests than I know what to do with, but I'm not going to write three in a row for obvious reasons. I need to jump around a little bit and try writing the different personalities of all the Senshi. **_

_**Also this: I ask that you only review what you like...I'm not trying to force people to review my work now and never will. I never expected Rare Pairs to be this popular, and I'm content with the number of reviews I have now so even if people stopped reviewing altogether, I'd be confused, but I'd still keep writing. I'm just one person with a distracted mind. It's kinda hard coming up with enjoyable ideas, especially when no one ever gives you any kind of prompt or anything like that; then people complain about me forgetting them or ignoring them, and I'm like I'm trying as hard as I can! So, like I've told a few people, please don't feel like I'm forgetting you or your pairings or your favorite character.**_


	68. LunaGaara

**Title: Together**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ General/ Family**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Naruto**

**Version: Anime (SMS movie) and Manga (pre-series)(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Luna/Gaara, Yashamaru**

**Requested: Never-chan**

**Word Count: 1356 **

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K**

* * *

"Hey Yashamaru...?" a small voice, a bit timid and cautious piped up from somewhere behind him. Yashamaru, a blond chunin of Sunagakure, rolled his head up from the book he had been reading to find the source of the voice.

"Hm, Gaara...what's the matter?" It really could have been any number of things...the boy was just so needy for a little monster. "I know you have trouble sleeping at night, but you really must try on nights like these when the Shukaku is weakened." The little boy called Gaara poked his red-haired head out from behind the safety of the wall he was using to hide behind. He gave a small sigh, then turned his eyes back up to his uncle, "I know Yashamaru-san, but...could you tell me a bed-time story? Just a short story to help me get to sleep?" The boy seemed almost ashamed to ask, whether is was due to his age or simply the fact that he knew he shouldn't be asking because of what he was, it was unsure.

Yashamaru breathed out a heavy sigh, but tried to make light of it as he closed his book shut, "Well, I suppose so..." he began in a fatherly tone, moving up from his seat, a fake smile plastered to his pale face, "but just one and then you have to go to sleep." _...and give me a moment's peace away from you._

Gaara walked ahead of him by only a couple of steps, his eyes, weakened and pained by lack of sleep, were trained straight ahead on the wall in front of him. They stopped at the end of the hall, Gaara's room, and went inside promptly where the small boy quickly clambered on to his bed. Yashamaru chose to sit on the floor beside him, keeping a meaningful distance that he didn't care if the boy knew of. "Alright now...let me see..." What was a fitting story he could tell the monster, Yashamaru wondered to himself, casually looking about the room as if something inside it would spark his inspiration. A small beam of moonlight cascaded across his eye and brought his attention to the window. The little monster beside him had powers strongly connected with the moon and the night it seemed as it never let the boy sleep peacefully. True, the moonlight was very weak tonight, but yesterday had been the new moon after all...

"Gaara, did you know that a beautiful goddess lives on the moon?" The boy's eyes turned to him in surprise, aqua-colored ones that sparkled in wonderment like a stream in the sunlight. "Oh yes," Yashamaru continued, "a very beautiful goddess, although, no one's ever really been able to see her. Some say she's tall with blond hair, while others say that she's shorter with black hair. But only one fleeting glimpse of her figure was enough to make any man fall in love with her." Well the little monster seemed pleased so far at least, and Yashamaru hadn't even had to lie to do it. Where had he gotten this little story from? As far as he remembered, he'd found the story in a beat-up, old volume at the Sunagakure library. Hell, he might as well add a bit of flair to an old, forgotten story...it was the least he could do. "But you see, because the goddess was so beautiful, those who lived on the moon with the goddess all wanted her for their own and asked many times for her to marry them. But, she always turned them down and said that there was someone else in the universe that she had been in love with for a long time. And so one day, the goddess finally decided to meet this person she had loved for so long, but she had to get to Earth to do it."

Yashamaru paused here to take a long breath before he continued, mentally noting to put himself back on guard...he was getting a little too into this story himself, "When she came down to Earth to meet him, she found him asleep and whispered in his ear that she loved him for hours and hours. However, the sun was about to rise and the goddess could stay no longer lest she be trapped on Earth until the next full moon-"

"Wait a minute Yashamaru, what does that mean?" Gaara interrupted with child-like curiosity, to which the man (who disliked this interruption) replied, "Well, the only way the goddess could come to Earth was on a beam of moonlight cast by the full moon. If she had stayed longer, the full moon would have disappeared and she would have been stuck. Get it?" The small boy nodded, taking silent heed that he probably shouldn't interrupt with any more questions tonight.

The blond man continued, "Well, anyways, the moon was starting to disappear so the goddess had to return home, but she continued to watch over the man even after she had gotten back home. However, when the man awoke, still fresh from hearing her words in his mind, he mistook a nearby village-girl for the source of the beautiful voice he had heard when asleep and fell in love with her instead. The goddess was heart-broken and lamented for weeks. Finally, unable to bring herself to accept his "betrayal", the goddess cast her heart into two different pieces which took the form of two different beings. And..." Yashamaru paused here, trying to remember the rest of the story. From there, it got kinda weird, as far as he remembered. Something about the beings had been created from the goddess in the hopes that they would fall in love with each other or something like. Yashamaru quickly tacked this on the end of the story ,with a little '..and they lived happily ever after' on the end of that just for extra measure.

As his guardian began to leave with a rather loud slam of the door, Gaara's face twisted in confusion. The ending didn't make sense and he didn't like it. The goddess, in his opinion, should have just found someone else to love...after all, everyone in the world needed and had to be loved by somebody...surely.

After Yashamaru's betrayal and with the passing of the years, Gaara found himself staring at the moon more and more often. It was almost as if he expected the goddess from his child hood fairy tale to come down to him and say those magical words to him: 'I love you and only you, and I have loved only you for a very long time.' It was a nice daydream, but the aftereffects seemed to curdle his heart and force him even deeper into depression.

One night as such, he felt something brush against his arm and looked down to see what he thought was an old black cat. He could tell it must have been a female from the brightly colored ribbon around its neck. Gaara couldn't bring himself to push the thing away, after all, it was people who had wronged him and hated him, not animals. The animal continued to caress his arm, mewling a few times, pacing back and forth as it went. Gaara saw it had scar on its forehead, or what he would liked to have called a scar, in the shape of a crescent moon. It was...odd, he remarked. It continued to mewl at him, seeming almost as if it was smiling as it did so...when what it really had been saying was: "I love you and only you, and I have loved only you for a very long time."

The time would come one day when Luna knew she could cast off her guise of dark fur and show him her true form, and when she did, he would be accepting of it. Now though was not the time, and this time wouldn't be for quite awhile, but she was contented enough to wait and stay by his side, night after night, silently watching the moon...together.


	69. MotokiShion

_**For those who haven't heard of or seen Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, I highly recommend it for its intricate story, lovable characters, and vast amounts of gore and brutality.**_

* * *

**Title: The Older and Younger Sister**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort **

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

**Version: Anime and Anime (Meakashi: Eye Opening Chapter) (respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Shion Sonozaki/ Motoki, Kazai, Unazuki **

**Requested: Moi Fah**

**Word Count: 1577**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Shion Sonozaki tied her unusually pigmented, lime green hair behind her head in the normal fashion she did every morning. She wore the same expression about her face that morning as she did every other morning, a hateful scowl that hid murderous intent. Shion Sonozaki, having been born into the prestigious Sonozaki family of Hinamizawa village was expected to make something of herself, but while her younger, identical twin sister Mion was to take over as the head of the family, Shion found herself locked inside of a school house day after day.

Who knows how long ago she'd been sent off...years, that much she was sure of. Ever since she'd been forced to leave home as child to attend her first private academy not even her parents had wished her a sentimental goodbye and especially not that witch of a grandmother, Oryou. Kasai, her bodyguard, was the only one she could rely on for sure; he was the only constant in her cycle of being forced out of her home and into various private institutions. Shion took a haphazard glance out of the corner of her eye, away from the mirror, to the tiny circular clock that adorned her otherwise plain wall. It was almost time to go, leave, but not for school. No, she'd once again cooked up another scheme to escape her confinement and head back home to the tiny village of Hinamizawa.

Of course, Shion mentally remarked, she never actually stayed in Hinamizawa for long, much rather preferring to hide out in the nearby town of Okinomiya, where she also happened to work part-time at a little cafe called Angel Mort. This thought made Shion smile...she liked it there, the pay was good and her friends from Hinamizawa normally came to visit her there. This was also where she had met him...a wonderful and gorgeous boy by the name of Satoshi Hojo. He'd been her knight in shining armor one fateful day when a group of thugs had ganged up on her and Shion smiled to herself once again, lovingly wrapping her arms about herself as if Satoshi would somehow appear between them. The ticking of the clock broke her daydream and grabbing a small bag from her bed, Shion stomped from the room down into the living room of their small dorm.

"Kasai, I'm ready to go!" she announced cheerfully, all smiles. Practically in a skip now, she happily flopped her things into Kasai's lap, causing the newspaper he'd been reading to become a crumpled heap. Grimacing as he pushed his sunglasses further back onto his face, he stood up reluctantly with her things in hand,

"You sure you want to try this again?" the man asked almost in disbelief. True, the girl was talented and extremely dedicated with studying everything regarding security when it came to these private schools, but surely it had to stop eventually. Hell, he'd helped her to escape plenty of times, often making him wonder how he was still employed by the Sonozaki Group.

Shion nodded happily, "Of course Kasai! I may have only been here for a month, but this place is even more boring than the last, not to mention, there's hardly any guards or security measures to worry about. And so, my plan is to head out of here this morning, spend a couple of hours on the town, and then head back to our apartment in Okinomiya!" Kasai rolled his eyes behind his dark shades...it was almost sad how she always called everything 'theirs' or 'ours'. Maybe if she could just make some friends away from home it would help her to stay grounded. Suddenly, her hands were on his back and pushing rather violently, "Kasai, come on, we're burning daylight here!"

* * *

After a rather easy escape over the brick-wall in the back of the school and a very comforting limo ride about this town...Juuban, was it?...Shion decided to take some liberty and window-shop. She made Kasai buy her some ice cream and then sent him on about his way to go look at whatever interested him...guns and older women most likely.

Shion couldn't have been happier, strolling and slurping her ice cream as she did so. For a city trying to big, this place really wasn't all that bad. Yeah...she might even be able to get used to a place like this, if it weren't so far away from Satoshi. She really wanted to get back as soon as possible just so she could see his smiling face once more. Perhaps, he would even pet her head just as he had when they first met. This particular daydream was so nice that Shion didn't realize what had happened until she was flat on her back on the hot, sun-warmed concrete.

"Ah, miss, I'm really sorry! Are you alright?" Well, she had dropped her ice cream so that was a few points off her happiness meter, not mention the fact that probably more than a few people had seen her fall flat on her butt. Oh, and of course, she had bumped into a guy seemingly her age so that put the meter nearly on empty. "Here, let me help you up!" Shion had already moved into a sitting position by the time he'd stabilized his broom against the wall of the store, moving then to assist her with an extended hand.

"I suppose I'm fine-ah!" Shion exhaled sharply, utterly surprised by what she was seeing...by who she was seeing. "Sa-...Satoshi?" she whispered lovingly, dream-like. The boy before her seemed a bit confused at first but quickly replaced it with a kind smile, "Satoshi, is that someone you're traveling with? Hi there, my name is Motoki. I work here at the Crown Arcade." 'Motoki' quickly gestured to the building where he'd laid his broom, "Oh, would you like to come inside, maybe rest a bit before you head out again? We have a small bed in the back if you'd like."

Shion followed him numbly, unable to stop staring. How could this possibly be a different person? They looked so alike. Given, she'd only met Satoshi once and seen him only once, but his looks were not ones you forgot, especially when it was true love. She must have seemed like a zombie then, and almost slapped herself outright as a wake-up call.

"Oh, so you're...Motoki?" Shion tried the name with her own tongue, deciding that the name just didn't fit him. Although, Satoshi didn't seem to fit him much better. It was a bit odd. He nodded kindly again, before, as if finally noticing, widening his eyes. "Oooh, that's quite the lump you have coming in." Motoki pointed to his own forehead to signify, but overall meant no harm to her feelings. Shion panicked and grabbed a nearby mirror, examining a section forehead that was gradually turning purple. "Here, let me get you something for that..." Motoki trailed off, heading to a mini-fridge that appeared secluded in a corner of the junky room, returning very quickly with a baggy of ice for it...for help with the swelling, he explained.

He applied the ice himself, dabbing at it as if he were a skilled physician. Shion didn't mind of course, being this close to him was great. It reminded her of Satoshi and it counted as another human being simply being nice to her and she didn't have many of those. Shion pursed her lips, Motoki taking this as a sign of pain and slowed his dabs. In reality, Shion couldn't help but think of Satoshi patting her head...their touch was familiar as were their looks.

Suddenly, a crash as the door to the back room was thunderously forced opened and a small-framed but tall girl carrying a silver tray stumbled out from behind it, "Motoki-nii-san, what are you doing? We've got customers and I need some help! Oh..." the girl trailed off from her rant, noticing finally the existence of the green-haired girl, which Shion took notice of. The blond-haired boy laughed, emanating an effect of overall kindness that Shion couldn't help but feel jealous from...that kindness earlier had been meant for her...and only her. "Sorry about that Sis...be right out."

Unazuki rolled her eyes, readjusted her silver platter, and went out much in the same fashion in which she had appeared. "Well, you heard the woman. Back to work..." he chirped in a sing-song voice, "Stay as long as you need. Oh, and if you'd like anything to eat or drink, the cafe is upstairs." Motoki gave her a final wink before he disappeared from sight, following the trail of his younger sister.

Shion sat in silence, the ice patch he'd placed in her hand made her blood run colder than it already was. She glared harshly at the brightly colored floor tiles as she were trying to burn a hole through them, her brown eyes narrowing as far as they could. He really _really _shouldn't have been so nice to her. She realized then and there that any boy who showed her kindness was someone she could see herself in love with. And that special someone, should belong only to her of course, and he shouldn't spend all his free time doing trivial things when he could be enjoying life and being with her.

Shion never really liked little sisters to begin with...


	70. MinakoMikami

**Title: Aphrodite**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural/ Suspense**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Death Note**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Minako/ Mikami Teru, Raito Yagami**

**Requested: Moi Fah**

**Word Count: 1246**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: T (diary entry (every paragraph is a new entry), creepy moments)**

* * *

_I saw the Goddess today. She graced me with her presence, a shimmering visage wherever she roamed. The Goddess walks through the hallways, no, she floats up and down with invisible wings, and complains of being 'bored'. But of course, she is a Goddess, and we humans; we have nothing to keep her occupied here on this Earth. Only God can bring salvation to her whimsical desires, and I too long to do the same for her. However, the Goddess does not notice me, and I do not look back into her blues eyes for the fear that she will cut me into a thousand beautiful pieces. I happened to chance a look one day and saw that her eyes were blue. Are they always that color? I can't help but wonder if they turn even the slightest of red when she stares lovingly in God's direction, just as his eyes do after he's delivered judgment on one more unworthy soul._

_Today, the Goddess invited me to dine with her...an extra special occasion. Walking with her (as she floats) is such a magical experience. She flits everywhere at once, and yet is afraid to leave my side for fear of getting lost in the crowd of faceless mortals. It's strange. Today was wonderful and yet all I can remember is her face, her smile, her eyes, her hair. Her speech is nothing short of beautiful, flowing water. It flows over your ears in tidal wave fashion, and yet not a word can pierce your eardrums. She spoke of mundane, human things today. Even though the Goddess is above us in everything, she too must deal with the commonplace problems. However, only **I **can hear her soul speaking. It says 'Teru, look at me. I'm here to free you from the everyday mundane. It's time we had a very important discussion'. And my soul speaks back to her, it says, 'What do you mean, Goddess?' And her souls returns with, 'Why, of course, I mean it's time we left this world for our Utopia.'_

_Irritating. Writing becomes so difficult when your pen is guided by anger. But, thoughts of the Goddess brings a calm to my mind. She always does. The Goddess' soul told me that it is time to ascend to our Utopia, and yet God says 'no, that it is not'. I am torn between them. But what if the Goddess meant only myself and her? No! It's ludicrous, and blasphemous against God!_

_When painters become tired of drawing the same old shapes, they go off and search for new ones. Picasso for instance. He drew people in the abstract. That's all humans are really...nothing but the abstract, withering away here on this planet with the same, tired old shapes to their figures. The Goddess is a breath of fresh air, and is in no way old or tired. Being with her is revitalizing and tiresome all at the same time. Today, the Goddess came to me. It was midnight, pitch black everywhere outside. The Goddess shimmers so brightly, of course she would have no problems guiding her way here to this lowly apartment. The Goddess rushes inside, locks the door behind her, and clings to me. I couldn't help but freeze, unsure of whether to touch her back or simply let her do as she pleased. Finally, she begged for my embrace and I complied. It was too much for words to describe and yet here I continue to write, oh, the irony of it all. She begged for me to kiss her as well, doing so felt wonderful even though it was blasphemous to God, and so I pulled away, surprised at myself for taking my time. She didn't say a single word to me afterwards, she didn't need to of course as her soul always spoke so clearly to mine. Those blue eyes stared at me, confused perhaps or whatever other human emotion the Goddess may have been trying to imitate for my sake, before she finally turned and left. I had explained to her my loyalty to God and how she belonged to God, perhaps she thought us both a bit insane. Oh well, it doesn't matter. The Goddess cannot leave God no matter how much she wishes to go. Even if he were to grow tired of her, just as he did with the blond human girl, God would simply give her to me...if I only asked, I'm sure. In fact, I believe I will do that soon enough. Until then..._

_MINAKO AINO. AINO MINAKO. And I'd gladly write her name one thousand times more if it meant she could be mine. God is as stingy as ever, but I should not want to take God's things...that is how God's workers fell...they began to covet and want what they did not have. But I, on the other hand, do not merely want Minako Aino, I need Minako Aino._

Unable to think of anymore to write, mainly due to the throbbing pain in the temples of his head, Mikami abruptly took off his glasses and began to massage his sore eyes. Why did he have to feel this way? He was acting like a teenager to say the least. A fool was an even better term to identify him now. Perhaps a good night's sleep would calm his head...he hadn't slept properly in a few days. Not even bothering to hide his diary, as there were no prying eyes, Mikami Teru sulked quietly from his desk area all the way back to his bedroom.

The next morning, Minako Aino was found dead in her apartment building, laying exactly as she had the night before when an unexpected heart attack struck and killed her in her sleep. Mikami was distraught to say the least, silently pointing the finger at Raito, even though the boy swore he had no reason to commit the crime. That very day, Mikami sat down to write more names in his Death Note when he found the notebook to be missing.

Better safe than sorry, he went to his work desk where he normally read over case files for work or wrote short passages in his diary. Looking at the desktop, he found the familiar black book sitting there, almost menacingly. A thought struck him suddenly, dark pupils widening beneath the thick lenses of his glasses, and his face grew pale, wan. Flipping the contents open to the most recent of entries, Mikami swept his other hand through his long, spiky black locks that were quickly becoming damp with sweat.

He nearly bit clean through his tongue. There it was...the last page...her name...a diary entry...misplaced...on accident. His mind raced, his breath shortened, and he drew his hands up to his face in horror. He had killed his own Goddess. That must have been why God was not upset over the matter. Mikami stumbled away from his work desk with a hand over his mouth...he felt bile rising in the back of his throat. What kind of moronic...how could he have made so ridiculous a mistake? Finding the real notebook he used as a diary no longer seemed important of course. He felt like screaming. He felt like crying. Instead of doing either, Mikami found himself colliding with a bar stool in his kitchen, and very soon his dining room table followed suit.

Never had he felt like this over killing someone before, but this...this was just so...Mikami Teru blacked out.


	71. UsagiL

**Title: It's Criminal, Not Complicated**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/ General/Friendship**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Death Note**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Usagi/ L**

**Requested: Sesshoumarus-Bunny, Sesshy's Mistress**

**Word Count: 1072**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...it's much appreciated.**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

"Oh no! I'm late! Again! And Mina-chan left me behind!" Usagi Tsukino whined to herself mid-run, golden ringlets of hair flowing behind her as she ran. She was in high school now! She shouldn't have been late like this everyday! How would Mamo-chan ever truly accept her if she couldn't even show up to school on time for once? Usagi could almost hear Chibi-Usa snickering in the back of her mind. Easy, her mind reprimanded, she'd just take a short-cut then.

She hadn't gone this way since the first time Mako-chan had crossed paths with her, and now it was eerily empty. Usagi couldn't help but think it a little creepy...obviously, those punks from so long ago had learned that this just wasn't the turf to cover, but why was it so quiet here? Suddenly, Usagi found her face connecting with the pavement. "Ahhh, ouch! Ow ow ow..." she chorus, grabbing her nose in pain. Luckily, she could tell it wasn't bleeding, but it would probably bruise. Her foot felt a little odd too, meaning to her, she hadn't just tripped over air or a crack in the sidewalk.

Usagi turned back, face now pigmented a dark red, and saw a...person. He was slouched over, looking similar to a cat perched back on its haunches. His thumb was rested upon his lower lip, constantly pressing it back and forth into his pale flesh. He appeared to be lost in thought as he studied...something.

"Eh..." Usagi breathed out in a confused manner, "...are you okay?" The boy was silent, meticulously studying the object in front of him: a wall which appeared to be spattered with a deep red color. Usagi guessed paint. The dark-haired boy was silent, his concentration on the wall like steel. Usagi knew she didn't have time to be standing here humoring this weirdo, but what did matter know she supposed...she was already way too late to make the last bell. "Is there...something interesting about this wall?" Once again she received no answer which left her a bit miffed. Setting her own body down beside him, much in the same position, she spoke again, "I don't see anything too interesting about this wall...it's just been painted, right? Did someone mess it up or something?"

Suddenly, his eyes rolled over towards her. It was a rather quick motion and a terrifying one too that made her jump back a bit. "Sorry..." she breathed out so low that she was uncertain if he'd even heard what she'd said. What was with this guy?

"You're not supposed to be here." he stated stone-faced, his turning fully around to meet her, "This is a crime scene."

Usagi drew back, jumping up from her sitting position with her bookbag hugged tightly to her chest, "W-what? I didn't mean to intrude! I just..." she paused and gave a nervous laugh. Would he really believe that she was just passing through here on her way to school? Then again, this weirdo could've just been making up stories. "Well...what about you? You don't look like any policeman I've ever seen! And where's all the other people that should be here, huh?" She glanced at the news enough times as of late to know that more than just one person was supposed to work a crime scene.

"I'm not a policeman. I'm a...detective." Usagi couldn't help but notice the pause as he looked her up and down, almost like she was the new "wall" to be studied. "Raito is around here somewhere...he's with the rest of the Task Force..." Alright, now he was just mumbling. Why the hell was the freak so confusing? Usagi felt her brain throbbing as she put a single index finger to her forehead.

"Oh, well, so sorry to bother then, but I really should be going now! Weirdo..." she mumbled under breath, turning on her heel with the full intention to break into a run before more creeps decided to confront her today. Then, she heard the unraveling of a candy wrapper. Maybe she could stay for a few more minutes...she had skipped breakfast today.

"Uh, hi! It's me again!" she giggled, sliding back over towards him again. This time he looked up without hesitation, mouth half-full of some brand of candy. "I really hate to bother you again, but...would you mind sharing just a little piece? You see I missed breakfast this morning and I am a growing girl and all-" Usagi was cut off by the sensation of something hitting her out-stretched palm. "Gee thanks pal!" she triumphed, lightly slapping him on the back. She swear she saw the boy's eyes widened as large as saucers. "Something wrong...?" she asked, candy half-way to her mouth, now paused in its endeavor.

He simply continued to stare at her, mouth slightly agape. Usagi stared back, awkward, and couldn't help wondering...was he not used to being treated friendly or something? She gave an awkward cough, half re-wrapping the candy as to not drop it, and then sit down beside him again. "Hey, trust me on this, candy always tastes better when you've got friends around to enjoy it with you." Usagi gave a genuine smile...sure he was odd, but he probably couldn't help it. And she'd never turn her back on a friend, you know.

"My name's Usagi Tsukino. If we ever cross paths again, you should look me up. You seem like a pretty decent guy, after all." Anyone who gave away candy couldn't be bad, right? Okay, scratch that one...it made sense in Usagi's mind for split-second then perished. She couldn't help but find it funny and burst into laughter, placing her arm behind her head as she did so...she also caught a glimpse of her watch and blanched. She was so late for school it wasn't even funny. "I have to go!" the blond-haired was gone long before her sentence was finished, leaving the pale boy behind, one who had yet to reveal a name to her.

She was...so odd, he couldn't help but think. She was definitely one for the memory banks, L decided.


	72. HotaruSanji

_**A/N: The time-period for which One Piece is set in for this drabble is during the two-year period of separation of the Straw Hat Pirates. However, for Sanji, he's catching a break since he won't end up on that one particular island (sorry readers, don't won't to spoil for those who haven't read that far), and instead ends up working elsewhere while he trains.**_

_**Also, thanks for the reviews here as well as the comments on my livejournal, Mew! Good to know there are still readers and friends still out there! And please, my writing isn't that good, average at best. :)**_

* * *

**Title: The Princess and The Pirate**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and One Piece**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Hotaru/Sanji**

**Requested: Mew Aqua Spirit**

**Word Count: 1467**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...it's much appreciated.**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

True, there wasn't much he could learn in this place. It was a peaceful land of peaceful people who lived in a peaceful setting ruled over by a peaceful and benevolent ruler. Luffy had promised that in two year's time, the Straw Hat pirate crew would once again come back together to continue their journey, but for now...now was the time to be training the mind and body, developing new techniques for the tougher foes that were sure to appear along the way, and of course, Sanji simply wanted to impress Nami and Robin all the while making that marimo look bad.

But of course, a land of peace hadn't been born overnight. They'd fought many great battles in the past, most of which the current ruler didn't care for or found too painful to bring up in conversation. And he certainly didn't want to do something as crass as hurting a beautiful lady's feelings.

He'd greeted her that morning actually, just as she was descending the staircase from her enormous boudoir somewhere on the upper level; he'd only caught a glimpse of it from over her shoulder one night as her bid her a good night's sleep. Hey, he wasn't going to be an ungrateful guest! It wasn't everyday that royalty let pirates waltz into their palace, much less give them a place to stay other than the dungeon. But anyways, back to that morning, she'd worn a rather fancy dress compared to the common-ish but still elegantly styled gown from yesterday and she appeared to be wearing a light blush on her cheeks. Oh yeah, he noticed these things because he was just that good. After he'd complimented her, her cheeks reddened far past the pale pink she'd applied from the make-up, and she couldn't help but raise a hand to her face to try and hide her embarrassment.

It was little things like this that struck him, a simple notion he just wasn't used to seeing while on the Thousand Sunny pirate ship. Nami was a bit headstrong for a woman, not that he didn't like it of course, it just was just normal for her. And Robin, on the other hand, was always as cool as a cucumber no matter what. The princess Hotaru seemed to have a much wider emotional range.

"Good morning Sanji-san," she had said, "I suppose you'd like to use the training grounds today as well?" Hotaru could tell from his eyes that he was eager to get training this morning despite the early hour. She shouldn't have even asked, really, but she loved speaking with him. It wasn't everyday you got to speak to a man who was planning to head back to the Grand Line, and someday find the legendary ocean called the All-Blue. Her Michiru-mama had told her plenty of stories of this place in her childhood, and even Makoto has been pumped to hear of a place that held species of fish perfect for culinary dishes. Maybe that was one reason she felt so at ease around him...he reminded her a bit of Makoto. Until he appeared at the palace gates 3 weeks ago, bloody and beaten beyond measure, she had been rather lonely living all on her own and yearned so badly to see her friends.

Sanji nodded back at her, his personage free of his familiar cigarette for now. He had felt it rather impolite to light up in the palace after the fumes started to make Hotaru give petite coughs, possibly a gesture for him to stop. "Yeah, but don't worry, princess, I promise to be back early today to make you the best meal you've ever tasted." He winked at her with his uncovered eye, causing Hotaru's face to turn red again. He'd promised her this for awhile, as a means of paying her back for everything she'd done for him, despite her protests of saying she was only doing what any kind person would do. Aside from the lodgings, she healed him with an incredible strong force every time he came back from training, whether it was cuts and bruises or painful damage he'd done to his legs in the name of developing a new technique.

"Thank you, but...you don't have to do that for me. I'm just happy to see you so motivated to return to your friends, and your drive to be stronger. I hope to one day become a stronger person as well." she smiled sweetly at him as he nodded in response, a legitimate smile plastered to his face. Hotaru commanded a foot soldier to unlock the barrier on the training grounds, and with Hotaru's blessing, he was off.

* * *

Hotaru felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. This was the first, actual time the two of them would share a meal together. He normally came back from the training grounds rather late, and normally took his supper to his room, while she meanwhile had already eaten her supper and was upstairs in bed, nestled in with a book. Later, she would creep to the downstairs level to see if he was back, worried that something might have happened as always. He would always grin at her, futilely trying to wrap up his wounds as to not bother her. She would push his untrained hands away and began her healing powers. He was shocked at first, asking if she was Devil Fruit user, to which she gave her conditioned response, "Of course not. I was simply born with this power."

But enough on the past, her mind tried to yell at her, it's the future that was important. Sanji had come back early as he'd promised and headed straight for the kitchen. Hotaru could tell he hadn't done much today by a lack of any blood stains or tears on his pants, so no healing was needed. He'd told her to go rest and freshen up, and then meet him downstairs in a few hours for dinner. Obviously, Hotaru ordered her own cooks to take the day off after this.

So here she was, waiting. She'd changed her dress again, multiple times actually, wishing she'd had Minako here to consult her on how and which way to dress. There was no time to call her now though. She'd also touched up her make-up, although minimal. Hotaru, as a Sailor Senshi, has a natural beauty that no one could deny...something about the Sailor Senshi was just different. She steadied her resolve, clenching her hands into fists at the vanity table before finally jumping up and heading for the dining room.

Her eyes widened at what she saw as she entered the doorway. The lavender room seemed practically golden in color now, what with all the shiny pots, pans, and platters that had come to fill up the entirety of the dining room table, long though it be. There was hardly any room to set a single plate down for yourself, she remarked. How on Earth had he had time to make this many dishes? There was no way she could possibly eat all of this, not to mention she was a light eater to begin with. Oh, she hoped she wouldn't disappoint or upset him.

"Just in time, princess..." Hotaru's heart jumped as well as her body in surprise, "May I escort on this fine evening?" she nodded numbly, her voice caught in her throat. What happened next was a blur, although she couldn't remember tasting better food. He might actually give Makoto a run for her money. Maybe it was the glamor of the evening that caught her up, or maybe it was the wine that had been laid out; she couldn't help but taste a little bit of it even if she was under-age by 2 years. What stuck out in her memories the most however was he arose from his own seat, casually walked over, and kissed her.


	73. MakotoJean Havoc

**Title: To Whom It May Concern**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Full Metal Alchemist**

**Version: Anime and Anime/Manga(respectively)**

**Timeline: Sailor Moon (any)/ FMA (before Havoc is attacked by Lust)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Makoto/Jean Havoc**

**Requested: darkmistressoffireflies (now known as darkmistressofsilence92 )**

**Word Count: 915**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...it's much appreciated.**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

"Dear..." began blond-headed Jean Havoc, slowly scratching a dull piece of lead across a clean, crisp piece of notebook paper. It wouldn't stay that way for much longer as he began to fervently scratch out the 'dear' part with the eraser head. Nah, he decided, too kid-like...it made him sound like he was writing home from camp or something. And the whole "to whom it may concern" just sounded too much like he was coming home in a body-bag, and he didn't want his mom to freak out on him...not right now. However, what he had to say was important, too important for a simple telephone call anyways...besides someone might have been listening in on him.

Havoc gave a sigh, practically throwing his writing utensil back into its home of a tarnished pencil cup. Habitually, he lit up a cigarette, one that had held residence over his ear rather than one of his coat pockets. He pushed back into his chair, trying to get into a relaxed state to think, and threw his boots up on top of the desk in front of him.

Truth was, he'd met a girl. And not just any girl. She was sweet, kind, strong, handy with a frying pan (as he'd come to find out once after trying to steal food from the kitchen...that part of his head still smarted when you touched it), and obviously the two most important things: the woman had fighting prowess and she wore a mini-skirt while doing it. Oh yeah, and she had a lot of "talent" as she liked to call it...he liked to call it having a nice rack, but that, again, earned him a smack in the head. But back on the mini-skirt deal...it was a nice change of pace to see something like that. After she realized he'd been watching her, she made him swear never to tell anyone what he'd seen and still didn't get it to this day why. Nor did she care to explain why she could conjure lightning bolts from the tips of her fingers. Obviously alchemy, he figured, but when he asked her, she seemed completely clueless about the whole matter and he chose to drop it.

He exhaled smoke towards the ceiling, staring up at it, lost in thought, as he lounged back in his chair. His eyes fell over towards the phone...maybe he should call her while he was taking a break? Right now she'd probably be working in that little hole-in-the-wall bakery she owned, happily baking away without a care in the world. Maybe she was helping out some of the old folks who'd come there today. That's when the phone rang. He grimaced thinking it was just someone telling him to get back to work. Reluctantly he leaned forward and answered it.

"Hello?" he choked out, almost as if he were trying to sound ill purposely...and maybe he was.

"Hey, it's me!" Well that's good news if he'd ever heard any.

"Heeeey..." he drawled out, stretching back in his chair once more, "...hey, wait a minute! Makoto, how did you even get this number?" He couldn't remember ever giving her a number to a direct line...and he couldn't remember specifically telling anyone that he'd come to take a break in this particular office.

"Look, I had someone patch me through but that's not important right now! I need you to help me later, okay?" came the voice through the receiver, urgent.

"Uh...sure, okay. I get off work a little later...what's the problem?" Havoc couldn't help but feel a little put-off and a little bit at a loss for words. She'd never called him in this manner before.

"That's the fun part, really. We're going on patrol for youma tonight!" Havoc felt his face drop. That word meant trouble and he knew it well. Youma just happened to be these ugly creatures that liked to attack civilians for various reasons. Dammit, he hated this! Couldn't they just go on a regular date like a regular couple?

"Are you still there?" he mumbled something back that sounded like sure, practically chewing on the still smoking cigarette. "Well, okay then, just so you know. You can come and pick me up at the bakery whenever you got off work." It was her turn to mumble as she muttered something that sounded like an 'I love you', muffled from embarrassment. He smiled, almost able to picture her face, as he did the same and hung up the phone. His head slumped forward in defeat. Okay, so maybe he wasn't meant to live a normal life around normal people doing normal things. Homunculus and youma weren't even the worst part of it...okay, well maybe they were but that was besides that point.

He looked back on the phone, like he was expecting it to ring again or something. It didn't of course. He grabbed the cigarette, now almost smoked out, and snubbed the end into an ashtray he'd brought with him. Havoc sighed as he pulled himself out of his seat to begin heading back towards his rightful station.

He may not have been living the "regular life", but at least he could still stick the basics. She liked flowers, especially roses. With a pen pulled from his coat, he jotted a quick note onto his hand of this. Yep, just like in any hostile situation...stick to the basics and you'll pull out fine.


	74. JunjunGrimmjow

**Title: Like a Three-Ring Circus**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Action**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga(respectively)**

**Timeline: Sailor Moon (Post SuperS/Dead Moon Circus)/ Bleach (before Rescue Orihime Arc)**

**Pairings/ Characters: JunJun/ Grimmjow**

**Requested: Usagi Uchiha**

**Word Count: 1089**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...it's much appreciated.**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

JunJun huffed, blowing a piece of emerald hair out of her face, an odd action for someone of her hairstyle eccentricities. She was very meticulous when it came to the styling of her hair, possibly something left over from her time with the Dead Moon Circus. No, she prided herself on the appearance of her three mega-ponytails- one standing straight up into the air with the constant tendency to flop over in some random direction due to it's weight, while the other two hung down normally towards the ground. Each mega-ponytail was finished off with giant bulb of green at end.

But, of course, _he_ just had to go and mess her hair up. If she took pride in its appearance, then, he took pleasure in ripping that pride away by destroying its image. It wasn't practical for battle, he almost seemed to warn...like he cared, she mentally scoffed. Quite often he demonstrated his point by grabbing one of the mega-tails, used it like a whip to spin her around, and then with a sudden release, she was sent flying into the ground or flying into a nearby window.

He was hardly one to talk himself with that vibrant blue-colored hair; he stuck out like a sore thumb, in no way or manner stealthy. Stealthy didn't suit him, and Junjun was actually thankful for the color of his hair it made him easy to spot and fight.

His name was Grimmjow, an Arrancar, enemy of shinigami and Senshi alike. Neither could just quietly sit by and watch as a town and all of its innocent people were attacked and destroyed by these monsters. How she'd even come to form any kind of attachment or relationship to this guy was way beyond her understanding. The first time they'd crossed swords, or rather fists, Junjun may or may not have made a few comments about this particular Arrancar...she couldn't remember but he apparently did. Ultimately, this ended with him having a bone to pick with her, no pun intended, and a personal grudge match that promised to rise up whenever they crossed paths.

It wasn't just her hair he commented about, she thought, stirring amongst the pile of rubble she'd been left in after a rather nasty spin attack. He remarked that her everyday clothes made her look like a circus performer; half-way true, but she was a Sailor Amazon now, not the same pawn of the Dead Moon Circus under the misguided Nehelenia. That wasn't who she was anymore. He said something about her tan skin and muscles making her look too much like a boy and it was very un-lady-like. What he meant to say was ugly, but she'd punch that jawbone of his clear off of his face if he ever even dared. He said her attacks were too easy to predict, but this little judgment of her came from the worst bias of them all. She was faster, more agile swift, and nimble than he, and it pissed him off.

"Come on circus girl, don't tell me you're finished today already? I wanted to blow off some more steam." he laughed, landing a good distance from her.

She smirked, pushing up onto one knee, "I said to cool it with the circus girl name-calling unless you wanna get pummeled!" The threat sounded empty, but still had the aura of warning tacked onto it. "The only one who belongs in a circus is you freakshow Arrancars. And don't kitty-cat, I ain't finished by a long shot."

"You? Pummel me? That I'd like to see." She knew he hated when she called him 'kitty-cat', having only witnessed his panther-like form once before in battle. Grimmjow held a hand out to her, beckoning her to come at him with a mocking smile. She complied with a smirk of her own.

This was just how they were though. Combat was their outlet, where they could be most free.

* * *

"Oh, Junjun...something wrong?" Minako Aino, the senshi and princess of Venus questioned. She hadn't expected the green-haired Amazoness to be the one on her doorstep. She was scuffed with bruises and cuts which luckily weren't fresh, but other than that, looked quite unlike herself. She looked like a lady with her short green dress and light make-up on. Anyone who knew the girl knew this was strange behavior for her.

The tan-skinned girl grit her teeth, turning her face away in embarrassment; a thin line of pink quite visible across her face. "Could you...could you help me with something? I think I want a new hairstyle."

That was certainly something she hadn't expected to hear, but Minako nodded and allowed the girl to come inside of her home. "So...what were thinking?" Mina asked, fetching the necessary tools she kept around the house for styling hair. She was no professional, but she wouldn't hack the poor Amazon's hair into pieces either.

Junjun heaved a loud and heavy sigh from where she sat on the sofa, quickly remembering herself and snapped her legs clothes. Damn dresses...she growl inwardly, knowing she'd more than likely forget again. "I want something that looks...more normal...and more..." Junjun appeared to be fighting herself to say the word, causing Mina to raise an eyebrow at her.

"More what?"

"More girly..." she whispered, looking away again with a thick blush now on her face, "...but mostly I want something that would be better suited for fighting! You know! So it won't get in the way!" the Amazoness quickly tacked onto the end, trying to cover up the fact she'd said she wanted something girly.

Mina didn't pry any further, quite easily deducing that it had something to do with boys...one particular boy in fact. "I have an idea." Mina promised, "Let's hold off on the hair-cutting for now. Instead, let's try this, okay?" Minako held up a giant ribbon, one that would easily fit into the Amazoness's hair once it was let down from her three mega-ponytails.

Junjun sighed again, "Okay." she replied halfheartedly, wondering if this would be acceptable. It wasn't what she had come here for but...would Grimmjow make fun of her for this too? There was only one way to find out and that chance would come tonight. She wouldn't, couldn't, let any of the senshi know she was going to see him. Besides, tonight would probably just end up with them fist-fighting again like always...now that was something that truly made JunJun smile.

* * *

_**I was really happy with the idea as things went along, but started to hate it more towards the end. This was truly a challenging ending to write for me and I think that shows. *sigh***_


	75. ReiDemyx

**Title: Cloud IX**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Kingdom Hearts II**

**Version: Anime and Game(respectively)**

**Timeline: Sailor Moon (Post-Stars)/ Kingdom Hearts (AU-ish, pre-Organization)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Rei/Demyx**

**Requested: Moi Fah**

**Word Count: 881**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...it's much appreciated.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

"I don't date idiots." she said simply, taking a sip of her drink with a roll of her eyes away from the stage inside the dance club. The band of the night had wasted no time in getting their routine started, having made a clatter on stage as the lesser known band with no roadies had scrambled to get their equipment set up.

She'd come with a group of friends from university, unfortunately none of them being one of the Senshi. It was probably why she felt a little strange...that, and the blond-haired guy with the mohawk and strange-looking guitar was practically staring her down. Every time she felt eyes on her, she turned towards him and caught him doing the 'oh no I wasn't looking at you' glance by quickly rolling his eyes in another direction. Kind of a stupid thing to do, Rei remarked, when the person you were staring at quite clearly knew. Her friends had joked that he was checking her out, but like she said, 'she didn't date idiots'.

It was wrong to judge someone before getting to know them but...she'd dated a so-called rockstar before. And if his silly antics on the stage tonight were any indication, then she surely wasn't interested. He was cute, maybe a year or two younger than her in physical years, but she was beyond him in mental years, she was sure.

Besides, getting involved with another musician wasn't a good idea. They were moody, hard to understand, and sometimes took off with saying a word. She scowled into her glass, finally realizing that she had been trying to sip from an empty glass. No alcohol for her, just some soda, but it was helping to take her mind off things. It was silly that she was being forced to sit here, lecturing herself about something that was of hardly any concern. Big deal...he was looking at her...that didn't really mean anything. Not to toot her own horn or anything, but she was nice to look at...she'd be told that before so it wasn't a surprise to her nor did she take that information in denial.

When the waitress passed around again, she ordered another drink despite her thirst being quite quenched by now. Still, anything to help her keep her mind off of him...wait, why was she still thinking about him in the first place? She hazarded a glance out of the corner of her eye. Yep, he was still staring. Or rather, he was foolishly trying to hide it.

Excusing herself from the bathroom, Rei kept her head turned away from the stage. Coming here tonight was a bad idea after all...it was hard to concentrate on having fun with her friends when a cute boy was staring at her the entire night...not to mention it was getting a little weird. Once at the bathroom mirror, she quickly checked her make-up to make sure it looked alright. Not because she planned to go and lead him on or anything, oh no, she was forming a plan, one that involved marching straight up to him and telling him whatfor. If you wanted to spend staring at someone, you might as well go and speak to them.

She nodded, idea firmly planted in her mind. She was going to be forceful but still polite; if he was interested in her, he should just say so...then they'd see how things went from there. One last nod and she was out of the door, but didn't make it far...

"Hi I was thinking of asking you out but then realized how stupid that would be...hi." Rei stopped and stared, trying process that jumbled sentence that had been presented to her. It was the blond-haired, mohawk boy (_who else?_) wearing a silly, shy grin on his face. She was a little flabbergasted to be honest, "Um...hi." she managed, suddenly forgetting her great plan at his forwardness. "And you're..." Might as well ask for a name here.

"Oh, it's Demyx! I'm in a band with my friends, I play guitar, we're pretty bad." he laughed, nervously stringing his words together again, "Do you think we sounded bad?"

"...did you?" Rei asked, hoping he would drop the conversation...she hadn't exactly been listening. "My name's Rei." she nodded.

The two stood there for a minute, in silence, casually glancing about the room. The two of them possibly searching for something to say. "You mentioned going out sometime?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant, maybe a little on the uncaring side.

"There's a pizza place right around the corner. We can go right now."

"But your band, won't they be-"

"Nah, it's cool! So...that's a yes?" he sounded so eager, Rei had to admit it was kind of adorable.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." she assured, practically being shuttled out of the door as the boy yelled back to his band mates something about being busy for the rest of the night. Rei rolled her eyes, of course, yell back at them as they walked out the front door about his plans.

And Demyx? He couldn't say much, especially not when it was coming out in jumbled sentences, but he had a weakness for fiery women.

* * *

_**A/N: Not my best, trying to get back into this writing thing when I have the time.**_


End file.
